The Principle of Existence
by theicemenace
Summary: AU of SG-1. Chapter 21. It's the last chapter so review please.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a pairing I've never seen before. Let me know what you think.

**The Principle of Existence**

**Prologue**

Daniel walked through the corridors of the SGC with his nose buried in the stack of papers. Not at all unusual. Naturally, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone. The other person landed on the floor, the papers fluttering down like some strange snowfall. He looked down at a pretty face with big green eyes and long red hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in khaki BDU's and was covered in Daniel's research.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" He extended a hand and helped Captain Laura Cadman back to her feet. "I…"

"…wasn't watching where you were going? It's okay. The only thing injured is my pride." Laura crouched to help Daniel pick up the papers now spread all over the floor. "They warned me this could happen." She murmured.

"You don't have to…"

"It's the least I can do after getting in your way." She looked at some of the pages covered with unreadable script. Well, unreadable to _her_. "What _is_ all this?"

"It's text SG-7 brought back from a survey of P99-X70 a couple of weeks ago. I'm trying to translate it." Daniel watched her eyes glaze over the longer she looked at the script.

"It's…interesting, Doctor Jackson." Laura passed the sheets back to Daniel._ He's cute in a geeky kind of way,_ she thought.

"Daniel, Captain, uh…" He looked at her name stitched on the front of her uniform. "…Cadman. Could I buy you a cup of coffee as an apology for knocking you down?"

"Laura. And coffee would be great." They fell into step together. "Then maybe you can explain some of…" She handed him the last few pages she'd retrieved, "…whatever this is."

In the Mess Hall Daniel and Laura talked about everything _but_ work. They were enjoying a companionable silence when Laura decided to introduce another subject they hadn't talked about.

"I was very sorry to hear about Vala." She toyed nervously with her nearly empty coffee cup.

The archaeologist dropped his eyes to the table. "Thanks."

"Were you and she…"

"Our relationship was…complicated."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Daniel." Laura murmured with an apologetic frown.

Daniel reached across the table and wrapped his fingers around hers. "Don't be. It's been a while so it's better than it was." She turned her hand palm up and gave his a squeeze.

Laura checked the time and reluctantly released him then pushed back from the table. "As enjoyable as this was up until I put my foot in my mouth, I have to get back to work."

"I need to go, too." He stood as well picking up his stack of papers. "This stuff won't translate itself."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks." He gave her one of his most endearing smiles, pushed his glasses back up his nose and was gone.

Laura watched him go then turned around and found he'd left several pages of his whatever it was on the table. She gathered them together so she could return them after the training session with her team.

Across the room, Sam watched from behind her PC tablet. She grinned and thought, _They make a cute couple. I'll have to watch and see how it turns out._

* * *

**A/N: **Many thanks to LoneRanger1. I know he's busy with his Dark Frontier series so I am especially thankful that he was able to assist with this story.

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 1**

**Landry's Office**

Laura knocked on the door and waited for General Landry to acknowledge her. He motioned her in and she noted idly that the cover of the report he was reading indicated that it was super top secret. For anyone below the rank of Brigadier General it was need-to-know only and even then it would be strongly questioned by the powers that be.

Standing at attention, Laura waited patiently. Finally, Landry set aside the report then folded his hands together in front of him. His laptop workstation was closed and in power saver mode indicating that he hadn't used it in a while. Not that it was any of her business when and how often he used his computer. It was just an observation.

"Thank you for coming, Captain. Please…" he gestured "…have a seat." The Captain perched on the edge of the chair as if preparing to jump up and run away like a frightened rabbit. "I'll get right to the point. You're being transferred."

Laura was almost too astonished to speak. "Transferred, sir?"

Landry smiled indulgently. "Don't look so glum, Laura. You're just transferring to SG-1."

"Um, why, sir?"

"You'll be replacing Carter who will be taking on another assignment." The Air Force Captain opened her mouth to speak but the General beat her to it. "Also, Teal'c will be leaving the team as well. Temporarily at least. Seems he has business offworld that will keep him away a while. His replacement will be…" he consulted a sheet of paper under his hands "…Gunnery Sergeant Jerry Brackman."

"I see. May I ask…"

"No, you may not." Landry chuckled softly at her wide-eyed expression of surprise. "All will be revealed at the formal briefing later today." He stood. "Dismissed, Captain."

Laura stood, came to attention, made a perfect about face and departed.

* * *

Daniel was sipping his coffee, reading a newly published book on the architectural trappings of the early Etruscan people. He took a bite of a chocolate covered donut just as Sam sat down in front of him with a tray holding an orange, a small bowl of fresh vegetables and a brick of sugar-free black cherry Jell-O. Daniel raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "That's an…interesting diet."

Sam shrugged and began to meticulously cut the Jell-O into smaller segments using her knife. "I've been sitting all day working at the computer. I don't _need_ anymore."

Sensing a small rebuke at his own habits, Daniel set the book down. "I guess one of us has to be a health freak to offset everyone else."

Sam snickered as she reached out to snatch the book from under his hand and examine the cover. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna start packing wheatgrass and noni juice on our next mission." Her eyebrows came together as she looked it over. "If you're not sleeping well, this oughtta do it."

He gave her a sarcastic grin. "No. Just some…" Daniel snatched the book back, "…light reading."

Peeling her orange, Sam gave Daniel an incredulous look. "Daniel…"

Given her tone of voice, Daniel knew right away what she was about to say and interrupted. "Sam…"

They both stared at each other for a moment, Daniel tried to get her to understand with his gaze that he was handling it, but Sam's almost giddy glee in her eyes broke through his defenses. "You could just ask her."

"And by her you mean…"

"Laura Cadman."

He could've pretended not to know what she was talking about but he just wanted get it over with. His right shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I'm…getting…around…to it."

Sam motioned at the book as she raised an orange slice to her mouth. "And the Etruscans can help…how?"

Daniel was proud that Sam could pronounce Etruscan, not like a certain Colonel whom he'd been avoiding on the off-chance he'd somehow found out about this. "It helps me relax."

Sam finished chewing the orange slice and shrugged. "Well…there's such a thing as _too__ much_ recon."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

Sam reached for a piece of celery then explained. "I get it. You wanna know what's going on before you go on the offensive. The problem is accurate intelligence is impossible because you can't be in two places at once. Sometimes you just have to breach the border and launch an alpha strike." As if to emphasize her point she took a huge crunchy bite of the celery stick.

Blinking in confusion, Daniel didn't understand any of it, nearly choking on a bite of donut. "Excuse me!"

Sam continued. "An alpha strike is when you launch everything you have in one _massive_ salvo. It's used as a first strike tactic in the hopes that there won't be any resistance afterwards…at least none worth mentioning. It sure as hell beats a long drawn out conflict."

Resisting the urge to scratch his temple in confusion, Daniel tried to understand what Sam was advising. "So you're saying…go on the offensive or else Laura and I will end up in a prolonged clash of opposing forces?"

A somewhat odd smile came to Sam's face, and she nodded gently. "Yeah…_now_ you get it."

Still unsure of what exactly Sam was telling him, Daniel finished his coffee and picked his book up. "Right…I'll uh…get right on that."

Sam smiled and waved. "Good luck!" Laughing, she ducked when he threw his balled up napkin at her.

**Later In the Gate Room**

General Landry stepped to the podium, gripping the sides as he looked around the room at the soldiers and civilians assembled. Everyone was in their "Sunday best."

"Thank you for coming. This won't take long so let's just get to it." He stood up straight as he reached into his pocket and removed a small box.

"Colonel Carter, please step forward." Daniel gave Sam a questioning look but she responded with a slight smile as she came forward to stand next to Landry. He removed the silver eagles from her collar, picked up the box, flipped open the top and removed a pair of silver stars which he attached in their place.

"Samantha Carter, for your dedicated service in the United States Air Force above and beyond the call of duty, you are hereby advanced to the rank of Brigadier General." They saluted and Sam stood at his side. "At this time I must inform all of you that as of tomorrow…I will be retiring." The soldiers bore the news stoically and with military decorum but there was a slight murmur of shock among the civilians. "General Carter will be the new commander of the SGC. I know you will afford her the same courtesy and respect that you have shown all previous commanders. Ladies and gentlemen, civilians and military, I give to you, General Samantha Carter."

Carter's surprise washed over him but she'd been a soldier too long to fail in protocol. She stood up straight, her gaze focused straight ahead as her hand came up and executed a salute which General Landry and all military personnel present returned.

**The Next Afternoon**

Daniel appeared in the doorway of Sam's office leaning casually against the doorjamb with his arms crossed. He watched her packing personal items into a pair of boxes on the desk. "Congratulations, Sam."

Sam's head snapped up. She hadn't heard him come in. "Thanks. It's, um, a bit much to take in all at once."

The archaeologist stepped forward scratching his head glancing around as if unsure of his location. "I'm sorry but I thought I was in the soon-to-be former office of Samantha Carter. The same Samantha Carter who blew up a sun, spent a year as commander of Atlantis, and had a big hand in the defeat of the Goa'uld _and_ the Ori."

"It's not that. It's…well, I knew I was up for a promotion but I…didn't expect to be given command of the SGC."

"Jack didn't say anything about it the last time you saw him?"

She stopped with her hand still in the box and an expression that was part confusion, part annoyance. "What makes you think I've seen him recently?"

"You were in DC a few weeks ago and I assumed you talked to him while you were there."

Thrusting a hip to the side she sighed giving in. She was too tired to play their usual game. "You're right. We went to dinner with my brother and his wife…" she looked down at the floor then turned back to her packing "…_and_ Jack's new girlfriend. She's the liaison between Homeworld and Homeland Security."

Daniel realized too late that he'd stuck his foot in his mouth. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's not like he and I were anything but…"

"Co-workers? Friends?"

Sam nodded reluctantly as she reached for the last piece of memorabilia on the credenza behind the desk. It was a framed photo of SG-1 with the Stargate in the background. She and Jack were in the middle, Daniel to her right and Teal'c to Jack's left. It was taken after their first official mission as a team. She stared at it for all of eight seconds then placed it face down in the box. "Make yourself useful and get that other box for me."

"Yes, _General_." Daniel did as she asked and followed her out. "You realize this means you won't be going offworld as often."

"I know and I'm going to miss it but I knew this day was coming. I just didn't think it would be quite so soon."

"So you had no idea that Landry was considering retirement?"

They reached a T-junction and made a left. "None. But then he and I have never made small talk. It's always been about the job."

"I've noticed that he and Carolyn have worked out most of their differences since they've been here." Daniel said by way of observation. "Part of it may be that…"

"…that no one knew they were father and daughter when they were offered their posts at the SGC?" Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Carolyn got here on her own merits and not because her dad put in a good word for her." She was remembering when Jacob had tried to do the same for her with NASA totally ignorant of his daughter's real job. "That went a long way toward healing any rift they had."

"True."

They both lapsed into silence. After a quick look around to make sure they were alone Sam asked, "So, uh, all still quiet on the Western front?"

Daniel's mind had drifted. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, so far." He avoided looking at her.

Sam bumped his shoulder with hers. "You haven't even made a tentative strike on her borders, have you?"

The archaeologist shifted the box to one arm so he could push his glasses back up his nose. "If by strike you mean…"

Sam snorted in frustration. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"Then no, not…exactly. We, uh, did bump into each other in the Mess Hall the other night…but Cam invited himself to sit with us before…" He kept his eyes averted from her intense blue gaze.

Sam rolled those blue eyes. "That's not the same and you know it."

"Yes, but…" Daniel said as he followed Sam into the office. They both came up short when they saw that the previous occupant was still in residence.

"General Landry, sir! We thought you'd gone. We'll just…"

"No need. I'll be out of here in short order." They all turned toward the door at a knock. It was a Corporal with a flatbed cart. Landry nodded and the young man began stacking boxes on the cart. "Have these shipped to my home address."

Sam and Daniel noticed that their former commander was in civilian dress, khakis, a long-sleeved t-shirt, fishing vest and deck shoes. At their dazed expressions he explained. "I have a weekend of fishing planned. General O'Neill has generously offered me the use of his cabin."

Daniel exchanged a look with Sam. "Uh, General…"

"Call me Hank, Daniel. The General part ended as of…" he glanced at the clock on the desk before setting it in the last of the boxes and replacing the lid, "…right now."

"Okay. Hank. About Jack's lake…"

"There're no fish in it."

Daniel's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline as he and Sam placed the boxes on the now uncluttered desk top. "Yeah. That's right."

"And you want to know why I would go fishing where there are no fish." He came out from behind the desk as the Corporal pushed the cart out the door and down the hall. "It's not about catching fish, Doctor. It's about relaxing, taking stock, letting your mind wander. Sort of like rebooting the operating system." While they digested his words he extended a hand to each of them. "Sam. Daniel. Good luck."

"You too, sir."

Landry gave them both one last smile and nod then headed for the elevator without looking back.

* * *

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Walter Harriman's voice resounded from the PA system. Two squads of soldiers entered from both sides of the Gate Room and took up defensive positions just as Sam arrived to stand beside the worried looking Sergeant. His worry deepened as he announced, "I'm getting Captain Cadman's IDC. SG teams one, seven and fourteen are coming in hot with wounded!" Behind the squads of Marines stood medics with gurneys and an assortment of medical gear.

At Sam's nod Walter lowered the shield and bullets began pinging off the walls and reinforced window of the Control Room making the occupants duck instinctively.

* * *

During their run to the Stargate, Laura, the first to arrive, had taken refuge behind the DHD. The rest of her team, SG-7 and -14 were hiding within the treeline covering her back while she dialed. Unfortunately, the Earth humans were outnumbered at least three to one-a conservative estimate on her part-making it very difficult to dial home without getting shot.

An idea popped into her head. She patted her pockets then pulled out a couple of smoke grenades. Tapping her headset she informed the group and told them to wait for her signal then run like hell.

In the bushes twenty meters to the left of the DHD Mitchell rolled his eyes and got his feet under him in preparation for the run to the 'gate while he pulled out grenades of his own. He muttered under his breath something about "that crazy redhead" and hoping Ethel was at home with Fred.

Daniel was on the ground next to Mitchell. Blood trickled from a cut on his forehead and his left arm was wrapped around his waist. He was certain he'd bruised or cracked a couple of ribs. In response to Laura's plan he sent good thoughts in her direction vowing that he would ask her to dinner…as soon as he could walk upright unaided. He had to do it before Sam took the initiative and did it for him…and she would!

On the opposite side Gunny Brackman snorted while he too pulled out grenades. He handed one to Captain Deever who'd taken a round in the thigh.

Laura sent the signal, pulled the pin on a smoke grenade then rolled it down the path. It detonated and provided instant cover, her signal. She fired in the general direction of the enemy to discourage them then waited for a lull. In the periphery of her vision she saw that the others had put her plan into action and smoke had completely obscured the surrounding area. The shots that had previously pinged and ricocheted off the Stargate and DHD began missing. She popped up and quickly dialed Atlantis. The wormhole shot out of the 'gate and settled into the blue puddle illusion. She sent her IDC then returned fire turning left and right. "This is SG-1. We're coming in under fire with wounded!" The wind kicked up and began blowing the smokescreen away.

She didn't wait for a reply, just swore as she dove to the ground when a concentrated barrage of fire whizzed over her head. Seconds later, they made their run. A few of the injured were supported by their comrades though most of the others were able to make it to the 'gate under their own power.

Lieutenant Smythe and Doctor Jones of SG-7 and all of SG-14 did their best to protect the others. Major Labonte, though injured, was doing his best to protect his people, firing first one way then another and shouting for them to hurry.

Mitchell brought up the rear firing as he walked backwards while trying to assist Daniel who could barely stand on his own. When they reached the stairs to the Stargate Daniel called out, "Laura! Come on!"

"Go! I'm right behind you!" She continued to fire at their attackers but the men refused leave her.

"Cadman! Now!" Mitchell shouted above the noise.

"Yes, sir!" Laura let off another volley of fire, turned, slipped her arm around Daniel's other side and the three crossed the event horizon into the SGC. Mitchell used his superior strength to throw the three of them down out of the line of fire. They rolled down the ramp and the 'gate shut down seconds later but not before one last round of gunfire pinged off the walls and railing.

Daniel lay on the floor moaning in pain, Laura half on top of him. She pushed herself off while Mitchell climbed to his feet. Together they helped the scientist to stand. "Ow! Man down!"

"Medic! Doctor Jackson's injured!" Laura shouted as a pair of medics came forward to take Daniel in hand and help him to a gurney. They gave him a quick examination then wheeled him away.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 2**

Laura watched the medics take Daniel away as Mitchell put a hand on her shoulder. "He's been through much worse, Captain. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah. Me too." A groan to the right of the ramp brought their attention to a male figure slumped on the floor.

"Siler!" Mitchell exclaimed as he and Laura hurried to the engineer's side where Brackman was already crouched next to him. The Colonel swore to himself. With so many people in the large room how they missed the wounded man was a mystery.

"Crap! Not _again!_" Siler moaned. He had his right hand pressed to his left bicep and blood was trickling between his fingers. It wasn't gushing indicating he'd probably been grazed by a ricochet. "I need a new job."

"Lemme see." Brackman said in his excessively deep and gravelly voice, the result of an injury sustained many years ago in the line of duty. "It's not bad, Sly-man. A band-aid, some antibiotic cream and you'll be fine."

Siler nodded thinking, _but that doesn't stop it from… _"Well, it hurts like _hell_, Jerry!" The engineer grimaced as Brackman and Mitchell helped him to his feet just as a medic ran in, called by Walter.

The woman, who was not more than 155 centimeters tall and all of 47 kilos, gave him a quick onceover then issued orders to the much taller Sergeant in that authoritative voice that all doctors employ to get immediate obedience. Taking him by his good arm she led him out of the Gate Room in the direction of the Infirmary and he went with her meekly surprising the others.

* * *

Cadman and Brackman followed Mitchell down the hall to the armory. After checking their weapons, he advised them of the 0800 debriefing and Laura made her way to the barracks level where she showered and changed into civvies. She'd expended a lot of energy on this mission and her stomach was growling so she headed for the Mess Hall.

On the way back to her quarters her mind began to wander and before she knew it she was in the Infirmary watching Daniel's somnolent form. He looked sweet and vulnerable without his glasses. The steady beep, beep of the monitor assured her he would be fine. She'd turned to go when a voice rough with sleep stopped her in her tracks.

"Laura?"

The Captain stuck on a smile and turned around. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I'm not now." He thumbed the bed control and the head of the bed came up until his injury started complaining. His other hand came down protectively over his ribs. "Urggh! At least they're only bruised and not broken."

"Good." She handed him his glasses and he flashed her a smile of thanks.

He shifted around trying to get more comfortable but couldn't. "Carolyn's only keeping me overnight for…"

"…observation. That seems to be a common theme among doctors." Her rueful grin made Daniel grin too despite the pain.

The archaeologist, who was seldom at a loss for words, was fishing around for something witty to say to the pretty redhead when he saw a small flash of movement at the Infirmary entrance. _Sam! As she would say it's time to…make a preemptive strike._ "Laura…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of going to Colorado Springs to, you know, wind down. Wanna join me?"

"Wind down how?" She poured him a glass of cold water and added a bendy straw.

"Well, let's see…" His face screwed up in thought, "…we can't go skiing because it's the wrong time of year."

"True." Laura knew what was coming but refused to make it easy for him.

"We could go for a day of spelunking at the Cave of the Winds but there's my sore ribs to consider."

"The Cave of the _what_?"

"The Cave of the Winds. The Jicarilla Apaches migrated through the Pikes Peak region around 1000 AD." Daniel's face lit up. He started waving a hand and talking fast, his enthusiasm for his subject increasing. "Early legends tell of a cave in this area where the Great Spirit of the Wind resided and…" He stopped because she was shaking her head. "What?"

"Sorry. Sounds too much like my day job. What else ya got, Jackson?" She patted his hip and he scooted over so she could perch on the edge of the bed. She was average height for a woman and the bed was raised up high enough that her feet left the floor. One foot swung back and forth tapping the frame of the bed in a gentle rhythm.

"Let's see…there's also a carnival - rides, clowns, the midway, cotton candy…corn dogs. Then there's the Cirque du Soliel, a fruitcake toss, or…"

"Or…"

He set the glass of water aside. "How do you feel about Jazz?"

"Why?"

"TJ and the Blue Notes will be playing at The House of Jazz for the next few weeks. We could give them a listen, get something to eat, maybe even get in a little…dancing."

"That's more like it." She watched him so long with her unblinking stare that he almost began to fidget but the pain stopped him. "So does all of this mean you're asking me on a…date?"

"Sort of." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Alright. _Yes_, I'm asking you on a date."

The Captain nodded emphatically. "Then yes, I would like to join you."

"It's a date then." Daniel returned her grin, his crystal blue eyes on her face.

Behind Laura, Daniel saw Sam smile and nod approvingly then back up and disappear.

**Three Weeks Later**

Laura waited for Daniel near the elevator that would take them to the surface where they would check out a vehicle from the motor pool and drive into Colorado Springs. She was dressed in a long-sleeved white cotton top, dark blue slacks and matching blazer. Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Daniel coming toward her.

He was dressed similarly in a white open-necked shirt, dark blue slacks and jacket. They looked each other up and down. "This is…weird." The archaeologist said with a rueful smile.

Laura returned the smile with smirk. "Only if we're both wearing something from Victoria's Secret underneath."

Their laughter was interrupted by Cameron Mitchell. "Hey, kids, whatcha all dressed up for?"

"Daniel's taking me to a Jazz club in town."

Mitchell's eyes lit up. "Oh, man," he moaned, "I _love_ Jazz." He paused watching them hopefully.

"Don't hold your breath, Cam." Daniel called the elevator. "_We _are on a _date_."

Daniel entered the elevator with Laura while Mitchell said, "Oh. Well, can't say I'm surprised. Just make sure you don't keep her out too late, young man, or you'll answer to me." He shouted the last through the closing doors.

**The House of Jazz**

The décor of The House of Jazz was that of an old style blues club. The furnishings were made of stressed wood giving them the appearance of having been around, well, forever. Candles flickered on the tables giving off a dim glow fostering a lightly romantic atmosphere. The walls were adorned with classic posters through the decades advertising the greats of Blues, Jazz and Swing: Etta James, Billie Holliday, Buddy Rich, Curly "Barefoot" Miller, Stevie Rae Vaughn, The Yellowjackets, even Harry Connick, Jr. and many others as well as musical instruments, sheet music and other memorabilia from those genres.

Daniel and Laura entered the club and were shown to a table by a young African-American woman dressed in a body skimming black satin cocktail dress. The plain yet sophisticated garment was lent a flash of drama by the small ostrich-feathered pillbox hat with a short net veil that was perched on her sleek black hair. When she walked, her perfect backside swayed gently from side to side.

All around them people of all ages were talking and laughing. There was excitement in the air as people ordered food and drinks while the band set up on the stage. Daniel helped Laura remove her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair. The noise level was high enough that she had to lean close so he could hear. "This place is amazing! Thanks for inviting me."

"You _do_ remember this is a date, right?"

"Of course." Her expression one of mild humor.

"And that we were supposed to do this two weeks ago." He gave her a smile so she would know that he wasn't really complaining.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Wasn't your fault. You, Cam and the others were stranded…out of the country." He shifted in his seat. His ribs had healed but they still ached sometimes.

"I'm just glad we returned to…the mountain when we did so I wouldn't miss this." A giggle popped out and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle it. Speaking in code on a date was weird though necessary when they were out in public. "The people who hid us for the two weeks we were there gave us some homemade brew that tasted like Berry Mountain wine but hit like an NFL linebacker."

"Ow! The hangover must have been…"

"…nonexistent, if you can believe that." She crossed her legs under the table and leaned back. The fabric of her top pulled taut against her breasts bringing his eyes down to them briefly. He pulled his gaze back to her face, determined she wouldn't think he only wanted her body…her slim yet shapely and incredibly strong body…because it wasn't true. Well, not entirely true but that was only part of it. He admired and respected her sharp-as-a-tack mind and her abilities as a soldier. She was funny, mentally strong-she doesn't take crap from anyone, and sexy in an understated yet highly appealing way. "We politely declined but they _insisted_ telling us that it would be a grave insult not to take advantage of their hospitality."

Daniel turned toward her and tugged on his ear. "Yeah. Been there…numerous times." The house lights dimmed just as their meals were served and the crowd got quiet indicating the show was about to start. The server, a young man in his mid-twenties, unobtrusively refilled their glasses then faded away again.

They both faced the stage as Laura reached for her glass. She bumped hands with Daniel who was reaching for his own glass and they smiled ruefully. Touching their glasses together they took a drink before sitting back to enjoy the music. He scooted his chair around so he could see the stage better, his shoulder brushing hers and she shifted to increase the contact just a little more.

* * *

When the second set started Daniel tapped his foot in time to the band's cover of Stevie Rae Vaughn's _Pride and Joy_. The band segued flawlessly from one song into another until finally they came to the slow, sweet strains of Etta James' _At Last._ Couples got up to dance and Daniel, a little more on the uptake than most men, especially on a first date, extended his hand silently asking Laura to dance. She placed her hand in his and they moved onto the wooden floor in front of the stage.

Her two-inch heels brought the top of Laura's head even with his nose. Daniel inhaled the subtle fragrance of her melon and cucumber shampoo as he listened to the music. Pulling her a little closer, they began to move around the floor, falling into a rhythm, stepping and turning as one.

Daniel's hand on her back was warm and strong, his movements confident and sure. Laura lifted her head to smile at him but his eyes were closed and he appeared lost in the music. She wandered what or _who_ he was thinking about. With only a slight hesitation she rested her head on his shoulder accidentally grazing the side of his neck with her nose. The unexpected contact startled him at first, but he relaxed immediately and gave her hand a gentle squeeze which she returned. A moment later he curled their clasped hands to rest between them. She could feel his heartbeat as he rested his cheek against her hair.

She was startled in turn when Daniel spoke. "You know, Jazz originated at the beginning of the 20th century in African-American communities in the southern US. It's said to be a union of African and European musical traditions that…" He stopped when she pulled her hand from his and placed a finger on his lips.

"Uh, Professor…"

She felt his silent laugh against her chest. "Professor?"

"Well, you do have a tendency to…lecture."

"Sorry. Bad habit."

Laura tilted her head back to smile at him again. "Then isn't it about time you broke it?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." His free hand came up and pressed her head back to his shoulder.

Laura and Daniel walked side by side down the halls of the SGC. When they got to her quarters they stood facing each other.

"I had a great time tonight, Daniel. Thanks again."

"You're welcome." They lapsed into silence until Daniel reached a hand up to rub his ear again, a somewhat nervous gesture. "I guess this is that awkward end of the date 'should we or shouldn't we kiss good-night' moment."

"Yeah." She waited but he didn't continue. "I think we should. Kiss good-night that is."

"Good, because I was just thinking the same thing." Daniel leaned forward as she tilted her head up. Just before their lips touched they heard footsteps but paid no attention until they sensed eyes on them. They looked up to see they were being watched by Cam, Sam, Siler and Walter. Brackman had been with them but had kept going barely giving the couple a glance. The archaeologist cleared his throat and took a step back. "Can we…help you?"

"You're already doing it." Cam crossed his arms, thrust a hip to the side and appeared to settle in place.

"Yeah. I was sorta hoping to pick up some…pointers." Sam added with a smirk.

Siler added his voice. "I never know what to do with my…nose. Should I tilt to the left or the right?"

Walter just stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Ha ha. You guys are so…not even close to funny." Daniel's face creased in annoyance. He knew their ribbing was all in fun but he was used to it. Laura was relatively new to the base and very new to SG-1. He was absolutely certain she could handle the friendly teasing he just wanted them gone even though it seemed as if the mood had evaporated. When the four soldiers made no effort to leave he added, "Don't let us keep you. I'm sure you have plenty to keep you busy aside from…this."

"Come on. Let's leave them alone so they can say good-night without an audience." Sam had decided to take pity on her friend and herded the group away. "Besides, there'll be plenty of time for witty repartee later." She lingered a few seconds longer then mouthed "good luck" before following her subordinates.

When they were alone again, Daniel and Laura looked everywhere but at each other. "Well, that was quite the mood killer."

"No kidding." Laura finally brought her eyes up from where they'd been staring at hers and Daniel's feet. He was watching her with an intensity she found…charming. It was an old fashioned word but it was the only one that seemed to fit. "On the…uh, other hand…we wouldn't want to…disappoint them. The only thing they've had to gossip about recently is Siler getting injured yet again."

Daniel smiled as his right hand lifted slowly from where it hung at his side. He brushed her cheek first with the tips of his fingers then his palm and finally with the pad of his thumb. His fingers slid into the hair at the base of her skull, his palm resting on the edge of her jaw slightly forward of her ear. She sighed when his forefinger traced the edge of her ear then came down to her lobe to toy with her earring. The dangle brushed over the back of his hand as his thumb rubbed a small circle on her cheek. She trembled and he could sense the moment was right.

Daniel leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. A slight shiver worked its way down his spine at the touch. He thought momentarily of taking her in his arms and deepening the kiss but didn't want to rush her…or this…thing between them. Her hand came up to press his closer as she made a small sound in the back of her throat, but he didn't take her up on what sounded like an offer. Instead, he leaned back just far enough to be able to see her face. When she opened her eyes they were bright, the green of her irises shining. Her lips tilted upward as did his then he inhaled sharply when she grabbed the lapels of his jacket with both hand and pulled him to her.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Go to YouTube to see a video of Etta James singing her signature song _At Last_ (my friend Cat prefers the older version as do I) and Stevie Rae Vaughn's _Pride and Joy_.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 3**

Daniel inhaled sharply in surprise when Laura pulled him up against her but didn't try to fight it. His chest came into contact with Laura's and their lips locked together. His hands gripped her shoulders and his eyes drifted closed. It was a surprise and a _good _one because it felt so…good. No, better than good…but not as good as it would if they were… He tried not to think the word but his somatosensory system had taken over from his pre-frontal cortex and the word just popped into his head in big neon letters: NAKED! This would feel _soooo_ much better if they were…naked. He sighed into her mouth and let his body relax against hers.

Laura liked the feel of Daniel's front pressing against hers. It made her want to throw him to the floor and…do a bunch of things she hadn't done in a long time. But it was only their first date and she also didn't want to rush into anything. As she eased away from him she sensed that he was starting to pull back as well. That meant he probably had the same thought. _Good. We're on the same page._

Allowing a small amount of space to appear between their mouths, she smiled. "'Night, Daniel." She gave him one last butterfly soft kiss before her door opened then softly closed leaving him standing in the hall alone.

* * *

Laura closed the door and leaned against it silently thanking General Landry for her promotion to Captain because it meant that she now had a room to herself. There was no roommate to question her on the details of her date with Daniel though some of her friends would eventually corner her demanding details. And, because they wouldn't let her alone until they got them, she'd tell…some but not all. She'd say they danced but wouldn't mention that he'd pulled her so close to his chest that they could feel each other's heartbeats. And yes, he did kiss her good-night but not that the touch of his lips on hers made her breathless.

She pushed off the door and went to the bed pulling her pj's from under her pillow.

Her teeth brushed and flossed, she slipped under the covers. She watched the ceiling for a few minutes, her mind and body humming from the kisses she'd shared with Daniel. Finally, her eyes closed and she employed one of the relaxation techniques she'd learned in college then rolled onto her side hugging one of her extra pillows and was soon asleep.

"Whoa!" The cool air of the complex whispered over Daniel's heated skin feeling even colder now that he didn't have her warmth pressed against him. A group of three male soldiers nodded a greeting then passed him without a backward glance. When they were gone he leaned his back against the wall and said, "My, uh, pleasure." After a few deep breaths his body was under his control again…sort of. At least enough for him to be able to put one foot in front of the other and make it back to his quarters.

Once there he brushed, flossed, changed into his pj's, crawled under the covers and reached for the book on the Etruscans. Opening it to the bookmark he began reading where he'd left off. He needed something to take his mind off of…other things and the dry recitation of facts would do it.

Before he knew it he was asleep with the book on his chest and his glasses hanging from one ear. He dreamed of a woman dressed in long flowing white robes cinched tight at her small waist. Her arms were bare as were her dainty feet, her light red hair piled high on her head with one long curl trailing down over her left temple. Arms lifted to hold him, her bright green eyes smoldered in the flickering torch light as her lips smiled a promise. He fell into her embrace then laid her gently on a pile of pillows and kissed her.

In the morning he awoke feeling restless. No missions were scheduled for today so he decided to spend the day with his translation program before Sam got on his back about it. He tried not to let thoughts of Laura intrude. Of course, that was easier thought than done. Eventually he shuffled those thoughts to the back of his mind and immersed himself in his work.

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Walter?" Sam asked the Gate Tech.

"It's SG-1, Ma'am." He let a small smile come to his lips and show in his voice. "Confirmed through the new IDC cryptogram and right on time."

"_That's_ a refreshing change of pace. Let 'em in." She smiled as well. He knew protocol but hadn't waited for her okay to open the iris. As Cam, Laura, Daniel and Brackman stomped down the ramp they shared a quick puzzled glance before making their way to the Gate Room and meeting SG-1 at the exit. "What's wrong, guys?"

They heaved a group sigh of annoyance but Mitchell was the one to speak. "_That_ was a _complete_ waste of time. Once again our intell was totally fu-"

"…less than accurate." The archaeologist put in before Cam could say something…unseemly.

"You mean…?" All four nodded. "_Nothing_? Not even a _trace_ of naquadah,naquadria_ or_ trinium?"

"No, Ma'am." Laura confirmed. "Where did we get the information?"

The three remaining members of the previous SG-1 team answered simultaneously. "Vala!"

Daniel continued alone. "…again."

"She's been gone for months yet it seems like she never left." Cam added caustically as he and his team followed Sam down the hall with Walter to her right. "This is the seventh planet on the list she gave us that was a bust. Are we gonna just keep going down the list hoping to find what we need?"

"Unless you have a better idea." Sam raised her hands and let them flop to her sides. "The MALPs will only tell us so much."

The Colonel sighed again. To his team he said, "Come on. Let's put our gear up and get some dinner. The power bar I had for lunch lost its effectiveness hours ago." Out of the corner of his eye he caught a look pass between Daniel and Laura. "What? Oh, don't tell me. Another date. Is this the fifth or sixth?"

"Second." They answered together, both wondering why it even mattered to the man.

Cam shrugged one shoulder. "What're you doing this time? Stage diving at a death metal concert? Climbing El Capitan? Wingsuit sky diving? Ah! I know! You're gonna get in a quick game of Octopush."

Daniel's eyebrows lifted. "Not that all of that doesn't sound like…fun, but no. And if it's any of your business, which it's not, we have dinner reservations at…" he checked the time, "…1900 so if you and Gunny don't mind…"

Brackman snickered at Daniel's tone toward their leader but didn't say anything. Personally, he didn't care if they dated, as long as it didn't interfere with their missions. Cam, on the other hand, kept up a running tirade about never being invited out to dinner by anyone but Sam and Siler (a buddy from way back) as they entered the armory and stowed their gear. Laura and Daniel ignored him and went to their quarters to shower and change.

* * *

Just as Daniel and Laura were pulling away from the complex's main checkpoint the quiet of the Observation Room was shattered by alarms. Walter hadn't heard her approach but he didn't need auditory confirmation to know that his commander was behind him, her brows drawn together in mild concern. Over his shoulder Walter said, "Unscheduled offworld activation. We don't have any teams scheduled to check in or return for at least eight hours, Ma'am." He answered her unasked question then paused while the computer awaited a signal. When the answer came he was puzzled too. "It's an obsolete SG-1 IDC using the old ciphers."

Sam signaled and several squads of soldiers rushed into the Gate Room while the activated wormhole flashed and blinked on the backside of the iris. At her nod, Walter opened the shield and seconds later a woman appeared. She was slender with frizzy waist-length dark hair, wearing a black long-sleeved top with black pants and an impish grin. She glanced around at the soldiers positioned around the room with weapons trained on her and the grin widened.

Vala Mal Doran stepped off the end of the ramp ignoring the weapons still pointed at her. Her eyes looked up at Sam and Walter looking down from above. She watched them share an unreadable glance and sigh. Hooking her thumbs in her belt she said, "You _did_ miss me! I was just the teensiest bit worried that you wouldn't."

Fifteen minutes later Sam entered the Gate Room to see a very annoyed Vala staring at the soldiers, arms crossed stubbornly, while they stared back. "Oh, finally! _Where_ is General Landry? _He_ will teach _all of you_ a thing or two about manners!"

"He's retired. I'm in command now."

"Well, congratulations, Samantha." Her voice was laced with sarcasm but Sam ignored it. "Now will you _please_ tell these…gentlemen…and ladies, that I _live_ here?"

Sam's eyes bored into hers without blinking making the other woman twitch uneasily. "What are you doing here, Vala? You left six months ago swearing you'd never return yet…here you are."

Vala's eyes now looked everywhere but at Sam, her smile sliding away while she twisted her hands together nervously. "Yeah, about that, you see, they lied to me. The ship wasn't a luxury liner for wealthy tourists after all."

The General rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I know I'm going to regret asking but…what kind of ship was it?"

"Uuuhhhh…a…" She hung her head and mumbled a response.

Sam's eye widened. "What?"

With a sharp sigh of exasperation Vala said, "A _pirate_ ship! There! I said it. I hope you're happy."

"Vala! How could you get involved with…never mind. What happen to turning over a new leaf, taking the high road, going straight?"

The dark-haired woman huffed. "I _tried!_ I really, _really_ tried but, you see, about three weeks out we stopped at this starport in the Norvis system to take on supplies. While the others were…negotiating with our contact I went down to the bar for a drink and…met this guy. We went to his quarters to um… Well, he turned out to be…an undercover security agent for the…" She stopped when Sam began waving her arms in the air and making inarticulate noises. "What? Well, you asked!"

"Changed my mind." Sam gestured two soldiers forward, thought a moment then added two more. "Take her to the brig for now."

"But Sa-am…" The Lieutenant led the way while an enormous Sergeant who was easily twice Vala's size took her by the arm and dragged her along when she refused to move on her own, the others bringing up the rear. "Ugh! Not so hard! I have no intention of…do you mind _not_ poking me in the back with that…" Vala shouted over her shoulder "…and what about something to eat? I haven't had a decent meal since I lef…" She kept up a running diatribe as she was taken away but that eventually faded when they moved out of hearing range and blessed silence settled over Sam at last.

She shared another glance of annoyance with Walter who'd wisely decided to keep out of the way by remaining in the Observation Room. "Should I…call Doctor Jackson and Colonel Mitchell and inform them of her return?" His voice came to her over the PA.

"Thanks for the offer, Walter but, unfortunately, that's _my_ job." Again she sighed loudly then went back to her office. _The IOA is gonna __**love**__ this. Oh, the hell with the IOA! What's __**Daniel**__ going to say?_

**Nearly a Week Later**

Daniel was once again walking down the hall with his nose in a sheaf of papers, one hand using a pen to make notations on the margin of the top page. Just as he rounded a corner he was brought up short when the papers and pen were knocked away, two hands grabbed the front of his jacket and a pair of warm lips met his. He knew what Laura tasted like and this wasn't her. He pushed away shoving his glasses back onto his face so he could see. "Vala!"

"Hello, Daniel." She waited for him to speak but he just watched her with wide eyes. "Repeat after me, 'I missed you, Vala.' Go ahead. It's easy."

"I, uh…" She'd been in the brig for nearly a week and he hadn't bothered to visit…Mostly because he wasn't sure what to say to her. Not that he'd had much time but he could have cleared five minutes to stop by. He just… "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Ya know you _could_ get just a little more excited about seeing me being as we were…"

He raised a hand to rub the back of his head. "I remember. It's just that…"

"What?" She was certain that all he needed was another reminder so she kissed him again.

Raising his hands to her shoulders to push her away made it look like they were embracing though that was far from the truth. He wanted her to stop but it seemed the more he struggled the harder she held on so he just refused to respond hoping she would get the idea.

A gasp from behind him finally gave him the strength to push the dark-haired woman away. He turned to see Laura standing there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Laura!" Without a word she turned and walked briskly away. "This isn't…"

Vala finally let go of Daniel's jacket lapels. Well, it was either that or be knocked down when he attempted to pursue the retreating Captain. "Daniel, who _was_ that?"

"Captain Laura Cadman. I have to go after her."

"Why?"

"She's, uh…well, she's sorta…my girlfriend." He took two steps in the direction he'd seen her go then stopped and turned back to Vala. "So help me, if you've ruined what I have with her…"

Vala lifted her chin in defiance. "What'll you do?

"Aaagh!" He gathered up his papers and chased after Laura.

* * *

Sam turned toward her office door when she heard loud voices approaching and a body slammed against the wood making it shake. An argument was going on between Walter and Vala. She tried to ignore it hoping they would just stop and…go away but they didn't. Pushing back from the desk she yanked open the door to find Walter blocking it with his body while Vala tried to push past him.

Bless the poor man, he was giving as good as he got in the verbal sallies. She watched them go at it a while longer then placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. They both stopped yelling and stared at her with wide eyes.

"E-_nough_! What the HELL is going on?"

"Samantha! I was just coming to see you. I told this…" Sam raised a finger in warning, "…person…that it's important that I speak with you but would he listen? No!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I tried to tell her you didn't want to be disturbed but she was very…insistent." He had his arms crossed and a stubborn set to his mouth, his glasses reflecting the light from above making his eyes unreadable.

"It's okay, Sergeant. Let her in." She stepped back so Vala could enter. For her part, Vala shot Walter a "so there" look and squeezed between him and the door jamb which he refused to vacate. When the door was closed, Sam crossed back to the desk and picked up her pen. "What do you want?"

The dark-haired woman sat on the desk next to Sam's chair and started swinging her legs while her hands gripped the edges. "It's about…Daniel. We spoke on several occasions while I was unjustly incarcerated. At some point you might have mentioned that he was seeing someone else."

With a sigh of exasperation Sam threw down her pen. The chair squeaked when she sat back and crossed her legs. She'd thought about having Siler hit it with a shot of lubricant but didn't. The squeak reminder her of General Hammond and how much she missed him. Despite the fact that he was her superior officer he often treated her like a daughter just as she'd come to think of him as a surrogate father since Jacob had died. The sound was more comforting than annoying so she let it be.

"Vala, none of us ever expected to see you again. What did you think he would do, sit around waiting for someone who declared never to return to Earth as long as she lived? No matter what he feels for you just because you were apart doesn't mean either of you stopped living. Cadman is an excellent soldier _and_ she's been a good friend to Cam and Daniel…and to me. Now that you're back you can't expect life to go back to the way it was. He got on with his life because that's the kind of man he is. You need to move on as well."

Though she didn't want to admit it, Vala knew that Sam was right. She remembered Daniel's face when she told him she was leaving. He'd tried not to show how he felt but she could sense it. She'd waited until it was time for her to leave before saying good-bye and though she regretted it she still felt it was the right thing to do so he couldn't talk her out of it. Not that he'd tried. _That should have been my first clue!_ "You're right and I knew that. Just needed someone to say it out loud for me." She pushed off the desk and walked to the door. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, how about dinner later?"

"Maybe. Have to check my social schedule. A hot property like me has so little time for selfish pursuits."

Sam laughed as the door clicked shut then returned to work.

* * *

Hours later Daniel hadn't located Laura and no one would admit to having seen her. She also didn't answer when he knocked on her door. After speaking with Sam he went back to his office and resumed working but always there lurking around the edges was the look on Laura's face when she saw Vala kissing him.

He examined his feelings and realized the reason he was so upset with Vala was because he cared about Laura in a way he hadn't cared about anyone in a long time. Yes, he'd been in relationships but none like this. With Vala it had been all about…sex. He really felt that he and Laura could be good together for the long term. Daniel didn't want to lose her and hoped that Vala hadn't made a mess of it but he wouldn't know for certain until he could talk to her. But first he had to find her. The Stargate complex was large with many hiding places.

A beep came from his workstation reminding him SG-1 had a scheduled team training session due to start in 15 minutes. He sent a quick email to Cam asking to be excused…not because he wanted to avoid Laura but because he was finally making progress on the translation of the text brought back a few weeks ago from P99-X70.

Another beep and he read Cam's response with annoyance.

_Danny Boy,_

_No can do. You've opted out of four of the last six sessions and I really need you to be here today. Rumor has it you and Cadman are on the outs but you can't avoid her forever. Might as well be now as later and the exercise will do you good. See ya there!_

_Cam_

He knew there was no sense in trying to change the Colonel's mind. If he didn't show he'd send Brackman to come get him. He'd done the same thing in the past with Teal'c.

Daniel let a smile come to his lips as he headed for his quarters to change. His friend Teal'c was offworld to visit his son and daughter-in-law. They'd just had a baby, a son, and the big Jaffa had been glowing with pride when he stepped into the wormhole. He'd given his friend a digital camera and instructions for its use.

As he left his quarters he felt someone fall into step next to him and looked up to see...Vala. For once she was wearing a contrite expression. "I had a talk with Samantha, Daniel, and want to apologize for what happened earlier. It never occurred to me that you would have found someone else in the time that I was gone."

"While that sounds very much like a sincere and heartfelt apology, I think I'll reserve my forgiveness until I see whether or not you've done irreparable damage to my relationship with Laura."

Vala made an overly dramatic gesture. "That is totally…fair." They walked in silence for the space of a few strides then, "I want you to know that I wish only the best for the two of you. I might even try to get to know…Laura."

He came to a stop forcing her to stop as well. "Uh, Vala, you're not gonna do anything you'll regret, are you?"

They started forward again as she said indignantly, "Like what? Shoot her in the back? Harm her physically? Call her names?" She poked him on the shoulder. "No, of course not, Daniel. I just want to make sure that she's good enough for you."

"No worries there but am _I_ good enough for _her_?"

Vala shook a finger in his face. "I ought to kick your ass for even thinking that!"

"But…"

"But nothing!" They arrived at the main training room on the gym level. "You are a kind, gentle, thoughtful and intelligent man. Any woman would be honored to be your friend or your…uh, whatever." He just stood there staring at her with wide eyes. "Well? Go on! Go get the girl." She gave him a quick hug then hurried away.

Daniel gave a small rueful laugh. Every time he thought he had her figured out she did a complete 180 or even a 360. He took a deep breath, brushed the hair off his forehead and opened the training room door.

* * *

Vala strode away from Daniel with quick steps. She didn't want him, or anyone else, to see the tears in her eyes. She really had cared about Daniel as much as she was able to care for anyone.

Smacking the elevator button angrily, she waited impatiently for it to appear then took it to the surface and walked over to the running track. Without bothering to stretch she took off knowing she would pay for it later but not caring. She ran and ran and ran until she was too tired to run anymore then sat down under a tree taking in great gulps of air.

A few minutes later the sound of feet slapping a rhythm on the asphalt reached her ears just before a familiar face appeared around the sharp bend in the path. He stopped in front of her walking in place so his heartbeat wouldn't drop too quickly. "Hey. Welcome back, Vala."

"Thank you, Sergeant. It is…somewhat good to be back."

He stopped moving and handed her his water bottle. She smiled her thanks and took a long drink making a face because it was no longer cold. "Sly."

Her brows came together over her nose. "Pardon?" She passed the bottle back and he took a drink.

"Call me Sly." At the blank expression on her face he explained. "My name is Sylvester but my friends call me Sly."

"Ah." She didn't say anything else for a while. Nor did he but he didn't leave either. "Was there something I could do for you…Sly?"

"Well, it's like this…I really hate running alone. Would you like to join me?"

With a nod Vala pushed off the ground, brushing the grass and dirt from the back of her pants then joined him on the path. Without warning Siler said, "Last one to the water fountain buys the beer!" and took off at a flat out run, his long legs eating up the distance.

"Hey!" With a grin she chased after him catching up just a few meters ahead and giving him a shove. He stumbled, righted himself as she lengthened her lead then easily caught up with her. Uncharacteristically, she squealed when he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around so he could get in front of her. They engaged in a friendly shoving match then settled in for a serious run. In the end they joined a group that went out for a night on the town. Once again Vala was "a little short on cash" so Siler ended up paying for all their drinks.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 4**

Daniel put his towel and water bottle on the small table provided and began stretching ignoring his teammates for the moment. When he finally joined them on the mat they were watching him…except for Laura who had her arms crossed and was looking at her feet. Cam already had a plan to help them work through this little bump in the road. He was just waiting for the right moment to implement it.

"Glad you could make it, Jackson. Let's pair up and do some basic hand-to-hand then switch partners."

Brackman took up a position on the far end of the mat to wait for his first partner. Patience was a virtue and his was rewarded when Daniel came to stand in front of him with just a little trepidation. The Gunnery Sergeant was only slightly taller but in much better physical shape than the archaeologist. "I'm ready when you are, Gunny."

"The idea is to defend against the unexpected, Doc. If I was the enemy, you wouldn't want to be announcing 'I'm ready' just before you attack." He watched him without blinking.

"Yeah. Sorry. I…" Daniel agreed taking a step forward only to find himself face down on the mat with one arm behind his back and the Gunnery Sergeant's knee in his lower back. The air burst from his lungs at the impact. "Ow!" The pressure disappeared and he rolled onto his back to see his "attacker" standing above him with a smug grin. "Point taken."

Brackman reached out a hand and just as quickly Daniel was on his feet again. "No offense, but you definitely need practice, Doc." Brackman took him through step by step how to defend against several different types of attacks.

Covered in perspiration and breathing heavily Daniel finally called a time-out and went straight for his water. While he hydrated he watched Laura and Cam. He had her in a choke hold from behind and was bending her back so she was off balance. She twisted to the left bringing her left leg back behind Cam's, bent her knees then with a yank on his arm Cam rolled over her back to land with a thump. Keeping hold of his right arm she used it to flip him onto his back. She planted a foot in his ribs and bent his hand back in a wrist lock. At this point Daniel made a mental note not to piss her off…ever!

* * *

Eventually they worked around to Daniel and Laura partnering up. They faced each other across the mat but made no move to engage until they heard Cam shout, "Come on, you two. We only have this room for another 30 max."

"Yes, sir." Laura answered then, while Daniel was distracted, she cocked her right arm and stepped into the punch. Daniel saw it coming out of the corner of his eye. He took a half step to the left bringing his right arm around and up to deflect the attack, his left hand coming up for a second deflection to keep her going in the new direction just long enough to get behind her. He got her in a bear hug, his head close to her ear.

"It wasn't what it looked like." His warm breath whispered over her ear and neck. "_She_ was kissing _me_."

Laura had pulled one arm forward ready to deliver a sharp elbow to the ribs but paused. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." He purposely nuzzled her ear and was gratified to feel a little hitch in her breathing.

"You're not just-mmm-saying that?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. I try _not to_ piss off people who can break me in half, especially if they're short and stubborn. I bruise easily."

Her stiff posture relaxed bringing her hands coming up to rest on his forearms. Her palms stroked him a few times, the fine hairs tickling just a little. "Yeah, I'm not exactly the tallest Marine in the service." She nodded in Brackman's direction. He laughed as she had meant for him to then used his inattention to raise her arms to the side to loosen his hold. She elbowed him in the solar plexus and his hands dropped away. She gripped his right arm with both hands, moved her hips in just the right way flipping him over her shoulder. He moaned as she lifted a foot to flip him onto his stomach but he was more on the ball than she gave him credit for.

He swung his leg and knocked her to the mat. With hardly a pause she rolled to her knees then dropped down behind him to get him in a head-lock, both legs wrapped around one of his. He struggled but she was stronger than she looked and he wasn't able to break free. With no idea of how to get out of it, Daniel sagged in defeat.

Laura kept him in place just long enough to get her point across then released him. Moaning he rolled fully onto his stomach and put his hands under his shoulders as if preparing for a pushup. She started to laugh at the noises he was making but gave a yelp when he launched himself on top of her.

They grappled, rolling back and forth across the mat. At one point they rolled close enough to Brackman and Cam that they had to jump out of the way or be knocked down. Grunts, groans and other inarticulate sounds came from both combatants until Daniel finally got the upper hand. They came to a stop with him on top, her arms pinned above her head and his body pressing her into the mat.

He looked down at her with a smile, released her wrists and drew her into an embrace before touching his lips to hers. She sighed, a long drawn out hum that came from the back of her throat. He touched the tip of his tongue to the crease of her soft lip and she allowed him entrance. Eventually they pulled apart and he said, "_That_ was a kiss!"

Laura's arms had wrapped around his neck to pull him close. "Mmm. _Yes_, it was!"

They'd just touched their lips together again when they heard Cam's voice pierce their bubble. "Okay, okay. Break it up." He clapped his hands. "We gotta get out of here ASAP before SG-14 complains to the big Kahuna again."

"Aye, sir." Laura said with a light blush as Daniel helped her to her feet. The group gathered up their stuff and headed for the exit, Daniel walking close to Laura, his shoulder brushing hers.

* * *

True to her word, Vala did try to get to know Laura but her feelings for Daniel kept getting in the way. Every time they talked they ended up in a shouting match about something that had nothing yet everything to do with the archaeologist. More than once onlookers had to separate them before they came to blows. Finally, Sam had had enough and sent them to the base psychologist.

Doctor Reba Xavier, a light-skinned African-American in her mid-fifties with white hair and light brown eyes, had three children-a boy and two girls, and seven grandchildren-three boys and four girls-ranging in ages from six months to 13 (going on 30.) Her husband had passed away several years ago and she doted on the grands as much as possible with her work schedule.

Reba had an unconventional therapy style. For instance, several years ago an Army Captain had refused to open up about the sudden onset of anger issues. He'd been tested extensively by Doctor Fraiser and was found to be perfectly healthy except for slightly elevated blood pressure, which was understandable.

After two weeks of sessions with no progress she'd taken him to the fruitcake toss. The two of them had spent the day taking turns throwing fruitcake at a variety of targets, using the catapult and even eating a little. Afterwards, they took a walk through the center of town. He eventually opened up and told her his troubles. It turned out that his wife had been having an affair and had moved out of their home just under a month before. He hadn't told his teammates what was going on, just held it all in and started taking his frustrations out on whoever was handy when it built to the boiling point.

With her help he eventually found a more creative and less destructive outlet for his anger. The man had taken a teaching position at another base. He also coached a hockey team for disadvantaged teens in winter and a pee-wee soccer team in spring and summer, schedule permitting.

She'd also been known to have her charges get down on the floor with her to play Candyland or Chutes and Ladders or even build something with Legos. Sam was more than a little interested to find out how she would solve the problem of two women fighting over a man.

* * *

Inside the psychologist's office, Vala was already there pacing the room touching the doctor's knick-knacks and asking what they were worth. Reba followed in her wake taking them from her and replacing them on the shelves, credenza and tables. "Ms. Mal Doran, would you _please_ leave my things alone? _Come in!_ They have _sentimental_ value."

Through the door Laura heard a voice telling her to enter and the sound of someone complaining. She rolled her eyes. _Damn, she's already here!_

"But I'm _bored. _I don't understand why I…" Vala stopped speaking when the door opened to admit Laura. The antagonism between them crossed the room catching the therapist in the middle. Trying to keep a sense of decorum Laura extended her hand to the doctor and made an attempt at a smile but her eyes were cold when they settled on the dark-haired woman.

The doctor gave her a hearty handshake and a bright smile. "Captain Cadman! I am _so_ glad you could join us." There was a lilt to her voice indicating that she was most likely from the Bayou area of Louisiana.

"Am I late?"

"Of course not, _Cherie_. Ladies, please have a seat and we'll get started." The room contained a desk with a comfortable high-backed chair, one armchair, a sofa, bookshelves on every wall, a pile of bean bags in various colors and lots of floor space. Off in one corner were some kid's games and toys. Balls made of Nerf were mixed in with pool noodles, Lincoln Logs, Legos, cars, trucks, board games, dolls, stuffed animals and the like. A pile of bed pillows was stacked on a table just to the left of the door.

Vala and Laura did as she instructed in her no-nonsense voice taking opposite ends of the sofa. They shared a look that said they thought the therapist was crazier than they were. It was the first time they'd ever agreed on _anything_ and the moment had not passed unnoticed by Reba.

**Nearly an Hour Later**

Laura and Vala were staring silently at Reba who just wrote in her PDA with an occasionally glance at the two women. They'd both refused to speak, to say what was on their minds, so the three of them just sat there in silence.

Reba glanced at the clock noting that their time was almost up. She laid her PDA aside preparing to stand when there was a knock on the door. It was opened without waiting for an invitation.

"Hey, Doc. Sorry I'm a little early. I…" Daniel stopped speaking when he saw who was there. "Am I…interrupting something?"

"Not at all. The ladies were just going."

"Yes, we are. _Aren't we_, Vala?" Vala looked at Laura like she'd suddenly grown a second head. The Captain used her eyes to indicate Daniel and, belatedly, she got the idea.

"Yes, we are. Going. Now. Good-bye, Reba."

Reba stood to walk the ladies out, shut the door softly behind them turned to see that Daniel had already made himself comfortable on the sofa. Picking up her PDA she began scanning. "Let's see, Daniel…" she always pronounced his name "Dan-_yell_", "…where did we end last time,_ Cherie_? Ah, you were about to tell me about the time you died and ascended."

"Yes. Well…" He scratched his head behind one ear, "…we were on P9Y-4C3 in the country of Kelowna. At the time they were in a state of cold war with two other countries. They'd discovered a variant of Naquadah called Naquadria and were attempting to turn it into a weapon. There was an accident and I was exposed to dangerously high levels of radiation…"

**A Week or So Later**

It was late in the afternoon on a Sunday, a slow day at the SGC. After a long talk with Sam…well, Sam had talked while Vala had listened…sort of…the decision was made that she should apologize to Daniel, Laura, Walter and especially to Jack O'Neill.

The Major General had been the recipient of a drunken incoherent phone call in the middle of the night. He had contacted Sam immediately afterwards and she let him know in no uncertain terms that it would be taken care of ASAP. Her reason for waiting till the next day was quite valid and Jack had readily agreed. Vala was probably passed out by that time and it would have a much greater impact if she talked to her while she was suffering from a hangover.

Sam was indeed correct in her supposition. Vala was incredibly hung over and nearly in tears from the pain in her head made worse as Sam purposely slammed drawers, shuffled papers and squeaked her chair. She also received phone call after phone call during their little…talk.

The red phone rang and as soon as Sam said, "Hello, Mr. President" Vala had made her escape.

* * *

After a stop in the Infirmary for one of Doctor Lam's soon-to-be-patented hangover remedies Vala felt much better than she had when she'd awakened mid-afternoon still in her clothes and sleeping on the bathroom floor.

First on her list of people she had to apologize to was Walter. His door didn't look any different than any other door except it had his name beside it. Personally, she thought he was an absurd little man who followed Samantha around like a love-sick puppy. She didn't really understand that it was his job to be at the beck and call of the base's commander 24/7.

Her upraised hand hesitated. She knew she'd behaved poorly when she'd first returned to Earth but felt she'd been justified at the time and didn't feel she should have to make amends yet here she was about to do just that.

"Can I help you, Ms. Mal Doran?" Walter must have heard her because he opened the door before she could knock. He was in a t-shirt and khakis but no shoes. In his right hand he held a book, his forefinger holding his place. He did_ not_ look happy to see her.

"Yeah. You see I…" She shifted from one foot to the other glancing uneasily over her shoulder.

He stepped back to gesture her in. Taking just enough steps forward so the door could close Vala darted her eyes around the room. Straight ahead was the bed. The coverings on the double bed were rumpled with a pillow propped up against the headboard showing that he'd been sitting there reading. The comforter, bold stripes in shades of blue, was obviously not Air Force issue.

A small desk and chair was immediately to the left of the door and a built-in bookcase in the right wall facing the bed. There was a dresser and matching bedside table to complete the room. A boom box and a stack of CD's were on the dresser. The door off to the left was slightly ajar. A small throw rug had been placed in the center of the open area between the bed and the bathroom. The only light came from the lamp on the bedside table.

There were family photos on the walls, shelves and dresser. Most of them were of three children at various ages and a female who bore a slight resemblance to the Master Sergeant. The shelves were filled with books, both hard and paperbacked. Also on the walls were diplomas and awards that the Master Sergeant had received over the years as well as drawings in crayon signed with "love" in childish scrawl.

The room was warm and inviting instantly relaxing her. Walter pulled out the chair at the desk and she sat down while he perched on the side of the bed after replacing the bookmark and setting the book on the bed beside him.

"Um, Sergeant…"

"Walter, please."

"Then call me Vala."

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned when she rolled her eyes. "Vala."

"So, Walter, I've been thinking…"

He interrupted her again, "Can I get you something to drink?"

She gulped and shook her head. "_No_, thank you. I woke up with the _worst_ hangover and…"

Walter fought the grin that tried to take over his face again. "I meant _water_."

"Then yes, thank you." He went to the small refrigerator beside the desk, twisted the top loose for her then passed her the bottle. "I want to…apologize for all the horrid things I've ever said to you." She paused to take a drink. "It's probably best if I don't go into specifics." It was strange. She'd behaved badly toward him and here he was treating her like an honored guest in his home.

"Good idea." She returned the smile he gave her. "And thank you."

Uncomfortable sitting there with him just watching her but not quite ready to leave the comforting atmosphere, Vala stood to look at his photos. "Are these yours?"

He followed her and took one from the desk. "My sister's." He named them and pointed in turn, "Sally, Jeff, Darla. Eight, Twelve and Fifteen respectively. I don't get to see them as much as I'd like."

Vala resumed her seat, crossing her legs and clasping her hands around her knee. "Tell me about them…please."

Walter tried to hide his surprise as he began telling her about his nieces and nephew with great pride. She'd never seen the Sergeant so animated and enthusiastic. Obviously there was more to him than met the eye.

**The Next Day**

The phone rang and Sam glanced at it with a frown before picking it up. "Carter." Her annoyance changed to delight when she heard the voice on the other end. Smiling, she relaxed back in the chair making it squeak. "Oh, hey! …No, I'm not busy…Yes, _really_…would I _lie_ to you? Oh, yeah, good point…so what's on your mind? …Me too…Sorry we missed each other when I was in DC last time…Ha-ha! …You _are_? Great! When? …Oh, uh, sure…Next Tuesday 1900? …what? Ha-ha!" A light tap on the door and Cam stuck his head in. She waved and pointed to the chair but he stayed standing. "Of _course_ I have clothes to wear besides my uniform…Okay…I'm looking forward to it too…See you then…my favorite _flower_? Oh, uh…don't really have one…Ha-ha! Okay, you too…'Bye." She hung up the phone with a silly grin, saw Cam watching her and tried to stop.

"Who you makin' a date with, Sam? Anyone I know?" He gave her a meaningful smile.

"Actually, no." Her demeanor changed so he didn't ask any more questions. "You'll need to take Vala with you on this mission." Her tone said she was genuinely sorry.

"Do I have to?" Cam asked his commanding officer while he rested his hip on the corner of the desk and crossed his arms.

"The message we received this morning from our contact on P9C-343 said they wouldn't meet you unless she's there so yes, you have to. They'll take you to the Trinium."

Cam rubbed the side of his nose. It was obvious he didn't like the idea. "Okay, if you insist." Pushing off the desk he went to the door. "I'll make sure she doesn't shoot Cadman or Jackson."

Sam wrinkled her nose at him. "I'd appreciate the effort, Cam." The door closed on his response. She turned back to her workstation and began tapping rapidly at the keys quickly becoming immersed in work again.

* * *

Cam, Brackman, Vala and SG-7 were already in the Gate Room when Laura and Daniel arrived. Both were fully geared up as were the others. Cam looked over at them but Vala kept her eyes averted and Brackman remained stoic.

"Now that we're all here…Walter, would you please dial P9C-343?"

"Yes, Colonel. Dialing." Sam and Doctor Lee were working a program to streamline the dialing process but hadn't worked out all the glitches yet so every dialout was a big production.

The last chevron engaged, the wormhole whooshed out and back then Cam started forward with the others on his heels. They passed through the event horizon to emerge into bright sunshine and growing things as far as the eye could see. In the distance they could see a city. From the information brought back by the MALP, these people were at a technological level slightly behind Earth's.

Straight ahead an paved path wound its way into the forest. Squinting, Cam slipped on sunglasses then gave a few clipped orders. Smythe and Deever from SG-7 were left to guard the Stargate. "Okay, it's two klicks to the rendezvous point so let's head out. Brackman, on our six and everybody stay sharp."

As they neared the meeting place Cam lifted his right fist bringing the group to a halt. He had the sense that something wasn't quite kosher and was about to say so when shots rang out.

"Scatter!" He shouted as he dove for the cover of a stand of bushes to his left. Major Labonte and Doctor Jones tumbled down beside him. They ducked again when another volley of fire whizzed over their heads. "Oh, _crap_! Another welcoming committee. Why can't they just send a fruit basket like everyone else?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 5**

Cam popped up, raked the area with fire then ducked just in time to be missed when the enemy retaliated. He clicked his radio. "Report!"

A few minutes later everyone had reported in except for Laura and Vala. So far the injuries were minor but with the amount of gunfire it wouldn't be long until that changed and not in a good way. Both women were warriors first and wouldn't let personal issues interfere with their duty so he pushed thoughts of them to the back of his mind and concentrated on not getting shot.

* * *

Laura was annoyed. Well, highly annoyed at the people shooting at them and just slightly annoyed at Vala. Somehow they'd both sought protection behind the same pile of rocks surrounded by bushes and trees. When she'd ducked and rolled her radio had been damaged and she was unable to contact anyone. Vala hadn't bothered to bring one so that option was out. That's where the minor annoyance came in.

The women took turns returning fire and at the moment Vala was reloading. Laura let off fifty or sixty rounds then dropped down again breathing heavy from the massive amounts of adrenaline coursing through her system. They'd been hiding and returning fire for what seemed like hours but in reality was much less and neither woman had spoken to the other the entire time. That's why Laura was startled when Vala said, "You think this is my fault, don't you?"

Laura snorted. "Isn't it? Our contact wouldn't meet us without you."

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't have been ambushed anyway."

The Captain conceded the point and they lapsed back into silence to concentrate on returning fire. She heard a sound behind them, turned and shot by instinct. A man in a brown uniform with an insignia on the sleeves and over the pocket let out a yell as he was cut down. Keeping her head low she went over to him and kicked his weapon away before checking that he was dead. She shoved his weapon into her pack while Vala crouched next to the body.

"Anyone you know?" Laura asked.

"Looks familiar. Maybe an associate of Lodan's." She searched the man's pockets and confiscated a couple of power bars. Shoving them in her pockets she saw that Laura was watching her with an unreadable expression. "What? _He_ doesn't need them."

"Didn't say anything."

"Didn't _need _to." A noise behind them brought the two women back to back for protection. They relaxed just a little when a squirrel-like animal ran in front of them and scampered up a tree. "You don't like me, do you?"

"Don't know you."

Vala twitched one shoulder in a small shrug, thinking back to all the times they'd ended up arguing and realized she was right. "Ask me something."

Laura didn't even hesitate. "Why did you wait until the last minute to tell Daniel you were leaving?"

"Didn't want him to try to talk me out of it." Her voice betrayed just a touch of sadness as she let off more rounds.

"Did he?" Laura tapped her on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the largest concentration of weapons fire. They had to rejoin their comrades. She didn't want…them to worry.

There was a pause then, "No." They made a crouching run from tree to tree keeping as quiet as possible. "My turn."

Laura shrugged.

"Do you…love…him?"

The Marine hadn't even asked herself that yet and was just a little disconcerted that the former lover of the man she was dating was asking. "I…no. Not yet but…"

"…but?"

"I could." They were closer to the others now and crouched behind the bole of a large tree, Laura looking ahead and Vala keeping watch on their six. "Loving Daniel would be one of the easiest things I've ever let myself do."

"Huh!"

"What?"

Though Laura couldn't see it, Vala was smiling ruefully. "We _finally_ agree on something."

The thought startled Laura and she turned to face the other woman to gauge her sincerity. "I…" A man in the same brown as the first used that opportunity to get off a few shots. One creased Laura's left bicep and the other the upper part of her right thigh. She cried out as she turned on her good leg and fired, the P-90 gripped awkwardly in her right hand. Unable to aim, her shots went wild completely missing but persuading him not to try it again…at least not immediately. She sagged to the ground leaning against the tree and groaning in pain. "Ow! This was a new uniform, too!"

"Hold still." Vala ordered as she made the hole in Laura's sleeve bigger. She pulled out a bottle of water to clean the area, tore the hem off her black top, wound the long strip several times around the arm and tied it off then did the same to her thigh. "They're both just grazes."

"But they hurt like _hell_!" She adjusted her position, her injured right leg out in front of her.

Vala gave a small laugh. Her eyes flicked up to Laura's as she finished tying the makeshift bandage around her leg. "I really did…_do_ care about him, you know."

"Yeah?"

Uncomfortable talking about her feelings Vala simply nodded then looked into the distance. "Lodan will kill every one of you to get to me so…"

Laura's right hand shot out and gripped Vala's. "No! You are _not_ giving yourself up! Colonel Mitchell won't allow it and neither will I."

"Well, he's not here and _you_ are in no condition to stop me." Her sharp eyes examined the area around them plotting out a strategy. In the distance she could hear the opposing forces still exchanging gunfire and threats of bodily harm. Mitchell's was the first and Lodan's the second. "Once he has me he will let your people leave."

"They're _your_ people too…and what if he doesn't?"

Vala ignored the first part of her statement. "Then I can't help you, but it's the only shot we have. The wound on your leg is deep. You'll need treatment soon or it will become infected."

"I'll be fine. If I can survive sharing McKay's body with my sanity intact, I can survive this."

Vala stood without responding and handed her weapon to Laura then took a step in the direction she'd heard Lodan's voice coming from. The Captain grabbed her by the pants leg to keep her from leaving and, as always happened when strong personalities got together, another argument ensued. Vala reached down to pry Laura's fingers from her pants but she refused to release her. "Let _go_! It's settled. I…"

Neither of them heard the footsteps coming stealthily toward them until it was too late. Vala jerked upright, groaning low in her throat, her face showing surprise. She stumbled forward, fell to her knees then onto her side facing Laura. She was still conscious and moaning in pain, one hand reaching weakly for her back.

A tall man in the same brown as the others but with more elaborate emblems on his shirt was standing in her place with a short knife clutched in one hand. As Laura watched, a drop of blood dripped off the tip. Vala's blood. The man stared at her. "You must be Lodan." The Captain said almost offhandedly, as if they'd just been introduced.

He inclined his head. "I am. And now that I've exacted my revenge for the death of my brother, I'll take care of the rest of your people as an example to other offworlders not to mess with the Manaran people."

Laura stared boldly back, her chin lifted as if daring him to come after her. "There never was any Trinium, was there?"

He laughed and took two steps forward. As he started to take the third step he shifted his weight to his left leg and four shots rang out in rapid succession. His body jerked with each impact, red blossoming in the center of his chest. He fell to the ground as the life poured out of him, sighed once and was still.

* * *

Laura hadn't noticed that the battle sounds had ended until she saw Daniel, the Glock gripped tightly in his hand, a small wisp of smoke still drifting from the barrel and a look of alarm in his blue eyes. Labonte and Jones were behind him and Brackman was beside Vala.

Cam crouched next to her, one hand on her shoulder. "Cadman? You okay?"

In a voice that didn't waver Laura gestured and said, "I'm fine, sir, but Vala's been stabbed in the back, figuratively _and_ literally."

The Colonel looked over to where Brackman was attending the fallen woman. The Gunnery Sergeant was the only one of them with extensive medic training so they deferred to him in Vala's care. She moaned when he rolled her onto her stomach so he could examine her. After pulling bits of fabric from the wound he applied combat gauze then brought her to her feet with Daniel's help. The strength in her legs was almost nonexistent so Daniel tried to pick her up but was stopped by the older man's hand on his shoulder. "No offense, doc but it's two full klicks plus back to the Stargate. You better let me do that."

Daniel stepped back and Brackman picked Vala up like she was a fragile doll that weighed almost nothing. He silently thanked the Gunnery Sergeant as he admitted to himself that he wouldn't have been able to carry her the entire way.

Brackman headed for the path back to the Stargate leaving Daniel to devote his attention to Laura. Cam helped her to stand then started to lift her in his arms but she waved him away. "I can walk, sir." Limping slowly toward the path she gritted her teeth to keep from yelling out loud every time she put weight on her right leg. Now that Vala was out of the picture she was the only woman amongst a bunch of men and didn't want them thinking she couldn't hack it.

"What happened to…?" Laura asked her commander as a way to keep her mind off the pain.

Cam shrugged one shoulder. "We got them in a tactic I like to call the Mitchell Maneuver. Long story short, we left them tied up at the rendezvous point." He watched Major Labonte and Doctor Jones drag Lodan's body through the forest then wait at the path for their comrades. The Major took point while Cam got on their six. The bad guys had been either tied up or killed but, like the seasoned soldier he was, he wasn't ready to let his guard down.

"The Mitchell Maneuver? What's that, sir?" Laura asked.

"Since I don't like to blow my own horn, you'll just have to read about it in my report. It'll give you something to do while you're in the Infirmary."

"But, sir…"

"Hey, if it were up to me I'd send you off with a bandaide and a pat on the back but you know how the doc is. She'll keep you at least overnight."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel walked alongside Laura, his eyes watchful. As they neared the path her leg finally gave out and he was just able to catch her. "Whoa! Here, let me help you."

"I can _do_ it!" She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Laura, I know you're super soldier…" he whispered for her only, "…but you have nothing to prove…at least not to me."

She sighed knowing he was right. "…and even Batman had Robin." He slipped his arm under hers and around her back. She leaned into him letting him take some of the pressure off her injured leg.

He hid his surprise at how quickly she'd given in and snorted. "I'm _not_ a superhero." When he looked down at her she had one side of her mouth lifted in a half smile while her eyes twinkled in merriment just before she winked.

"Coulda fooled me."

* * *

Vala awoke to the sights and sounds of the Infirmary. The steady beep, beep of the heart monitor speeded up just a little as she opened her eyes and looked around. She blinked at the bright lights and tried to sit up only to fall back with a grimace of pain. "Ow!"

"_Finally_. I am _so_ tired of talking to myself."

The dark-haired woman turned her head toward the voice and was surprised to see Laura at her bedside. She licked her lips and put a hand to her head. Her hair was damp around the edges and her forehead a little clammy as if someone had been pressing a cool cloth to it. "How long have I been out?"

"Post surgery? A few hours. It seems that Lodan won't have his revenge after all. Knife missed all the vital organs and you'll be…"

"…up and around in no time." Daniel finished for her as he came to stand on the opposite side of Vala's bed. He watched her for a moment then turned to Laura. "Shouldn't you be in bed too?"

She shrugged. "Maybe but I need to move around a little. My leg's stiffening up. But I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm still attached." She indicated the IV and the heart monitor where it came out the front of her gown. Her left arm was still in a sling more as a precaution than because she needed it. Doctor Lam wasn't taking any chances.

Daniel nodded. He knew better than to argue with a soldier determined to do something even if it was contraindicated…especially _this_ soldier. That's why he'd been surprised when she'd given in so easily back on P9C-343…unless she only did it to be close to him. He banished that thought as quickly as it entered his head. Laura was a flirt but she wasn't coy. She let you know up front what was what and that was just _one_ of the things he…liked about her.

"So, how's the back, Vala?"

"How do you _think_? It feels like I got stabbed."

The Marine decided to let them talk alone and moved back to her bed. Daniel started around the bed to help her but she stopped him with a head shake. Instead, he went to the bedside table and poured Vala a glass of water, added a bendy straw then held it to her lips. She took a few sips then he set it aside. Laura watched Daniel straighten Vala's covers, fluff her pillow then ask if she was hungry. She shrugged and nodded her head. He went to order her a tray and she closed her eyes. When he returned he didn't speak, just stood beside the bed holding her hand.

Laura pulled the privacy curtain so she wouldn't have to watch Daniel and Vala being…whatever they were to each other. _He still cares about her. It's a good thing I'm not in love with him yet or this would be incredibly painful._ She snorted silently. _Oh, who are you kidding? You don't love him but it hurts to know that he still has feelings for Vala. Guess this is his way of breaking up with me._ She rolled onto her left side facing away from them and pulled the sheet up to her neck. The demands on her body and mind took their toll and she was asleep within seconds.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Many thanks as always to LoneRanger1 for all his help. In this chapter, I have blatantly stolen an idea from him and I have only one thing to say about it: Neener Neener!

If you haven't read it, take a good long look at his _Dark Frontier_ series. It's a continuation of _Universal Sin_ but can stand alone.

Sandy

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 6**

Laura had fallen asleep so she was startled when Daniel shook her awake. "Oh!" She rolled onto her back rubbing her eyes with one hand and giving him a smile. "Hey. What's up?"

He indicated the tray in his hands. "I brought you something to eat. Finger food."

"Why finger food?"

Daniel nodded at her arm still in the sling as he set the tray on her overbed table then raised the head of the bed. After fluffing her pillow and adjusting her covers, as he had for Vala, he rolled the table close to her right hand. "I didn't think you'd go for having me feed you."

"Ooo! Smart man!" Her arm didn't bother her much but her leg ached like a sonofagun so she scooted around trying to get comfortable. It didn't work. "Though it does bring some interesting images to mind." With a significant look and an eyebrow lift she reached for a carrot stick.

"No kidding." He smiled in agreement as he sat on the edge of her bed, his hip just touching her thigh. As gestures went, it was intimate without being overtly so. The message it sent was that he thought the two of them were still on the same terms. Or…it could mean that he was comfortable enough with her to make the gesture even if they were no longer on dating terms. Laura smiled back preferring to think it was the former rather than the latter.

He watched her chew a bite of carrot then said, "Laura, when you're feeling better…" He was interrupted when Sam pushed the privacy curtain back out of the way.

"How you doing, Captain?" The General asked.

Laura set her carrot aside and tried to sit at attention but Sam waved a hand to indicate it wasn't necessary. "Fine, Ma'am."

Vala was just finishing her bowl of Jell-O as she and Laura made eye contact. They engaged in a few moments of silent communication that went unnoticed by Daniel but not by Sam who got the sense that the women had worked out some of their differences when they'd been separated from the others on P9C-343.

"I just wanted to see how the two of you were doing."

Both women thanked her then Vala continued, "Samantha, do we _really_ have to keep going to therapy? That _woman_ is more than a little…strange. She…"

"I read her report." Sam looked back and forth between the women a moment before saying, "I'll make a deal with you. Go to at least two more sessions and I'll think about cancelling the rest. It all depends on Doctor Xavier's next report."

Vala sighed with relief. Laura retained her sense of military decorum but inside she was doing a major Snoopy Dance. They only had to get through a few more encounters with the odd psychologist and they'd be free. Laura made a promise to herself to get along with Vala from now on no matter what the provocation, but she also sensed that it wouldn't be necessary. They'd begun the bonding process when they'd talked about their mutual feelings for Daniel. All she had to do is find a way to keep it going forward.

Brackman and Deevers entered the Infirmary at that moment. Vala had worked with Deevers before and liked him but didn't know Brackman. The Gunnery Sergeant had treated her well enough on the last mission so she was a little surprised that he'd come to see her…unless he was here to see Cadman.

He came to stand between the beds behind Sam, hands clasped loosely behind his back. "Captain Cadman, Miss Vala, Ma'am. Good to see the two of you are none the worse for wear." His hair was graying as were the bushy eyebrows above green eyes and a weathered face. "Bet you're both ready to take on the universe again." He'd come to see both of them and wanted to make sure they knew.

On the other hand, Deevers was a quiet man who seldom spoke unless it was necessary and today he let his presence do the talking for him. He gave each woman a smile and nod.

Vala rolled her eyes. "Maybe in a day or two, Sergeant." She hissed in pain then reached for the call button. A nurse came in, injected something into Vala's IV port then left just as quietly. "And thanks for…you know."

"You're welcome, Ma'am and please, call me Gunny. Everyone does…even my pop." His gruff voice matched his face but his tone was less brusque than expected.

"Pop? What's a pop?" The pain meds did their work quickly and she said the last word with a smack of her lips.

"My dad, Ma'am. He's a contractor over in Greeley. 'Bout ready to retire."

Her eyes started drooping closed. "That's…nice. Just one more thing, Sergeant Gunny-man person…call me Ma'am one more time…'n I'll…sssss-spit in yer eye." A moment later, she was out like a light and didn't hear the laughter. And Brackman laughed the loudest of them all.

* * *

Laura entered her quarters pulling off the sling and tossing it in the general direction of the bed. The cane she'd been leaning on landed next to it as she limped into the bathroom tossing two bottles on the bathroom counter. The antibiotics fell over and rolled into the sink but she didn't bother to retrieve it. Her leg hurt like hell but she'd refused pain meds because they dulled her thinking and the crutches on general principle. Doctor Lam had tried insisting but the Captain put her foot down, so to speak, and they'd compromised on ibuprofen and a cane. It was one of those ugly adjustable ones. Siler had been the last to use it so it'd been way too long coming nearly up to her chest.

She stripped off the scrubs and started the shower. As she stood under the hot spray she thought about the last 24 hours. She herself had had many visitors, friends and acquaintances…and Daniel. He'd come to see her several times, even when Vala was sleeping off her pain med high. But unlike the first time when it'd felt like she was incidental, he'd really been there just to see _her_ and had made that abundantly clear. A little disappointment had creeped in when he hadn't even tried to kiss her but she realized that he was just being kind…to Vala. Its one thing to know your ex is seeing someone else and another to have it thrown in your face.

What had surprised Laura was the number of people who'd come just to see _Vala_. Blanche Dubois wasn't the only one who relied on the kindness of strangers…and friends. The woman put up a façade of toughness, an I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself air, but Laura could see in her eyes how these people, the ones who'd taken her in when she had nowhere else to go, had touched her in a place that had seldom seen kindness: her heart. At that moment, Laura was honored to count herself as a member of that elite group.

* * *

When she was finally released from the Infirmary, Vala went straight to her quarters and changed from the scrubs she'd been forced to wear then headed for the Control Room. Her new friend, Walter, was there just as he always was. They talked for a few minutes then, when his back was turned she slipped away to Sam's office. She picked up the phone and hit the same speedial button she'd used the night of her drunken call to General O'Neill. He answered on the second ring.

"_O'Neill."_

"Hello, General. It's Vala…again."

"_Oh, __joy." He snorted. "__**Never**__ shoulda fired that secretary."_

She moved the receiver away from her mouth as she huffed in annoyance. Not at O'Neill but at herself. They barely knew each other and she'd made a fool of herself. _Not like it's the first time! _"I want to apologize for the other night. It was…inappropriate of me to call you in the middle of the night. In my defense, I was _very_ drunk at the time and don't even remember what I said."

"_Really? Shocking!"_

"To tell the truth, I don't remember much after leaving the bar with Sly that night."

He layered on the sarcasm. _"And I'm sure __**he**__ doesn't either."_

"Oh, uh, yeah. We're just friends…in case you were wondering."

"_I wasn't__…but thanks for the update." _

She laughed. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"_Apology accepted. And these calls are taped, you know."_

"I do _now_! And it won't happen again, General. Promise." She let her face come over with a smirk that he could hear in her voice. "I think Samantha's having a bioscanner put on her office door." The sound of someone clearing his throat stiffened her back. "Gotta go! Bye!" She hung up before O'Neill could make a response and turned to see Walter standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Uuuuh…"

Shaking a finger at her as if she were a child, he said, "I turn my back for one _second…_" He let her stew a bit longer then smiled and opened the door. "Come on. Let's get you out of here before General Carter gets back. I'll walk you to your quarters."

"That's not necessary. I didn't sneak out of the Infirmary. Doctor Lam released me."

"I know. I just want to make sure you really _leave_ this time."

Vala bumped Walter's shoulder with hers as they reached the stairs. "Watcha up to tonight?"

He hesitated then they said together, "Paperwork!" Laughing, they hit the bottom of the stairs just as Siler walked up.

"Hey, you two. I'm headed for the Mess Hall for a snack. Wanna join me?"

* * *

He slipped out of bed tucking the covers around her bare shoulders and back. Being careful not to wake her, he gathered up her clothes strewn across the floor and hung them on the back of the desk chair then picked up his own and dressed quietly in the dark. Just as he was tucking in his shirt he heard the creak of the bedsprings, a double thump when her feet hit the floor then felt her arms as they slipped around his waist from behind.

"Leaving already?" She was nuzzling his neck, her warm breath whispering over his skin.

Turning within the circle of her arms, he hugged her to him inhaling the fragrance of her hair and the lingering scent of their love-making as she rested her head on his shoulder. To say he was surprised at what had happened would be putting it mildly. He rubbed his cheek over the top of her head and she could feel his smile. "I've been here all night."

She sighed and her warm breath reached him through the dual material of his shirt and t-shirt. "I wish you could stay."

"Me too, but we both have places we need to be soon." His hands slid from her shoulders, down over the smooth skin of her bare back, stopping at her waist. He felt her smile against his neck as she took his wrists and moved his warm hands down to her backside as she moved her naked body against him. It had the desired effect and they were on the bed again seconds later rolling back and forth as she pulled his clothes off once more.

One night together and she was already becoming like a drug to him. He couldn't get enough of her and she seemed to feel the same way. At least he hoped so. She brought out in him a heretofore untapped wellspring of passion. He found that he liked it…a lot! Rolling until she was looking down at him with a sleepy-eyed smile, he sat up and hugged her to his bare chest. His lips and tongue found her neck making her gasp as they gave in to passion again.

**The Next Evening**

Sam opened her office door and entered followed by Walter. "I'm just going into town for a few hours, Walter, so don't hesitate to call if you need me." She opened her desk drawer, retrieved her cell and slid it into the small satin clutch then snapped the closure.

"We'll do our best not to, General."

She sat down and pulled the chair close to the desk. Her laptop was already open and powered up. "Good. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Ma'am." He activated the webcam. "You're on in 3-2-1." He pointed and a split screen popped up. The face of Major General Jack O'Neill was on the right but all that was showing on the left was an empty conference table with a cup of coffee and a sheaf of papers in a folder marked "Confidential."

"Hello, sir."

"_Carter. Where's…uh…"_

"Coolidge? Not a clue, sir. Just got here myself."

"_Huh."_ Neither of them said anything for a few moments, Jack drumming the fingers of one hand on the desk in front of him and leaning his head on the other as if he'd already been bored into a coma and this was the death knell.

Carter started tapping her fingers on the desk in imitation of Jack. To stop, she reached for her purse and extracted a pair of diamond stud earrings and stuck them in her ears without using a mirror. This action drew Jack's attention and he noticed for the first time that she was… _"Didn't know this thing was formal. I coulda rented a tux."_

"Sir?" At his gesture she looked down at herself. "Oh. Sorry. I'm going off base as soon as this is over and wouldn't've had time to change."

"_It's very…non-military."_

Sam couldn't help the small smile that curled her lips when she thought about her date. "That's the look I was going for."

"_Well, you succeeded." _He shifted in his chair clasping both hands in front of him. Before Jack could say more the desk phone chirped. Walter had been standing out of the webcam's range and answered it immediately.

"General Carter's office…yes, I'll tell her." He replaced the receiver. "He's here and on his way up."

Sam nodded thanks, stood and smoothed both hands down her simple yet elegant sleeveless black dress. Leaning forward, she reached for her wrap puddled silently on the corner of the desk and pulled it toward her. What she didn't realize was that in doing so it brought her cleavage close to the webcam until it was the only thing Jack could see. His eyes widened then he leaned back and looked away because it made him feel like a voyeur, like he was peeking in her window while she was dressing.

It was at that moment that Coolidge chose to join them. He took one look and screeched, "What the _hell_…?"

Sam resumed her seat laying the wrap across her lap and smiling at the two men on the screen totally oblivious to the stir she'd just created. The man from the IOA was gaping at her. "Mr. Coolidge, are you alright?"

"_Yes, uh, of course, General Carter."_ He pushed the file around the table in embarrassment as Sam opened the one Walter had lain beside her laptop. _"Let's get started."_

The three of them got down to business and were deep into it when there was a knock at the door. Walter gave her a questioning look and she nodded. When he opened the door Special Agent Malcolm Barrett stepped in, a warm smile on his handsome face. Sam had only seen him in the conservative, nondescript, off-the-rack suits he wore for work but tonight he was in charcoal gray silk with a black and gray checked silk tie. Stylish enough to attract attention from the ladies…and he did. Every female he'd passed on his way into the facility had watched him envying the woman he was here to see not knowing it was their commanding officer.

Sam looked up and gave Barrett a bright smile that startled Jack though he didn't show it. Coolidge, on the other hand, didn't notice at all. He continued to drone on and on about budget modifications, approval levels, cross-validation, master tables and preencumbrances. Boring stuff at the best of times and this wasn't one of them.

Surreptitiously, she lifted her eyes from the documents in front of her where she was making notes in the margins to see Jack was about to doze off. Tapping a few keys she turned off the mic between her and Coolidge and hissed, "Sir? Sir! _Sir!_"

His head snapped up and he gave her a grateful glance before putting on an expression that said he was interested and listening though he was neither.

"Hey, ready to go?" Malcolm said quietly.

"You should let me meet you there. I gotta finish this one last thing. Where do we have reservations? I'll take one of the base cars."

He shook his head. "It's a surprise. I'll wait for you in the car…you're only going to be like 10 minutes right?"

She gave him the same brilliant smile. "Yeah. Thanks. Be out soon!" When she turned back to the monitor she realized that Coolidge had never stopped talking and she'd missed what he just said. He paused for her input but she had no idea how to respond. Thankfully, Jack intervened.

"Ya know, Coolidge, it's kinda late here in DC." He faked a yawn. "How about we do this another time?"

The IOA director looked at his watch and did some quick calculations for the time difference-he was in Geneva-and relented. "Okay. I'll have my assistant set up a time that works for all of us."

Jack flipped the file closed and pushed back from the desk. "Have your people call our people."

Sam gave him a grateful smile, picked up her shawl and purse as she headed for the door leaving Walter to shut down her computer. "Call security. Have them stop Agent Barrett and tell him to wait."

"Yes, Ma'am."

When Sam got to the elevator Malcolm was waiting patiently for her. He took her shawl and draped it around her shoulders. This was the first time they'd had contact of a non-professional nature so he gave in to temptation and let his fingers linger on her bare upper arms a little longer than necessary. The gesture was a turning point in their relationship. At that moment, they ceased being Agent Barrett and General Carter, occasional colleagues, and became just…Malcolm and Sam, a couple on their first date.

Sam smiled at him over her shoulder then tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow just as the elevator pinged. They entered and were whisked to the surface.

* * *

After the video feed shut down, Jack stayed in place for a few minutes thinking about the conversation he'd overheard between Carter and Agent Barrett. He knew the man well and recognized his voice. And from the way she was dressed, it was apparent that Carter and the NID agent were going on a date.

Not one to linger over what-might-have-beens, he slipped the file into a desk drawer, locked it and headed for home. He was often alone but tonight it felt different and he found he didn't like the sensation.

He'd just opened his front door when the elevator pinged. As usual, he ignored the sound of footsteps coming down the hall until they stopped beside him. He turned his head and his eyes saw a pair of conservative black pumps with black slacks brushing the top. He lifted his eyes to meet the dark brown ones of his friend, the director of Homeland Security.

"It's been a _helluva_ day, Jack. Wanna invite a girl in for a drink?"

The side of Jack's mouth lifted in a small smile as he stood back so she could enter. He hung her jacket in the closet and laid her purse on the end table closest to her. She'd been in his apartment on more than a few occasions since she'd moved into his building following her separation from her husband so she didn't stand on ceremony.

When he joined her in the living room she'd already helped herself to two fingers of scotch and had popped the top on a bottle of his favorite beer. She handed him the bottle, flopped on the sofa, kicked her shoes off, stretched out and sighed in pleasure. They saluted each other then took a drink. Jack settled in one of two armchairs facing the sofa.

"Sometimes this job sucks." Nancy Sheppard knocked back a swallow of her drink. "So…how was _your_ day, Jack?"

He looked at her for the space of a few heartbeats, took a drink from the bottle and said, "The same."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter doesn't deal with Daniel and Laura as much but, hopefully, the end will make up for it.

FYI - The title of this series comes from a quote I read somewhere that said, basically, love is the principle of existence.

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 7**

**Bobbie**** and Chaz's Steak and Seafood**

Malcolm pulled up to the valet stand and put the car in park. A valet opened his door while a second one opened Sam's. He waited while she made her way to his side. As they approached the front door it was opened from inside by a woman in a casually elegant chocolate brown pants suit and white blouse.

"Barrett. We have a reservation."

"Yes, sir. Right this way." The hostess picked up two menus and two sets of silverware wrapped in cloth napkins. Malcolm held Sam's chair then seated himself to her right.

Now that he was finally on a date with Sam, he was afraid that he'd say something incredibly stupid. He'd just have to trust his natural ability to be calm in any situation to carry him through. _She's not a Goa'uld system lord or an Ori prior. She's __**just**__ a woman. Yeah, right! She just the woman you've had a crush for how many years? Remember, women can sense fear so…be cool! _

Sam set her purse in the chair to her left then covered it with her shawl just as the sommelier came to the table. The three of them conferred and they settled on a moderately priced red wine to go with the steaks they planned on having for dinner. Once they were alone again Sam had to use will power to stop from drumming on the table nervously. She wasn't usually nervous but tonight was different. The other times they'd eaten together, just the two of them, it had been as colleagues and they had only talked about work.

"Malcolm…" he looked up sharply because it was the first time she'd called him anything other than "Barrett" or "Agent Barrett", "…tell me something about yourself. That I don't already know."

In his best James Bond imitation he said, "Barrett. Malcolm Barrett. Serial number 26388-725. Profession: Spy." He said "spy" with an impudent eyebrow lift. "I like rock climbing, snowboarding, playing one-on-one basketball, and last August I went to Wichita Falls, Texas for the Hotter N' Hell 100. Finished 8,652 out of 12,789. I have one sister, a niece and a nephew. Oh, and at the age of 15, I jumped out of a moving car just to be able to say I'd done it. Ended up with multiple bruises and scrapes. They went away in just a few days but I was grounded for two months."

Sam pursed her lips in amusement. "Sounds like you're making a dating video."

"Sorry." He took a drink and made a face. The wine wasn't just cheeky. It was downright _rude!_

"How did you…"

Malcolm shifted in his seat unable to get comfortable. The chairs were overly fussy for a steak and seafood place that had a business casual dress code. He noticed Sam doing the same thing. "Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the feeling the sommelier was looking down her nose at us?"

Sam laughed in understanding. "Yeah."

He picked up his fork, looked at it as if examining it for flaws then dropped it back on the table before bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "Burgers and beer?"

_"Oh, yeah!_" She drained her glass, grabbed her purse and shawl with one hand then pushed away from the table.

Malcolm finished his wine and signaled for the server. He passed his credit card to the man who just stared at him for a few seconds then rushed off. Over in the corner they could see him conferring urgently with the manager. The man came over and spoke quietly with the agent, shot a quick glance and knowing grin at Sam, nodded then returned his credit card. Malcolm slipped the server a bill then they headed quickly for the exit.

Once in the car Sam asked, "What was _that_ all about?"

"The wine was on the house."

"Why?"

Malcolm buckled his seatbelt, shifted into gear and pulled away from the curb. "I told him you're a famous Canadian actress who's incognito. You're here to do research for a part in the next Will Smith movie and we just got word that the press has found out where you are."

Sam put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "If I'd known I would've played the part."

He braked to a stop at the light and looked over at her. "How about we play goofy golf instead?"

She lifted one eyebrow. "Depends. Are you ready to get your _ass_ handed to you?"

"Is that a challenge, General Carter?"

"Only if you accept, Agent Barrett."

"You're on. But first we'll make a stop at my hotel."

"_Excuse_ me?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh…" The NID agent was always so confident and self-assured it was amusing to see him flustered, "…I didn't, uh, mean to imply that we…that you and I…what I mean is…I would never, uh…"

She chuckled. "Relax. It's fine." His agitation was…cute.

Their eyes met and when Sam lifted one eyebrow he couldn't stop the laugh that burst out. He silently thanked her for easing them out of an awkward moment.

* * *

Laura was eating alone. Daniel was supposed to be there but he, Colonel Mitchell and Sergeant Brackman had joined SG-22 on a recon of PC7-559 at the last minute and hadn't returned yet. Still on light duty, she'd had to stay behind. She sighed and chewed a bite of her sandwich. Across the room she saw Vala enter and make her way through the food line then cast her eyes around for a seat. Laura waved and, with just the slightest hesitation, Vala joined her taking the seat across. Her back was still sore and she moved a little stiffly.

The women just sat there without speaking for a few minutes uncertain how to start the conversation. Finally, Vala said, "Thanks for, you know…back on the planet."

"You're welcome."

"While we were there, you said something about sharing McKay's body."

The red-head almost choked on a bite of her sandwich. "Forgot about that."

"Met him once. He's an _annoying_ little man."

Laura shrugged. "Not such a bad guy when you get past his arrogance." _Like I did._

Vala took a bite of potato salad and waited for her to continue. This was more of that bonding thing she'd heard about and, truth be told, she was tired of fighting with her. She really did wish Laura and Daniel the best.

"I was guarding McKay and Doctor Beckett while we did a recon to check out Wraith culling activity when we were attacked by a dart. Carson got away but McKay and I were scooped up."

Her companion took a drink of her coffee then picked up the other half of her sandwich. "Sounds unpleasant."

"It was and not just for the reasons you think. I…_we_ woke up hours later in the Infirmary…"

* * *

Daniel left the armory and went to his quarters. If he hurried, he'd still have time to meet Laura for dinner. They should have been back hours ago but there'd been a rock slide and they'd had to take the long way back to the Stargate.

He showered, dressed, combed his hair, slid his glasses back on and was out the door in record time. He slowed down when he got close to the Mess Hall entrance, running a hand through his still damp hair. When he stepped into the room he was greeted by loud female laughter. Laura and Vala were sitting together, the remains of their meal untouched as they wiped tears from their eyes.

"…then, oh _God_, I grabbed Carson and k-kissed him on the (gasp) lips." Laura said in between gulps of air.

"But weren't you and McKay still…?"

"Uh-huh!"

Picturing the two men kissing, Vala lost what little control she had left causing Laura to lose hers as well. Vala laughed so hard her back began to ache again. She wrapped her arms around her ribs and moaned in between fits of mirth.

Daniel walked up to the table just as Laura handed Vala a napkin. The dark-haired woman used it to wipe her streaming eyes then blew her nose.

"What's going on you two?" The women looked up at the archaeologist, finally getting themselves under control, sort of. Daniel leaned down and gave Laura a quick kiss before pulling out the chair next to her.

"Laura was just telling me a _very_ funny story." Vala told him then pushed back her chair and stood. "But it's time for me to go. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not. Intruding, that is."

She shrugged. "You know me. Places to go…"

"…people to annoy?" Vala smiled ruefully at the other woman's aside then Laura's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! You have a _date_, don't you?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged noncommittally. "Good night." She dumped her tray then went down the hall to the elevator, taking it to the surface. She went to the jogging trail and sat down under a tree.

* * *

Sam tightened the belt on the jeans she'd borrowed from Malcolm and settled them on her hips a little more comfortably then gave the too long sleeves of his shirt one more roll. She gripped the club, adjusted her stance then swung, whacking the bright blue golf ball into the lion's mouth. She heard it rolling around inside the faded representation of the king of the jungle then come out the other side with a _thunk_. Malcolm was standing at the other end, both hands on the grip of his own club as he watched Sam's ball roll into the cup for her third hole-in-one.

When she joined him he said, "_How_ do you _do_ that?"

Sam grinned and pointed at herself. "Physicist."

"Bet you know why the balls have dimples, too."

Sam's face lit up at the chance to talk about her favorite subject as they headed for the next hole. "Well, for regular golf, the dimples scoop the air on its front and top surface and throw it back behind the ball. This causes turbulence which prevents the pressure behind the ball from falling and thus the pull back effect that would have. It also causes the air-flow above the ball to travel faster and thus the pressure on the ball from the top to be lower than the air pressure below the ball. This pressure difference…" She'd been waving her hands to illustrate but stopped in mid sentence when she saw that his eyes had glazed over. "Sorry."

He shook his head, laughing, and raising both hands in surrender. "I give up! You win."

"We're only on the _seventh_ hole, Malcolm. We're finishing this round _then _you're buying dinner." She poked him in the chest.

He hung his head and sighed. "It's the story of my life."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I lose the game…but I get the girl."

"What makes you so sure you've got her?"

"Well, she _is_ wearing my clothes and assuming we're still having dinner…" He slipped his arm around her shoulders as they arrived at the next hole, a dragon guarding a castle.

"Ah, well…we'll see." Sam elbowed him gently in the ribs and gave him a coy smile.

* * *

Vala heard the crunch of footsteps on the path but not running like the day she'd met Siler in the same place. She got to her feet just as the owner came into view, offering him a welcoming smile. He smiled back leaning down when she offered him a kiss then took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. They walked the path for a while until he finally said, "You surprised me the other night, inviting me to your room."

"Is that _all_ that surprised you?"

"No. I thought you just wanted to talk, not, uh…" The rest went unspoken.

She smiled in the dark, he could hear it in her voice then it became visible as they walked under a light. "So you've never once thought of…"

"Sleeping with you? Didn't say that. Just never thought it would happen."

"Uh-huh. Do you regret…?"

He stopped walking and faced her with his hands on her shoulders. "Not for an instant." His palms slid down her arms to take her hands in his. They were cold and he thought about taking her back in but he would let her decide.

"Good."

They resumed their walk talking about nothing in particular. He was glad they could be like this together and have it feel so…comfortable. Not at all like their relationship had been up to now. When they got to the part of the trail occupied by a moderately sized barbeque pit and several picnic tables, she drew him over to the closest one. He thought maybe she was tired and wanted to rest, but she had something else in mind. She pushed him onto his back on top of the table. He yelped in surprise as she climbed up and straddled him, her hands on either side of his head. She sat back and reached for the buttons on his shirt but he stopped her.

"We need to take this inside." She kept trying to kiss him but he evaded her, not easily, and nodded up at a carefully hidden surveillance camera. "We're being watched."

"Oh." She pulled him to his feet and they headed back inside. With a grin she said, "Did I tell you how much I enjoyed that thing you did with your hand last night?"

"You mean…this?" The arm around her waist moved lower.

"Yes!" she gasped, took the same hand in hers and dragged him toward the entrance. The guards checked their IDs then shared a smirk when the couple rushed inside.

* * *

Malcolm pulled up to the gate in front of the SGC and waited while the guard checked their IDs.

"You don't have to come in." Sam told him but the NID agent was shaking his head.

"Have to. It's mandatory. Mom brought me up to be a gentleman and that means walking a lady to her door…"

"…even if her 'door' is nearly a mile underground?"

"Especially then. And if mom were to find out I didn't, well, there'd be hell to pay."

They both laughed while Sam thought over all the possible implications of his statement before saying, "Okay."

Malcolm walked beside Sam as they entered the elevator on the ground level. Once the doors closed he took a chance to glance at her and found her watching him. They both shrugged and smiled at being caught staring.

The doors opened and Sam led the way to her office. She looked around but Walter was nowhere to be seen though he seldom left before she did. Checking the time, she realized it was late-they'd stayed at the bar longer than expected-and didn't blame him for leaving.

Once inside Sam's office Malcolm glanced around at the mostly utilitarian décor. Here and there were a few personal touches, photos, plants, diplomas, medals, ribbons. He stopped to look at a photo taken in a park of a woman with short dark hair, her arms around a teenage girl with long straight blond hair. In the bottom right corner was written "To Sam. Love, Cassie & Janet."

Sam hung the bag containing her black dress, shawl and heels on the coat rack in the corner then closed the door. Malcolm's back was to her while she quietly closed the blinds then went to stand next to him. Picking up the photo, she said, "My goddaughter and her mom. Cassie's in med school."

He watched her face. "You obviously care for them both very much."

"Yeah. I'm the only family Cassie has since Janet died. She spends school breaks with me when my schedule allows and with my brother the rest of the time." She didn't want to go into the details of how Cassie had come to Earth and had been adopted by Janet Fraiser who'd been killed a few years later in the line of duty.

He watched the cheerful demeanor Sam had displayed all night disappear to be replaced by sadness. She was still torn up by the death of her friend who'd been as close as a sibling.

"I'm sorry." They stood there a few heartbeats then he turned to face her, resting his hips on the side of the desk.

She replaced the photo in its place of honor on the credenza. "It…was a long time ago."

"But it feels like yesterday?" At her nod he said, "My dad died a little over a year ago. I still reach for the phone sometimes to see if he wants me to help work on his car…or to tell him I have a date with an amazing woman."

"Was that something you did often?"

"Now and again."

Sam watched his face trying to gauge his sincerity. For someone who dealt with falsehoods and dissembling on a daily basis, he'd been remarkably guileless in his dealings with her. At this moment she would have bet money he was being completely truthful.

"I'm in town for a few more days. What other trouble can we get into? I'm free Friday night and all day Sunday."

"Sorry. I'll be in meetings most of Friday. Drills and inspections Sunday."

"Oh, okay." It sounded like she was giving him the brush off and he tried not to show disappointment. He must have succeeded because the turned down corners of her mouth lifted just a little.

"...but I'm free Saturday afternoon."

Fighting a grin he pretended to think it over. "I'll have to check my schedule but I'm sure I can free up a few hours. How about I get back to you no later than, say, 1700 Friday?"

Sam nodded. Her previous positive outlook returned slow and easy. "1300 at the front gate. Casual dress. Bring a jacket."

"You plan it, I'll do it…" he waggled his hand, "…within reason."

He heard her chuckle softly. "It'll be fun. Promise."

He was looking at the floor and brought his head up when he saw her feet, clad in the sneakers they'd purchased for her at the hotel gift shop, appear in front of him. A slow smile came to her lips as she put her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head to the side. Her warm breath brushed his face just before their lips touched.

His eyes drifted closed and he put his hands on her upper arms, gently sliding up and down her firm biceps still covered in the cotton of his shirt. She ended the kiss before he was ready and because this was her show, he let her. "'Night…Mal."

She took a step back and he took the hint. Time to go. At the door he turned with one hand on the knob. "'Night…Samantha."

Sam watched the door close then picked up the stack of messages resting on the keyboard and began thumbing through them to see which would need to be answered immediately and which could wait. One was from Walter advising her that there were a few emails that needed her attention first thing in the morning. She decided they could wait until then and stuck the messages under a paperweight in the shape of the symbol for pi. The smile stayed with her until she went to her quarters an hour later and climbed into bed.

* * *

Daniel and Laura were on their way down the stairs between levels 27 and 28. When they reached the landing Laura stopped him and brought him down for a kiss. Her hands slid into his hair holding him still while she kissed him tasting the Baklava he'd had for dessert. Finally, he pulled away to look into her eyes. They were both panting as Daniel's hands came up to frame her face. His thumbs drew small circles on her cheeks, watching her green eyes change to the color of evergreen leaves. They'd both been slightly chilled from their walk outside but now warmth started where they touched spreading to all parts of their bodies.

Laura licked her lips then gave him a wicked smile as she pushed him against the wall and tugged his mouth back to hers. Their tongues and lips engaged in battle, slipping and sliding over and around each other. Her hands glided up his chest as far as his collar bone then down and around his ribs to hook over the tops of his shoulders to pull him even closer.

Daniel's mouth tried to devour her, making her whimper in the back of her throat. When she pulled away, his moan of disappointment echoed in the stairwell then changed to a startled gasp when she dragged him toward the door and down the hall.

"Laura?"

She looked at him through her long lashes and pursed her lips in amusement. "Don't tell me you're surprised."

"No, of course not. I just didn't think…"

Laura laid a finger over his mouth then replaced them with her lips. "Then don't start now." She took him by the hand again and he followed her willingly.

**TBC**

**A/N:** In future chapters, we'll delve more into the mystery of the couple who spent the night together because by now you know it wasn't Daniel and Laura _or_ Sam and Malcolm. You get a special prize if you can figure out who they are _before_ the revelation. :-D

The physics of golfing came from http (colon) /www (dot) golf (dash) simulators (dot) com/physics (dot) htm.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 8**

Daniel followed Laura down the hall toward her quarters, his mind in chaos. That's why he almost ran her over when she came to an abrupt stop and pushed him back into the corner. Unlike in the stairwell, the feeling was much different. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but she shushed him with an emphatic gesture.

They edged toward the corner and peaked out then pulled back before they could be seen. Laura pressed her back against his front pushing him farther into the shadows as they heard footsteps approaching. Daniel put his hands on her narrow waist, gently flexing his fingers. Her hands rested over his stopping the movement. He held his breath when he saw Vala come around the corner because she wasn't alone.

When Laura and Daniel saw who Vala was with they exchanged a wide-eyed open-mouthed stare. The man's arm was around her shoulders. He leaned down and gave her a decidedly non-platonic kiss startling the hiding couple all over again.

Vala and her companion went into her quarters and slammed the door. The lock clicked and they heard Vala laugh, the deeper tones of a man, then quiet.

Laura and Daniel stepped out into the hall. "Well, that was…"

"…yeah."

Laura and Daniel finally arrived at her door. They held hands while they stood there without going in and without talking until Daniel said, "Sorry about that."

She looked at her sneaker-clad feet. "This was a bad idea." Daniel was wearing sneakers too, one foot slightly ahead of the other. She thought how good their feet looked next to each other and mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

"No, it was a _great_ idea. It's just…"

"…seeing her with someone else…" Laura tried not to show that she was worried that he was upset at seeing Vala with another man and tried to pull her hand away but he held fast.

"That is _not_ a problem."

She didn't believe him and tried again to retrieve her hand but he still wouldn't let go. "I should…go in."

"Yes. You should." Daniel dropped her hand and lightning fast used both hands to frame her face so she couldn't back off. As on their first date, he let his fingertips brush along the edge of her jaw, under her ear then into her hair. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he kissed her. Her hands skimmed over his ribs and up his back to hook over his shoulders. His hands glided across her shoulders and down her back to her hips, pulling her close, letting her feel how much he wanted her. One hand reached over to fumble with the doorknob, finally getting it open. They tumbled into the room without their lips losing contact then he kicked the door shut. Laura pushed him toward the bed while shoving his jacket off his shoulders. He did the same for her just as the backs of his legs hit the bed.

She pulled back to grin at him and he returned it just as she placed both hands in the middle of his chest and gave him a shove. It was just hard enough to send him backward onto the bed. He clamped his fingers on her arms and took her with him. Faster than she thought possible, he flipped them over trapping her beneath him. After a long hot kiss Daniel turned to sit on the side of the bed taking both of her feet in his lap. He quickly removed her shoes then kicked off his own. He rolled over her again startling a laugh out of her as her arms went around him. His hand reached down to gently caress the side of her sore thigh. "Let me know if this starts to bother you." And she nodded vigorously.

Laura hooked her good leg around his hip bringing them even closer. She rubbed the bottom of her foot up and down the back of his thigh making him groan. His upper body raised just enough to enable him to reach between them and begin to unbutton her shirt. When he got down to her waist, he pulled the material from her pants. His groan increased in volume when she pulled his shirt up so she could drag her palms up his back to his shoulders. She brought them back down while lightly scraping her nails over his skin. He relaxed back down till their stomachs touched, a _very_ intimate position, and a high-pitched gasp escaped as his lips and tongue moved to the side of her neck.

With an unexpected move, Laura flipped them over so that she was now above him, her long red hair framing her pretty face. She lowered her mouth to his and before long they stopped thinking and started feeling.

**The Next ****Morning**

Daniel drifted in that twilight between sleep and wakefulness, rolling over into the warmth on the other side of the bed. He snuggled down and sighed in contentment. Just as he was about to drift off again he heard the shower come on and… _Is that __**singing**_?

"I took my troubles down to Madame Rue. You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth. She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine, sellin' little bottles of…Love Potion Number Nine…"

Reaching for his glasses in their accustomed place on his bedside table he found...nothing. No table, no lamp, no clock, no book on the Etruscans and definitely no glasses. Opening his eyes he looked around blearily. Everything was out of focus, just different colored blobs of varying sizes. One brownish blob topped with a white-ish blob was very close so he put out a hand and fumbled around until he finally located his glasses resting against the lamp's base. Now he could see that he wasn't in his own quarters and the previous night came back to him making him smile.

On the dresser in a place of honor was a photo of a proud older couple with a grinning Laura in Marine dress blues. The singing was still coming from the bathroom so he decided to leave while she was in there. The awkward morning after talk could wait until later.

Composing a note in his head, he slung his legs over the side of the bed, looking around for his clothes. Before he located more than his shoes and t-shirt, the bathroom door opened a crack and a distinctly feminine hand came out, making a "come here" gesture with her forefinger.

"Oh, Doctor Jackson…" a sing-song voice came to him through a wisp of steam, "…could you come here for a minute? I need my back washed…among other things." The hand disappeared and the door was left ajar.

Daniel didn't even have to think it over. He jumped off the bed, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Laura came into the gym to find Vala already on one of the stationary bikes. She climbed onto the one next to her and began pedaling hissing in pain as her sore leg was stressed. They pedaled in silence for a few minutes then Laura glanced over. She was a little embarrassed at the story she told Vala the other day about sharing McKay's body and kissing Carson but wasn't sorry they'd talked about their feelings for Daniel. It was the one thing they could both agree on: Daniel was a lovable guy. She contemplated mentioning what she and Daniel had witnessed in the barracks area the night before but decided against it. Instead, she went with… "Should you be doing that?"

"What?" Vala reached for her water bottle and took a drink.

"Working out."

"I'm fine. Can't stand sitting around doing nothing."

Laura smiled in understanding. "Me either."

When her leg began to complain about her callous treatment, she got off the bike, wiped it down with anti-bacterial spray then got down on the mat to exercise. Vala watched her for a while then asked, "What're you doing?"

She was doing what looked like an advanced scissor kick. "Pilates. It's a form of exercise that gets your mind and body in tune. A little like Yoga, but more intense. It emphasizes proper breathing, correct pelvic and spinal alignment. You concentrate on smooth, flowing movements, becoming aware of how your body feels and how it controls movement focusing on quality rather than quantity and proper breathing to help you move with maximum power. Breathing properly reduces stress and we can all use a little stress relief."

Vala had gotten down on the mat and was copying her movements but stopped at Laura's words. Rising up on her elbows, she gave the other woman a scowl. "Is there some hidden meaning behind that statement, Captain?"

Laura looked genuinely surprised. "No. Why?" She really hadn't meant anything beyond the obvious.

"I just thought…never mind."

Laura wiped down her mat then grabbed her towel and headed for the door. "I, uh, gotta get goin'. See you around." They'd managed to remove most of the animosity between them, even shared a couple of secrets, but they weren't friends…yet.

"Yeah." Vala kept up the exercises until she was certain Laura was gone then put a hand to her sore back. She got to her feet and went back to her room to shower and change.

* * *

Laura and Daniel were sitting across from each other in the Mess Hall. In an uncharacteristic public display of affection, he held her hand while he ate his macaroni and cheese and she polished off a spinach salad. They talked of nothing much until Cam joined them without an invitation a few minutes later. The couple pulled their hands apart and Daniel gave him a sharp glance of irritation which he ignored. Sam came along after that and was invited to share their table, which she did with a slight hesitation.

Daniel started telling a story about an archaeological mission with SG-9 to P8J-120 that involved an encounter with a giant teddy bear-like creature. It had bonded with him and followed him everywhere. When he tried to leave, it made an attempt to follow and wouldn't be deterred so he'd had to stay behind until they could figure out how to change its allegiance to another of its kind so Daniel could leave.

Across the room, Siler and Walter entered and took a table on the far side. Gunny showed up shortly thereafter and was invited to join them. A few minutes later, Vala made an appearance, too. She accepted with a smile when the men insisted she sit with them.

They all stood like the good gentlemen they were. He pulled out the only vacant chair, the one next to him and Vala sat down with a softly murmured "thank you." Moments later, he almost jumped out of his skin when she put her hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. Trying to appear unaffected by what she was doing, he placed his hand over hers to still her movements.

A moment later she slipped a shoe off and rubbed the top of her foot up and down his calf. He was thankful she hadn't tried to do more while they were sitting with their colleagues just before she did exactly that. Covering his reaction with a cough, he firmly removed her hand then slanted a look to his left to find her watching him from under her long dark lashes. She slipped a spoonful of chocolate pudding between her lips, making a yummy sound. His eyes widened just a little then he turned forward and tried to pay attention to the conversation.

Across from him Gunny looked up, gave them both a knowing smile and a wink then laughed when Siler began telling them about his latest injury and how he was somehow missed in all the confusion. The Sergeant rolled up his sleeve to show the fading mark on his upper arm.

But Gunny really brought the house down when he lifted his shirt and pointed to an unmarked spot on his chest.

"I don't see anything." Siler said adjusting his glasses on his face and squinting at the spot indicated by Gunny's finger.

"Mary Johanson. She broke my heart."

Vala chewed her bite of sandwich and swallowed. "When did this happen?"

Brackman shrugged his shoulders. "Third grade. She promised that she would love me always then her family moved away during summer vacation." He paused dramatically, a hand over his heart. "I was so utterly…devastated I was never able to eat another Twinkie."

They laughed together then Walter asked, "Ever think of looking her up?"

"Actually, I ran into her a few years back while visiting my pop. She married a contractor. They have six kids, live out in the country in a triple-wide that he remodeled himself and drive a minivan." He balled up his napkin, tossed it on his tray and sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "Their eldest joined the Corp last summer. The boy's dumber'n soup but he's a good Marine." He paused a beat then, "They'll probably make him an officer."

The loud, spontaneous laughter from the group drew Cam's attention. "What d'ya suppose they're talkin' about over there?"

Sam looked to where Cam was indicating. She picked up her cup of tea and swirled the hot liquid around in the cup. "Probably wondering why you even care enough to ask."

"What if they're talking about _me_?"

Daniel and Sam exchanged a look. "What if they are?" The General asked.

"I'm just saying that, if they _are_ talking about me, are they saying good stuff or bad stuff?"

"Laura, wanna take this one?" Daniel asked with the slightest of grins. Cam turned toward the Captain expectantly.

"Sorry, sir, but that information is on a need-to-know basis." She managed to keep a serious face as she said it but Daniel could see the humor in her eyes when they met his.

"But I _need_ to _know_!" Cam insisted.

"No. You _don't_." Sam told him firmly to put a stop to his questions about something that was obviously none of his business. She tapped her watch to indicate they should go, pushed back her chair and picked up her tray. Cam sighed and followed.

While Gunny was telling his story, he slipped his hand onto her thigh then down between them making her gasp, just a tiny intake of air. Retrieving his hand, he pushed away from the table and excused himself telling the group he had work to finish.

Sam and Cam left to go to a meeting of the SG team leaders then Vala excused herself shortly after that, turning left at the exit.

Eventually, it was just Daniel and Laura again. He caught her eye and she returned his smile. "You know, I was just thinking…"

"About…?"

He got up and came around to sit next to her with his arm along the back of her chair, his hand playing idly with her ponytail. "What we should do tonight."

Laura turned toward him. "Me too. I overdid it during my workout this morning and my leg is killing me so I'm gonna go to bed early. Walk me back to my quarters?"

He took her hand and helped her to her feet. "I was hoping we could go to the movie. It's a parody: _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_." He managed to say it with a straight face.

"I _love_ that movie!" She put her arm around his waist as his went around her shoulders and encouraged her to lean into him when she began limping. "Okay, Doctor Smarty-pants. What about _District 9_? Don't tell me you didn't like that one."

He shook his head. "Too much like my day job."

"_2012_?"

"Unrealistic."

"_When in Rome_?"

"Oh, come _on_. Magic _coins_?"

She was getting annoyed but couldn't help it. He'd nitpicked his way through every movie they'd seen together. "Do you _ever_ just sit back and _enjoy_ a movie instead of dissecting it?" Her arm dropped from around his waist. He took the hint and did the same.

"Of course."

Laura crossed her arms, the skin around her eyes pinched and her expression skeptical. "When?"

Daniel tugged on his earlobe. "_Lesbian Vampire Killers_ wasn't so bad. And when I was six, I watched _Rabbit of Seville_ with Nick and didn't criticize."

"Nick?"

"My grandfather." She could feel the tension notch up between them.

"You've never mentioned him before." He didn't continue so she tentatively inquired, "Are you close?"

"Our relationship is…complicated."

"What does he do?"

Daniel gave a small rueful laugh. "Archaeologist. Nicholas Ballard. He's sort of retired."

"_Sort of_?"

"That's complicated, too."

Laura sensed he didn't want to talk about it but couldn't stop from saying, "Wait! Nicholas Ballard is your _grandfather_?" _Now I know why he didn't like that Indiana Jones movie!_

"Yeah. He's been out of the game for quite a while. How'd _you_ hear about him?"

"I've, uh, been doing some reading."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Laura shrugged and the corners of her mouth turned up in a bashful smile. "Picked up an interest in archaeology recently." He gave her a smile. "Didn't he have himself committed?"

Daniel didn't speak for so long that she thought he wasn't going to respond then he pushed his glasses up his nose. "He's been out for a few years. Probably passed away by now."

Laura drew him to a stop. "Probably? You don't _know_?" The irritation that had started to dissipate was back.

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you some day."

_But not today, obviously_. She'd planned on asking him in for a little while just to talk if he wanted to but sensed that bringing up his grandfather had changed his mood and he preferred to be alone. "Okay."

He leaned down to claim a kiss, opened the door for her then pulled it closed and just stood there for a few moments. Crossing his arms, he pulled at his lip in thought then headed for his quarters. On the way an odd feeling came over him stopping him in his tracks. _Daniel_? A voice whispered in his head. He looked around but he was alone in the corridor.

Daniel shook his head then continued on and, though he listened for it, he didn't hear the voice again. That night he had the strangest dream.

_He was floating inside an energy field. Nick was there too, a jumble of voices speaking in Mayan coming at them from all sides. Nick looked at him with a gentle smile and said, _"_I have much to share with you, my boy_."

"_Please, tell me!"_

"_Soon. Very soon." His grandfather just smiled again as they began to move away from each other._

_Daniel's eyes widened in alarm. He reached out and took Nick's hand but they were soon pulled apart. "No! Come back! Grandpa! Nooooo!"_

* * *

Daniel awoke feeling restless and edgy. All he could think of was Nick and how combative and argumentative they'd been whenever they got together, even after Daniel had followed in his and his parents' footsteps.

He tossed back the covers, reached for his glasses and slid them on. He thought about seeing if Laura wanted to join him for breakfast but decided against it when he realized it was nearly lunch time and he'd overslept…again. Cam had training scheduled for all the military personnel to prepare for the upcoming drills and inspections. Laura would be busy the rest of the day and all day tomorrow, at the very least. Depending on the outcome, he might not see her again except by accident until at least Wednesday.

**1245 Saturday**

Sam finished the last of her reports, emailed them to all interested parties then slipped into a close fitting black leather jacket. Grabbing her sunglasses and shouldering a backpack, she headed out. "Walter, I'm going off base for a few hours but I'm on my cell just in case."

"Yes, Ma'am. Have a good time."

"Thanks!"

She got to the surface and went to the motor pool where she found the vehicle she was taking out, gassed up and washed as requested, sparkling in the bright sunshine. Footsteps slapped the concrete and she turned to see Malcolm Barrett standing there smiling at her. He was in jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and carrying a jacket. "Hey."

Sam smiled back. "Hey. Ready to go?"

He stopped just within arm's reach and gave her a quick once-over. She was wearing leather boots and jacket. Her jeans were body hugging without being overly tight but what really got his attention was the leather chaps she wore over them. "Sure. Haven't been on the back of a bike in years."

"Then this'll be a treat for you. Here." Sam handed him the backpack and a helmet then slipped her own helmet on. Slinging one leg over the black Indian, she fired it up while Malcolm put on the backpack and helmet then climbed on behind her resting his hands on her waist.

Leaning forward so he could be heard over the roar of the engine, he said, "Where're we going?"

"It's a secret. Hang on!"

Malcolm got his feet onto the footrests just in time. Up ahead he could see the guards and the closed gate. Instead of slowing down, Sam sped up. "Uh, Sam…" She didn't respond, just hunched her shoulders and gave it more throttle. He saw the guards quickly open the gate and get out of the way as they roared past. A glance over his shoulder told him this wasn't the first time she'd done this. He faced forward again just as she slowed to make a turn that took them onto a small side road.

Sam had a definite destination in mind as she gunned the engine. When the Harley hit the double, she slowed down just a little and turned in between two saguaro cactus, the trail almost non-existent. It barely even qualified to be called a footpath. "Duck!" she shouted as they came up on a tree with low hanging branches.

Malcolm ducked and felt the lowest branch smack the top of his helmet. They continued to swerve in and out of rocks, boulders, shrubs, trees and more cacti, always at an upward angle. Once, they almost ran over a snake that quickly slithered out of their way. The back wheel skidded in the dirt causing Malcolm's hands to loop tight around her waist to keep from falling off. He liked the feel of her in his arms but would have preferred less dangerous conditions, say, in front of his fireplace, sipping hot chocolate while spending some quiet time alone. Maybe one day soon. As head of the SGC she would eventually have to make a trip to DC again and he hoped they'd still be…whatever they were.

Sam regained control easily and kept going. Another five minutes or so then she began to slow, finally coming to a stop and shutting the engine down. He reluctantly let go of her, climbed off and removed his helmet. He turned in a circle taking in the panoramic view around them. When he faced her again she was grinning.

"Well? What d'ya think?"

"Sam! It's…amazing! I've lived in big cities all my life and only half believed anything like this existed, despite the photographic and anecdotal evidence."

All around them were bands of red and white sandstone, most inclined at a 90° angle. They were surrounded by lush green vegetation of a contrasting deep green color. The rocks were pointed and eroded, rising to heights of 90 meters or so. Thin, jagged peaks thrust themselves out of the ground like the plates of some enormous dinosaur come to life. Malcolm almost expected to see it shake its massive head and roar at the sky.

"It's called the Garden of the Gods. It's especially beautiful just as the sun is setting. The colors are more intense, and the shadows creeping across the ground give the whole area a bit of…drama." She glanced up at him and he was looking at her with an odd expression. "What?"

A slow smile spread over his handsome face. Without thinking how she might construe the gesture, he took her hands in his and pulled her to within a few inches of his chest. She didn't withdraw her hands or step away and he took that as a sign that, even though this was only their second date, she was comfortable with the closeness. "Samantha Carter, _you_ are a fraud."

"Excuse me?"

"All this time, I've thought of you as an incredibly smart, strong-willed, funny, compassionate and somewhat attractive Air Force officer. Now I find out you're also a closet romantic." He gave her a wicked grin. "But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks pinked as if he'd caught her with her hand in the cookie jar taking the last chocolate chip cookie _before_ dinner. He decided it was now or never so he took a chance. Cupping her face with his hands, he lightly brushed his lips over hers. Sam closed her eyes as her hands slid along the softness of the shirt covering his chest to wrap around his neck while his arms went around her back to pull her close.

Sam let the kiss go on just long enough to let Malcolm know that she enjoyed it but not so long to make him think that more than lunch would follow.

Stepping out of his embrace, she opened the backpack and took out an Air Force issue blanket, tossing it to Malcolm. He shook it open and spread it on the ground while she unpacked the food. It was nothing fancy. Fried chicken, potato salad, apples and a jug of lemonade. She hadn't brought a radio because it seemed almost sacrilegious to mar the beauty of nature with harsh foreign sounds. So they sat and ate, not in complete silence, but their voices were hushed, awed by their surroundings.

* * *

While Sam and Malcolm were in the middle of their picnic, Walter was just finishing a project. It wasn't urgent or interesting enough to keep his attention but it had to be done and now it was. He had an errand to run but just as he stood up, alarms began to blare throughout the facility and red lights were flashing.

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" he announced as several squads of soldiers poured into the Gate Room and took up defensive positions.

Colonel Mitchell bounded up the stairs to stand at Walter's shoulder. Siler joined them a moment later. "Whatcha got, Sergeant?"

"Nothing yet, sir."

The iris was closed according to protocol and they stood there waiting. A beep drew their eyes to the monitor. "What the _hell_…?"

_Remove the shield protecting the Stargate. It is imperative that you allow a traveler to be sent to your location._

Walter looked up at Mitchell who just watched the screen thinking. "Sir!"

_Please! Our planet has become dangerously unstable and soon will no longer be able to support human life. He __**must**__ be allowed to return to his people!_

_He who?_ "Okay. Stay alert, boys and girls. We're lettin' 'em in!" Walter opened the iris while Mitchell made his way down to the Gate Room. A few moments later, a human male emerged from the Stargate and the wormhole shut down. He was in his late-thirties-to-early-forties, slender of build with brown hair and piercing blue eyes that missed nothing as he glanced around the room at the soldiers. He was dressed in an ill-fitting brown suit with a vest and white shirt. His eyes came to rest on Mitchell's face when he said amiably but with an edge of wariness, "Hi! Can we help you?"

"You can start by asking these gentlemen to lower their weapons. I am unarmed." The man had a cultured and slightly accented yet firm voice. He raised his arms to the side as if offering to let them search him.

"Can't do it. You see, we don't get many visitors this far from the Interstate unless they get lost lookin' for the Dairy Queen." Mitchell crossed his arms stubbornly.

He drew himself up straight, clasping his hands behind his back. "Then I wish to speak to Daniel Jackson immediately!"

"And who should we say is callin'?"

"Nicholas Ballard. I'm his grandfather."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 9**

Daniel entered his office, flipping the light on automatically. He went to the farthest corner and pulled out a yellow chest with a black strap. Placing it on the table, he opened it and inside was a crystal skull approximately the size of a human skull. He took it out as he'd done periodically over the years and sat it on a stack of ancient reference books then bent over to stare into its "eyes." There wasn't much chance that he'd be transported again because it needed to be in proximity to the cavern on P7X-377 for it to work. They had tried on several occasions to dial the address but were unable to get a lock.

He picked up the skull and held it in front of him turning it side to side as if that would reveal its secrets. Today, as it had for the last decade, the hunk of crystal glittered in the overhead lights but that was all. He yelped when a pair of hands snatched it from him.

Doctor Bill Lee stood there holding the skull in the air. "Alas, poor Whatshisname. I knew him, Daniel. A fellow of infinite jest, of most _excellent_ fancy. He hath bore me on his back a thousand times, and now how abhorr'd in my imagination it is!"

Daniel snorted and lifted his eyebrows. "Funny, Bill." He took the skull, gave it one last look, put it back in the container then closed the lid and snapped the closures with finality.

"I thought you'd given up trying to make that thing work."

The archaeologist sighed. "I have. It's just…I've been thinking about that new Indiana Jones movie and…"

Bill nodded understanding. "It's killing you not to know what they've been teaching him."

"Yes, it is."

The physicist came to stand next to Daniel, one hand on his shoulder. "You have to face the fact that you may never know."

"I know but tonight, it's just seems…never mind." Daniel pushed a hand through his hair then removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "Sorry to be so maudlin. Did you need something?"

Bill shrugged. "Looked like you could use someone to talk to."

Daniel gave him a small one-shoulder shrug in return. "Laura and I had a small disagreement. She went to bed early."

Bill waved a finger in the air. "_This_ I can help you with. I know you don't want or need it but here's some advice from a man who's been married for, gosh, almost 30 years. The three most important words in _any_ relationship are 'I…was wrong.' Especially if _she_ believes you were wrong. It's so much simpler in the long-run." He clapped Daniel on the shoulder again. "Well, I need to get back to work and it looks like you do too so…"

"Sure. And thanks."

* * *

Daniel had just called up the translations from P99-X70 on the large plasma screen when he thought he heard something. A few moments later he left his office at a run. Alarms began blaring and emergency lights flashed. A strange feeling of equal parts excitement, anticipation, dread and elation came over him. He quickened his pace when Walter's voice came over the PA.

"Doctor Jackson to the brig! Doctor Jackson, please come to the brig!"

* * *

Malcolm put the remains of their meal in the backpack and propped it against the bike then returned to join Sam sitting on the blanket with her eyes closed and face turned toward the last of the sun's rays coming over the Kissing Camel formation. He let himself down next to her, resting his arms on his upraised knees. Though they weren't touching he could still feel the warmth from her body across the narrow gulf. He too closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze relax him. Funny how the wind now had the opposite effect it'd had on their ride out.

That's why he was startled when he felt her move closer. She rolled over onto her knees facing him. Her left hand came up to touch his cheek and turn him to face her. Tilting her head to the side, she pressed her lips to his. He put one hand behind him while the other lightly brushed over her face, one finger tracing the outer edge of her ear then down to toy with her lobe before his fingers slipped into the short blond hair at her nape.

Sam shifted and pushed him onto his back then followed him down, her knees to the side so the left side of her chest was pressed to his and their hips touched. Both hands came up to hold his head still while she touched her tongue to his lips.

It was just a light stroke, a tease, and he knew it but allowed himself to fall for it and opened his mouth. When he did, she took advantage and glided her tongue along his. He could feel both their hearts beating. An intermittent quivering started where their hips touched and he thought, _If it feels this good with our clothes on then I'm gonna be a dead man when we do this naked! _

The quivering stopped then started again making him groan when he realized the vibration had to be her cell phone because his was in his jacket pocket over there somewhere. It wasn't easy but he pushed her away enough to say huskily, "Sam! Phone!"

She pushed herself upright and pulled the small black cell from her pocket. _Whoever it is, they're gonna die slowly and horribly!_ The display indicated it was Walter and she thought briefly of having him court-martialed. Instead, she flipped the phone open with a flick of her wrist and said, "Carter…_What_? Are you certain? How's his…" she chanced a glance at Malcolm, "…physical condition? You're _kidding_! No! Take him to the brig for now. Doctor Jackson and Doctor Lam are the only ones permitted to see him until I return."

Malcolm had already gotten to his feet and now extended a hand to help her up as she issued orders. She strode over to the bike, picked up her helmet as the phone snapped shut and was shoved into her back pocket.

"There's an emergency at the base." She slipped her helmet on while Malcolm folded the blanket and stuffed it into the backpack before putting it and his helmet on.

"So I gathered." She started the bike just as he got on behind her and took hold of her waist again. "Anything the NID'd be interested in?"

"Can't say." Malcolm shrugged acceptance and she could feel the movement against her back. He understood just as she knew he would.

The Indian roared as she gunned the engine and turned in a different direction than they'd entered the area. "Hey, where are you…"

"That's the scenic route. This way's quicker." Not three minutes later they came to the campgrounds. They roared down the main drag at more than twice the speed limit, slowed as they turned onto the main road then picked up speed again.

Time dilated once more and sooner than he'd hoped, Malcolm and Sam were again showing their ID's to the guards at the SGC. Sam left him with a promise to call but no kiss. After the ones they'd already shared he wasn't complaining. And she _would_ call, if it were possible. He wouldn't hold his breath and wouldn't take it personally if she didn't contact him for a few days or even weeks. Her job keeping the entire world safe from threats of an extraterrestrial nature was much more important than his at the NID though he'd probably get an argument from her, and his boss, about it. He sighed, got in his rental car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Daniel approached the brig with more than a little apprehension, pausing as he got close. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at the guard to open the door.

The man standing within the gray, unadorned walls of the brig, hands clasped behind his back in an attitude of patient waiting, was _not_ who or what he expected. He'd _expected_ to see a white-haired, slightly stooped man approximately 90 years of age.

This man was closer to Daniel's own age with brown hair, blue eyes and a straight back making him at least three inches taller than the archaeologist. The clothing he wore was identical to what he'd last seen Nick wearing when they'd left him on P7X-377.

"Um, hello."

The man turned and a brilliant smile lit up his face. "Daniel, my boy!" He took a step forward as if to embrace him but stopped when Daniel took a step back.

"Do I know you?" The archaeologist's eyebrows were furrowed and his frown looked permanent.

Nick frowned slightly in response. "Not as well as you should, which is my fault entirely."

Daniel wrinkled his brow in mild irritation then crossed his arms and looked back skeptically. "You look somewhat like old photos of my grandfather but he…"

"…was left with the giant aliens." Nick gave him an affectionate glance. "The day we traveled to their planet together was the first time you've ever called me 'grandpa' and I found myself wanting to stay with you just to hear you say it again." Daniel still looked skeptical and Nick shook his head. "You're so much like your mother. She had to have tangible proof even as a child no matter what her eyes told her. That's why she never believed in Santa Claus. If proof is what you need then you shall have it." With a sigh, he continued. "Your parents, Claire and Melburn, died when you were eight. They were killed when an exhibit they were installing at the Metropolitan Museum of Art collapsed."

"That information is available to anyone with access to the Internet." Daniel _wanted_ to believe the man in front of him was his grandfather but he was still wary yet optimistic.

The young man claiming to be Daniel's grandfather raised a finger into the air. "Yes, but I haven't had such access in many years and very little before that. Is it also in your biography that I took you for waffles before abandoning you?" Nick now saw the acceptance in Daniel's wide eyes. "Not one of my prouder moments."

Daniel's eyes roamed over his grandfather's now wrinkle-free face. "But how…"

Nick walked over and sat on the side of the lowest bunk bed. It was a basic brig bed, neatly made with a utilitarian blanket and plain white pillow. "I was dying, my old body failing me when I needed it most. My benefactors rejuvenated me, gave me back my youth so that I could continue with my work." Nick's face lit up. "And such _wonders_ I have seen!"

"So you're going to stay…" Daniel waved his hands to indicate his grandfather's youthful appearance, "…like this?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. We'll see."

"So, tell me what happened, what you learned from them. Where are they? What happened to them? Are they gone?"

"I will tell you everything. Soon." He promised as another thought occurred to him. "And please tell your Colonel O'Neill that I took notes."

"Um, Jack's a Major General now, based in DC. I'll give him a call."

"And your other friends, the attractive and very smart young lady and the large man with the forbidding nature. What's become of them?"

"Samantha Carter's a General now and in charge of the Stargate program. Teal'c is visiting his son, daughter-in-law and their new baby."

"A new baby? That's wonderful! And Samantha will probably want to _debrief_ me." He said it with the innocent smile of someone who was proud of himself for using an unfamiliar term in the correct way.

From anyone else, the tone Nick used would have turned his words into a double entendre but Daniel took them at face value. "Yes, she will, and at great length. Teal'c will be happy to see you again, too." He smiled as he stepped back toward the door. "Hey, uh, you want something to eat? Soup, chicken…Hot Pockets?"

"Not just yet." He looked at his reflection in the window turning his head side to side and stretching his neck experimentally. "I was quite a good looking man in my youth. Or so the ladies used to tell me." Nick met Daniel's eyes in the reflection and without meaning to, Daniel smiled back.

* * *

A knock on the brig door brought Nick to his feet. "Come in." His face immediately brightened when he saw Sam.

"Samantha, it's good to see you again." He hugged her before she could stop him.

"Oh! It's, uh, good to see you too, Nick." She patted his back awkwardly then pushed out of his embrace, her grimace of unease changing to a grin as she looked over his new appearance. "I had a talk with Daniel. What uh…"

"I've changed a bit in the last, how many years has it been?" He indicated the change in his physical appearance. "Aside from the fact that I was old and dying, time meant little while I was there."

Sam chewed her lip in thought for a moment. "Nearly ten years."

His eyebrows came together above bright blue eyes that were just like Daniel's. "Then it's now the year 2010."

"Yes."

Nick held the lone chair indicating that Sam should sit. Before she could speak again he said, "I know that you and my grandson have many questions. I intend answering every one of them eventually, though it will take many years."

She smiled gently and rested the ankle of her left foot on the right knee. "Why did they send you back after all this time?"

He made a world-weary sigh then went back to his perch on the side of the lower bunk. "The molten core of the planet had become highly unstable causing variances in the planet's electromagnetic field. It was beginning to fail and expose the surface to unfiltered solar radiation which eventually reached the cavern where we lived. They were able to affect a temporary change but it did not last as it was the beginning of the end. The planet was doomed. My benefactors thought it best that I leave before it became uninhabitable by humans or rather _one_ human. They stayed behind holding the wormhole open so that I could make it. We will not be able to return." He gave a small wry chuckle. "In my mind I have been calling them the Zapotecs, though that's actually an exonym of their endonym. Daniel would know it though it's difficult to pronounce even for one who has studied them for most of his long life." Nick swelled with pride. "Daniel speaks 23 languages you know."

"Actually, it's 29 now." Sam's smile left. "Uh, Nick, I know that Daniel believes you're you and so do I but…"

"…you answer to a higher authority and they must have the 'i's' dotted and 't's' crossed, eh, General?" He slapped his thighs, stood and extended his elbow. "Is your doctor still that absolutely _stunning_ auburn-haired woman with the dark, mysterious eyes brimming with an unquenchable fire?"

"No." Sam's eyes widened at his description of Janet then put on her "Soldier Sam" face as she tucked her hand into the crook of the proffered arm. Nick had no way of knowing this was the second time in just a few days that she'd been reminded of her dead friend. "Doctor Lam is the physician in charge. I'm sure you'll like her. And I would be honored to escort you to the Infirmary, Doctor Ballard." He patted her hand much as he'd done when they first met. Young he might now be but he still retained many of the mannerisms he'd had as an elderly man.

"Later, I would like to take a walk outside. It was not safe to do so at the end so I have not seen the sun, moon or the stars in many months."

"Of course." As they walked down the hall toward the Infirmary, they were trailed by a pair of armed guards.

She thought she'd covered her sadness until Nick said, "You know, they aren't gone as long as we remember them."

Sam's fingers gave his arm a slight squeeze as she thought about the all people in her life that were gone and realized he was right.

* * *

Carolyn Lam knocked on Sam's open office door then stepped in without invitation, a file folder in one hand. She slapped it down on the desk then leaned her hip against the edge. "I don't need to tell you he is who he says he is do I?"

Sam picked up the file and opened it, flipping the pages until she came to the DNA comparison. "No, but we needed objective proof. What about…"

"…the rejuvenation? I can't really explain it but he _is_ just as he appears: a vigorous 40-ish male. He's not just healthy, he's almost _textbook _healthy. Blood work, vitals, musculature, everything is exactly normal except for his EEG. All bands are elevated above the normal ranges. For example, his Beta waves are averaging 38-40 hertz indicating that his mind is exceptionally active as if he were alert and working or anxious." She waved a hand through the air. "And there's no sign of any of the issues he had when he left. Had he stayed on Earth, he'd have succumbed to dementia within a couple of years. He also had a minor glucose intolerance, arteriosclerosis, high blood pressure and the beginnings of osteoporosis. There's no evidence of _any_ of those conditions now. If all my patients were this healthy, I could quit my job and take up golf or rock climbing or buy a tree farm."

"Not like we haven't seen something like this before." Sam threw the file on her desk and leaned back making the chair squeak. "We'll give him access to the facility within reason but he's not to leave the base just yet or go outside without an escort. Just in case."

Carolyn nodded, pushed off the desk and headed for the door. "Dinner 2100?"

"Sure. I have a conference call at 1900 but it should be over by then."

* * *

Laura entered the Mess Hall, looked around but didn't see Daniel or any of her other friends so she went through the food line and found a table. She'd just finished pouring fat free Ranch on her salad when her vision darkened and she felt someone watching her. Thinking it was Daniel she stuck on a smile and looked up. Standing in front of her was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing khaki pants and jacket, a black t-shirt and holding a tray. "Can I help you?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, my dear, but I've just arrived at the base and really don't wish to eat alone." He gestured around at the other tables which were mostly empty. The ones that were occupied had groups of Marines and Air Force soldiers, all male, making her the only female in the room. "May I join you?"

Her eyes crinkled slightly at the words "my dear" as she watched him warily. "Um…"

Nick pulled the chair out opposite her and sat down before she could say no then extended his hand. "Nick."

"Laura." It hadn't escaped her notice that he hadn't given a last name or title but they wouldn't let just any Tom, Dick or…Nick on the base without the proper clearances so she let him stay…for now.

He shook out his napkin and laid it across his lap then took a sip from a cup of hot tea. His eyes dropped down to his plate then back up to hers. "I hope you don't mind me saying that Laura is a pretty name for a _very_ pretty girl."

She smiled but didn't respond to the obvious come-on. "What do you do, Nick?"

"Linguistics and archaeology. I will be working on a project with Doctor Daniel Jackson." He had a slight accent making the name sound like "dan-YELL." He chewed a bite of chicken and rice while watching her with an unblinking gaze. "What do _you_ do, Laura?"

"Captain, USAF. My specialty is high temperature and energetic materials technology." At his blank look she explained. "Explosives."

Nick grinned at her, his eyes sparkling. "Beauty _and_ brains. A volatile combination under any circumstances."

"That's incredibly…" she pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose in amusement, "…corny, but sweet." His face pinked just a little as he took another bite. "Where did you work before?"

"I've been…out of the country the last few years doing research." His eyes didn't meet hers and she knew he wasn't lying, but wasn't exactly telling the whole truth either.

They talked of nothing much for the rest of the meal then he surprised her by saying, "Laura, my dear, now that we've finished eating, would you mind going for a walk outside with me? I don't know my way around well and Samantha wishes for me to be escorted. I haven't seen the stars for quite a while."

Laura stifled a small laugh at Nick's old fashioned way of speaking as she glanced at her watch. Daniel was supposed to have been here for dinner but he'd probably gotten busy and forgotten about the time. Pushing back her chair and standing, she said, "Sure. Let's go. But keep your hands where I can see them, buddy. I know _dozens_ of ways to kill a man without leaving a mark."

Nick might have been intimidated if he hadn't seen the sparkle of humor in her eyes. He gave her a slight bow. "I promise to mind my P's and Q's."

He stood and followed her to the elevator. They didn't talk on the ride, just stood there watching the numbers change on the display. Talking together in the Mess Hall was fine but now they were alone. Nick was especially nervous because he hadn't asked a woman to take a walk with him since his wife had passed away before Daniel had been born. He'd gone to the dig where he found the first crystal skull a short time later and his entire life had gone to hell after that.

Once on the surface he took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. The moon was a little more than half full and lots of stars glittered in the sky. Laura shivered when a chilly breeze came through the area so Nick shed his jacket and helped her into it. She pulled the sides of the jacket around her but didn't take his arm again.

Having been out of the dating game for longer than his grandson had been alive, Nick had no idea what it meant, if anything. He just walked beside her in the moonlight and thought about how different the world was now from when he'd been a young man the first time.

They came to an area that had no lighting except for the moonlight giving the place a magical quality as it flickered in and out of the canopy of leaves. When they moved into an open area, Nick stopped. "_So_ beautiful!"

His voice was barely above a whisper, almost reverent. Laura turned to tell him he was being corny again but he wasn't looking at her. He was watching the sky. His eyes closed, he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh of contentment.

* * *

Later that evening, Daniel caught up with Laura on her way back to her quarters. She'd been teaching a class on explosives to an all-female Air Force unit.

"Hey."

"Hey." Her eyes flicked up to his then away. Though they'd had plans earlier she was still a little peeved at him from their spat the other day though not nearly enough to keep her from talking to him.

He put his hand on her arm bringing her to a stop. Keeping Bill Lee's advice in mind he glanced around to make sure they were alone then said, "I'm sorry about the other day. I was wrong. Would you be willing to give me another chance, say tonight? The movie is _Tron: Legacy_ and I _promise_ not to criticize…out loud."

Laura crossed her arms, tilted her head to the side and watched him pretending to think it over. "Okay." She poked a finger at him in mock warning. "But watch yourself. You just may have a rival for my affections."

Daniel's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "Oh?"

"Yeah. There's a fella out there that thinks _I'm_ 'bewitching.' We went for a walk in the moonlight and he gave me his jacket when I got cold. I have never seen _anyone_ so excited to see the stars. It's like he'd been living in a _cave_ for the last decade."

"Um, 'bewitching?'" She turned her head to see him looking at her with an odd expression. His hand came up and scratched is ear then under his nose. "This guy, his name wouldn't happen to be _Nick_, would it?" He already knew the answer. It was the same thing Nick had once said about meeting Daniel's grandmother for the first time.

"Yeah. Said he was working with you on a special project. Why?"

"Thought so. He's, uh, you see, the truth is, he's…" He wanted to tell her who Nick really was but hadn't quite processed everything yet himself so how could he expect her to accept the strangeness of the situation even though strange was the norm at the SGC? "…really old fashioned, probably raised by a maiden aunt or something." That at least was the truth. "The, uh, movie's about to start. We should get going." He took her by the hand then slid his arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her temple. It was on the tip of his tongue to express his feelings for her but he didn't. Once she knew the real relationship between him and Nick, she'd think he said it to manipulate her and he'd never do that. "Would it make me sound pathetic and needy if I said I didn't deserve you?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Then I won't say it."

They both had a little chuckle then when they were close to the Rec Room, Laura made a quick decision. She dragged Daniel around a corner and into the shadows where they couldn't be seen. He tended to get obsessive and while he was working on this project they'd probably see each other even less than they already did.

She pushed him up against the wall but didn't have to urge him to kiss her because he was already doing that. His lips found hers then skimmed along her jaw to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Nipping lightly at the spot with his teeth made her gasp and press closer. He kissed her mouth again then her hands came to rest just under his shoulders to push him away.

"Let's skip the movie." Her voice was soft and husky.

"O…" she didn't wait for him to finish, just dragged him down the hall toward his quarters which were closer, "…kay."

**The Next Day**

Daniel felt a little better now that he and Laura had made up. Their disagreement hadn't been much and he hoped they wouldn't fight again. The make-up sex had been awesome which gave him some measure of hope that she'd forgive him the next time. Unfortunately, that could be any day now. He'd had more than one chance to tell her Nick's true identity and hadn't. In this instance, he could see the future and didn't like what he saw.

And though they hadn't made any sort of commitment to each other, he knew that Laura was a one-man-at-a-time woman just as he was a one-woman-at-a-time man so he had no worries that Nick was going to take her away from him. After that one time, she hadn't mentioned his grandfather again. On the other hand, Nick hadn't mentioned Laura's name at all.

Tangled with his feelings for Laura was the resentment and bitterness he still felt toward Nick. Sometimes, well, _most_ of the time, he wanted to shout at his grandfather until the bad feelings went away. Other times he wanted to hug him and never let go now that there was a strong possiblity that they would have several decades to make up for the years that had slipped away.

Today was a hug day though, as always, he could feel the animosity simmering under the surface as it always did. All it would take is the right word or glance from Nick to set it off. At the moment, Daniel and Nick were in his office working and wonder of wonders they hadn't fought once…yet.

Daniel sat at the table he used as a desk and flipped through one ancient reference book after another, a pencil clenched in his teeth. Nick had picked up how to use the computer very quickly and sat in front of it with his arms crossed, just staring at the bits and pieces of translation that had already been completed, hoping for an epiphany. They just needed to get the right combination of words or symbols for the rest to fall into place.

The room was as quiet as a tomb causing Daniel to jump when Nick clapped his hands together. It sounded like a gun shot. "Ha! That's _it_!"

"What's _it_?"

The other man didn't answer because he was furiously tapping at the keyboard. Daniel watched as the translation he'd been working on flow out of Nick's hands and head and onto the plasma screen. His eyes went wide as its secrets were revealed. "How did you…"

"Daniel, my boy, we were too _close_ to the answer. Forest for the trees, as it were." He spoke as he typed. "This language is a mixture of Epi-Olmec, Osan and…"

"…an even more archaic version of one of the Tzeltalan languages. Yes! I see it now." Daniel was watching over Nick's shoulder as he typed. "You know, this is the first time we've really and truly worked together, not counting the crystal skull. You went into the facility when I was in high school and didn't come out again until it was almost too late."

Nick sighed and took his hands from the keyboard to lace them together in his lap. "I know and I'm very sorry." Coming to his feet, he stood in front of Daniel with both hands on his shoulders. "I've missed so much and I'm glad that we're getting a second chance to know each other."

"Me too…grandpa." They stared at each other a moment then laughed at the incongruity of Daniel calling Nick "grandpa" when they now appeared to be the same age.

"Perhaps we should stick with…"

"…Nick. I agree." Daniel went to the keyboard just vacated by Nick to begin a thorough read through to make sure it all made sense before sending it to Sam. He felt his grandfather's eyes on him and when he turned Nick was watching him with an unreadable expression. "What?"

With a reproachful tone, Nick said, "You should have gotten that translation long ago. I've noticed that you've been distracted."

Daniel rolled his eyes sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. You're part of that but I, uh, also had a small disagreement with someone…special. Nothing big but it _was_ my fault. I just didn't want to admit it." His eyebrows climbed his forehead when Nick let out a hearty laugh and shook his finger at his grandson.

"We are more alike than I could _ever_ have imagined, my boy. Perhaps that's why we fought so vociferously."

**A Few Days Later**

Daniel and Nick began their collaboration on the Zapotecs and had been hard at work for several days. Though Daniel worked long into the night just as he always had, Nick knocked off promptly at 2000 each night. Daniel didn't know what he did when he left and, truthfully, didn't want to know.

As it had every other night, his watch beeped. Daniel looked up but it was only 1900. He was about to mention that fact when Nick pushed away from the computer and stood. "Please excuse me, my boy. I have an appointment that I don't want to be late for." He gave his grandson a pat on the arm then calmly closed the door on his way out.

As he walked down the hall Nick stopped and turned. "Hello?" A pair of Marines gave him a nod as they passed but there was no one else. Nick shrugged and continued on his way.

* * *

When Laura entered the workout room, Nick was already there putting on the shoes she'd helped him purchase from town. He stood as she entered then walked around, the metal plates on the toe and heel ringing on the bare floor.

"Ready, Nick?"

"I am indeed. I've always wanted to learn to tap dance, just never had the time."

Laura showed him where to stand next to her facing the mirror. "The first thing I'm going to show you is the toe tap or just toes. Watch, then join in when you feel comfortable." She lifted each toe one at a time dropping it forcefully creating a loud metallic sound. After she'd done it a few times he tried it. She speeded up the tempo until they were tapping in 4/4 time.

They segued to heels, then to toe, toe, heel, heel. After working at it for a while, she thought he'd done well enough to try something a little more advanced. Well, advanced for a beginner.

"Now this is a single time step or a shuffle. Watch me then we'll try it together slowly. Right foot first." As she performed the steps she said its name. "Shuffle, hop, step, flap, step. Shuffle, hop, step, flap, step. Okay?"

"Could we take this slowly, please?"

"No problem. "Shu-ffle, hop, step, fuh-lap, step. That's good. Again. Shu-ffle, hop, step, fuh-lap, step." They did that for a few minutes then changed feet. "Not bad. Wanna try it a little faster?"

"Please."

"Okay. Ready? Right foot first on eight. Five, six, seven, shu-ffle, hop, step, fuh-lap, step. Now left…" They did this over and over until Nick called a halt to get a drink. The two dancers had a seat on the bench along one wall, water bottles and towels between them sitting quietly for the most part.

"How's the project going?" Laura asked.

Nick looked down at his hands and rolled the water bottle between them. "Splendidly. My…Daniel and I have not had but a few minor disagreements." He took a drink, swallowed then cleared his throat. There was something he wanted to say to the pretty redhead but it had been many years and he was just a little nervous. "Laura…"

Laura knew what was coming and poked him gently on the arm with her fist. "Come on. Let's do this a few more times then we'll knock off for the day." She never talked about her and Daniel's relationship so he had no way of knowing they were seeing each other and this was the gentlest way she knew to forestall the inevitable.

"Of course." He took his place two feet to her left. They did the single time step a few more times then she showed him the flap-ball change. It was a step done while in motion and he kept tripping.

"Can't seem to remember my right from my left."

Laura thought it odd because he'd shown a remarkable lack of clumsiness until now. "That's okay. You've done great for a newbie. One more time."

Nick watched Laura's feet in the mirror as he had been doing but a brief flash of dizziness caused him to fall against her knocking them both to the floor. She instinctively grabbed his shoulders, grunting at the impact.

"Ow!" They lay there a moment gasping and doing a mental inventory of their respective conditions. She looked up to see him watching her with great concern.

"Are you hurt, Laura?"

"No. You?"

Nick shook his head. "Just embarrassed." He gave her a wry smile then his cheeks turned pink when he realized they were in a very intimate position. "Oh, uh, s-sorry."

"Don't be," she said with a cheeky smile, making him laugh.

He'd just placed his hands on the floor to push himself up when the door opened.

* * *

It was 1947 and Sam was in a rush to finish the report she'd received from Daniel and Nick so she could get some sleep for her flight out the next day. She made a mental note to give Malcolm a call cancelling their date. It wasn't as elaborate as the motorcycle ride, just lunch and a walk, but she'd been looking forward to it.

So engrossed in her work was she that the phone startled her when it rang. She scooped up the receiver. "Carter…put him through, Walter." Tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder, she kept working. "Hi."

"_Hi._ _Sorry to do this but I have to cancel our date tomorrow. I've been called back to DC and have to leave by noon in order to be there for an emergency meeting_."

Sam paused in her typing taking the phone in hand and sitting back in her chair. "Anything the SGC'd be interested in?"

"_Can't say." _She heard the smile in his voice. _"__I was really looking forward to trying that elk chili you raved about._"

"I know and I was just about to call you. I have to fly to DC myself tomorrow so I've made arrangements for you to hitch a ride. The flight leaves promptly at 1155, Agent Barrett, so don't be late."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Photos of the Garden of the Gods can be found at http (colon) /www (dot) panoramio (dot) com/photo/12158597


	10. Chapter 10

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 10**

He'd just kicked off his shoes and started to open the bedside table when he heard a knock on the door. Lifting his glasses to rub his eyes, he yawned and debated going to bed early for once. When he opened the door, Vala stood there hand upraised to knock again.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you tonight." He stood back so she could enter and turned the desk chair around so she could sit but she stayed standing. "What wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, not _exactly_ nothing. It's actually _something_. A _big_ something…or not. I don't _know_. Well, I do but I don't. I just…"

He gripped her hands to stop them from twisting nervously. It also stopped her incoherent babbling. "Vala, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting restless. I haven't been off the base or offworld in weeks! Working out in the gym and running on the trail only works so long. I need to _go_ somewhere, _do_ something." She huffed when he just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I was about to write in my journal." He was always so serious except for some flashes of humor which, if Vala was honest with herself, she found quite appealing.

"A journal? What's in it?" She asked with a small amount of misgiving.

"Pretty much everything since I joined the SGC." He shrugged and his hands slid up the outside of her arms to her shoulders, his fingers lingering on the side of her neck while his thumbs rubbed the corners of her mouth. He leaned close until they were almost touching and she parted her lips in anticipation of his kiss then suddenly he was gone causing her to stumble slightly. Stepping back, he reached into the bedside table. "Here. Read it." He tossed a spiral bound notebook and she caught it automatically. "I was going to make you, and everyone else, wait until it was published but…"

Vala stared at the dark green cover without opening it. "You wrote about me? About us?"

"And all that amazing sex we've been having." He clasped his hands behind him and watched her.

"Sex with me is amazing?" She rolled her eyes dramatically. "If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that…"

He laughed as she intended. "You'd have so much money that you'd be _way_ above a lowly soldier like me."

Vala scoffed at that but didn't respond to the obvious flattery. "And every time we had this magnificent sex is in here?"

He looked down at the floor then back up to her face. "Writing things down is a way of sorting out my thoughts and emotions. It helps me examine and classify them so I don't blurt them out at inappropriate times."

She held the notebook up. "So in here is how you feel about me?"

He nodded and relaxed his slightly stiff stance when a slow smile spread over her attractive features like butter on a warm biscuit. "Among other things. It can't be published until after the Stargate program is declassified so it's going to be a while. If something happens to me before then, well, at least there's a record of my thoughts and adventures to be published posthumously." Vala took a step closer to him. "And Chapter 21 is all _you_."

"Oh, really? Only _one_ chapter about little ol' me?" She turned to toss the book on the desk.

He gave her a self-deprecating smile. "Well, so far."

"Seems to me you should have gotten at least three chapters out of the last two weeks alone."

"Maybe I have. You haven't even opened it."

"I know." She took him by the hand and pulled him with her toward the bed. "We should really give the readers something to think about, make it memorable."

"You read my mind." She shed her jacket, kicked her shoes off and jumped up to lay on the bed. He stretched out next to her, putting his arms around her and bringing her head down to rest against his chest. They stayed like that a while and when her hand began to wander he stopped her by clasping it between them.

"Pardon me for asking but how is _this_ memorable?"

"_You_ might not remember it but _I_ will."

"You're wrong about that."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm." Vala sighed, snuggled closer, slung one leg over both of his and closed her eyes. "I'll remember it, too." Before long, she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Less than an hour after Nick took off Daniel decided to find Laura and see if she wanted to go into town for dinner. Normally she didn't go for last minute invitations but he was hoping she'd make an exception just this once. He made a few inquiries and Gunny told him she was in one of the workout rooms. There was an odd look on his face when he said it confusing the archaeologist.

When he got close he could hear laughter. The door opened to show Nick and Laura on the floor. Nick was just pushing himself up when Daniel asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, my boy." Nick cleared his throat then stood and helped Laura to her feet. Her hands came up to brush the hair out of her face. "Laura was giving me a tap dancing lesson and I tripped."

"I'll buy that for a dollar." Daniel stood there in one of his favorite thinking poses, the fingers of one hand drumming on the bicep of the other. To his grandfather he said, "The two of you seem to have become good friends in the short time you've been here. Does that mean you've told her who you are?"

Laura came over to stand next to Daniel, giving him a nudge with her elbow. "He's corny but very sweet and he's here to work on a project with my favorite archaeologist. What else is there to know?"

Daniel quirked one side of his mouth up. "You didn't."

Nick looked at the floor to avoid his grandson's eyes. "No. I wasn't certain that you wanted our true relationship known so…" He shrugged.

"I don't if _you_ don't." He waited but Nick just shrugged again.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Laura looked from one to the other. "The two of you aren't…" She trailed off, giving him a questioning look.

"What?" Daniel's rolled his eyes when he finally got what she was saying. "No. Nothing like that." He moved to stand between Nick and Laura. "Formal introductions are way past due and I accept the blame because this should have been done the day you arrived, Nick." Daniel sighed heavily. The moment of truth was here and it was about to shoot down his hoped for night on the town as well as many nights for the foreseeable future. This wouldn't get any easier so he uncrossed his arms. "Nick, I would like to introduce you to Captain Laura Cadman, USAF." He extended an open hand toward the young man beside him. "Laura, it is my dubious pleasure to introduce you to Doctor Nicholas Ballard…my grandfather."

Laura looked at Daniel as if trying to gauge his mental health. "Your _grandfather_? But I thought he was…?"

"Old and dead or dying? So did _I_, but he returned from P7X-377…" he made a "ta-dah" gesture to indicate Nick's youthful appearance.

"And you didn't tell me when it happened because…?" He could see she was angry, her green eye narrowing.

Daniel glanced at Laura then back to Nick. He didn't want to argue in front of his grandfather but didn't see a way out of it, that is, until Nick said, "I should be going. Thank you for the lesson, my dear. Perhaps we can have another soon." He gathered up his things and left.

When Nick had gone, Laura turned to Daniel with her arms crossed waiting. She tapped one foot and the ringing sound from her tap shoe began to get on Daniel's nerves. "Could you _please_ stop that?"

She stomped her foot then went to a chair and sat down to change her shoes, all the time waiting for Daniel to start talking. Now that they were alone the man who was never at a loss for words seemed reluctant to speak.

* * *

Brackman spied Siler up ahead and jogged to catch up with him. "Hey, Sly-Man, where's Walter? It's time for his bi-weekly butt whoopin'."

They were both in civvies and headed for their twicea month poker night. "Probably still working, Jer. That man enjoys doing paperwork _way_ too much."

The older man was shaking his head. "I checked. He's not there."

"Really?" Siler checked the time. "He doesn't usually check out until the General does and she's still hard at it."

"Probably sent him on his way so she could work in peace."

"Don't know about that." Siler shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "Lately he's been leaving early. Well, for _him_. He's also been kinda hard to find off the clock."

Gunny lifted an eyebrow but didn't smile. He knew what was going on and wasn't a gossiper but that didn't mean he couldn't plant a seed. "Maybe he's seeing someone."

"Yeah?" Siler snorted. "Where would he meet this vision of nerdiness? I didn't think he left the base for anything except to visit his sister and the occasional dinner in town. And wouldn't he have said something? What guy doesn't kiss and exaggerate just a little?" He glanced to his left when Gunny snickered.

"Okay, you got me there."

"Well, wherever he is, I hope he's havin' fun because I'm goin' home with a lighter wallet this time around and it's _his_ fault." Siler heaved a dramatic sigh. "Guess mom will just have to buy her own Bingo cards."

"Your mother's a _Senator_."

"Okay, so she _doesn't_ play Bingo. I was still looking forward to having the extra cash Walter so thoughtfully provides us with twice a month."

Gunny nodded in agreement. "So, it's just you, me and the Lieutenant. Who're we gonna get for a fourth while Walter's playing slap and tickle? _If_ that's where he is."

Siler shrugged and they began tossing names back and forth without coming to a consensus about who to invite. They heard whistling coming from up ahead and stopped talking as Nick came into view a moment later.

"Hello, Sergeant, Gunnery Sergeant." He gave them both a genial smile.

"Doctor Ballard."

"Where are the two of you headed this _fine_ evening? Anyplace an old man, or rather a former old man would find interesting?" Nick looked expectantly from one to the other.

The two military men communicated wordlessly then Gunny said, "Doctor Ballard, have you ever played poker?"

"Not in quite a while. And I'm afraid I haven't a penny to my name at the moment."

The two soldiers turned Nick around and led him down the hall. "Not a problem, sir. We'd be happy to stake you."

Nick gave them a bright smile. "That's kind of you boys. Count me in."

* * *

"So when I said another man had his eye on me, all the time you _knew_ I was talking about your grandfather?"

Daniel nodded, rubbed his earlobe and scratched the back of his head. "He, uh, arrived that morning and it was such a shock that it took a while to process. I couldn't believe he was really here and, well, looks like that." He gestured at the closed door. "Even with all the strangeness that goes on around this place it wasn't easy to accept."

"Really? And _that's_ why you didn't mention it?"

"Pretty much." She gathered up her belongings and turned toward the door stopping short of activating it when Daniel called her name. "Laura, I thought he was _dead_. When we left him on the planet he was in his 80's and that was almost ten years ago."

"Still, is that any reason to keep secrets?"

Daniel was starting to get a little annoyed and let it show. He waved his arms to encompass the entire complex for emphasis. "Most of my adult life has been about keeping secrets. Excuse _me_ if I find it just a little hard to stop."

"But I thought…" she broke off and went toward the door again. It whooshed open just as a squad of Marines was passing. They greeted Laura, she nodded in response and let it close again.

"_What_? What did you think?" When she stayed silent, he growled in frustration and pulled at his hair. "Argh! I can't _read_ your _mind!_ You've got to give me a clue, hint, _something_."

"Doesn't matter." Laura swung back around to face him, her eyes filled with a mixture of anger and disappointment. "It's just that things aren't the way I thought they were. I should…"

When she headed for the door again, Daniel walked in front and shook a finger at her. He knew better, but did it anyway. "Oh, nononono! If _anyone's_ gonna stalk off in a huff this time…it's gonna be _me!_"

And he did.

**Later That Night**

"Nick! Hey, Nick!" Daniel's grandfather turned when he heard his name and Sam jogged the last few meters to catch up with him. "You're up late."

"I am indeed, Samantha." Nick had a shoe box under one arm and was using the hand of the other to cover a yawn.

"Where're you headed?"

"I'm just now getting to bed, if you can believe that." With a smug expression, he said, "_I_ was invited to play poker."

Sam's anger began to simmer just below the surface. The poker foursome led by Gunnery Sergeant Brackman was notorious for fleecing the newbies but to do it to an old man… She stopped herself as the evidence of her eyes reminded her that, though Nick had the memories and experience of a nonagenarian, he no longer was one. _He seems so innocent but he's not. They probably took him for a bundle_, she thought. "So, uh, how'd you do?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a wad of bills that would have choked a large land mammal, mostly American but a few from the UK and Canada. "Not bad considering I haven't played in a several decades. That Texas Hold 'Em is a _very_ interesting game. I rather enjoyed myself."

"How, uh…"

"I was brought up by a maiden aunt who, when I was 17, passed away and left me penniless having squandered our entire family fortune on trivial things like food, clothing and shelter for the two of us." Nick laughed as he shoved the money back into its place of concealment. "How do you think I paid for university?"

Sam gave him an amused glance which he returned as they reached the elevator. They parted ways on the barracks level. When Nick arrived at his quarters, he put the shoe box in the closet, hung up his jacket then put the cash in the bedside table.

Unlike Daniel, he'd never had the need for glasses but as he started to get undressed, his vision blurred and a wave of dizziness came over him. He put a hand to his head shaking it to dispel the vertigo and just as quickly it was gone, leaving him feeling disoriented. "Too much excitement for an old man. I'll just have a lie in tomorrow."

He changed into his pajamas, khaki boxers and T-shirt, then went into the bathroom to brush and floss. When he finished, he climbed into bed, pulled the covers over himself and was soon asleep.

That night, his dreams were disjointed and rambling. He tossed and turned, occasionally calling out incoherently. When he awoke the next day he was drenched in sweat and tangled in his sheets, his mind filled with the lingering feeling that he'd forgotten something very important.

**Late Morning the Next Day**

Daniel ran into Sam waiting for the elevator. She was wearing a jumpsuit and had a duffle over one shoulder and a garment bag in the other hand. "Where're _you_ headed?"

"DC. Big meeting with Homeworld and Homeland Securities."

"Oh? Is NID gonna be involved as well?" The archaeologist smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes in irritation but didn't rise to the bait. "Don't you have _work_ to do?"

"Yes, but this promises to be much more entertaining."

"Daniel!" Sam rebuked her friend just as the elevator dinged and Malcolm Barrett stepped out. "Good morning, Agent Barrett."

"General Carter." Malcolm's eyes flicked over to see Daniel watching him and Sam with undisguised interest but didn't smile back at the archaeologist. He'd wanted a moment alone with Sam before they got on the plane to give her a proper hello but it would have to wait for another time. "Thanks for the lift. I hate flying commercial."

"Glad to do it." She turned her wrist over and checked the time. "We should get to the flight area." They stepped into the elevator and it closed on Daniel's grin and wave.

* * *

"Daniel…" Nick waited for his grandson to respond but he kept on reading. "Daniel!"

"Huh?" The light reflected off the lenses of his glasses when he looked up. Nick was standing in front of him, his face creased in annoyance. "What?"

"You're _not_ paying attention again."

"Sorry. I, uh, have a lot on my mind." He picked up one of his ancient reference books and began flipping the pages speaking absently. "Where were we?"

"You were about to tell me what's bothering you." Nick took up a stance of patience.

"No, I wasn't." His grandfather just watched and waited while Daniel just stared back with his arms crossed. The two men continued their staring contest then Daniel finally sighed and threw his pencil on the desk realizing that no work would get done until they talked. "Laura and I aren't speaking again."

Nick leaned on the table, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "She's your friend. You'll both get past it."

Daniel tossed his glasses on the table, used his fingers to rub his eyes and sighed. "Nick, Laura and I aren't _just_ friends. We're, um, well, she's…she and I are, uh…"

"Laura's your _girlfriend_?" Nick was shocked at the revelation but managed to hide it. He'd planned on asking Laura to go to dinner somewhere other than the Mess Hall. He swallowed his disappointment, rubbing his forehead and eyes when his vision blurred and his head began to ache.

"She's a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is, in many ways." Daniel's voice had gotten soft as he stared at a spot six inches in front of his face.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine, my boy. I-" Nick broke off and put a hand to his head, his eyes closed as the room spun. He shook his head to dispel the sudden dizziness. "Dan-iel…"

"Nick? Grandpa!" Daniel jumped up and caught his grandfather when his eyes rolled back in his head, easing him to the floor. His pulse and respiration were very fast. The phone was almost out of reach but he managed to pull it toward him so he could dial. "This is Doctor Jackson. Medical emergency, my office! Stat!"

* * *

Sam and Malcolm left the hangar and crossed the tarmac to the C-130J that was being loaded with supplies and troops. Once inside, they stowed their gear then found seats between a Sergeant and a Lieutenant. Not one to stand on ceremony, Sam returned their nods of greeting then buckled herself in. Malcolm did the same only slightly fumbling with the straps.

Malcolm leaned close to Sam so he could be heard over the roar of the engines. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind when you offered me a lift back to DC."

"What'd you expect? A private jet?"

"Well, you're a Brigadier General. Where's the red carpet? The band playing _Hail to the Chief_"? The cute little kids presenting you with the key to the city?" She quirked an eyebrow questioningly at him and he gave her an endearing smile. "Anyway, I didn't think we'd be sharing the ride with six tons of supplies and 50 soldiers carrying full packs."

Sam covered her mouth to stop the snort that wouldn't have been heard over the noise anyway. "Those aren't packs. They're _parachutes_."

"_Parachutes?_"

With a twinkle of humor in her eyes, she said, "We won't be _landing _in DC. We'll be parachuting down."

Malcolm scoffed and Sam almost laughed out loud as he turned to the Lieutenant on his left and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Lieutenant. What's in your pack?"

Over Malcolm's shoulder the young man could see his commanding officer open her fist quickly then cup her fingers as she slowly lowered her arm. "Parachute, sir."

The NID agent turned back to Sam. With mock horror she said, "You've _never _jumped out of a plane before, have you?"

Malcolm crossed his arms and waited until they'd taken off to respond. "Can't think of _any_ reason I'd want to jump out of a perfectly good airplane, even _this_ one." He couldn't hear it but could see the laughter Sam was holding in and finally figured out she was joking. "Oh, ha-ha. _Very_ funny, Carter. So, tell me, why didn't we take the short way?"

"The _Hammond's_ systems are undergoing a complete overhaul and the _Odyssey_ is on a mission so we had to settle for traveling cross-country the old fashioned way."

Once they were in the air, they were able to unbuckle and move around the cabin. Malcolm mostly stayed put and struck up a conversation with the Lieutenant. The co-pilot came to speak briefly with Sam, gesturing at the cockpit. Sam shook her head and the woman nodded acceptance.

He leaned close and said, "When the flight attendant comes with the drink cart, I'll take bourbon on the rocks with a twist. What do you think the in-flight movie will be?"

"Sorry. No-frills flight." She looked up when the soldier to her right handed her and Malcolm bottles of water. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"My pleasure, General." The woman turned back to the soldier on her right and was soon deep in conversation.

Malcolm took a drink, recapped the bottle and leaned his head close to hers to make it easier to be heard. "As much fun as this is, it can't really be considered a date. How about dinner one night while you're in town to replace the one we had to cancel? Can't promise elk chili though."

Sam nodded. "I'll let you know what night is good once I get the meeting schedule."

* * *

Carolyn Lam issued rapid-fire orders as the gurney carrying Nick was wheeled into the Infirmary. Daniel followed close behind calling out words of encouragement to his unconscious grandfather. He stepped out of the way as they moved him from the gurney to the bed.

"…and rush that blood work!" Carolyn called out to the nurse who'd expertly taken vials of blood. The woman nearly ran from the room as Daniel stood back and watched the flurry of activity.

Another doctor, Daniel couldn't remember his name, attached the leads for the EKG to his chest and the EEG monitor to Nick's forehead and temple. Immediately the EEG readings went wild with crazy spikes in all areas but most notably in the Beta waves.

Daniel came to stand behind her. "Um, it's not supposed to do that, is it?"

Carolyn answered him shortly without turning, the skin around her eyes crinkled in thought. "No."

The nameless doctor explained, "The average for Beta waves, Doctor Jackson, is 12Hz to 30Hz but his are well above that with spikes sometimes reaching 75."

"Something's not quite…right." Carolyn tapped the touch screen transferring information to the main workstation. Daniel followed her as she moved over to it and brought up Nick's EEG readings as his other vitals scrolled along the left side. "It almost looks like…" She trailed off as she examined the readings.

When she didn't continue, Daniel asked impatiently, "It almost looks like _what?_"

The physician shot a look at him as if she'd forgotten he was there. She tapped a few keys and the readout of Nick's EEG split and became two separate graphs. "There are at least _two_ distinct EEG's here. Maybe more."

"And that means…"

She turned to look at Nick lying in the bed with wires and tubes going everywhere. "He's not alone in there."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Once again, I have blatantly stol…(ahem) _borrowed _an idea from LoneRanger1. There's so much going on inside his head, I didn't think he'd miss it. He said it was okay as long as he got a mention. So…this is it. Neener, neener!

_Gracias_,

Sandy

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 11**

Although Daniel wished with everything he had that he was surprised at Carolyn's statement he wasn't. "So let's get it _out_."

Carolyn pursed her lips. "Easier said than done." She touched the screen then tapped the keys. "The energy signature of this particular entity is…" her voice trailed off.

The archaeologist scratched the back of his head as he watched the information scroll across the screen. "I've a pretty good idea who it is." He told her the story of the original crystal skull from Belize and the one they found ten years ago that led to his reconciliation with Nick and their encounter with the giant aliens.

"I read the mission reports. Quetzalcoatl asked Nick to stay so they could learn about each other." Carolyn turned to face him, her arms crossed.

"Yeah. A dream come true for an old explorer like my grandfather." Daniel glanced at his watch. "Sam should be getting to DC in about 30 minutes. I'll let her know what's happening."

Carolyn checked her patient's vitals. "He's somewhat stable for the moment though there's no guarantee he'll stay that way. I'll call if anything changes." She gave his right bicep a gentle squeeze.

He gave her a nod of gratitude and rushed out.

* * *

Sam took out her government-issued Internet-enabled device and was in the middle of editing a report she had to present when the co-pilot approached her again. The General nodded and followed her to the cockpit.

Malcolm had his own device out and was IM-ing his assistant when Sam returned to her seat. Her previous cheerful demeanor had been replaced with a troubled expression. To most people it would have gone unnoticed. "Something wrong?"

She gave him a one-shoulder shrug. "Just got word that a friend is ill."

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

"No. Doctor Lam will keep me informed of his condition."

"Is it Doctor Jackson?"

Sam shook her head but didn't elaborate. She went back to her report and didn't say another word until they landed where cars were awaiting both of them. Sam claimed shotgun after tossing her bags in the open trunk of the car ignoring the young Lieutenant who tried to help her.

Malcolm allowed his assistant to help him carry his bags. They stowed them in the trunk then he took the keys and insisted on driving. With a huff of annoyance, the man slipped into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt while his boss watched Sam's car drive away before getting in.

**Stargate Command Infirmary**

**1722 Hours**

Alone, floating in a vast nothingness, he swept his arms side to side but encountered…nothing. No obstacles, no other people, nothing. "Hello?" Not even an echo. It was like being inside an isolation tank but with the feeling that he'd been there for years instead of hours. "Is anyone there?"

No response came to his entreaty. He looked down and realized he was in his old body again and as alone now as he had been since when? How long _had_ he been alone?

Belize. That's when it started. When he found the crystal skull, was transported to the planet of the giant aliens and no one believed him. He was ostracized by friends and colleagues alike. They'd drifted away in droves leaving him with just his memories. "Please _say_ something. I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Between that and the guilt he still harbored for abandoning his orphaned grandson, it had been more than his mind could bear. He'd committed himself to the mental care facility and there he'd stayed until he was reunited with Daniel through a twist of fate. Together they'd made contact with the giant aliens once more. They'd asked him to stay that they might learn about humanity and he about them.

Dying.

Oblivion.

Rebirth.

Return. Yes, he'd returned to Earth, reunited with his grandson. They were together again as they should have been from the beginning. _But where is Daniel now?_ _Where am __I__? What's happening?_

_*'U'uyeh!*_

A voice he recognized echoed inside Nick's head. "Listen? To what?"

_*Seeb!*_

"I-I don't understand. What's so urgent?" Now he was in his young body again. It was disconcerting to switch back and forth.

_*Talam. Tzoltik.*_

"Why?"

_*'U'uyeh! __Nohoch!*_

"Alright, yes. Yes, I'm listening."

* * *

Carolyn watched as Nick moaned and twitched in his sleep, occasionally calling out in a language she didn't recognize though she assumed it was the one spoken by the inhabitants of P7X-377. His EEG readings had gotten better but were still quite high. They also indicated that he was no longer unconscious but in an agitated level of sleep.

She thought about calling Daniel but decided to wait for him to return. He'd no doubt want to be close by just in case. Leaning over his bed, she augmented the computer's assessment with a hands-on one of her own. That done, she ordered additional tests then went to her office to start on the report she would send to Sam.

**Homeworld Security, Washington, DC**

**The Office of Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill**

**2120 Hours**

"Come in." Jack O'Neill called out, his eyes never leaving the monitor of his laptop as he typed. The door opened, closed and a whiff of cologne reached his nose. He looked up into the smiling face of Director of Homeland Security Nancy Sheppard. She rested her hip against the side of his desk as he leaned back in his chair and gave her his full attention. He would have stood as any gentleman would when a lady entered the room, but she'd long ago told him not to bother.

"Jack." She paused. Not because she was uncertain or didn't know what she wanted to say, but to examine her thought processes one more time before continuing.

"Nancy," he replied with a questioning lift of one eyebrow.

She pushed off the desk and crossed her arms. "Don't _give_ me that look."

"What look?" The twinkle in his eyes belied his statement.

Nancy pursed her lips in mild irritation. "_That _look. I haven't asked a man on a date in years and…"

Jack's features didn't give away his surprise. "Date?"

With a huff, she took two steps back toward the door then turned to face him again. "Yes, a _date_. I have a really good reason to celebrate and you were the first person I thought of.

"This is how it will go: You and I will share a meal and a bottle of very good wine in a mildly romantic setting where we'll engage in lighthearted banter about _anything_ but work and my now _ex_-husband. Afterwards, we'll go to Meridian Hill Park to listen to the drum circle. Our next stop will be an overpriced coffeehouse for decaf and more banter then back home where you'll walk me to my door."

Jack watched her face as she spoke then waited patiently for his response. He sat there without moving as he thought over all she'd said. He'd valued their friendship and found he liked the idea of going on a date with her. "When?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Tomorrow night. The meetings are over early and there's nothing scheduled until 1400 the next day."

"Sorry. Can't do it." He shook his head and watched disappointment flicker in her eyes. "Drums'll give me a headache. We'll walk along Massachusetts Avenue instead."

Her disappointment changed to satisfaction. "Maybe hold hands?"

He lifted one eyebrow again. "Maybe."

Nancy's good humor came back as she watched him, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Does it make you uncomfortable having a woman ask you out?"

"Should it?"

"No." The last little bit of tension faded away and she gave him a smile. "Elevator, our floor, 1930. I'm buying."

"Make it 1945. I wanna look good." She laughed as he intended then left, closing the door softly. Jack went back to his report, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

**Stargate Command Infirmary**

**2100 hours**

Nick grew more and more agitated as the day wore on. Carolyn ordered a mild sedative that helped a little. It was sufficient to calm the twitching and moaning but not stop it completely. She hesitated to give him more because she didn't know what effect it might have on his autonomic system under the circumstances. With a frown, she left to complete her rounds.

* * *

The more Nick listened, the easier it was to understand the voice. His mind created an image of the being who had been his mentor, protector, and friend for nearly a decade. It moved forward to stand in front of him.

_*It is I, __Quetzalcoatl.*_ The voice was not as powerful as he remembered it.

"Where are you?"

_*Within you. The moment before you stepped into the wormhole, I entered your mind but my presence is damaging your frail human body. I must soon…extinguish myself so that you are not permanently harmed.*_

"But-but what about _you_, your people, your _culture_? If you die, it will die as well." The very idea was anathema to someone who spent their life studying ancient cultures.

_*It is for that reason we are joined. I will impart upon you the knowledge of my race so that we, the ones you call the Zapotecs, will continue to endure.*_

Nick seized on the only other solution. "We'll find you a _new_ planet. There must be many that are suitable. Daniel…"

_*Not possible. __I am the last of my people and nearing the end of my lifespan. Our world has ended but we __must__ continue. You will be the one to teach others of our failures so that they may learn from the mistakes we have made.*_ His image flickered.

"Mistakes? Your people are perfect."

_*We are not. Instead of aiding in the fight against the Goa'uld, we hid in the temple because we wanted nothing to disturb our way of life. Once your people eliminated that threat, we realized that it was a supreme act of cowardice. We could easily have removed the Goa'uld from this galaxy but we did not. Many innocents died that did not have to because of our obstinacy.*_ Quetzalcoatl's shame and remorse flowed over him.

"But…"

_*It is time to begin.*_

Nick took a deep breath. He didn't know if it would help but figured it couldn't hurt. "I'm ready." The likeness of the last member of the Zapotec race seemed to grow, glowing with a white hot light, enveloping everything in its path. Nick put his hands to his head and screamed, his brain filled with pain so great it was indescribable.

* * *

Shrill alarms split the air of the Infirmary. The medical staff on duty dropped everything and ran to Nick's bedside. Just as Carolyn arrived, a nurse shut off the noise while Doctor Nishant Chandrakala worked on the figure on the bed. Another nurse rolled a crash cart over and placed it next to Carolyn.

Before they could do more than make a preliminary assessment of the situation, the EKG reading wavered and went flat. The defibrillator paddles were placed in Carolyn's hands as the machine charged. "Clear." Three sets of hands lifted from Nick's still form. _Kathunk!_ His body twitched, the flatline wiggled then flattened again. The nurse automatically raised the charge level and Carolyn hit him again.

Daniel entered the Infirmary just as Nick's heartbeat returned to normal. "What's happening?" A nurse gently but firmly led the archaeologist away to allow the staff to work without distraction.

Carolyn ordered blood work and a few other tests that Daniel couldn't get his mind to recall the meaning of. She checked the IV as the staff hurried away to carry out her orders then made notations on the bedside workstation.

Daniel's eyebrows crawled up to his hairline as he watched Doctor Carolyn Lam, the consummate professional, gently brush at the hair that fell across Nick's forehead, down around his ear then stroked her thumb softly over his cheek. She straightened with a sigh and Daniel quickly turned away so she wouldn't know he'd seen her.

She touched him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daniel. He's in a deep sleep-like state and is breathing on his own, though I don't know how. Several of his vital organs are on the verge of failing and if we can't separate them, at most he has 72 hours."

"So, how do we do that?"

She raised her arms to the side and let them flop down to slap against her thighs. "I wish I knew. The only thing I can think of is…" Her voice trailed off, her expression intensely thoughtful as she watched Nick's eyes rolling around under his eyelids indicating he was in REM sleep.

Daniel came to the same conclusion she had. "The alien device Sam adapted for use as a VR training tool."

Carolyn nodded. "They used it once in Atlantis to allow one person to enter the dreams of another in order to help rid him of a malevolent crystalline entity. Maybe…" She rushed back to her workstation and tapped furiously. "Yes! It's here. We can hook Nick up to it and someone can go inside, make contact with Quetzalcoatl, ask him to leave."

"And if he won't, we'll just have to insist. Strongly."

At the same time, they said, "I'll go."

"Carolyn…"

"Daniel…"

They stared each other down. Daniel broke the stalemate by dropping his eyes though he wouldn't give in on who should be the one to help Nick. "_I_ should go. You'll be needed here in case something should happen to one or both of us."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Yes, I do." Carolyn looked down then back up with a shy smile. "The day he arrived, and after the most thorough exam he's _ever_ had, he and I talked for a long time about many things, most of which had nothing to do with where he'd been or what he'd been doing all the years he was gone. I was fascinated and not _just_ from a medical perspective, though his situation _is_ intriguing." Her smile widened in remembrance. "He was charming and…"

"Ah." Daniel shook a finger at her in warning. "You should stop right there before I hear something about my grandfather I _never_ wanted to know." They grinned at each other a moment.

"So, you think Sam would approve of us borrowing the technology?"

The archaeologist nodded. "I'm sure she would. We should probably run it by Colonel Mitchell though because…"

"…he's in command while she's gone."

"Right. So you go get it out of storage and I'll let him know what's going on. Sort of."

The medical doctor watched Daniel leave the Infirmary then enlisted Nishant's help. They soon returned pushing a wheeled cart between them. It was rolled into place between an empty bed and Nick's.

Daniel returned a short time later, pulled his jacket off and lay on the bed as directed. Carolyn attached the leads from the VR device to Nick's forehead and temples while Nishant did the same for Daniel.

"Ready to do this?"

"No," Daniel replied, "but that's never stopped me before."

* * *

Cam Mitchell opened his office door and sat down. He'd picked up a report from SG-22 and propped his feet on the corner of the desk when Walter came in. "Message for you from Doctor Jackson, sir."

"Thanks." Cam opened the folded sheet of paper and quickly scanned the short note. His feet slammed to the floor and he thundered down the stairs nearly running Walter over. He arrived at the Infirmary just as Carolyn was about to turn the machine on. "Wait!"

Daniel sat up, huffing in annoyance. "Oh, come on, Cam! I am _not_ going to just sit by and let Nick die when there's something I can do to prevent it. You know as well as I do that Sam wouldn't _hesitate_ to approve this if she were here so don't even _try_ to stop me!"

The Colonel waved him back. "Relax, Danny. I'm not here to _stop_ you."

"You're not?"

Cam let a small grin spread over his face. "I just didn't want you to start the show without me."

"Oh. Um, okay. Then I guess we're ready."

Carolyn powered up the device. "He's already dreaming so it shouldn't take…" Daniel's eyes drifted shut and he was asleep. After a few moments, his REM sleep began. "…long."

"What now, Lammy?" Nishant asked.

She snorted at the ridiculous nickname. "We watch and wait, Nish."

Normally her friend and colleague had a cultured British accent when he spoke but sometimes, just to make her laugh, he would purposely fall into the stereotypical sing-song intonation of natives of India. "In my country…"

"In _your_ country?" She poked him in the stomach. "You're from _Pacoima_."

Nishant rolled his eyes and ignored her, "…we have a saying: A pearl is worthless as long as it is still in its shell."

The dark-haired woman was taken aback by her friend's statement. "Excuse me?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, let's try this…life is not tried, it is merely survived, if you're standing outside the fire."

Cam realized they were having a private conversation and moved away. "I'll just…go over here, out of the way, where I can see what's going on and pretend I'm not listening." Neither of the doctors paid attention to him.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Nishant rolled his eyes, switching back to his normal voice. "It means that playing it safe is overrated. Life is only worth living if you take a few chances." He turned her around so she was looking at Nick. "I've seen the way you look at him. Take a chance, Lammy. Grab onto life with both hands." He made a grasping motion. "Dance within the flame!"

She stepped away from her friend and faced him again. "Easy for _you_ to say. You have Shanna."

"True. But everyone deserves to be happy." He moved over to check Daniel's vitals effectively changing the subject. "Doctor Jackson's vitals are a little high but nothing to worry about just yet."

"Nick's are the same as before Daniel went in."

"What do you think's happening in there?"

"Won't know till they come out." Carolyn heard the implied "if" in her statement and silently chastised herself for it.

**General Carter's Office**

**2130 hours**

Walter was on the phone with Sam when Vala found him in the General's office. He was sitting on the sofa with the cordless handset to his ear, occasionally speaking but mostly listening and nodding. She softly closed the door and flipped the lock before sitting next to him. He gave her a smile of welcome then almost jumped when she leaned close and began nibbling on his ear. Her hand came to rest on his stomach then inched lower to toy with his belt buckle. When he stopped her, she raised that same hand to rub up and down then gently squeeze the bicep of the arm holding the phone. She decided she wasn't getting enough of his attention so she skimmed that same hand down his chest and around his waist all the while kissing his neck below his ear.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll take care of it."

Being subtle wasn't working so Vala used a more direct approach: she sat in his lap. She wiggled around as if trying to get comfortable and grinned impishly when it had the desired effect. Wrapping her arms around him, she began to kiss down his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way so she could go lower. He switched the phone to his other hand and tried to ignore her but it was impossible. "No, Ma'am. I won't. Good-night."

Vala took the phone away from him, shut it off and tossed it on the desk. When he looked up at her, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to the seat of the sofa. She began to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her by placing his hand over hers. "We can't do this here."

"It's okay. I've locked the door and most everyone's at the movie, in bed or offworld so we shouldn't be disturbed."

He took one small wrist in each hand and held her arms above her head. "But it's the _General's_ office."

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy. Besides, it'll just be a quick one. No one will know."

A grin spread over his face as he gave in, released her wrists and slid one hand up under her black top to touch her skin along the edge of her pants. He loved this top. It was plain, not too tight and had a rounded neckline that didn't show any cleavage but it was his favorite because she was wearing it their first time together. She must have guessed because she wore it all the time now, like it was their own private joke, a situation he appreciated more than she would ever know. The hand on her stomach moved higher making her gasp and dig her nails into his shoulders. Another thing he appreciated was that she never wore a certain undergarment allowing them to have moments like this without awkward fumbling.

He kissed her lips then alternated kissing and nipping with his teeth down her neck to the where it joined her shoulder. She turned her head to the side to give him access then lifted her chin when he laid more kisses along the skin of her upper chest. His hand came out from under her top to hook one finger on the neckline and pull it low enough for him to reach his intended target. When he did, she moved her hands to the front of his shoulders and pushed him away. "Oh! Please _stop!_"

"What's wrong?"

"Forget about this being quick. We need to get out of here _now_."

Walter nodded and helped her stand. He came to his feet, fastening buttons and checking that his shirt was tucked in. He snorted just as Vala touched the doorknob and she turned back to him with a scowl. "What?" He didn't respond, just reached out and pulled her top back into place, letting his hands linger on her upper arms. "Thanks. That would have been a tiny bit embarrassing."

He inclined his head. "All part of the service, Ms. Mal Doran."

She rolled her eyes, pursing her lips in amusement. "I'll go first. Wait a bit then meet me in my quarters."

"I have a better idea. How about we…go together?"

"Really?" He'd always kept their personal relationship separate from their professional one to keep from becoming fare for the rumor mill. "I thought…"

"I know." Walter opened the door and gestured for her to lead the way. They descended the stairs and out into the hall to the elevator. He heard voices coming toward them and impulsively drew her into his arms and kissed her. After the initial surprise, she relaxed and brought her arms up around his neck. Moments later, the footsteps and voices abruptly stopped.

Walter looked up to see five shocked faces watching them, one of them being Siler. Without a word, he took Vala's hand, led her into the waiting elevator and pressed the button for the barracks level. Just before the doors closed, he gave the men and women a smile and an impudent wave. Startled into speechlessness, the group could only wave back.

* * *

After a few moments of disorientation, Daniel found himself inside the pyramid on P7X-377 standing near the pedestal that had once held a crystal skull. "Nick?" He called out. Strangely, his voice didn't echo as it should have. "Nick, it's Daniel! Where are you?" A whispering started, steadily increasing in strength until it was so loud Daniel had to cover his ears. It ended when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Daniel, why are you here?" Nick's form flickered. One moment he was old, the next young.

"I came to help. This joining is killing you. If Quetzalcoatl doesn't leave soon, you'll die and I don't want to lose you again."

Nick's image held steady in its older form. "I know, but we're not finished."

"Finished? With what?"

"He is transferring all the knowledge of his people into me so they may continue to live on when he's passed."

Daniel's eyes showed something akin to panic. "Nononono! We've seen this before. It _never_ works out. Eventually the new data will take over and completely overwrite your brain. You'll die.

"Don't _worry_, my boy." The elder Nick gripped Daniel on either side of his head, smiling affectionately. "All will be well." He stepped back, changed to the younger version and was joined by the last survivor of a doomed race.

*_The transference is complete. Soon I will be no more._* Quetzalcoatl's image began to pulse. *_I have enjoyed our association, Nicholas Ballard_.*

"As have I. I am greatly saddened that our time together is coming to an end." Nick felt his benefactor's sorrow mixed with his own.

"Wait!" Daniel called out. "What about Nick? Will he remain as he is or…"

*_His rejuvenated state is permanent. He will age normally until he too is no more. Good-bye, Nicholas Ballard, Daniel Jackso_n.*

The image pulsed faster and faster, getting brighter and brighter until both men had to cover their eyes and look away. One last massive flash spread until it completely engulfed everything then, like a light switch being thrown, it was gone.

Daniel cautiously opened his eyes. "Is he…"

Nick shook his head. "A fragment of him remains and there's but one way for it to be expelled."

"_Why_ does that make me nervous?"

Nick laughed but didn't respond to the rhetorical question. "First, we must wake up. I will take it from there." He closed his eyes and Daniel followed his lead.

* * *

Daniel shot up in bed gasping and straining against the hands that were trying to hold him still. He relaxed and raised a hand that shook only slightly to his head. "Ooohhh, I have the _worst_ headache." Increased activity around the other bed drew his attention away from himself.

"Doctor Ballard, where are you going? You _must_ be still so we can examine you." Nishant implored him as he struggled while he, Carolyn and one of the nurses tried to keep him still.

Nick didn't seem to hear them, his respirations coming very fast. "_De stem van de goden is oorverdovend. Kan mijn ogen niet horen van de majesteit van het_."

Daniel's forehead wrinkled in thought. Nick had spoken in Dutch: _The voice of the gods is deafening. My eyes cannot hear the majesty of it._ He was pondering the meaning when the nurse fell against the side of his bed, pushed by Nick in his confused state.

"Nick, please stop struggling or we'll have to sedate you." Carolyn told him.

"No! You can't!" The medical staff turned as Daniel shouted and jumped off the bed. "Let him up. If you don't, we're _all_ in danger!"

Carolyn only paused a moment before nodding her assent. She trusted Daniel's judgment but only so far. Whatever was going to happen, she planned on being there with plenty of help.

Daniel pushed between Nishant and the nurse as Nick sat up on the side of the bed. He stood and his knees gave out. When Daniel touched him, he hissed in pain at the mild electric shock.

"What's happening, Daniel?" Cam shouted above the babble of voices all talking at once. "Doctor Ballard?"

Carolyn noted that Nick's vitals were still high and getting higher but before she could issue orders to have him medicated, Nick spoke, urgently gripping her arm. "Quetzalcoatl's life force within me is low compared to his normal state but still strong enough to cause major damage to this facility when he's expelled if I do _not_ get outside." He slung an arm around Daniel's shoulders and his grandson helped support him as they moved toward the exit. As they reached it, Brackman, Laura, Siler and several others who'd befriended Nick were just stepping out of the elevator. Cam came forward to assist Daniel in helping his grandfather. To Gunny, Nick said, "I _must_ get to the surface. Quickly!"

The explorer's knees gave out nearly taking Cam and Daniel to the floor with him. Brackman didn't hesitate. He scooped Nick up in his arms and re-entered the elevator. There were more people gathered than could fit in the car and the ones left behind grumbled and complained when the door closed in their faces. As one, they streamed toward the stairwell, unwilling to miss a spectacle worthy of the SGC where strange was SOP.

* * *

On the surface, Nick directed Brackman to take him to the electrified fence. The Gunnery Sergeant set him on his feet and he managed to stay upright though he swayed as if drunk. Several squads of Marines swarmed into the area outside the main gate, weapons drawn. The number of guards on the perimeter had been doubled just in case, called to duty by Cam on the ride up.

When Nick took a wobbling step toward the fence, Daniel shouted, "What are you doing? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

"No, of course not, my boy. I have so much more to live for now than ever before." He let his eyes hold his grandson's just long enough to let him know it wasn't just the database of the Zapotecs that he was talking about. To Cam he said, "Turn it off, please."

Cam nodded to Siler, his usual devil-may-care expression a mask of worry, both for Nick and for what might happen to all of them if this goes south. In his experience, things go wrong more often than right in these situations but he tried to keep good thoughts. To that end, he said, "Turn it _all_ off."

"Aye, sir." The engineer went to a hidden junction box and tapped in his security code while Cam made the complex-wide announcement. He waited for Cam's nod then, one by one, he flipped breakers at least a foot wide to the off position. The power went out around the facility one section at a time until all that remained were the lights and power for the main entrance and surrounding area. "Last one, sir."

Cam looked around, saw that everyone was safely out of the way. "Hit it, Sergeant."

It was close to midnight with no moon as the final section of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex was plunged into darkness. Flashlights and scopes came on creating small pools of illumination all trained on Nick. The group of about fifty started talking urgently to one another until Cam whistled. It got deathly quiet in an instant. "Okay, Doc. Let's get this party started."

"As you wish, Colonel." Nick took a few more steps and stopped when he got within touching distance of the fence. The rustle of the grass behind him caused him to turn his head, one corner of his mouth lifting in a smile of fondness when he saw Daniel approaching. The light coming from behind him kept Nick from seeing his grandson's face. The explorer took a deep breath, faced the fence and slowly raised his hands.

"Grandpa, wait!" Daniel took a half step forward then hesitated, glancing over his shoulder. He'd just realized how many people were listening raptly to every word in order to accurately report to those who were absent. "_Vot moe serce. Ono polno lubvi_."

"Do not worry, my boy. You and I will be together for many years to come. _No zhyzn'- eto kohda lubish_._"_ Before Daniel could respond, Nick gripped the metal of the chain link fence with both hands, curling his fingers through the diamond pattern of the twisted wire. Sparks flashed from the point of contact, every muscle contracting with a painful intensity. His teeth clenched and his entire body began to shake.

**TBC**

**A/N:** http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=Mf2vHSChrHI (Take out the spaces to see the video for "Standing Outside the Fire.")

LR1 created the phrase that Nick calls out in Dutch when he first awakens. If it's not grammatically correct, you can thank Google Translation.

The following are pictures I have in my head of some of my OC's:

**The younger Nick Ballard** - James Spader about ten years or so after he played Daniel Jackson in the original _Stargate_ movie. (Surprise, Surprise!) Technically, he's not an OC, though the younger version is.

**Gunnery Sergeant Jerry Brackman** - This character is loosely based on a friend of mine who was in the Reserves for almost 30 years though Brackman is a Marine. A slightly younger version of Robert Patrick, who was most famous for the T-1000 character from _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_ and Agent John Dogget from _The X-Files_. He was also cast as Colonel Marshall Sumner from the 2-part pilot episode of _Stargate: Atlantis._

**Doctor Nishant Chandrakala** - Pej Vahdat, played the character Arastoo Vaziri on _Bones_. The character spoke with the stereotypical sing-song accent of India though his normal speaking voice was a British accent. He eventually told them he'd been doing it because he thought people expected it of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Because it was requested, here's what Landry's been up to since he retired…

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 12**

**A Secluded Lake **

**Somewhere in Minnesota**

Retired Major General Hank Landry took a swig of water, recapped the bottle then cast his line into the water. It hit the surface with a plink, the red and white bobber floating lazily on the surface. Cicadas provided a musical accompaniment to his evening of fishing and football. The stars twinkled in the sky but there was no moon.

He'd been on the end of the dock in a lawn chair for nearly an hour before he heard footsteps. A hand came to rest on his shoulder then Kim Lam slid into the chair next to him. Hank turned to the left and gave her a smile. His ex-wife was elegant even in blue jeans, T-shirt, windbreaker and sneakers. "Thanks for coming."

"How could I resist such a charming invitation? 'Please come see my new quarters.'" She watched his face for a few moments then took a good long look at her surroundings. "It's beautiful here. How did you find it?"

"A friend has one in the same area, ten miles or so in that direction." Hank pointed across the lake toward where the sun had set. "He let me use it for a few days and I was hooked…" he tugged on the fishing pole, "…so to speak."

"So this is where you've been spending your retirement. What about the house in Black Forest?"

"Sold it." He laid the pole on the dock and turned to face her. "Thinking of redecorating. I could use a woman's advice."

Kim gave him an affectionate smile. "Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking me to stay?"

The retired military man returned her smile. "Yes."

She tilted her head to the side in thought then looked back toward the cabin. Hank's eyes followed hers and saw a set of matching luggage resting on the top step of the porch. "Good."

**Stargate Command**

Vala was flushed and panting as if she'd been running a marathon. Perspiration covered her fair skin, dampening the hair at her temples and forehead. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" She lifted the covers and Walter crawled up to flop down next to her, cuddling her close, panting a little himself.

"Depends. Is it working?"

Her heart rate began to return to normal as she rested her head on his shoulder, one arm around his waist and their legs entwined. "Mmm. Not sure. We might have to do it a few more times. Might even have to try the same treatment on you. Just as an experiment, you understand."

He chuckled. "We did that last week, but if you insist."

"I do." Vala sighed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later a slow smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Mmm. He sure is active tonight."

"That's because…" Walter kissed her ear and pulled her closer, "…he's happy to see you."

Her hand began to wander and a moment later she said, "Oh, he's not just happy. He's _ecstatic_."

He finally noticed it was dark in her room except for the emergency light. "Why're the lights out?" His eyes started to droop.

"Don't know," she told him, her eyes drifting closed too. "They went out a while ago."

Walter's eyes popped open and he rolled away from her to reach for his glasses. "Why didn't you say something?" He tossed the covers back and swung his legs over the side.

Vala rolled onto her stomach sideways in the bed, her head propped in the palm of one hand, lips upturned. "Didn't want to break your concentration."

He gathered up his clothes and began dressing. "The naquadah generator should have kicked in automatically. I have to get to the generator room, see if Siler and his team need help." When he stood to tuck his shirt in, Vala climbed out of bed and dressed as well.

"I'll go with you." She took a flashlight out of her desk drawer and flicked it on. "In case you need another pair of hands."

"Thanks." He took the flashlight from her, opened the door and she followed him out.

Cam, Carolyn, Brackman, Laura and Nishant came to stand just behind Daniel as he watched the electricity arcing from Nick's body into the now inert electric fence. The archaeologist felt their support across the narrow gulf that separated them and it made him feel a little better.

Nick's head was thrown back, his grip on the metal fence never wavering. Sparkling and crackling, the current ran along the top part of the fence, the razor wire standing out in harsh relief in the bright light. It arced over to a transformer outside the compound and it too began shooting bright sparks in all directions. From there, it traveled along the power cables strung between the poles evenly spaced down the road that lead toward Colorado Springs. Moments later, a series of explosions caused a collective gasp from the assembled crowd. A few ducked and covered their heads as if that would save them.

Like dominos falling, the transformers blew one after the other. The farther it traveled from the source, the weaker the power surge got until a mile or so from the base it was finally down to a manageable level. There were no more explosions though they could still see sparks dancing in the distance.

Daniel heard conversation behind him but ignored it, focusing all his attention on Nick.

"Siler!" Cam shouted and the Sergeant pushed through the crowd to the Colonel's side. "You sure all of your people know to leave the generator offline until we give the word?"

"Yes, sir. It won't come back on until you give the order personally. The only parts of the complex that still have power are the emergency lights, Infirmary, and the Stargate and they're all on independent systems."

"Good. If that fence comes back on while he's touchin' it, it'll be bye-bye Ballard."

Walter and Vala crept through the mostly dark halls to the stairwell, descending quickly to the maintenance level. He led her to a door that had an alpha-numeric designation beside it just above the bio-scanner and card reader. The keypad glowed with internal battery power as he tapped in his security code. The door released with a thunk, opening just far enough for him to get his hands in the space. He slid it sideways into the wall and flashed the light around to find the room empty. His face creased in concern as he moved over to the device. "I wonder where everyone is. Siler and the maintenance team should be here trying to get the generator up and running before Peterson sends troops in to check us out."

Vala walked around, looking at it from all sides. "Can you fix it?"

"Think so. Siler could do it quicker but I've no way to contact him."

"What can I do to help?"

Walter crouched next to the device and checked the external components before going to a storage cabinet in the corner. "Hold the light and hand me tools as I ask for them, please."

"Okay. Can we hurry though? It's getting stuffy in here." She grinned though he wasn't looking at her. "And I'd like to get back to our little experiment."

The Sergeant grinned as well and nodded. "Do my best." He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up over his forearms and got to work.

Vala watched Walter for a while but had started getting bored. "Well?" She kept pacing around the room snapping her fingers and making funny noises that he ignored.

He sat back on his heels and looked just a little embarrassed. "It's not broken."

"Then _why_ isn't the power on?"

"Because it's disconnected from the power grid."

"Oh." She brightened at the thought of finally leaving the small room. "So plug it back in and let's get back to bed."

He chuckled. "Is that _all_ you ever think about?"

With a smirk, she crossed her arms. "And you don't?"

The Sergeant conceded the point as he went to the other side of the device and worked silently for another few minutes. "It's ready." He stood and reached for the power control. Vala watched from across the room as he moved the switch to the on position.

"No! Don't!" a man in a blue maintenance jumpsuit shouted. He pushed Walter causing him to crash against a storage locker. Several identically dressed men and women were with him. "The _hell_ are you doing_,_ freakin'_ asshole_? Are you _trying_ to kill everyone on this base?"

The crackle and flash of electricity slowed until all that remained were occasional sparks, finally stopping all together. The assembled group held their collective breaths as Nick stopped shaking and released his hold on the fence. He slowly turned to face Daniel and his friends, unblinking in the steady beams from the lights trained on him. Daniel took a half-step forward, noting that Nick's breathing was still fast. "Nick? Are you…okay?"

Nick brought his eyes down to look right at Daniel, blinking once. "The most hazardous part of the expedition to Belize…was getting out of the Chicago airport." Daniel watched as his grandfather's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground barely a meter from the fence just as the entire complex came back online.

Before Walter could respond to the statement made by the livid maintenance man, Vala grabbed the guy who'd shoved Walter by the shirt just under the patch with the name Foster stitched into it, swung him around and punched him in the face. He fell against a storage locker, pushing off with a grunt of anger, obviously intent on continuing the fight.

"You _bitch!_" Foster took one step toward Vala, her body tensing for a confrontation that never materialized. The next thing she or anyone else knew, Foster was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. The maintenance man shook his head to clear it as a collective gasp came from his companions still standing in the doorway.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it wasn't polite to hit a lady?" Walter rubbed his knuckles as he watched the man just lay on the floor.

Foster's face pinched in anger and he started to lever himself to his feet but stopped when Valla crouched next to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder holding him down. "I'd stay down if I were you. Walter _looks_ harmless but he's a real tiger…especially in bed." With a wink, she stood up and stretched out a hand. Walter hesitated only a moment before placing his larger hand in hers just as an announcement came over the intercom.

"This is Colonel Mitchell. The base will now return to normal operations. All personnel stand down."

Daniel was at his grandfather's side instantly, rolling him onto his back. He straightened Nick's limbs then sat down and pulled his head into his lap.

Carolyn and Nishant joined them, giving Nick a quick exam. They both exhaled in relief when his vitals came back normal except for a slight elevation of his blood pressure and respiration. Understandable under the circumstances. The burns on his hands were relatively minor considering what had happened to him in the previous few hours.

While the medical doctors treated Nick's burns, a pair of booted feet come to stand next to Daniel. A small hand came to rest on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze as he looked up to see Laura smiling down at him.

She got on her knees next to him and he smiled back, one hand coming up to cover hers. Her other hand reached out to brush at Nick's hair where it stuck to his sweaty forehead then down to touch his bristled cheek. "He really is very sweet." She looked up into Daniel's blue eyes. "But he's no Daniel Jackson." She leaned forward to press her lips to his then stood and moved out of the way so Nick could be lifted onto a stretcher. Daniel stood as well but when he moved to follow the medical team, Laura stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Sorry about the other night."

"Yeah, me too." He took her hand. "Friends?"

Her head made a side to side nod. "Yeah…among other things." She gave his hand one last squeeze. "Go. He'll want you there when he wakes up."

"Colonel Mitchell!" Walter jogged toward his commanding officer pushing through the tide of people traveling in the opposite direction. Cam issued orders to a group of soldiers, they nodded and ran in different directions just as the Sergeant reached him. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. The only fatalities were some transformers outside the compound." Both men turned to watch Brackman and another burly Marine carry away a stretcher bearing Nick's unconscious body. Carolyn and Nishant walked alongside and Daniel followed closely behind. Cam noticed the Sergeant's alarmed expression. "He'll be fine. Doc's gonna keep him a few days just in case."

"Good."

"Who turned the power back on?" Cam followed the others as they made their way inside.

Walter adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Uh, that was me, sir."

"Well, it was perfect timing, Sarge." The Colonel used a tone made of truth laced liberally with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't hear the announcement." The Gate Tech looked repentant as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Why not?"

"I, uh…"

"He was with _me_, Cameron." Vala appeared out of the crowd stopping a few feet in front of Cam. One hip was thrust to the side, her thumbs tucked into the pockets of her pants pulling the waistband down just far enough that her navel showed. Her expression showed that she knew it and didn't care.

"Really? Doing what?" He watched Walter and Vala exchange a look. "I…don't want to know the answer to that, do I?"

The dark haired woman fell into step next to Walter and he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "No, sir. You don't."

"Didn't think so." The Colonel rolled his eyes and broke into a trot to catch up with Daniel and the others.

**Washington, DC**

**2000 the Next Night**

Malcolm followed Sam as the hostess showed them to a table. The lighting was dim but bright enough that you didn't have to squint to read the menu while the soft strains of a quartet whispered through the air. She was wearing the same little black dress she'd worn on their first date that were eventually exchanged for his clothes when their venue changed.

He held her chair then seated himself. "Sorry it's not burgers, beer and goofy golf but I thought we should have something a little special after all those extremely informative yet incredibly boring meetings."

Sam smiled and looked around at the décor. "I've been here before but it's been a while. The live music is new."

"Yes, it is. They're trying to attract a more upscale clientele." Malcolm glanced around, nodding at several tables near them. "Looks like it's working. I see several senators, foreign diplomat or two, a couple of CEO's, and isn't that General O'Neill and Director Sheppard?"

The commander of the SGC turned in the indicated direction and sure enough, Jack was sitting with Nancy Sheppard. They were exchanging decidedly non-platonic smiles, their heads almost too close together. Jack smiled and nodded when Nancy murmured to him.

Jack looked in her direction and Sam immediately turned away, her right hand coming up to block her face from her superior's view. _Oh, crap! If he sees me it's gonna be sooo embarras…_

"Carter?"

Sam closed her eyes a moment then put on a false smile as she lowered her hand to the table. "Hello, sir." Her eyes flicked from Jack to Malcolm and back. "Uh, you remember Agent Barrett."

Malcolm stood and extended his hand. "General O'Neill." The men watched each other warily as Nancy joined them, nodding first to Sam then to Malcolm.

"General Carter. Agent Barrett."

Malcolm shook her hand then resumed his seat. "Director Sheppard."

Silence descended as the four wallowed in a pool of awkwardness that was finally broken by the server noisily sitting an ice bucket on a stand to Malcolm's left. "Your wine, Mr. Barrett."

Hooking her hand around Jack's elbow, Nancy said, "We should get back to our table, Jack."

Against her will, Sam watched them walk away. Her gaze fell on Malcolm's when he called her name. "I know this is only our third date and hope you don't mind my asking…were you and O'Neill…"

"_No_. I…no. It's…complicated a-and boring. Very boring. Hardly worth mentioning at all." She took a long sip of her Pinot Noir then picked up the menu. "Let's share an appetizer. How's the calamari?"

The NID agent watched her good humor evaporate like water in the summer sun. An expert at perceiving falsehoods and prevarications, he knew there was more to the story than Sam was willing to talk about now or maybe even later. "Excellent. It's served with a spicy marinara that has just enough kick to make it interesting but won't send you running for the fire extinguisher." Though his tone was light, his expression wasn't. They both ordered grilled salmon with wild forest mushrooms, grilled asparagus risotto and sweet and russet potato au gratin.

"Sorry, Mal. Would you like to…"

He waved away her apology, motioning her close as if telling a secret. "I know that running into your boss is a real mood killer but _I_ have a plan."

"Oh, really?" Just hearing him admit that he wasn't giving up on her lifted her spirits. She pursed her lips to keep from smiling when his mouth nearly touched her ear and he laid his arm across the back of her chair. His warm breath tickled as he whispered words she never expected to hear from him.

"How many quantum physicists does it take to change a light bulb? One. Two to do it and one to renormalize the wave function. I've no idea what that means but it sounds funny."

Sam couldn't keep a small snort of laughter from escaping. "That's easy to explain. Renormalizing the wave function is something that has to be done to a lot of quantum physics equations to stop the answer from being infinity and makes the answer always come out as one. It…" He gave her a pointed stare. "Sorry. Please continue."

"Where was I? Ah. Absolute zero is _cool_. Newton's first law according to third-graders: Bodies in motion remain in motion, and bodies at rest stay in bed unless their mothers tell them to get up. A transistor is a nun who's had a sex change. Anything that doesn't matter has no mass. There's a sign in Munich that says, 'Heisenberg _might_ have slept here.' What do physicists enjoy doing the most at baseball games? The 'wave'."

By this time Sam had one hand over her mouth and her blue eyes were sparkling with stifled amusement. She moved her fingers just enough to say, "Mal…" and a loud snort escaped startling both of them.

As if she hadn't spoken, he continued, "And my personal favorite comes to us courtesy of Albert Einstein…" he slipped his fingers around the hand still hovering over her mouth and brought it down to the table. Giving her fingers a squeeze, he was gratified when she squeezed back. "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling…in love."

His green eyes were watching hers as he leaned in, but before their lips could touch, the server arrived with their calamari. They talked and laughed for the rest of the meal seeming to have completely forgotten the encounter with the other couple.

Nancy watched Jack not watching Sam and Malcolm having a good time. Never one to keep things bottled up inside, she said, "Jack, you can tell me to mind my own business."

"But?" Jack's eyes looked down as he toyed with his silverware.

"Were you and Carter…"

Now he did look her in the eye, shaking his head. "No."

She looked skeptical. "You know, I was once married to an Air Force officer so I'm familiar with 134 and…"

Jack reached for his wine glass. "I'm her boss and her friend. Nothing more."

"Does that mean…"

Jack looked down then deliberately met and held her brown eyes with his. "That means what's past…is past." He took the bottle of wine from the ice bucket sitting between them, refilled their glasses and gave her a smile that reached his eyes.

Lifting her glass, Nancy tapped it against his. "Then here's to the future."

Malcolm pulled up in front of Sam's hotel not ready to say good-night yet knowing he had to. He turned to face her and was startled when she pressed a hand to his cheek and kissed him. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me, too." The valet opened her door, she gave Malcolm one more quick kiss and let the young man assist her from the car. She walked into the hotel digging in her purse for her room key.

Malcolm sighed and was about to shift into drive when his phone beeped indicating he had a text. He looked at the screen and frowned in confusion. It was from Sam and all it said was, "1802." After a split second of intense cogitating he put his window down and gestured the valet over. "Does this hotel have a room 1802?"

"Yes, sir. Go to the eighteenth floor, hang a right and it's the last room on the left."

"Thanks." Malcolm got out, slammed the door and tossed the keys to the startled young man. "Changed my mind. Think I'll stay the night. Maybe two." The automatic doors opened as he hurried into the lobby looking around and finally spotting the bank of elevators. He walked quickly over to them, pressed the call button and waited impatiently for the doors to open. Tapping the fingers of his right hand anxiously against his thigh, he nearly jumped when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Turning to his right he saw Sam's bright blue eyes sparkling with a something he hadn't seen in a woman's eyes in quite a while. A ding announced the arrival of the elevator, Sam took him by the hand and he followed her inside.

**Stargate Command**

**Six Days Later**

Sam sat at her desk reading the last of the reports on the shutdown of the entire complex. She closed the folder then folded her hands together on top of it. Lifting her head, she looked from one face to the other. Daniel, Cam, Carolyn and Nick looked back with expressions of avoidance, defiance, guilt, and amusement.

"I've read all the reports and found that one teeny tiny bit of information is missing in each of them. Whose idea was it _not_ to inform your commanding officer of a potentially disastrous situation?" She waited a few heartbeats then, "That's _me_, by the way."

Daniel had his arms crossed and was pulling thoughtfully at his lip seeming not to have heard. Cam was standing in the required attitude of respect, hands clasped behind his back and spine straight while Carolyn looked everywhere but at Sam. Nick was in the same pose as Daniel but with a slight smile making them look like a set of geek drama and comedy masks.

"Anyone?"

The Colonel slanted his eyes left and right then took a step forward. "It was _my_ responsibility to make the call."

"As the head of medicine, _I_ should have been the one to inform you of our plans." Carolyn raised her hand and moved up next to Mitchell.

Daniel's arms dropped to his side as he came to stand with the others. "It was _my_ idea. I should have called if not before then _after_ we used the device and the situation was resolved."

Sam looked at Nick with one eyebrow raised, waiting. He seemed startled that she was giving him an inquiring glance and shrugged. "I'm sorry I haven't more to contribute, Samantha. I was _unconscious_ at the time."

"You left me in charge of this whole shebang…" Cam waved his arms around, "…so technically I didn't _need_ to get permission or…" he cleared his throat. "It's, uh, at least a five-hour flight from DC and it was all over within a couple hours. Even if we _had_ called you, you couldn't have gotten here in time to help."

"He's right, Sam. There's nothing you could have done. You'd have been up all night worrying for nothing." Daniel added his voice to help diffuse the situation.

"Even Nick was okay except for the burns on his hands and they're almost completely healed." Carolyn chimed in. "And there were no other injuries."

For an answer, Sam gave them all an "oh, really" look and opened the folder again. She extracted a single handwritten page and began reading.

"_Samantha, _

_I thought you might want my report on what happened during the power failure so here it is. _

_The power went out but I don't know what time because I was busy. A few minutes later, I went to the generator room with Walter to see if they needed help. No one was there so he fixed it. _

_Just as he turned it on, one of the maintenance men came in. He shouted at him to stop but it was too late. Everything came back on, the man called Walter a nasty name and I hit him. Not Walter. The other guy. _

_The man, whose name I _don't_ know, was going to hit me but Walter hit him first. _

_We went to the surface to make sure everyone was alright, and they were, so we went back to bed. _

_Vala"_

The page was put back in its place and she smiled up at them. Her dangerous smile. "Someone want to _explain_ that?"

Daniel lifted a finger in the air, clearing his throat. "Uhhnnfortunately, I can help. Walter and Vala are, uh…"

Sam waited but he didn't continue. From the looks on their faces the others knew what was going on but weren't saying. "They're _what?_"

The archaeologist used that same hand to rub the back of his neck then tug on his earlobe. "Oh, boy. You are_ not_ gonna believe this. I had a hard time believing it myself and I was there…sort of." He took a deep breath. "They're seeing each other."

"Interesting but I was talking about…wait…what?" If Daniel had told her the text translation from P99-X70 predicted all the winners for every major sports event for the next century, she couldn't have been more shocked. "We're talking about _Walter_. Loyal to a fault, predictable, unadventurous, bureaucratic, paperwork-loving, USAF Chief Master Sergeant Norman Walter Davis Harriman?"

"Umm…yeah."

"_Walter_ and that devious, scheming, unscrupulous, manipulative, _con artist_?" Again Daniel nodded. "She'll _kill_ him!"

Sam saw movement to her right as Nick came forward to stand with the others, a mischievous smile on his lips. "I wouldn't worry about him, my dear." He rocked back and forth on his toes in obvious glee, hands clasped behind his back. "His quarters are right next to mine. I won't bore you with the details but rest assured that the young man is _quite_ able to take care of himself."

The revelation about her trusted assistant apparently had pushed all other issues to the back of Sam's mind for when she looked up again, only Cam was still there and she hadn't heard them go.

He closed the door then leaned against it, arms and ankles crossed. "You're not just upset we didn't clear it with you. You're upset because you _missed_ it. Am I right?"

Grudgingly, Sam conceded the point. "You still should have contacted me. I'm gonna let it go this time but _don't_ let it happen again. I mean it, Cam. How can I back up your decisions if I _don't_ know what's going on?"

The commander of SG-1 raised his hands in surrender. "You're right. You're right. I screwed up and I admit it." He watched her rocking in her chair. "How was DC?"

Sam huffed and looked away, a light pink staining her cheeks. "Yeah, about that. I was almost bored to _tears_ in the meetings. Then during a, uh, well, a sort of black ops assignment, I kinda almost had a blue on blue scenario. Nearly came under friendly fire, so to speak though back-up arrived just in time to prevent an incident from occurring."

Cam pushed off the door and came to perch on the corner of the desk while Sam leaned back and avoided his gaze. "Does this have anything to do with that NID agent? What was his name, Barrett?"

"Uh, yeah, sorta. We…went out to dinner and ran into General O'Neill and his…date."

"Yeah, I guess being on a double date with your boss _would_ be a little awkward." He waited but she didn't say anything more. "Okay, well, I'm gonna get out of here before I put my other foot in my mouth."

Sam nodded wrinkling her nose. "Good idea." She waited until the door closed then went back to work with a sigh. An hour later she pushed back from the desk, stood and stretched. Glancing at the phone she shook her head, resumed her seat and went back to work. She was so engrossed she nearly jumped when her personal cell rang. She hooked the Bluetooth over her left ear and tapped it. "Carter."

"_Hello, Sam._" A familiar voice said in her ear. Malcolm.

"I was just thinking about calling you."

"_Oh? Any particular reason?_"

"Unnh…no, not really." Alone in her office, she relaxed back in her seat, rocking gently, a small smile on her face. "You at home?"

"_Yes. Just about to hit the sack. Thought I'd call and say good-night._"

"Is that _all_ you called to say?"

"_No, but anything else I'd rather say in person._" She could hear the smile in Malcolm's voice and it made her smile, too.

"How about a hint?"

"_How about I tell you a story instead? Here's the scenario: You and I are sipping hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire after a day of ice skating and making snow angels." _She snorted a laugh but he kept going, his voice low and husky._ "The lights are dim, there's soft music playing, the atmosphere is romantic._"

"Okay so far. What's next?"

"_We're sitting side by side on the floor, facing each other, our thighs just barely touching._" He paused and she heard the rattle of ice as he took a drink. "_You take a sip of your hot chocolate leaving behind a bit of melted marshmallow…_"

"I like whipped cream in mine." Sam broke in. "With sprinkles."

"…_whipped cream and sprinkles on the corner of your mouth. I kiss it away then brush my fingers over your cheek and through your hair. We lean into each other and just as our lips are about to touch…"_

Sam waited for him to continue but he stayed silent forcing her to ask for it. "Don't stop now. It's just gettin' good."

"_What? Oh, sorry. I thought I heard something outside…_" Malcolm was interrupted by the shrill sound of a siren in the background. His voice changed to apprehension. "_Listen, Sam, let me call you back. A tornado's been spotted in the area and…"_

**TBC**

**A/N:** Some of the science jokes were obtained from:

.

I don't remember where I got the others. Thorry.

Military frat regs:

.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Mascara/tissue alert!

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 13**

Laura carried her cup of herbal tea to an empty table smiling when she saw Nick and Carolyn sitting together. They seemed to be deep in conversation and she didn't want to intrude but Nick waved her over.

"Laura, my dear, please join us."

"Thanks." She sat down across from Carolyn giving them both a smile of greeting. "How you feeling, Nick? Ready for another dancing lesson?"

"Indeed I am. When would be good for you?"

"The team's going offworld tomorrow. We're only scheduled to be gone 48 hours, if everything goes according to plan. How about when I get back?"

"Splendid." Nick glanced inquiringly at Carolyn and she nodded. "Carolyn and I have plans to go into town for dinner this coming weekend and were wondering if you and Daniel would care to join us."

Laura mentally checked her schedule. "General Carter has drills scheduled for the end of the week then the team has a training session." She shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "If Daniel's free, I don't see why not. As long as he's not weirded out by going on a double date with his grandfather." She gave Nick a sweet smile to let him know she was okay with it.

"Ah, yes. There is that."

Carolyn added, "He's already a little unnerved by the fact that Nick and I are dating." She reached out and took Nick's hand. He smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm not sure what we're doing can be considered _dating_." Nick responded with a sardonic grin. Laura choked on the tea she'd just swallowed at Nick's response. "Are you alright, my dear?"

When she stopped coughing, she nodded and gave them both a sheepish glance. "Sorry. I, uh, just never expected you to be quite so up-front about the two of you sleeping together."

Nick looked down at his lap in embarrassment and a snort escaped from Carolyn. "Oh, Laura, that's _not_ what he meant." The medical doctor's eyes were filled with amusement. "I'm giving him _driving_ lessons."

"Can you believe I haven't driven a car since Daniel was a child?"

"Oh." She covered her eyes with one hand, the other arm folded across her stomach. "I am _so, so_ sorry. On the, uh, upside, I can skip tomorrow's workout."

Nick's eyebrows came together. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I had more than enough exercise just now _jumping_ to conclusions."

* * *

Sam yanked the Bluetooth from her ear when loud static burst out of it. She switched to the handset, the noise now at a more manageable level. "Mal? Hello?" There was one last loud crackle then silence. Biting her lip, she hit redial but got a recording telling her "We're sorry. All circuits are busy. Please try your call again later." Growling deep in her throat, she told the phone, "But I _want_ to call _now!_"

Laying aside the cell, she quickly dialed Malcolm's landline but got the same message. She hung up and tried his cell with the same results. Debating for just a moment, she dialed again and was relieved when it rang.

"_O'Neill._"

"Sir, it's Carter." Sam tried to keep the relief out of her voice. "I know this is going to sound, uh, what's the weather where you are?"

Jack paused at the odd request. "_In general or right now?_"

"Now, please."

"_Tornado watch. Why?_"

"Well, I was talking to…someone and the line went dead. Lives in Clinton." Sam was pacing the floor to keep calm.

There was another pause and she heard a television come on in the background. "_Tornado touched down in that area. Probably knocked out a bunch of towers._"

"Oh, okay. Thank you, sir."

"_I'm sure you'll be hearing back soon._"

Sam sat in her chair to stop pacing. "Me too, sir. Thanks."

"_Glad I could help._"

Biting her lip, Sam thought hard then put the phone back in its cradle as she powered up her workstation. The call from Malcolm was temporarily forgotten as work once more took over.

**The Next Day**

**0832 Hours**

Papers in hand, Sam walked out to the Gate Room observation area that served as Walter's office. He was hard at work as always. She took the opportunity to watch him without his knowledge trying to picture him and Vala as a couple and not able to without seeing him injured or dead.

"Something I can do for you, Ma'am?"

Sam started at being caught staring. "I need these reports completed by 1600, please." She handed him a stack of papers and a flash drive. "And requisition these supplies. There's a list there for Atlantis as well."

"I'll take care of it, Ma'am." She continued watching him pensively. "Ma'am?"

"Sorry. I…uh…" Sam turned away.

"Yes."

She faced him again, her forehead creased in confusion. "Yes?"

"The answer to the question you're _not_ asking is yes."

"Oh. Um, okay. Uh…"

"Since shortly after she was injured offworld." Walter watched her, curious as to her view of his relationship with Vala but her eyes were unreadable. He'd learned that meant she was undecided or didn't approve. Either way, she wouldn't venture her opinion unless he asked nor would she gossip. If she really wanted to know the truth, she'd come right to the source. It was one of the many things about her he admired.

"I wasn't…um, okay." Once again she headed for her office and this time she made it there. Shaking her head, she went back to work though a portion of her incredible mind still worried about Malcolm. If she didn't hear from him soon, well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

**52 Hours Later**

Training and drills took over giving Sam little time to worry about much of anything. So much so, she jumped when her desk phone beeped. She pressed the speakerphone button and kept working. "Carter."

"_Sorry to disturb you, Ma'am, but General O'Neil's on the phone. I told him you didn't want to be disturbed but he's very insistent._"

"That's fine, Walter. Put him through." She paused as the phone clicked. "Carter."

"_Sam…_"

Every nerve in Sam's body went on alert at the tone of his voice. "Here, sir."

"_I have bad news._" Jack paused and she could hear him taking a deep breath. He'd had to tell people that someone they cared about had died but this was harder than he'd anticipated. "_Agent Barrett was killed when the tornado touched down. His unit was one of the hardest hit._"

Whatever it was Sam thought he was going to say, that wasn't it. All she could do for a moment was stare at the phone.

"_Still there?_"

"I…yes, sir." Sam's throat began to tighten and her eyes stung. "How?"

"_Sam…_"

"Please."

"_Impaled by a fireplace poker. He was…killed instantly._" Jack waited for her to say something more but she stayed silent. "_Sorry, Sam. I'm here, if…_"

"Thank you, sir." Her voice quavered just a little and two tears trickled down her cheeks before she could stop them. "I…do you…when is…"

"_Next week, Arlington. I'll email the specifics._"

There was a knock on the door and Walter stuck his head in. He tapped his watch and gestured seeming not to see her distress. She nodded and waved him out. "I…have to go. Thanks, Jack." Sam hung up the phone, yanked a tissue from the box on the credenza, dabbed her eyes and put on her "Soldier Sam" face.

Walter was waiting to escort her to the conference room. He followed her in, taking the vacant seat to her immediate left. Seated around the table were the leaders of all the SG teams. A stack of folders was in front of the Sergeant. He handed the top one to her then one to each of the others around the table.

At her nod, Cam stood, remote in hand. "Now that our fearless leader's here, let's start this party with the results of the most recent round of drills."

The plasma screen on the far wall came to life. While everyone's attention was on the information displayed, Walter took Sam's hand and pressed several tissues into it. She gave him a silent thank you and tried to pay attention to Cam's presentation.

"As you can see, SG-17 completed the drill in record time, however…"

**Washington, DC**

**Evening**

Nancy and Jack exited the elevator together, walked past Jack's apartment, 4F, and came to a stop in front of 4J.

"…awful. How'd she take it?"

"About what I'd expect."

The dark-haired woman nodded sadly. "I didn't know him well but he had a spotless rep with the NID, CIA, FBI and most other acronymic departments." She gave him a sad smile and changed the subject. "Thanks for dinner. I don't think I would've thought of going to a dog park on a date. Especially since I don't have a dog."

Jack's hands were in the pockets of his jeans, the tail of his shirt hanging out. "At least it was original."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Yes, it was. And thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. I was in the neighborhood." He leaned down to give her a kiss. "'Night."

"'Night."

**Stargate Command**

**A Few Days Later**

**1030 Local Time**

Cam checked his weapon for the third time waiting for Daniel to arrive for the mission to P27-X50. The archaeologist finally walked in and took his place between Brackman and Laura. "Glad you could join us, Danny." He looked up at the observation area. "Dial, please, Walter."

The final chevron engaged and the team passed into the wormhole. On the other side, they descended the steps and took in the surrounding area.

"The largest village is 1.5 klicks southwest. I'm on point. Gunny and Cadman take turns on our six."

Laura and Brackman made a strange pair with him being tall and her not but they also made a good team when it came to fighting. That was one reason Cam put them together. That and he needed a reason to smile and seeing them side by side gave it to him.

The largest building was castle-like in appearance and made completely of stone. Much of the façade, gargoyle-like stone sentries, had been worn away by the elements until all that was left were the feet. The rooms they'd already checked out were devoid of furniture, all of it having turned to dust long ago.

Daniel paced the perimeter of the 200 square meters of the room, a pencil clenched in his teeth, stopping periodically to make notations or sketch a design on his pad. The others took turns guarding him and checking his progress. At the moment, Cam was with him.

"So what's the verdict?" Cam took a bite of his power bar then a drink from his canteen.

"Uh…well, I can tell you the probable origin of the script."

Cam stifled a yawn but Daniel still saw it. "Dramatic pauses are annoying."

"Sorry. It's Mayan. Similar to the dialect on P7X-377."

The Colonel huffed because he knew what was coming next. More than once he'd heard Daniel's grandfather expressing his wish to travel offworld again. "So what you're saying is…"

"We need Nick."

The room began to shake, not much, but enough to startle them and send wisps of sand drifting from the ceiling. Cam's boredom was gone before the rumbling stopped. "Brackman, Cadman, you got seismic activity in your locales?" Both indicated in the affirmative. To Daniel, he said, "We better get him here PDQ."

"Yeah. He'd never forgive us if he didn't get to see this firsthand."

Another click of the radio. "Gunny, head to the 'gate. Give 'em a sitrep and have Doctor Ballard sent through. He'll wanna see what we found."

"_Aye, sir._"

* * *

Nick walked into the building escorted by Brackman, his thumbs tucked under the shoulder straps of his pack. He was slightly winded because the village was at the top of a steep hill overlooking a valley. Staring around at everything, his mouth open in wonder, he said, "This is amazing!" His voice echoed slightly.

Daniel was examining glyphs on the far wall. "Yeah, I know but we have work to do and it needs to get done before it falls down around us."

"Yes, of course." Nick took off his backpack and removed his equipment. "You've been doing this for years, my boy. This is only my second alien planet."

"We'll take you along on another mission later but right now…" Daniel waved his grandfather at the walls, returning to what he'd been doing as Nick followed his instructions.

Cam got bored and called Cadman to take over so he could stretch his legs, breathe some fresh air and see the sun. Unfortunately, it was overcast when he got outside. In the distance he could see it was raining on the side of a mountain. It had to have been raining hard for some time because he saw a mudslide dragging rocks and trees as big as redwoods inexorably along until it all disappeared behind the sea level treeline. "And I thought _tornadoes_ were rough on the countryside." Then the rain started to fall. "Oh, _perfect_." He went inside the building with Brackman on his six. "We got rain, team, so we're gonna hang out here till it stops."

Laura held in a grunt of annoyance but Daniel and Nick didn't bother.

"Great!" Daniel said with sarcasm.

"That's unfortunate. Looks like we'll have to put off our dinner engagement." Nick added.

That piqued Cam's curiosity. "Dinner engagement? You mean a _date?_"

Daniel answered with a distracted tone. "You could say that. Laura and I were supposed to have dinner with Nick and Carolyn tonight." His head came up when lightning flashed and thunder shook the building. "Whoa. Maybe we should…"

"…stay here so we don't drown on the way home?" Cam deadpanned.

"Um, yeah." He gestured. "I'm just gonna…"

"Good idea." His voice barely above a whisper, Cam said to himself, "How come _I'm_ the only one who can't get a friggin' _date_ around here?"

**Eternal Rest Funeral Home**

**Arlington, VA**

**1400 Hours**

**That Same Day**

Sam stopped outside the chapel to straighten the jacket of her dress uniform, pulled the door open and slipped into the last pew. Seconds later she was startled to see Jack enter, also in his dress blues. He quietly took the seat next to her. Taking her hand in his, he gave it a squeeze and she returned it without looking at him.

The room was filled to over flowing, a testament to the kind of person Malcolm was. She recognized a few people as fellow agents at the NID but most were strangers. In the front pew she could see his sister and her family. She recognized them from photos he'd shown her. Sitting beside and behind Malcolm's sister were men and women of all ages that she assumed were cousins, aunts and uncles as both his parents were gone.

On a table at the front of the room was a photo of a casually dressed Malcolm slumped in a chair, arms crossed, long legs stretched out in front of him, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Flowers and potted plants surrounded a wooden urn. Even from here she could see words etched into the side, his name, date of birth and…death. Tears threatened again and she willed them away just as a solemn-faced man handed her and Jack each a program. On the front cover was the same photo as on the table with the words "In Loving Memory of Malcolm Carter Barrett." Sam couldn't help a small smile of amusement. _No wonder he wouldn't tell me his middle name._ On the back was the poem, _The Road Not Taken_. He'd once told her it was his favorite because he considered his job with the NID as the road less traveled. At one time he'd contemplated becoming a history teacher but that got derailed when he was recruited for the NID.

The music softened and an older man walked up to the podium carrying a bible. Though he'd never said anything, Malcolm had always seemed to her to be spiritual, much more so than she. Comforted by Jack's presence, she turned her attention to the words of the minister.

When the service was over, Sam walked to the front, Jack following solemnly in her wake and stopping a discreet distance away. She laid a hand on the wooden box that held the earthly remains of one of the most decent, compassionate and caring human beings she'd ever had the privilege to know. "Good-bye, Malcolm."

"Excuse me. General Carter?" The brown-haired woman from the front pew was beside her, looking at her with a curious gaze.

The Air Force officer nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm Michelle, Mal's sister." They shook hands.

"Um…I found this in with the personal belongings from his office. It's addressed to you." Michelle passed the box over. "My brother talked about you all the time. These last few months, he was happier than I'd seen him in a long time. Not that he was depressed before that. His job had made him cynical but he'd lost some of that since he began seeing you. He is…was crazy about you."

Sam glanced over her shoulder at Jack then back to Michelle. "I know."

She handed Sam another box but this one was flatter and heavier. "He would have wanted you to have this, too. He kept it on his desk."

"Thanks. I…He…" Sam stopped speaking when the other woman hugged her then abruptly let go and hurried away.

Jack walked Sam to her car. She sat there watching the people talking, hugging and sometimes even laughing. Jack tapped on the window, she gave him a sad smile, mouthed _thank you_ and waited while he got in his own vehicle and drove away. When he was gone, she put her head on the steering wheel, breathed deeply a few times then started the car and pulled into the street headed in the opposite direction.

**P27-X50**

**Dusk**

Laura stood in the doorway and watched the rain. It had been coming down for four _long_ hours.

Nick and Daniel were nearly done recording their findings, at least for this room. With nothing to do but watch the two scientists work, she and Cam were already getting cabin fever. More than a few times they'd nearly snapped at each other but were too disciplined to let protocol break down.

Brackman seemed to be handling it better than anyone. At the moment he was in a far corner rubbing the edge of his Marine Corps combat knife over a palm-sized, for him, sharpening stone. Periodically he would stop and test the sharpness of the blade on a blank section of the wall. When he was satisfied, he shoved it back in its sheath and snapped the closure. He looked up when he saw the hilt of an ASEK pass into his line of vision. His eyes followed the arm up to see a grinning Cam. "You mind?"

The Gunnery Sergeant grinned back. "Not at all, Colonel." Cam stayed in place, hands folded together in front of him while his P-90 dangled from its strap. "Something else I can do for you, sir?"

"Just wondering. We've been trapped here most of the day. Why aren't you gettin' antsy?"

The big man shrugged. "Don't worry about things I can't change."

"Huh." And that was the last thing his superior said for almost an hour.

After staring out at the rain for what seemed like forever, Laura noticed something odd. She also realized she'd been seeing it happen for a while without it registering. "Sir. Look." Her tone drew not only Cam but Brackman, Daniel and Nick.

The valley at the bottom of the hill where their refuge stood was flooding. Anything that wasn't planted, and some that were, was being pushed along by the relentless torrent of water. It was way too deep for them to wade through so they were stuck for the time being.

"Looks like we're gonna be here longer than we thought. Brackman, you and me're gonna explore our little prison some more to find a decent place to bunk for the night. We've got at least…" he checked the time, "…ten hours before we're considered overdue. We should be able to catch Earth's signal when we get our wake-up call."

Brackman flicked on a flashlight and led the way down the dark passage that made a sharp left turn out of the room. Soon, the blackness swallowed the light, the stone walls and floor absorbing the sound of their voices.

**Arlington, VA**

**Garden Suites Hotel**

**Night**

Sam handed her keys to the valet and dragged her wheeled duffle bag up to the front desk, a garment bag in the other hand.

The clerk saw her and smiled. "General Carter. Good to see you again. How long will you be with us this time?"

She didn't return the smile as she reached for a pen to sign the register. "Just tonight, Brian. Schedule me a wake-up for 0700."

"Yes, Ma'am." He slid a keycard in a paper sleeve across the desk. "Your usual room, 1802."

Looking at it without picking it up, she said, "I'd like a different room, please. Any room but that one."

Brian was startled at the intensity in her voice. "Of course, General." He tapped at the computer around the corner out of sight, encoded a new keycard and extended it toward her. "916. It has a double bed instead of the king."

"That's fine, thank you." Sam took the card, started to turn away but abruptly turned back. "Never mind. I'll take that one." She picked up the original card and hurried away.

* * *

Brian watched Sam walk to the elevator and disappear. Another desk clerk, Angela, came to stand next to him. "What was _that_ all about?"

The young man shrugged. "Not a clue."

"It kinda looks like she's been, you know, crying." His co-worker commented.

"Really? Hmm. I wonder what would make a _General_ cry."

* * *

Sam tossed her purse on the dresser and set her duffle in front of it. She hung the garment bag in the closet then took off her jacket, automatically hanging it up. Unzipping a side pocket of the duffle, she took out her travel kit and pj's and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out and stood looking at the bed. It was turned down on the right, the side she usually slept on. The mint on her pillow was tossed on the bedside table as she turned out the light, lifted the covers and crawled between the sheets. They felt cool against her heated skin. Turning on her left side she thought about the last time she'd been here. Malcolm had been with her and she'd awakened in the morning with his arms around her and his warm breath tickling the side of her neck.

Even knowing it couldn't possibly retain the scent of Malcolm's former presence, and may not even be the same one, she pulled the extra pillow to her and hugged it tight. She sniffed as a single tear escaped and created a trail down her cheek to be absorbed by the white cotton pillowcase.

* * *

Moaning restlessly in her sleep, Sam rolled over onto her back, taking the extra pillow with her and kicking the covers to the foot of the bed.

"Sam?"

At the sound of her name she sat up, her feet hitting the floor. The room was gently illuminated by a sliver of light from the street. It peeped in through a gap between the curtains showing the figure of a man standing at the foot of her bed. "Who are you? How'd you get in my room?" She stood, taking an aggressive step forward ready to defend herself. An eerily familiar chuckle reached her ears bringing her up short and forcing her eyes to widen. _No, it can't be!_

"You invited me, remember?"

The apparition moved to the side of the bed, the light falling on legs, hips, chest and neck, her eyes following its progress until it reached his face. A charming smile came into view then the light hit green eyes topped with short brown hair, making her gasp. "Hello, Sam."

**P27-X50**

**Lights Out**

Brackman led the way to the rooms he and Cam had located that would serve their purposes, namely provide a place to sleep with protection from the storm. It had no external walls and no windows, only the one door, which hung from one hinge and would have to be manually fit into place by two people.

"It's close to midnight local time so here's the deal. We'll stand guard in shifts of two hours each in this order: Me, Gunny, Cadman, Daniel. Eat a power bar or an MRE, if you like then get some sleep." The team began making themselves comfortable, stripping down to their T-shirts but keeping their pants and boots on. "Pick a spot and get some rest. There's a, well, sort of a bathroom across the hall though it hasn't been used in a dinosaur's age."

"Excuse me, Cameron." Nick drew his attention. "Why am I not being given a shift? I'm perfectly capable of sounding the alarm as well as anyone."

"Yeah, but you haven't trained with weapons yet. None of us wants to be awakened in the middle of the night because you've shot yourself or someone else in the foot."

Nick nodded acceptance. "You have a point, my boy." He rubbed his hands together, glancing around the room lit only by a pair of flashlights. "I do believe I'll sleep in that corner." He settled down with his jacket as a pillow, turned on his right side and appeared to go immediately to sleep.

Laura chose the corner opposite Nick's on the same wall and Daniel lay down halfway between them. Gunny was already on his back against the other wall, jacket under his head and fingers laced over his stomach. Within in just a few minutes he was out. Daniel and Laura wished each other a good-night and closed their eyes.

Cam watched his teammates for a few heartbeats then carefully stepped past the broken door into the hall to start his patrol. He stepped into the room that had once been a rudimentary indoor bathroom. Any disgusting substances that had been here were long gone leaving a musty, unused-for-centuries smell behind. He wrinkled his nose and continued his patrol.

* * *

Nick sat up and growled, glaring at his grandson in the dark. Daniel was snoring loud enough to wake the dead, though Laura and Brackman didn't seem to have a problem sleeping through it. "The hell!" He crawled over and shook Daniel and the snoring stopped for all of five seconds, the interruption disturbing Laura.

"Wass goin' on?" she asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep because _Daniel_ is snoring like a freight train."

"Allergies." She crawled over and whispered in Daniel's ear, "Turn on your side, Daniel. You're snoring again."

The archaeologist mumbled "sorry", rolled onto his side facing Nick and quiet blessedly descended again. Laura lay back down, rolling over to face the wall. Nick grinned and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

"Colonel? Wake up, sir!"

"Wha-" Cam sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Wassup, Gunny?"

"Sir, we need to move to higher ground." In the light from his flashlight, Brackman's face was grave.

The Colonel was instantly awake following the older man from the room as he strapped on his belt. They went across the hall and looked out the window. The rain had finally stopped but it had to still be raining upstream because the valley was now completely flooded. Water, trees, bushes and mud swirled around the foundation of their refuge creeping slowly upward.

"That's not all, sir. The room we started out in is nearly fifteen centimeters deep and climbing. It keeps up like this and the entire first floor will be under water in less than an hour."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm, LoneRanger1 and DaniWilder for their input. No, none of them gave me the idea to kill off Malcolm Barrett. I came up with that all on my own.

Sandy


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for his help.

Gracias,

Sandy

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 14**

Everyone grabbed their gear and followed Cam to the staircase at the back of the building with Brackman bringing up the rear as usual. They'd located several sets of stairs but this one was the most stable. As in the ancient castles of Earth, one side was a solid wall while the other was open with no railings or other safety features.

As they climbed, a tremor shook the building and Nick, in the midst of taking a step, started to pitch over the side. Brackman reached out almost casually and snagged the other man around the waist. "You okay, Doc?"

Nick gripped tight to the Gunnery Sergeant's arm until he felt steady again. "Yes, Gunny. Thank you. I would hate to think I'd survived almost a hundred years and a decade of living with beings made of energy only to fall to my death during an earthquake in a flood."

Daniel stopped and waited for Nick to catch up to him. "Stay with me so I can keep an eye on you."

Nick scowled and settled his backpack more comfortably on his shoulders. "This role reversal you've been playing at since my return to Earth is getting tiresome, Daniel."

At first Daniel thought Nick was kidding but one look at his face told him otherwise. "Excuse me?"

"Stop treating me like a child. I'm your _grandfather_. Kindly remember that from now on." Nick's words were sharp.

That got Daniel's indignation up too. "Oh? Since _when_ have you ever been a real grandfather to me? I don't recall getting a birthday card or a phone call the whole time I was living in the foster care system."

Nick drew himself up to his full height. He was one step below Daniel allowing them to look each other in the eye. "It was the middle of the twentieth century, Daniel, long before cell phones and the Internet. Mail service in the Amazon jungle and the deserts of Egypt was non-existent as was phone service."

"You could have _found_ a way if you'd wanted to. And it wouldn't have mattered if I got the call actually _on_ my birthday. It would have been nice just to know that you were at least _thinking_ about me." Always simmering just below the surface, decades of resentment and anger began to bubble and ooze into the cracks that had started to appear in the wall he'd built around his emotions. "But your work was so much more important than an eight-year old boy who was grieving for his parents."

Laura, Cam and Gunny were startled by the vehemence in Nick's voice. "Do not think for one _minute_ that you're the only one who lost something that day. Claire was my _daughter_ and I loved your father as I would a son. Losing them was as devastating to me as it was to you. I-"

"But at least we would have had each other!"

"Enough!" Cam's shout echoed around the vestibule that led to a kitchen area below them. "As entertaining as it is to watch the two of you try to work out decades of dysfunctional family issues, we have much bigger fish to fry at the moment."

"Cam…" Daniel started but the Colonel just nodded significantly.

The two men saw that, while they'd been arguing, the water level had risen another ten centimeters and was beginning to spill in through the uncovered windows and onto the floor below. The water, filled with splintered trees, broken branches and who knew what else, smelled dirty and dank.

"Wonder how deep it's gonna get." Brackman mused out loud.

Laura cleared her throat. "Gunny…" All four men looked where she pointed to see water marks near the ceiling.

"Um, how high _is_ that?" Cam asked. "Eight meters?"

"I'd say closer to ten, sir." She resumed the climb to the second floor.

"Musta been a _bitch_ gettin' flood insurance." Cam responded as he took the lead again. "No wonder no one lives here anymore."

**Arlington, VA**

**Garden Suites Hotel**

**Room 1802**

**Just After Midnight**

"Malcolm." Sam's voice was soft, her eyes wide with shock. "But you're…"

"Dead? Yes, I know."

"Then how…" He glanced over his shoulder. Sam's eyes followed his but they were alone in the room. "Are you…did you ascend?" The thought gave her a small sliver of hope. "You can retake human form."

"Mmm. Not exactly. Besides, it would be a little hard to explain to my friends and family." Now the smile faded. "I have unfinished business and apparently my soul won't rest in peace until it's complete."

Her face showed her confusion when he chuckled softly. "You didn't eat your pillow chocolate." Malcolm reached past her to pick it up, the green foil wrapper crackling softly as he unwrapped it. He held out the small rectangle made of two milk chocolate layers with a light green layer between them. "Open." Sam did as he requested, taking a bite and letting the minty treat melt on her tongue. He ate the other half, folded the piece of green foil into a square and put it in his pocket. Brushing those same fingertips along her cheek and into her hair, his let his palm rest against the line of her jaw.

Sam smelled the chocolate and mint on his fingers and his breath as he took another step closer. Bringing his other hand up to mirror the position of the first, he cradled her face between them. "My unfinished business is I never told you how I feel about you."

"You don't have to…"

Gripping her tighter, he gave her a small shake. "_Yes_, I do." Again he turned his head as if listening.

"But how…"

"Listen to me, Sam. Please." He waited until she acquiesced then dropped his hands to her shoulders letting them slide down her arms to take her hands in his.

Sam shivered. His touch felt odd, like cool satin gliding over her skin, not warm and slightly rough as she knew his hands to be.

"I was attracted to you from the moment you broke into the warehouse and pointed your Beretta at me. Very attracted. It just took me a while to get up the nerve to ask you out."

She couldn't help a wry smile. "You didn't trust me."

"Not then." He chuckled and once again glanced over his shoulder. "The night of the tornado I realized that what I felt for you _wasn't_ just a crush and my last thoughts were that you'd never know how much I love you."

"Mal, I…"

He cut her off. "Don't. We both know it would be a lie."

"But…" She tried to pull away but he refused to let go. _Why won't he let me __speak__?_

Malcolm's green eyes roamed over her face settling on her blue ones as his hands came back up feathering over her shoulders and along the sides of her neck until he could cup her face again rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "You are so beautiful." Taking her hands in his once more, he hugged them to his chest. Sam leaned into him as he kissed her fingers. Before he could back away, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss and urged her to lie down. When he pulled the covers over her, she took hold of his hand. "Stay with me, Malcolm. Just for the night."

"Sorry, Sam. Can't." Malcolm leaned down and Sam tilted her head up to kiss him but he pressed his lips to her forehead instead, his form becoming opaque, quickly fading to transparent. He held her hand as he backed up, his fingers gliding across her palm then the pads of her fingers and finally falling away. "I love you." With a smile, he turned and faded from sight.

**P27-X50**

"…_we're sending the _Odyssey_ to pick you up. ETA just over three hours. Think you can hold out that long, Colonel?_"

Cam was standing at the top of the staircase they'd used to get to the second floor. The water was now only two meters below and still climbing. "Yeah. Pedal to the metal, General. Remind _Odyssey_ not to make any pit-stops or pick up any hitchhikers along the way."

The voice chuckled. "10-4, SG-1. Aronson out."

The Colonel turned to his companions. "Anyone got a deck of cards?"

Everyone indicated negative then Daniel inquired, "Where's Sam?"

"She had to make an emergency trip to DC. Should be home today."

* * *

Nick hadn't spoken to Daniel since their argument. At the moment, he was leaning against the wall and looking out the window. He watched as several uprooted trees were pushed along by the violent flow. They crashed and swirled around each other as if in battle. He sighed and pushed off, walking over and sitting as far from his grandson as possible. Daniel avoided looking at Nick as well, keeping his gaze on the notes he'd taken earlier.

Laura was talking quietly with Brackman about their favorite subject: explosives.

Eventually they all got quiet and one by one, drifted off to sleep except for Nick. He'd wanted to explore the upper floors but Cam wanted everyone together so he went back to watching the water.

He thought about the argument, the same one he and Daniel had been having for years though there had been a period where, by mutual unspoken agreement, they decided not to mention it. Why it was brought up now, he had no idea but he had to find a way to get past this hurdle and try to become friends with his only living relative. When he first returned to Earth it seemed like they were coming to terms with their past and probable lengthy future together. Daniel had even told him he loved him albeit in Russian and quite possibly because he thought Nick was going to die.

A splash drew his attention to the water now oozing over the edges of the balcony-like area. He nudged Cam who was asleep beside him, his head on his backpack. "Cameron." Pointing at the water, he moved over to wake the others only to find that Daniel was the only one still sleeping…and snoring again. Laura and Gunny were already getting to their feet and shouldering their packs. Nick rolled his eyes and shook his grandson awake. "Daniel. Wake up, my boy."

"What?" Nick pointed. "Oh."

Nick stood and extended his hand to help Daniel up. After a moment's hesitation, he took it and was surprised at the strength, finally realizing he'd been treating Nick like the old man he _used_ to be instead of the young man he now was. Nick clapped him on the shoulder and, without a word they followed the others out.

**Arlington, VA**

**Garden Suites Hotel**

**Room 1802**

Malcolm watched Sam sleep until it was nearly dawn. If she'd opened her eyes, she wouldn't have seen him in his non-corporeal form. Beside him was a man dressed all in white patiently waiting.

"Will she remember any of this?"

Lucas shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "She will not, except perhaps as a dream."

"Thank you for allowing me this time with her."

The man in white smiled again. "As a soul collector, it's my job to determine if the soul I've been assigned to collect will rest in peace before escorting him or her to heaven. Yours was in turmoil. Now it's not." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Come, Malcolm. It's time."

The former NID agent nodded, passed the back of his fingers over Sam's cheek one last time, and followed Lucas into the light.

**P27-X50**

The next room SG-1 entered had a collapsed external wall exposing them to the elements. At this point it was mostly wind with a little sunshine poking through the clouds. There were leaves, branches, dust, sand and other unidentifiable piles of detritus around the room.

They made themselves as comfortable as possible on the floor and a few minutes later another tremor hit knocking down more of the wall, sending drifts of sand and dust into the air. An ominous creaking and cracking sound echoed through the room just before the building shook again only this time it wasn't a tremor.

"I've got a _bad_ feeling." Daniel said grimly.

"Yeah, me too." Cam agreed. "Gunny, with me. The rest of you _stay_."

The two soldiers crept down the hall in the direction they'd just come, Cam in the lead. When he got close to their previous location, the slab of stone he stepped on tilted and he started to fall but again Gunny was on the job and snatched him back just in time. "Whoa!" They backed up and watched as the spot where Cam had been standing broke off and sank beneath the water caused it to churn and swirl. If he'd fallen in, he'd have been sucked down to the bottom with the stone slab and possibly drowned. Brackman pointed out that the stairs were also gone, cast one more look into the still churning water, huffed and followed his superior.

**Arlington, VA**

**Garden Suites Hotel**

**Room 1802**

Sam rolled out of bed after answering the wake-up call and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and looked at herself in the mirror. Still in her khaki T-shirt and boxers she typically wore to bed, she leaned close and examined her features. To her own eyes she looked as if she hadn't slept which was ridiculous because she didn't remember getting up at all during the night.

Tossing her clean clothes on the foot of the bed, she called room service and ordered coffee. Thirty-five minutes later she checked out at the front desk, got in her car and headed for the airfield and home.

* * *

At the same time Sam's plane was leaving the tarmac headed for Colorado, a pair of housekeeping employees entered 1802 and began cleaning. Sam never made much of a mess so it didn't take long. One girl cleaned the bathroom while the other changed the sheets and dusted the outer room. She brought in the vacuum and ran it quickly over the carpet and under the edges of the bed. Pushing it back and forth over a green spec beside the bed, she grunted when it stayed put. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. It was shiny green and had been folded into a square. A scent whispered past her nose, chocolate and mint.

"What's that?" her co-worker asked.

"A wrapper from one of the mints." She tossed it in the trash and they moved on to the next room. "Some people just don't know how to use a trash can."

The other girl snickered. "Yeah. I've found some _really_ disgusting stuff."

"I _know_." The first girl rolled her eyes and knocked on the next door. "Housekeeping."

**P27-X50**

**Two Hours Later**

SG-1 looked out the windows of their newest prison. The water had finally reached the second floor forcing them into the tower. There was no ladder; it had turned to dust long ago. Likewise the stairs, so they used pieces of stone to raise them up then Cam and Brackman lifted first Nick, then Laura up into the small room. They took a length of rope Nick had in his pack, wrapped it around one of the supports and tied it. After tying knots every few feet, they deployed it over the side to assist the others.

Daniel went next then he and Nick assisted Cam with Gunny giving the Colonel a boost from below. The rope was lowered once more just as they heard the sound of stone cracking and grinding again. Gunny felt the floor under him shake and shift. It tilted and he made a wild leap, grabbing the rope just as the floor beneath him disappeared. Swinging like a khaki-clad jungle creature, the big man climbed to the opening. Three pairs of hands grasped his hands, arms and the belt of his pants and hoisted him the rest of the way up. The four men sprawled on the floor in a heap breathing heavily. When the adrenaline began to wear off, all four peeked over the side into the swirling, churning miasma.

"That was _too_ close." Cam announced.

Gunny just shrugged indifferently and made himself comfortable with his back against the wall, one knee up and the other leg stretched out in front of him.

Laura watched him as he took out a pocket knife and used the point to trim off the broken nails of his left hand. "Nothing scares you, doesn't it?"

He shrugged again. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to leads to suffering and who wants to suffer? I'd rather be happy."

Daniel snickered. "Wisdom from a Jedi Master? Never would've taken you for a _Star Wars_ fan, Gunny."

The big man cleaned his knife and put it away. "We don't all look like refugees from a sci-fi convention, Doc."

Cam ignored the byplay behind him and leaned out a window, gauging the rate of advancement. He looked toward the mountain where he'd seen the mudslide earlier. Only the tops of the trees were visible now and not much of that. A glance at his watch told him their ride had better get here soon or they were going to get very, very wet.

* * *

Laura watched Nick and Daniel sitting on the floor reading over the notes and diagrams from their work in the main room that was now deeply under water. Occasionally they would speak to each other in that language spoken only by archaeologists and linguists. The corners of her mouth lifted in a sardonic smile as she watched them interact. She knew their argument wouldn't last. Both were stubborn but they also knew when to back down. She turned back to the window.

* * *

Nick made a few notations in the margin of his pad then clenched the pencil in his teeth to turn the page. Next to him, Daniel was pretending to do the same but he was really watching Laura. It didn't go unnoticed by his grandfather.

In Welsh, Nick said, "_Mae hi'n hyfryd_." (She's beautiful.)

Daniel replied in the same language. "_Dalam banyak_." (In many ways.)

"_Sut rydych chi'n teimlo am ei?_" (How do you feel about her?)

Before Daniel could respond, Laura skirted the edge of the hole and sat down between them. She gestured them to her as if she had a big secret to tell. "_Fy nain yn Cymraeg._" (My grandmother is Welsh.)

Nick and Daniel had the good sense to look penitent and more than a little embarrassed.

Daniel went back to his notebook and casually inquired, "_Hvordan er ditt norske?_" His head was down but his eyes were on her once more.

"Excuse me?" Laura genuinely didn't understand.

"Juuuust checking." He told her with a grin as she went back to her perch in the window across from Cam.

"_Hun er utfordrende, er hun ikke?_" Nick asked. (She's challenging, isn't she?)

Without looking up, Daniel responded, "_Ja, det er hun. Det er en av de tingene jeg liker med henne._" (Yes, she is. It's one of the things I like about her.)

Nick watched his grandson work for a while. "_Har du…elsker henne?_" (Do you…love her?)

"_Hvorfor spør du?_" (Why do you ask?)

"_Bare nysgjerrig._" (Just curious.)

Daniel looked over at him. "_Må vi snakke om dette nå?_" (Do we have to talk about this now?)

"_Du har noe bedre å gjøre?_" (You have something better to do?)

A shout from Laura stopped Daniel's response. "Guys, we need to get out of here! Now!"

The men rushed to her side. In the distance they could see a huge mud-filled wave coming toward them. Protocol took a powder as Brackman shouted, "The roof! Go!" He hoisted Laura onto the small overhang just outside the tower supporting her as she climbed up. She waited impatiently for the men to join her. A sigh of relief rushed out of her when the last one made it with barely a meter to spare though they did all get soaked by the backsplash when the wave encountered the obstacle of the castle walls.

The others groaned but the only verbal complaint came from Cam. He wiped mud and bits of bark and leaves from his hair and face. "Son of a _bitch!_ I _just_ washed my hair!"

**Odyssey**

**Enroute to** **P27-X50**

The commander of the Odyssey stood in front of his chair, hands clasped behind his back, looking over the shoulder of the pilot/weapons officer, Alix Herman, a newly promoted Captain and very capable at her job. To her left at the tactical station sat Lieutenant Palmer Halstead, also capable if a little inexperienced with space flight.

"What's our ETA, Captain?" The commander was outwardly calm but inside he was fighting the urge to pace. This was his first real mission since his promotion and receiving the coveted position commanding one of the most powerful ships Earth had ever produced. They'd been sent to rescue SG-1 who was stranded by a storm that had caused a flood that would have put the one Noah had prepared for to shame.

Alix tried not to grin. He was asking every five minutes. "Twenty-five or less, sir."

He hadn't seen her grin but he heard it in her voice. "Sorry, Captain. First mission in charge and all." A hand pushed through his hair making the short curly blonde strands stand up.

"Yes, sir."

"Think we can coax a little more speed out of her?"

Alix tapped at her console and shook her head. "Sorry. We're at max, Colonel."

He sighed. "Okay. Steady as she goes, Captain. Lieutenant, hail SG-1 as soon as we're within range."

"Aye, sir."

**Stargate Command**

Walter met Sam as she got off the plane quickly filling her in on what was happening with SG-1. She handed him her bags, except one small one, and headed for the Command Center above the Gate Room.

General Aronson stood when she entered and gave her the latest update on the situation. "…and the Odyssey should be arriving at any moment."

Sam nodded. "Any injuries?"

"Not as of our last contact, which was…" he checked the computer, "…two hours fifty minutes ago. We're hoping the lack of response is because their radios have stopped working and not…"

"Thank you. And thanks for helping out. I'll be in my office."

**P27-X50**

The radios were tossed away, abandoned with their backpacks when they quit working after they'd all gotten soaked to the skin. A cold breeze pushed through the area making them shiver. They weren't able to sit because the ledge around the roof was not more than eighteen centimeters wide. Daniel and Nick's inherent chivalry caused them to protect the only female in the group though Cam and Gunny would probably have done the same thing under the circumstances. Grandfather and grandson were on either side of Laura, each with an arm around her to share their warmth, what little there was, and to keep her from falling. She'd tried dissuading them but they were adamant so she gave in gracefully.

Daniel looked over at Cam. "How much longer?"

"Not long. Twenty maybe."

They all got quiet again preferring to put their energies into staying put and staying warm until help arrived. After a few minutes, Nick said, "Daniel, if we don't get out of this…"

"We _will_," his grandson said with conviction.

"Of course, but if we _don't_, I want you to know…what I want to say is…6:59."

"Excuse me?"

"July 8, 1965 at 6:59am is when you took your first breath." At Daniel's astonished expression, he explained. "I was there in the hospital with your parents the day you were born. You weren't more than an hour old when I first held you. I knew then that you'd grow up to do extraordinary things."

"Then why did you let me think you didn't care?"

The look in Nick's eyes turned to shame. "I felt it was the best for both of us at the time. It…" Nick's voice cut off when a chunk of ledge under his right foot gave way. Laura and Daniel both grabbed a handful of his jacket preventing him from falling. He looked at the gap in relief. "Perhaps we should move to a more stable area of the…"

This time Nick yelped as a larger chunk broke off and he was ripped from their hands to be dropped unceremoniously into the cold, churning water. He was just able to grab onto what was left of the ledge where he'd just been standing.

Brackman worked his way around to their side but when he got close, the ledge began to crumble due to his heavier body weight. "Sorry, Doc."

Nick nodded but didn't bother to answer, just concentrated on hanging on.

Laura pressed herself as close to the roof as she could then slowly bent her knees as she inched her right hand toward Nick.

"Laura, no!" Daniel told her, taking her hand. "He's too heavy. Trade places with me."

She shook her head. "It won't hold your weight. I can do it. Just…need…to…" A cry of alarm came from her as her wet grip on Daniel's hand slipped and she fell into the water as well.

Nick got her by the back of her shirt and pulled her spitting and coughing from under the water. "Hang on, Laura. Daniel, help me."

"Yeah. Once I get her out of the water, be ready to give me your hand." Testing each step before he put his full weight on it, Daniel managed to get close enough to reach toward Laura's outstretched hand but their fingertips just barely touched.

Unable to assist, Cam and Gunny exchanged helpless expressions as they watched from the other side, each giving the trio silent encouragement.

A wave came along and pushed at the pair causing Nick to have to grab for the crack at the base of the curved roof to keep them from being swept away. This action took them even farther from Daniel.

Laura wasn't able to help much because her fingers had become numb in the cold water. Her lips were also turning blue, a symptom of hypothermia. When she spoke, her voice was weak. "Nick, let me go or we'll both die."

"You give up _way_ too easily, my dear. We _live_ together or we _die_ together."

"That's very g-gallant of you but I thought you couldn't hold on for-for-forever."

Though she was shivering uncontrollably, Laura tried to push away from him but didn't have the strength. Nick turned her to face him, and encouraged her to cuddle close to share his warmth. "Don't a-a-argue with an old m-m-m-man." After a short pause, she did as directed, her head on his shoulder, arms around his chest and her legs around his hips like a child clinging to a parent.

Pressed up against the front of his body, she rallied enough to give him a half grin. "Old man my f-f-foot." Her grin turned to a scream when a huge wave came along and swept them both away, dragging them down into the murky depths.

**TBC **

**A/N: **http : / en . Wikipedia . org / wiki / Castle#Construction (Take out the spaces and scroll down to 'Curtain Wall' for the type of castle I had in mind…well, without the stone bridge and moat.)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Once again I have blatantly stol… (achem) _borrowed_ an idea from LoneRanger1. And as in the past, all I have to say is neener, neener. (He would probably want at least a mention so this is it.)

Sandy

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 15**

**Stargate Command**

Sam went to her office and opened the first of the boxes Michelle had given her. Inside was a plastic discount store golf trophy that said, "The Galaxy's Greatest Goofy Golfer" and "Sammy 'The Physicist' Carter." A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth. Inside the second box was a framed photo of her and Malcolm from the same night, her in his clothes and his arm around her shoulders, the club swinging from his other hand. They were looking at each other and smiling, the faded lion in the background. How he'd gotten it, she had no idea.

Turning to the credenza behind her, she set the photo and trophy next to the photo of Janet and Cassie. With that same sad smile she went to work.

**P27-X50**

"No!" Daniel shouted as Laura and Nick were pushed away from the tower's ledge and sank beneath the cold water. He started to go in after them but Cam clamped a hand on his arm and held him back. "Let go!"

"Don't bother going in after them, Danny."

"Why?" He was angry that Cam had stopped him.

Gunny answered, pointing over his shoulder. "'Cause we're about to join them."

Daniel turned and saw a wave headed for them that qualified as a tsunami. A split second before it hit, Cam, as usual, had the last word. "Mac-a-_roons_."

* * *

_So much for us dying __together_ Laura thought as she was ripped from Nick's arms. She waited until she began floating toward the surface and kicked. Weak from the cold, she tired almost immediately. Her lungs screamed for oxygen but she wasn't able to keep going. _Tell mom and dad I love them._

* * *

Nick held his breath as he swept his arms around searching for Laura but encountered nothing but the branches of a tree. He kicked away from them but his jacket had gotten caught holding him in place. Tugging got him nowhere so he tried taking it off but the air burst out of his lungs. Not long after, he was unconscious.

**Odyssey**

**Enroute to** **P27-X50**

"SG-1, this is _Odyssey_. Do you copy?" Palmer hailed the stranded SG team. "SG-1, this is _Odyssey_. Please come in." He turned to his commander, Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Marks. "No answer, sir."

Kevin nodded once. "Herman, locate their transponders."

Alix tapped at the console. "Got 'em, sir." She was too disciplined to gasp but Kevin still felt the tension rise. "They're underwater. Two of the lifesigns are very weak." Her actions became more frenzied. "Transporting directly to the Infirmary."

"Infirmary, SG-1 is coming in wet with injuries." Kevin told the Infirmary then pushed out of his chair and ran from the bridge.

* * *

Kevin arrived in the Infirmary entrance just in time to see five soaking wet people appear in front of him. Cam, Gunny and Daniel were rolling on the floor, coughing and spitting out water. Laura and Nick were unconscious and not breathing. The senior medical staff swarmed around them calling out orders.

Gunny got to his feet and wiped the water from his face and very short hair ignoring the medic who was trying to check him for injuries.

Cam and Daniel were still on the floor watching the activity around Laura and Nick. Medics were performing CPR on both of them and much to his relief Laura began coughing and spitting out water a short time later. She moaned as they rolled her onto her side and their eyes met…sort of. With a reassuring smile he crawled over and helped her to a sitting position, gathering her close. She coughed a few more times nodding her thanks when blankets appeared and were wrapped around them.

"Oh, _crap_. I saw God today," she told him.

He chuckled softly. "Oh? What'd _She_ have to say?"

"Nothing really. She just waved from Her front gate." She made a jaunty wave, giving a small laugh when Daniel squinted at her. His glasses were still on P27-X50 along with their weapons, backpacks and all of the research they'd done. They were interrupted when the medics lifted Nick onto a bed, rolled a crash cart over and began charging the defibrillator.

* * *

"Clear!" The doctor shouted and Nick's body twitched making the EKG display above his head waver. His heart beat a few times then flatlined once more. "Again!"

Daniel climbed to his feet then helped Laura to stand. She leaned against him for support as they watched the medical team work on Nick. The defibrillator was used on the explorer a total of five times before the doctor reluctantly said to his assistant, "Call it."

"1701, sir."

Kevin had watched from the doorway without interfering in the proceedings. Now he skirted the largest areas of wet carpet and had just reached Daniel's side when Laura's head came up at the doctor's words.

The CMO came to stand next to Kevin. "I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson."

"He…he's really gone this time." Daniel's voice was soft.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor went to confer with his assistant and sign the papers that would effectively mark the end of the long and not entirely successful life and career of Doctor Nicholas Ballard.

Laura turned her face into Daniel's chest gripping the front of his jacket tight. The archaeologist had just put his arms around her when she growled and pushed away. "No! It _can't_ end this way. There _has_ to be…he's been through too much for it to just _end_." She took a step toward the bed that held Nick's still form but had no idea what to do.

Daniel took her hand and tried to lead her away, speaking soothingly. "They've done all they can, Laura. Come with me. You need to rest."

"No!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing at the force behind that one word. "He wouldn't let me give up and I'm _not_ giving up now!" Before they could stop her she went to Nick's side taking his larger hand in her small one, curling his lax fingers around hers. Her other hand brushed at the still-wet hairs on his forehead. His eyes weren't completely closed, the blue of his irises dull and lifeless.

"Nick, you _have_ to come back. The water's cold, Nick, very cold and I _need_ you." There was no response from him. Silent tears welled up in her eyes making them shine. "Daniel needs you. We all need you." Daniel came to her side, trying again to lead her away but she refused to go.

Her hands gripped Nick's shoulders and shook him. "Don't give up, dammit! Don't you _dare_ give up! You _promised_ me we would _live_ together or we would _die_ together. I'm alive so _you_ have to be, too. Please, Nick." She shook him again, his head lolling to the side so he seemed to be watching her.

All the rage inside exploded out of her. She balled up her fists and brought them down on his chest. "You _bastard!_ If you don't come back, I am _never_ speaking to you again!" Now her tears spilled over and slid down her cheeks to drip on the front of Nick's jacket.

The entire room had gotten so quiet that all they could hear was each other's breathing, mechanical hums from nearby equipment and the distant thrum of _Odyssey's_ engines. Suddenly, into that near-silence, there came the beep of the EKG monitor. Then another and another and another, until it was slow, steady and continuous.

Under Laura's hands she felt Nick's chest begin to rise and fall. She made a soggy laugh when Nick's nearly inaudible voice said, "My dear, I assure you, my parents were legally wed at the time of my conception."

* * *

The doctor finally declared that it was time for Nick, and the rest of SG-1, to get some rest so Laura and Daniel reluctantly left his bedside. Laura balked at being told she was being kept overnight and for once the doctor let her have her way after extracting a promise to rest. She turned around to follow Daniel and said, "Oh!" both hands coming up to cover her eyes. Daniel saw what she saw at the same time and a snort of laughter popped out before he could stop it. Not that he would have.

"What?" Cam asked when he realized that everyone but Laura, including several female medics, was staring at him.

"Uh, sir…" Kevin nodded and Cam glanced down to see that all he was wearing from the waist down was a pair of boxers that said "Guitar Hero" with red and orange flames across the front, socks and his Air Force issue boots. Somehow, after they'd been thrown into the drink by the tsunami and transported to the _Odyssey_ just short of drowning… "Where the_ hell_ are my damn _pants?_"

**Stargate Command**

**Main Conference Room**

**48 Hours Later**

"…and Cam, uh, Colonel Mitchell, lost his pants…again." Daniel concluded his portion of the briefing on their aborted trip to P27-X50. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he gave Cam an impertinent lift of one eyebrow.

Sam sat in her chair at the head of the table listening to every word. Normally they could get at least a snort or small smile of amusement out of her at least once but she hadn't responded to any of Cam's or Daniel's attempts at humor.

Now it was Gunny's turn. He stood up, clasped his hands behind his back and, without consulting his notes, began his report. "At 1030 Earth time, SG-1 entered the Stargate and arrived on P27-X50. We completed a short reconnaissance of the area surrounding the Stargate then made our way 1.5 klicks southwest to the largest village with Colonel Mitchell on point…"

* * *

Nick, now an honorary member of SG-1, was sitting with Gunny, Laura and Carolyn in the Mess Hall waiting for the rest of the team to join them.

Cam reached for a bowl of chocolate pudding while Daniel took a slice of pumpkin pie. "Any idea what's got our fearless leader acting like someone just ran over her dog?"

"Unfortunately, I do. And it wasn't her dog." Daniel lowered his voice. "She's been seeing Special Agent Barrett the last few months. He was killed a few days ago."

"Oh, man. That _sucks_." Cam rubbed his forehead and abandoned his partially filled tray.

"Where are you going?" The archaeologist asked.

"Gotta see someone about…something."

* * *

Cam left the Mess Hall and a few minutes later stopped in front of a door just like all the other doors on the barracks level except for the name plate: Carter, Brig Gen S. He paused a moment then rapped his knuckles softly on the door. It took so long for her to answer that he'd been about to leave when the door opened no more than a crack.

Sam didn't say anything, just stepped back so he could enter and closed the door quietly behind him then faced him in the dim light. She was barefoot, wearing black sleep pants and a khaki tank top, her dog tags swaying slightly as if to draw his attention to things he shouldn't be looking at on a superior officer. Her nose was red and a wad of tissues was bunched in one hand.

There had never been any reason for Cam to be in her room before and he resisted the urge to look around. "I heard about Agent Barrett and came to give my condolences." Her eyes got bright and he mentally kicked himself for coming. "If there's anything…"

Sam shook her head. "Thanks…" The tears she'd held in for days spilled over onto her cheeks and she turned away so Cam wouldn't see.

Cam thought about leaving her alone with her grief but she was his friend and friends were there for each other no matter what. He took a step forward until he could take her by the shoulders and turn her around. She kept her head down, not letting him see her face. "Come here, Sam."

She started to shake her head but the next moment his arms had gathered her close. Her hands gripped tight to the back of his shirt and her head came down on his shoulder.

* * *

"…I was sorry to hear about General Carter's friend." Laura was saying to Daniel as they reached her quarters. "I never met Agent Barrett but everyone who knew him seemed to like him."

"Yeah, he's one of the few Federal agents I've known who didn't have some sort of a hidden agenda." He dropped his arm from around her shoulders then leaned down to give her a kiss.

Her hands came up to take hold of the lapels of his jacket just for something to hold on to. When they parted, she whispered, "Please stay with me tonight. I just need to be close to you." He paused wanting to say yes but unsure if he should considering their recent ordeal. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." A slow smile crossed her face and was mirrored by him.

"If you're sure."

"Absolutely." They went in and the door closed behind them. A few minutes later, they were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Carolyn tucked Nick into bed, kissed him on the forehead and shut out the light. The corners of her mouth lifted as she remembered how he'd shyly asked her to stay with him. She'd turned him down as gently as possible because she knew better than he that his body wasn't in any shape for whatever it was he had in mind for the two of them. He was asleep before she closed the door.

* * *

Cam crept through the near silent halls of the SGC encountering no one on his way to his quarters. Once inside with the door shut he quickly stripped down to his boxers and lay down. With a deep sigh, he scooted under the covers and closed his eyes but didn't go immediately to sleep.

* * *

Brackman went to the quarters he shared with two others. One bed was empty, its occupant offworld with his team. The second bed had an amorphous shape that had the covers pulled all the way up over its head and was snoring. The Gunnery Sergeant stripped out of his uniform, lay on the bed and went to sleep between one breath and the next.

* * *

After Cam left, Sam brushed her teeth, flossed and moisturized then lay down on the bed, the covers pulled up to her waist and her hands folded on top. She stared at the ceiling for a while, her thumbs twirling around and around. With a sigh she turned out the light, rolled onto her side and watched the time change on her digital clock.

**0820 Hours**

**The Next Morning**

Sam handed Walter a flash drive with projects that needed to be done along with the usual requisitions and requests from all departments as well as Atlantis. As always, Rodney's "requests" took the form of demands. In response, she would always move his to the bottom of the list. It would still get done but not as timely.

"You know, Ma'am, I should be coming to you, not the other way around." Walter told her with mild rebuke.

Her smile told him she hadn't taken offense at his statement. "I don't mind, Walter. Sometimes I just need to stretch my legs a bit."

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned back to his computer.

She'd only taken two steps when she remembered something. "Oh, by the way, do I have anything scheduled for this morning that can't be rescheduled?"

Walter consulted her calendar. "Nothing until the conference call with General O'Neill, Vice President Lawrence, Mr. Woolsey and Mr. Coolidge at 1530."

"Good. Schedule a meeting 0945 to 1015 with Colonel Mitchell. If he tells you he has other plans, advise him to change them."

"Yes, Ma'am. 0945."

Walter was already dialing the phone when Sam returned to her office and powered up her workstation to work on the report she would be giving at the conference call this afternoon.

* * *

Cam arrived outside Sam's office at precisely 0945, knocked and waited for admittance. Her "come in" was muffled and slightly distracted. He opened the door, closed it behind him and went to stand in front of her desk at attention, back straight. His eyes were fixed on the DOD Distinguished Service Medal and Silver Star displayed on the second shelf of the credenza behind the desk. "Colonel Mitchell reporting as ordered."

Sam stared at him. "Cam, the hell are you doing?"

His eyes flicked down then back up to the credenza. "Nothing, Ma'am. You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I did, but…" She was genuinely confused. "I asked you here because we need to talk." Guilt flickered in the depths of his blue eyes and one of the smartest people in two galaxies finally figured it out. "Oh. _I_ get it. You're embarrassed by what happened last night." She pretended to scratch her nose to hide a smile. "Well, an apology is _definitely_ due."

He nodded agreement and together they said, "I'm sorry."

Sam checked her short. This was hardly the time or place for levity. "What the hell do _you_ have to be sorry about?"

Cam did look at her but just for a second. "I entered the personal quarters of a superior officer. That was my _first_ mistake because it led to an unprofessional…relationship between said superior officer and one of the senior officers under her command."

"Uh…"

"Fraternization is a form of unprofessional relationship and is a recognized offense under Article 134 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice."

"Please _don't _quote the regs." Sam waited but he didn't say anything more. "I was feeling vulnerable and asked you to stay so I wouldn't have to be alone. It was _my_ idea for us to…fraternize."

"That was my second and _biggest_ mistake." He looked into her eyes and was startled to find that she really _did_ think it was her fault. The other thing he saw there… _Oh, crap! I hurt her feelings._ "Permission to speak freely?"

"Always."

"Last night was, uh…" Cam had no idea how to end that sentence without embarrassing both of them so his let his voice just trail off.

Sam decided to remove the shield, i.e. her desk, in order to put them back on their formerly friendly footing. She walked around to lean against the front of the desk bringing her to within a meter of Cam. For a moment she thought he was going to take a step back but he didn't. _He's standing his ground._ _Good. _"I need to know…do you regret what happened?"

Cam's head came up sharply as if he hadn't expected her to ask outright. "No and _that's_ what's so bizarre. We _both_ should be freaked out…" he waved his hands in the air, "…about this but we aren't." He moved over next to her letting his shoulder bumped hers once, the awkwardness dissipating. "Truth is I'm not exactly sure _what_ to think…"

"Join the club."

"And we've both been at this long enough not to let it…" he made air quotes, "…'detract from the authority of superiors or result in, or reasonably create the appearance of, favoritism, misuse of office or position, or the abandonment of organizational goals for personal interests.' Which means I expect to be treated _exactly_ as before what happened…happened."

Sam nodded and uncrossed her arms, leaning her hands on the edge of the desk, the side of her hand just touching Cam's. "I'd planned on it."

"Then we're agreed. Friends?" Cam stuck his hand out in a fist. Sam nodded and bumped it with her own.

"And to set the record straight, you didn't do anything wrong."

They got quiet and the awkwardness started to creep back in. Cam looked down to where his hand still gripping the edge of the desk to see that Sam's pinky finger was rubbing the top of his. A small gesture but intimate in its own way.

Sam looked down too, jerked her hand away and left his side to look out the observation window into the Gate Room. Walter was sitting on the end of the ramp taking a break, Vala beside him. She smiled when she saw them laughing together thinking she'd never seen the Sergeant so relaxed…or so happy.

Cam broke the silence by clearing his throat. "I think I'll just…"

"Okay. And Cam…" He stopped with one hand on the doorknob, "…thanks again." A nod, a grin, and he was gone.

* * *

Cam stopped outside Sam's office and just stared at her door for a while thinking about the previous night and was glad that this little incident hadn't damaged their working relationship or, more importantly, their friendship. His watch beeped reminding him of another appointment and he hurried away.

**PFC-288**

**Three Weeks Later**

Teal'c had since returned from his visit with his son, daughter-in-law and grandson. He'd taken copious amounts of photos. Daniel loaded them onto his friend's laptop for him. He also printed and framed one of the family with a proud Teal'c holding Mar'tan. It was on the dresser in the Jaffa's room.

Now that Teal'c was back, Brackman was assigned to SG-7 to replace Lieutenant Smythe who had been severely injured offworld. It was unlikely he'd ever be back.

On this mission, SG-7, 8 and 9 were brought along because the MALP had detected large predators. It had been determined in an extremely disgusting fashion that they were carnivorous.

At the moment, Brackman, Major Labonte, Captain Deever, and two members of SG-9 were guarding the perimeter of the building that Doctor Jackson was working in. They were spread out but close enough to be able to see each other just in case. Three members of SG-8 had been assigned to escort Doctor Jones and his assistant.

So far it had been an uneventful trip which is how Gunny liked it. He wouldn't hold back if he had to fight, but he avoided engaging if at all possible. It made the paperwork less of a chore. The radio clicked, Colonel Mitchell asking for a sitrep. When it came his turn, Brackman gave the all clear and went back to watching the forest.

Laura wasn't on this trip as she'd injured her back on the last mission and was on bed rest and light duty for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Daniel and Doctor Thomas Jones were engaged in two distinctly different types of research. Like Daniel, Thomas had several doctorates. His were mechanical and electrical engineering as well as computer science. So, while Thomas worked on getting the computers and such to work, Daniel examined their writings in order to acquaint himself with their culture and language. Once the computers were up and running, he'd want a look at their database, too.

Teal'c kept watch on Daniel while he was working. Thomas had called him when he found the library, waited for him to arrive then went on to something else that had caught his attention. At the same time Thomas had powered up the systems in the library, it had somehow activated power in other parts of the city so he, his assistant and their escorts left to explore.

Cam came and went as it pleased him or when boredom set in. He had an escort too but it was more a case of four eyes being better than two. At the moment they were out doing their own perimeter check just for something to do.

* * *

Daniel had taken down several books and was seated at a table carefully turning the pages though, somehow, all the books looked as if they'd been placed on the shelves recently instead of thousands of years ago. The notebook he kept close to his right hand was rapidly filled with notes and diagrams.

Wandering around the room, every sense alert, Teal'c followed a humming sound to its source and discovered a series of small alcoves. The one in the middle was the source. Lights above what looked like a keypad began to glow. "Daniel Jackson!"

Daniel arrived shortly, his nose still buried in one of the books. In a distracted tone, he said, "Their language seems to be a form of Ch'olti', an extinct Mayan language that was spoken only in the Manche region of eastern Guatemala. The only known surviving sample is a single manuscript written between 1685 and 1695 and was first studied by Daniel Garrison Brinton, an American archaeologist and ethnologist who died in…" The archaeologist stopped short, finally noticing what his teammate wanted to show him. "What the hell…" He absently handed the book to Teal'c, his eyes wide. The inside of the alcove lit up with an odd bluish-green light. There was no place to sit nor was there a working surface or power conduits. In the wall to the right was a small slot with buttons on one side.

"I have found something that might be of interest to you and Doctor Jones."

"Could be a learning center. You put a CD, DVD or reasonable facsimile in there, start it and…learn, perhaps with the use of a heads-up display."

Teal'c lifted one eyebrow. "Shall I call Doctor Jones? He will no doubt be interested in what we have discovered."

"Not just yet. He's way on the other side of town." Daniel ran his fingers along the edges of the door. There was a space but not enough room to grab it. "This keypad provides access. There're ten symbols, numbers if I've deciphered their language correctly so far, meaning there could be tens of _billions_ of combinations." He examined it thoughtfully.

"And what are the chances of guessing the exact combination on the first try?" Teal'c asked.

"Conservatively, somewhere between no way, Jose to not a chance in hell."

"Perhaps Doctor Jones could be of assistance."

"Yes, but let's not bother him. He'll be back this way soon enough." Daniel took the book that Teal'c had continued to hold, opened it to the slip of paper he'd used as a book mark and began walking back to the table he'd previously occupied. "I'm just gonna go back to…"

"Daniel Jackson!"

The archaeologist realized that his friend was no longer at his side. "Where are you?"

"I am five meters to the left of the activated device."

Daniel found the big man standing before row after row of clear storage cabinets that contained thousands of shiny gold-colored discs approximately five centimeters across. They looked like tiny CDs without a center hole. Below each disc was a set of characters that probably described the contents.

Teal'c rested the handle of his staff weapon on the floor, raised one eyebrow and said, "I believe _these_ are your 'reasonable facsimiles'."

**Stargate Command**

"He's here, General." Walter's voice came over the intercom.

"Send him…" the door opened and closed, "…never mind." Sam came to her feet as her nearly-unannounced guest extended his hand.

"General Carter."

"Mr. Coolidge." Without waiting for an invitation, he seated himself. His aftershave was so strong it was as if he'd marinated in it overnight and she had to fight the urge to cough. "I…"

"Please call me James."

"Okay…James. I am both honored and puzzled by your visit. Our next meeting isn't for another three weeks."

The thin, humorless, balding man undid the top button of his dress shirt and loosened his tie. "My visit is nothing Earth shattering, if you'll forgive the play on words, Samantha." I was in the area and thought I'd drop in to have a face-to-face with the leaders of all the SG teams. A state-of-the-galaxy report as seen through the eyes of the men and women in the trenches, so to speak."

"Well, uh, SG teams one, seven, eight, and nine are offworld for a few days but I can schedule time with some of the others today and the rest tomorrow, if that's good for you." Sam watched Coolidge with a neutral expression. As he talked, his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"That will be fine." He didn't say anything more for a while then suddenly checked his watch and stood. "I'd like to pick your brain about an idea the IOA has come up with to deal with the Wraith. Could we have dinner tonight to discuss it?"

Sam mentally went over her evening schedule. "Of course. 1930 good for you?"

For the first time since he'd arrived, he smiled. As in the past, it was _not_ a pleasant expression. "Perfect."

"I'll see you in the Mess Hall then."

He stopped on his way to the door. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of dinner in town. I've been told the jazz club serves a shrimp and artichoke dish that's spectacular."

The commander of the SGC almost fell over. As long as she'd been dealing with him, he'd never shown the least bit of romantic interest in her. "Are you asking me on a _date_, Mr. Coolidge?"

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" When she didn't immediately answer, he continued. "You're seeing someone. I'm sorry. I was under the impression you were currently unattached."

"I am. Unattached, that is. It's just that…" She stuttered to a halt because he was still smiling. Sam detested that smile. It meant he had something else in mind aside from what his words were _really _saying. A moment later her suspicions were confirmed.

"Ah. You thought I meant for this to be a _date_ date." He shook his head. "I'm simply suggesting, since we're both unattached and unable or unwilling to expend the energy and time necessary to cultivate a personal relationship that it would be to our mutual advantage if we were to…I believe these days it's referred to as 'friends with benefits'."

**PFC-288**

Daniel chose several discs at random and carried them back to the alcove, Teal'c on his heels. The door was now open a few centimeters. "Um…did you do that?"

"I did not."

"Huh. Let's just try this out." Daniel leaned in through the door but Teal'c stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Do you think it is wise to attempt to activate the device?"

The archaeologist shrugged. "It's just a library. I doubt there's much danger." He slipped the disc into the slot and a loud discordant noise burst out of hidden speakers making them both wince. "Okay, that sounds like their version of music. Probably opera or…Death Metal."

"It is not very harmonious."

Daniel silently agreed. The disc popped out and there was silence again. He chose another disc but as he attempted to slide it into the slot, it slipped from his hand and rolled into a far corner. With a huff of frustration he stepped fully into the alcove, picked it up and stuck it in the slot with more force than necessary. A bright light shot from the wall in front of him, shining directly into his eyes, a soft humming filled the air. He stiffened the moment the light hit him, holding him in place.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks go out to my brainstorming buddies. You know who you are.

Namaste,

Sandy

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 16**

Walter walked up to Sam's office door, his hand raised to knock. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but couldn't help it. The door wasn't completely closed so both voices were easily comprehensible.

_That unethical, amoral, unprincipled…scoundrel is propositioning General Carter?_

He went back to his desk fuming yet not knowing _what_ or _if_ he should do anything about it. Thinking briefly about confronting the man, he tossed that idea aside when he realized that he'd probably have to stop the General from killing him, though it would be considered justifiable homicide. No. Killing Coolidge was too obvious. This situation called for a little more…subtlety. And he knew _just_ the people for the job. He just had to find a way to get a message to them. If Sam had been watching him, she'd have been taken aback by the evil grin.

* * *

Sam shot to her feet, at first too shocked to respond to Coolidge's proposition. Not-unexpectedly, the shock turned to rage and though she tried to keep her features neutral, it must have shown in her eyes because Coolidge suddenly looked scared.

Belatedly realizing he'd said the wrong thing to the wrong woman, he opened the door. "I just remembered a meeting in DC I have to get to. We can have dinner another time."

_Don't count on it_, Sam thought as she followed him out intent on rearranging his troll-like face into a more pleasing design, like a Wraith or a Goa'uld but she didn't get the chance. He dashed down the stairs and out into the hall. She made it as far as the bottom of the stairs where Walter intercepted her with a data pad pointing to where she'd forgotten to sign the requisitions.

When she was done, enough of her anger had dispersed to keep her from continuing the chase. She went back to her office vowing to deal with the weasel later.

Coolidge came down the stairs and was gone almost before Walter knew it was him. The plan he'd come up with hinged on General Carter being distracted enough not to call General O'Neill or anyone else to report the incident.

Walter did the first thing that came to mind and stopped her chase by asking her to sign requisitions. By the time she was done, she'd calmed down and headed back to her office.

**PFC-288**

Teal'c reached for his radio. "Colonel Mitchell, come to the library immediately!"

Cam and his escort, Lieutenant Ellis Davenport, arrived in short order. He took one look at Daniel held motionless in the alcove and muttered a few choice words that would have peeled wallpaper if he'd said them aloud. "_Really?_ I thought we'd learned our lessons about messin' with alien tech." With a long suffering sigh, the Colonel turned to Davenport. "Take Brackman, Deevers and, uh, what's-his-name, that Lieutenant from SG-9 with the crazy hair…"

"Bukowsky, sir." Davenport supplied.

"Yeah, him. Give Earth a sitrep and ask them to send someone to give us a hand gettin' this thing to turn our boy loose."

"Aye, sir." Davenport was supermodel beautiful, a naturally tanned brunette with long dark lashes surrounding her big brown eyes, and nearly six feet tall in her bare feet. She was also an exceptional soldier. Before he'd turned back to Daniel, she was gone.

**Stargate Command**

Sam headed for the stairs again just as alarms began sounding and quickly returned to Walter's side.

"Unscheduled offworld activation. PFC-288." Walter announced over the intercom as three squads of armed soldiers took up defensive positions in the Gate Room. He checked the computer. "Lieutenant Davenport's IDC."

"This is Carter. Go ahead," Sam said into the air.

"There's a situation here, General." Davenport quickly filled Sam in.

"Tell Colonel Mitchell to expect assistance and a medical unit within twenty minutes." Sam put a hand on Walter's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He was already calling the Infirmary. "No one's to do or touch _anything_ until they arrive."

"Yes, Ma'am. Davenport out."

"Walter, call Siler. Have him and his team meet me in the Gate Room in five."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm going to PFC-288 myself."

After she'd gone to collect her equipment, Walter made a few calls, the last one to Siler. He hung up the phone with a smug grin.

* * *

As he smoothed his hair down, what little there was, Coolidge congratulated himself on making it to the elevator without Sam catching him. He adjusted his tie and stepped into the empty car.

When the elevator reached the surface, Coolidge hurried down the corridor that took him to the guard station at the entrance of the flight area. He looked around as if he expected someone or something to jump out at him at any second.

"Sorry, sir." The biggest of the guards told him. "The base is on lock-down."

"Lock-down? I have to get to DC _immediately_. Now get _out_ of my way." Coolidge tried to push his way past the guards but a third soldier he hadn't seen raised his weapon and aimed it at him.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to return below, sir."

"But…" The annoying man realized it was futile to argue and returned the way he'd come, one of the guards following him. The guard stayed with him, directing him to an empty room on level thirty-two that hadn't been used in a very long time.

"I'd stay here if I were you, sir. The lock-down's for a contagious outbreak that's made about thirty personnel sick. Someone will be around with MRE's and bottled water in an hour or so."

The guard closed the door and Coolidge, more scared of Sam than some incurable disease, decided it would be in his best interests to remain within the confines of the room. He sat on the side of the bed and looked miserable.

* * *

A Marine knocked on the door of the Hawker 400XP and it was opened by the attendant. "Yeah?"

"Message from Mr. Coolidge, sir. He's decided to stay a while and said you and the rest of the crew should take thirty-six hours R&R."

The attendant's face lit up. "Sweet! Could we borrow some wheels?"

The guard tossed him a set of keys. "Here, take mine."

**PFC-288**

Though he could feel his lungs filling with air and his heart beating, Daniel couldn't manage to make any sort of voluntary movement. He couldn't even blink as he was inundated by the information his brain was being force-fed. It wouldn't have been so bad if the data he was receiving was pertinent to his research, but it wasn't. Out of all the data discs he could have chosen, why did he pick ethology?

The passage of time meant little to him though he knew that, given the amount of information he'd already absorbed, it had to be several hours. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his friends working to free him and hoped it would be soon.

Cam entered the room and came to stand next to Teal'c who'd remained in the same position for more than two hours keeping watch on Daniel. The archaeologist had been stuck in the small alcove for going on twice that long and they had yet to figure out a way to shut it off, get him out or both.

Sam was to the left, electronic equipment all around, Siler beside her ready to assist as always when she figured something out. So far nada. Everything they'd attempted hadn't worked. She was trying not to lose hope or her temper and had only been partially successful on both counts.

"Any change, big guy?"

Without altering his position or expression, Teal'c said, "There has been none."

Carolyn was sitting on the floor to the right, her back against the wall, surrounded by electronic equipment of a different nature than those around Sam. In one hand was a small device she was using to monitor Daniel's lifesigns. They stayed within the normal ranges for the most part with occasional elevations as if his fight or flight instinct were being activated.

Cam squatted down in front of the medical doctor. "You okay?"

"No. If we don't get him out of there soon…" She let the thought hang.

He turned and sat against the wall next to her. "You're doing all you can. Carter, Jones and Siler's people are trying to figure out how to disconnect the power source."

"I know." Her hands waved in the air and fell back to her lap. "I just feel so helpless. I'm trying to stay optimistic but it's not easy."

He nudged her shoulder with his. "We'll figure it out, we always do and just in the nick of time."

"Just once I'd like everything to work out the way it's supposed to." Carolyn and Cam shared a look then burst out laughing.

"Good luck with that." He examined his P-90, wiping away an imaginary speck of dirt. "Speaking of Nick, how're things goin' on that front?"

Carolyn looked down, her mouth turning up in a shy smile. "Fine. He's, uh, let me know in his own utterly charming and understated way that he's ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"First base?"

"No."

"Second base?"

Carolyn laughed and gave him a playful shove. "You _know_ what I mean. Are you gonna make me say it?"

"So, ol' Doc Ballard wants to get biz-_zay_. Be gentle with him, Carolyn. It's probably been a while since he's done any mattress dancin'." The doctor gave him a playful shove and he got to his feet. "Think I'll check on the maintenance team again."

She shook her head. "If you keep bugging them, they'll never get anything done."

"Just keepin' 'em on their toes." He said as he disappeared behind one of the shelves in the direction of the main entrance.

* * *

Sam reached for a bottle of water and took a good long drink. Getting to her feet, she went to stand next to Teal'c as Cam returned. Carolyn joined them a moment later.

"What's his condition?"

Carolyn handed her the scanner so she could see for herself. "About the same."

The General scrolled the handheld's information, sighed loudly and handed it back. "Not good but not too bad."

"Makin' any progress?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Sam sounded confident but her face told another story. "Sort of…maybe…um not really." Teal'c glanced at her then back to Daniel. "We'll figure it out, Teal'c. Promise. I'm gonna go see what Jones is up to. Call me if anything changes."

"Will do." Cam told her. He watched her go and was about to leave when Siler tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sirs, could I speak to you privately for a few minutes?"

Cam looked at Carolyn and she nodded. The trio moved to a far corner. "What is it, Sergeant?"

Siler looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Something's happened that I think you should know about."

**Eight Hours Later**

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, Cam, you _can't_."

The leader of SG-1 crossed his arms and glared at Sam who faced him in the same stance, blue eyes battling blue eyes. They were outside the building that housed the city's power station. Cam wanted to blow it up and Sam wouldn't allow it. "Give me one _really_ good reason not to."

"What if it causes a power surge that _kills_ him?

Cam's arms uncrossed and swung through the air. "He's been in that thing more than twelve friggin' _hours_. We needto be a little more proactive here."

"Isn't blowing up the power station a little like saying 'let's do the operation even if it _kills_ the patient'?" Sam was holding onto her temper by the barest of threads.

"Nothing _else_ has worked." Cam wanted to hit someone or something but gave in ungraciously. "Okay. Okay. No C4. But if he's got irreversible kidney damage, he's _not_ gettin' one o' mine."

"He can have one of mine."

Sam and Cam turned around to see Nick, a squad of soldiers behind him in a semicircle.

"Take me to him." Nick demanded.

"Of course." Sam nodded and Nick followed Davenport and Brackman to the library his own escort following.

* * *

Daniel saw Nick arrive and was glad he was there. _Good. He can pick up where I left off, figure out how the machine works and get me the __hell__ out of here!

* * *

_

Nick picked up Daniel's notes and read them as he paced in front of the alcove. He turned sharply and spoke to Sam and Siler but sagged in defeat when they shook their heads. Rubbing his temple as if a headache were coming on, he went back to reading and pacing.

After a while he tossed the notebook and pencil on a table they'd moved close so they wouldn't have to work on the floor, rubbed both eyes and yawned. Carolyn squeezed his shoulder and gave him a bottle of water. He took a long drink, glanced around then touched Carolyn on the cheek with his fingertips, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips.

Sam turned and saw them, reached out and tapped the others on the shoulder. When the couple parted they were being watched by a group of six, including Teal'c who merely twitched one shoulder and walked away.

They laughed as Nick gathered Carolyn in a quick hug then went back to work.

* * *

Unable to think of anything else at the moment, Siler roamed around the library pulling random books off of shelves, thumbing through them and replacing them. He finally came to what he thought of as the information desk. Rummaging around on the shelves he found the usual office type items as well as a trash can that had nothing but bits of dust in the bottom. He imagined it was the remains of an apple core and the crust of a PB&J. His stomach grumbled in response. None of them had eaten anything but power bars since this all started.

He found a series of cubbyholes with long tubes in them. The tubes looked like the type blueprints and schematics were kept in. Choosing four at random, he took them to the information desk, picked one and set the others aside.

Carefully prying the end off, he slid out a stack of papers and flattened them in front of him. A few minutes of perusal told him they were the plans for the power station Cam had wanted to blow up earlier. He shoved them back in their tube then chose another.

This stack of blueprints was much more interesting. The longer he studied them the more excited he became. He gathered up the pages and hurried over to the learning alcove. Holding one particular page up in front of him he turned side to side until he located what he was looking for. Tossing the rest of the sheets on the table, he said excitedly, "General Carter!" He didn't wait for her, just went around the corner and stood in front of a set of shelves along the wall adjoining the one where the alcoves were located.

"Siler?"

"Here!" Sam, Carolyn, Nick and Teal'c joined him a moment later. "We need to move that." He pointed at the shelf closest to the alcoves.

With Teal'c on one side and Nick and Siler on the other, they carefully scooted the shelf away from the wall. Siler looked at the page then back to the smooth, unblemished wall. "It's right here."

"What is?" Nick asked.

"It's, well, sort of a breaker box. There has to be a way to get to it…" The others had no idea what he was thinking so they let him do it.

"Perhaps we should attempt to break through the wall to get at the controls you seek." Teal'c suggested indicating his staff weapon.

"No." Sam answered. "It could damage the circuits. But I do have an idea." She and Siler faced each other with a grin.

Carolyn got it at the same time and hurried to her medical equipment. "The portable scanner!"

Teal'c was skeptical. "Will that not also cause damage?"

"No." Siler was shaking his head. "The level of penetration can be adjusted. We should begin with the lowest possible setting."

Nick took the scanner from Carolyn, powered it up and held it while Siler ran the scanning mechanism over the wall. Nothing happened so Nick turned it up.

They did this over and over until Sam said. "Stop! Do that again." Siler did and the wall rippled like the exhaust from a jet engine then it was gone and the wall was smooth again. "Did anyone else see that?" Her companions all nodded. "Nick, turn it up again. Just a little."

Siler waved the scanner repeatedly over the area while Nick adjusted the levels until finally a hole measuring approximately 1.5 meters by 2.0 meters appeared. The inside was filled with cables of all colors that looked like fiber-optics. Most of the cables were dark but a few that were twisted and twined around and through the others glowed with power.

Siler and Sam slipped on electrical gloves. Sam carefully moved aside the dead cables so Siler could get to the first of the energized ones. It had a joining in the middle indicating it could be disconnected without having to cut it. "Ready."

Carolyn and Nick went to the alcove door ready to pull Daniel from the room or catch him if he fell.

With a nod, Siler twisted and pulled the cable in opposite directions. It separated easily then went dark. So did the lighting around the information desk. Siler shrugged and reached for the next one.

When they'd shut off the power to everything but the main room and the alcove, there were only three cables left. He and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. Choosing one at random, Siler pulled it apart. At the same time, the light inside the alcove shut off and Daniel slumped to the floor.

Nick shouted for the maintenance man to keep going. The next cable shut off the rest of the power to the alcove and the door clicked. Carolyn opened it and she and Nick dragged Daniel out to lay him on the floor. He was unconscious but seemed to be otherwise unharmed, at least physically.

Daniel felt the energy beam released him. It had held him motionless for so long, his legs refused to support him and he collapsed. In addition, the sudden halting of the flow of information shocked his brain, knocking him unconscious.

Eventually he started to hear sounds again though they were muffled as if he were hearing them from underwater. Next he felt hands touching him gently and knew Carolyn was examining him.

And voices. He could hear voices but not what they were saying.

His overloaded senses slowly began to return to normal and he could discern the individual voices of his friends. He moaned and tried to roll over but hands held him still. Opening his eyes was a new experience in pain but soon he could see faces hovering over him.

Nick smiled. "Good to have you back, my boy. How do you feel?"

Teal'c and Nick helped Daniel to sit up. "Like I've been asleep for ten years and in all that time no one bothered to dust me. On the upside, I now know more than I _ever_ wanted to know about andars." At their blank looks he explained, "Those big carnivorous creatures. Did you know they're also cannibalistic?" Everyone but Teal'c looked sick for a moment and Daniel nodded. "You can imagine how _I_ feel. It was like watching an animal version of the ten most gory movies of all time." He gestured and the men helped him stand. "I'm giving serious thought to becoming a vegetarian." That got a laugh out of everyone. Well, except for Teal'c.

Siler, who'd stayed near the breaker box, asked, "I wonder what this last one goes to." Before anyone could stop him, he yanked the connections apart and plunged the entire library into darkness. "Oh."

**Stargate Command**

**Many Hours Later**

"Mr. Coolidge?" The guard took one look at the man and mentally winced. Coolidge was unshaven and unbathed still in the clothes he'd been wearing when he arrived but they no longer looked like the expensive, tailor-made garments they were. "You can go now, sir."

"What about…"

"All over, sir."

"It's about time!" Coolidge preceded the guard to the elevator. "I've been stuck in this _hell hole_ for…" he looked at his watch, "…thirty-eight hours and only received _three_ meals and six bottles of water the entire time. I didn't _dare_ take a shower, shave or drink from the faucet in case the water supply was contaminated. I never _once_ heard an announcement, and the phone doesn't work. Neither did my cell."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'd be happy to escort you to your plane, if you like."

"Forget it. I just want to get out of here before something else happens."

The elevator door closed on the guard's "Yes, sir." He waited five seconds then clicked his radio, "Leroy has left the bar." There was no verbal response, just a double click.

* * *

The elevator opened on level twenty-eight and Teal'c, Cam, Walter and Siler got on with Coolidge. When the car reached the surface, the IOA member shot between the partially opened doors, flashed his badge at the guards and raced across the tarmac to his plane.

The attendant already had the door open when he arrived. "Take off. Now!"

"Yes, sir."

The pilot asked for and received clearance, taxied to the runway and took off with the seven co-conspirators standing there waving and grinning.

Once the plane was in the air, Coolidge went to the closet at the back of the plane, removed clean clothes and went to the full-sized bathroom. As he opened the door he told the attendant, "Get me something to eat and open a bottle of wine." The door shut then opened again. "Forget the food _and_ the wine. Make it bourbon on the rocks. More bourbon than rocks and leave the bottle."

* * *

"I gotta say this is the first time I've ever Leroy Browned someone." Cam said as the group watched the Hawker 400XP became a spec then disappeared altogether.

"Who is this Leroy Brown?" Teal'c asked in puzzlement.

Cam snorted, the others grinned and Walter answered, "He's a man who thought he could do whatever he wanted then one day he learned a lesson about messin' with…the wrong woman."

"And this tale relates to Mr. Coolidge because he attempted to persuade General Carter to engage in sexual relations with him and has now been shown the folly of those actions." Teal'c glared at his accomplices when they snickered.

"Exactly. What we've done here today will forever be known as…" Cam drummed on the wall, "…a Coolidge."

**Later That Afternoon**

Cam knocked on the door and waited for Sam's "come in" before entering. "You wanted to see me?"

She stood and looked past him. "Where're your partners in crime?"

"Excuse me?"

"Teal'c, Siler, Walter and the guards on the south exit to the flight area. There's some sort of intrigue going on between the seven of you and _I_ wanna know what it is."

Cam scratched the back of his head. "Oh, that. We were just…"

"It had something to do with Coolidge, didn't it?"

Unrepentant, his eyes met hers. "Let's just say that we take care of our own around here. No way we were gonna let him get away with…what he did."

Sam moved forward until they were only a few inches apart. "How did you find out about, uh…never mind." She just kept staring at him without blinking making him uncomfortable. "So you and your little cadre defended my honor."

"Yes, Ma'am." He waved away her gratitude. "And as much as I'd love to take all the credit, _Walter_ was the mastermind behind this entire caper."

"_Seriously?_ Huh. Walter, a knight in shining khaki. Well, thanks…to all of you." Sam gave in to an impulse and kissed him on the cheek lingering just a little too long for it to be construed as a gesture of affection between friends.

Cam cleared his throat and they both took a step back. "I'm just gonna go, um…"

Just as his hand touched the doorknob Sam called out, "Cam."

"Yeah?"

She let a slow grin slide over her face. "2130, my place. Bring wine. I like white."

Cam grinned back. "Yes, Ma'am."

**Sometime After Midnight**

Sam came out of the bathroom to find Cam wearing his boxers, standing at her bookcase reading the spines of her book collection. Most were technical manuals but there were a few paperbacks, well-worn tomes she'd had since she was a child. Gifts from her mother before she died. He reached for the glass of wine on the corner of the dresser and drained it. He must have felt her approach because he turned around just as she reached him. Instead of a smile to match hers, he was frowning. "Sam…"

"Cam, you didn't do anything wrong…again." She took another step closer, lifting one hand to caress the side of his neck, the sleeve of her terrycloth robe sliding to her elbow. "In fact…you did everything just right."

His cheeks reddened slightly as he set the empty glass on the dresser. "It's, uh, been a while so it's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

Her other hand came up to join the first on the opposite side, her fingers nipping at the short hairs at his nape then down to squeeze his shoulders. "Trust me, you haven't." She felt the bunching of the muscles under her hands as his arms lifted and his hands came to rest on her narrow waist.

"In that case…" A quick tug on the robe's tie loosened the material so he could part it and skim his warm hands across her smooth skin. His fingers curled down to stroke the tops of her firm backside. With a devilish grin, he brought her up against his bare chest. "…you'll love what I have planned for us next."

**Washington, DC**

**Coolidge's Office**

**A Few Days Later**

In front of Coolidge was a giant wall-sized plasma screen with eight faces in a tic-tac-toe pattern. It looked like an international version of Hollywood Squares except for the blank spot in the middle which is where Coolidge's face appeared to the others.

"After weighing all my options, I've decided to resign my position on the board." He tapped the touch screen built into the desk in front of him. "I'm sending you a list of individuals I believe would be a good fit for the position. I ask is that you give them all due consideration."

One by one, each remaining board member wished him luck and signed off until the only one left was Shen Xiaoyi. Her image increase in size until it filled the screen. Behind her Coolidge could see floor to ceiling windows covered by light blocking drapes. "Are you sure this is the best course of action at this time, James? You know how things are. What if your replacement isn't as…" she folded her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Sympathetic? I've taken that into consideration when making my recommendations." He relaxed for the first time since he'd left Sam's office. "Everyone on the list is entirely trustworthy."

Shen resisted an eye roll at the unintentional pun. "Good." She finally smiled. "Take care of yourself, James. And stay in touch."

"I will, Shen. Good-night." The plasma went dark. Coolidge pushed back from the desk, removed his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves and got to work packing his personal items.

**Beijing, China**

**Home of Shen ****Xiaoyi **

Shen shut down the video feed and pushed back from the desk. Though she was wearing an expensively tailored top and blazer, below, out of range of the camera, she had on jeans and a pair of Crocs.

The smell of pot roast with potatoes, carrots and onions floated out from the kitchen where her cook/housekeeper was making dinner. She took her jewelry and watch off as she walked to her bedroom to change and take down her hair. When the pins were gone, she rubbed her head, messing her hair and making her scalp tingle.

"Wash up for dinner, Shen. It'll be ready soon."

"_Yes_, Misha." Shen smiled indulgently as she went into the bathroom.

On the way to the dining room she passed the desk. Her computer beeped indicating she had a video message. She clicked on the flashing icon bringing up a video box but all she could see was a silhouette. The form was so indistinct she couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Hello, Shen." The voice was unisex and tinny as if it was being run through a voice synthesizer.

"Who are you and how did you get through the firewalls?" She sat down, her brow creased in annoyance and suspicion. In her mind she thought of the caller as "he."

"Unimportant." He shifted in his chair. "What _is_ important is I will be taking the place of James Coolidge on the IOA board."

"And _why_ in God's name would _I_ help _you?_"

"Because of something I know about you."

Shen's face didn't change but her mind was churning. There were a few things in her past that were dicey, to say the least. She ignored Misha's entreaty to come to dinner and said, "I don't suppose it would hurt to at least listen to what you have to say. My dinner's getting cold. You have…" picking up her clock she showed it to the screen, "…two minutes. Convince me." Folding her hands on the desk in front of her, she waited for the caller to begin.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks again to my brainstorming buddies. Especially, well, you know who you are.

Thanks,

Sandy

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 17**

"You may call me Shadows." The voice was tinged with humor, as if the name had a meaning beyond the obvious. "I've spent a great deal of time, effort and money to bring us both to this place. Surely you can spare more than two minutes."

"As I said, my dinner's getting cold. If what you have to say is interesting enough, I would be willing to extend the time. You now have one minute, twenty-seven seconds."

"Then I'll get right to the point." Shadows shifted in his seat and gave her several dates.

Shen tried to keep her face in that blank expression employed to keep her thoughts private and was only partially successful. "You've earned yourself an extra thirty seconds." She lifted one eyebrow. "Make them count."

* * *

When Shen didn't have guests, she and Misha dispensed with formalities and ate at the counter on the center island. Pulling out one of two stools, Shen took a seat. She slid the hunter green napkin out of its brilliant white ring and spread it over her lap. The place setting was very informal, a dinner plate and bread plate in plain white squares atop placemats in a herringbone design the same shade of green as the napkin.

"It's about time. Five more minutes and the roast would have been good for nothing but the disposal." Misha said as she placed a basket of rolls on the counter. She poured first ice water then red wine for each of them after which she served the main course.

"What? Oh, sorry. It smells wonderful, as always." _Who is Shadows? How did he know about…? What does he __really__ want? Would he actually do the things he threatened to do?_ She forced her attention back to her meal instead of replaying the conversation she just had.

Misha seated herself and picked up her fork. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shen finished her wine and raised the glass to examine it in against the overhead light. "Are these the Kosta Boda glasses?"

"Yes."

Shen picked up the bread plate and gave it the same scrutiny. "You know, I've never cared for them _or_ these dishes."

Misha swallowed a bite of potato. "They were gifts from your mother."

With an ironic chuckle, the slightly younger woman said, "Yes, I know."

After buttering a roll and swiping it through the juice, Misha chewed thoughtfully. "You've had them for five years. Why are you bringing this up now?"

Shen picked up her fork, violently stabbed a carrot and ate it. "It's time."

"For?"

As an answer, she pushed away from the table, picked up her and Misha's plates and carried them to the stove. After dumping the contents back into the roasting pan, she rinsed them in the sink but didn't wash them. "I have a special project in mind for tonight and need your help. Bring the entire set of these dishes, cups too, and the wine glasses to the den. I'll bring the wine."

"What's going on?"

"All in good time, Misha. All in good time."

**In the Den**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Misha carried the last of the dishes into the den and stacked them on the table between the comfy armchairs they'd dragged over to face the fireplace. The women had changed into shorts and tank tops and the air had been turned down as far as it would go. A fire crackled and sparked behind the black mesh screen.

Carrying the open bottle of wine plus two additional bottles, two water glasses and a corkscrew, Shen arrived just as the last Kosta Boda wine glass was balanced on a stack of the Mikasa soup bowls. She studied the scene before her then dragged the chairs back out of the way leaving the table standing alone.

"Now we're ready."

"For what?" Misha surveyed the scene but still had no idea what was going on.

"My dear friend, tonight we are going to get drunk on expensive French wine…" Shen took out a pastry box and two forks "…eat _sinfully_ rich chocolate cheesecake without worrying that it'll go to our hips, and take our frustrations out on innocent dinnerware. In the morning, we'll wake and have absolutely _no regrets_…then we'll clean up the mess." With that, she took a good long drink of wine, picked up a dinner plate and threw it at the Italian marble fireplace. It made a very satisfying crash. "_Ha!_ Now you try it."

Misha followed her friend's example and a salad bowl smashed against the edge of the mantel. Both women laughed with delight as they refilled their glasses, grabbed a plate each and threw them.

**Stargate Command**

**1632 Hours**

Sam listened to the delegate from, well, at the moment she couldn't remember the planet's name or designation.

A farming society, the residents had knowledge of other worlds and technology far more advanced than anything they currently employed but they preferred the simplicity of working the land by hand. Even so, they weren't averse to trading with others for whom technology was an integral part of their everyday life, such as Earth. They were here now to trade an overabundance of something called kontas, vegetables that looked like miniature eggplants but tasted like a cross between portabella mushrooms and truffles, the fungus, not the chocolate.

The man standing at the opposite end of the conference table spoke in a monotone and had been droning on and on for forty minutes without stopping for more than a drink of water or a breath of air. She had to fight not to yawn, her mind wandering to the plans she had to spend time with her brother's family and Cassie. They were having a barbeque as well as other family-friendly events that she couldn't recall at the moment.

A hand touched her arm and she jerked back to the here and now. A sea of faces watched her expectantly. Her people were hiding grins behind their hands, bottles of water or coffee cups while the people from Duratis awaited her response.

Cam leaned close to whisper, "They're waiting for your answer, General. Yes or no?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, of course." She smiled engagingly.

The Duratans sagged in relief, big smiles on their faces. Their Amish-style clothing rustled as they stood with the SGC personnel, shaking hands all around. When their leader, Arnat, reached Sam the sixty-ish man took her right hand in both of his. "This is a very exciting time for us. Earth is the most generous planet we have ever traded with."

"We're glad to help."

"And it is greatly appreciated, General Carter, especially the medical supplies." He stepped back to join his companions. "It's time for us to return to Duratis where we will begin preparations for the festival and your arrival."

Sam could only stare at the man's back as Teal'c led them to the Gate Room to supervise their return home. Cam and Daniel came to stand on either side of her rocking back and forth on their toes in unrestrained glee.

"You have _no_ _idea_ what you just agreed to." Daniel made it a statement rather than a question.

"Um…not really, no. I assume it had something to do with…why are you shaking your head? Cam, _why_ is Daniel shaking his head?"

Cam tried and failed to keep a wide grin from splitting his handsome face. "General Carter, _you_ have just agreed to be the guest of honor at their four-day Harvest Festival."

She stared at Cam as if he'd lost his mind. "I didn't."

Both men nodded and Cam continued, "In three days, you, SG-1, SG-7 and SG-8 will be on beautiful, unspoiled Duratis where we'll party till the cows call the cops."

**The Next Night**

Carolyn sat on the side of her bed waiting for Nick to pick her up. It was something he insisted on doing each time they went on a date. Tonight they were going on the postponed double date with Daniel and Laura.

She stood at the knock on her door, made a quick check in the mirror and opened the door. "Hi."

"Carolyn." He gave her a quick kiss hello. "These are for you, my dear." From behind his back he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Their beauty pales beside your own."

She left the door open as she took a vase from the dresser, filled it with water and arranged the pink camellias and forget-me-nots. Leaving it on the desk, she shouldered her purse and took his hand in hers. "Sweet but…"

"…corny. Laura has frequently said the same thing. I'll have to read up on the current lingo so I can…have game?"

Carolyn held in a snort of amusement. "Don't you dare! Corny works for you. It's part of your charm."

They arrived at the elevator and Daniel and Laura joined them moments later.

"So who's driving?" Daniel asked.

Nick raised his hand. "That would be me."

As the elevator door closed, Daniel asked, "When did _you_ learn to drive?"

His grandfather thought for a moment. "The first time it was, let me see…1934, I believe. I was fourteen and my Aunt Abigail decided to purchase her first motor vehicle, a 1928 Chevrolet Roadster. Her eyesight was quite poor so it was my responsibility to drive."

The women snickered at Daniel's mild irritation. "No, I mean _recently_."

"Carolyn was generous enough to give me lessons." He gave her a smile, wrapping an arm around her pulling her close. They kissed several times making Daniel roll his eyes.

"Are you two gonna do that all night?"

Laura grabbed Daniel's lapels and reached up to kiss him. "There, now you won't feel left out."

The elevator dinged indicating they were at ground level. The quartet went to the motor pool, checked out a vehicle and was soon on their way.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Nick clenched his hands on the steering wheel while the others watched him with amusement. Daniel cleared his throat preparing to speak but stopped when Nick raised a finger in the air. "Not a word!" Tap, tap, tap. Nick buzzed the window down. "Hello, Officer."

"Good evening, sir. I need to see your license, registration and proof of insurance, please."

"Yes, of course." Carolyn used the keys to get the requested documents from the glove compartment.

"And your license, please."

"I, uh, don't have one but the name's Ballard. Nicholas Ballard. I'm an archaeologist working with…"

"I see. Stay in the vehicle, please." The officer's face was unreadable as he turned to go back to his squad car. Through the back window they could see him working, assuming correctly that he was utilizing his onboard computer.

A few minutes later another highway patrol vehicle pulled up and parked in front. Both officers came back to the car, the first officer coming again to the driver's door while the other went to the passenger side. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle now, sir."

"Certainly."

Daniel got out as well. "I'm sorry about this, officers. I…"

"Stay _in_ the vehicle, sir." The first officer stepped back to keep both men in sight, one hand on his weapon. The second officer stayed by the car but watched the proceedings warily. "I work for the US government." Daniel kept talking as he reached for his wallet. "My ID's…"

"Stop!"

Daniel did as he was told, raising his hands out and away from his body when the officer's weapon was pulled from its holster. "I'm not armed. I was just getting my ID."

"Both of you, hands on the trunk, legs back and spread." The officer waited while they complied, reholstered the weapon then carefully and thoroughly searched both men. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you both in."

"Both? _I_ wasn't driving." Daniel protested as a pair of handcuffs was produced and Nick's hands were locked behind his back.

"You interfered with a police officer in the performance of his duty." Daniel winced as the cuffs snapped closed around his wrists.

"But…"

"Get in, please. Watch your heads." The doors closed behind them and the officer walked back to the car where the women's ID's had been checked by the second officer. Both patrolmen tipped their hats to Carolyn and Laura as they pulled away still headed toward town but at a more reasonable speed.

"This is _your_ fault!" Daniel whispered angrily to his grandfather.

"_My_ fault?" Nick shot back in the same tone.

"Yeah. You might have mentioned you didn't have a _license_."

Nick shrugged. "Then you wouldn't've let me drive." Daniel gave him a withering look in the darkness of the back seat and Nick finally looked repentant. "I'm _sorry_. I _forgot_. It's been a very long time since I've needed one."

"Forgot? How could you possibly _forget_ something so important?"

The officer got in the driver's seat and turned to face them. "You have the right to remain silent, gentlemen. For all our sakes, _please_ use it."

**One Hour Later**

Daniel lay on the bottom bunk of the jail cell, hands linked behind his head. He watched Nick pace to the sink then back to the locked door over and over. On the last lap the archaeologist wrapped the fingers of one hand around one of the bars and gave an experimental tug. Turning around, he leaned his against the door. "We're in _jail_, Daniel. How can you be so calm?"

"It's not my first stay in the Graybar Hotel, Nick. SG-1 has been imprisoned and sentenced to death so many times I've lost count." He yawned. "Besides, Carolyn and Laura will get Sam to intervene." Daniel got to his feet when a deputy came and unlocked the door.

"You're free to go," he told Daniel.

Nick made to follow him out but the door was closed in his face. "Not you, buddy."

"But I'm with him."

"Thirty plus miles over the speed limit." The officer reminded Nick why he was there. "And we still have to confirm your identity."

"But…"

"No buts. This way, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel followed the deputy out and was reunited with the women. They conferred quietly then went back to the desk. "Look, Sergeant. Can't you see your way to releasing Nick into my custody? I promise he won't get behind the wheel again until he has a valid driver's license."

"Sorry. So far the only archaeologist we could find named Nicholas Ballard would be past ninety. He went missing from a mental health facility in Oregon ten years ago. No one's seen him since."

Daniel didn't have an argument for that, at least not one that would be believed by the public so he and the women moved away from the desk to talk quietly. "Sam?"

Carolyn nodded. "She's on her way. What if they still won't let him go?"

Daniel leaned closer. "Then we better start planning a jailbreak."

* * *

Sam stopped at the main entrance of the police station, straightened the jacket of her dress blues, tucked the sides of her short hair behind her ears then opened the door. Ignoring Daniel, Laura and Carolyn, she walked up to the desk. With an air of authority, she said, "General Carter. I believe you're expecting me."

The officer at the desk ignored her until he finished what he was doing. He finally looked up taking in her blonde hair, blue eyes and, even in her dress blues, distinctly feminine curves, giving her a "yeah, right" smirk. "Where'd you get that uniform, honey, online?"

Daniel, Carolyn and Laura, standing to one side, winced on the man's behalf. They didn't need to see Sam's face to know he'd made her angry twice in one sentence. "Uh-oh. It's _really_ gonna hit the fan now," he whispered and the women agreed.

Sam just stared for a few heartbeats then turned on her dangerously sweet smile. "You should've received a call from a friend of mine. Henry Hayes."

The officer shook his head. "Sorry. Never heard of him."

That smile got just a little wider and a little more dangerous. "You probably know him better as President of the United States Henry Hayes."

Now he laughed condescendingly. "Lady, I met President Hayes myself the last time he was in town. If you're such good friends, why didn't he come himself?"

Clasping her hands behind her back, Sam bored a hole in the center of the man's forehead with her stare. She was no longer smiling. "Because he's at the Kennedy Center hosting a function in honor of the troops who've died in service to their country." She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial. "It's Carter. Yes. Thanks." A pause then "Yes, sir. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thank you. Standish, sir." She handed the phone to the trooper. "It's for you."

Scoffing loudly, the trooper took the phone. As he did, he glanced at the television that was playing quietly in the corner. It was a live broadcast of the same Kennedy Center honors ceremony that Sam had just mentioned. On it he could see a close-up of Hayes and his wife. A Secret Service agent handed Hayes a cell phone.

"_Officer Standish?_"

"Yes. Who's this?" The man's face said he was skeptical.

"_Henry Hayes here. We met when I was in Colorado Springs last summer._"

Standish's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the voice. "I remember, sir."

"_I'd consider it a personal favor if you'd help General Carter with whatever she needs._"

"Yes, Mr. President." Standish handed the phone back to Sam, cleared his throat and hitched his belt. "So…what can I do for you, General?"

* * *

"…he was driving _way_ over the speed limit and _doesn't_ have a license. Besides, the info we got back doesn't jive with what he's told us and we still haven't gotten a hit on his DNA. He…"

Sam held onto her patience but just barely. "Look, all I'm asking is that you _run it again_. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Won't do any good but okay." Standish tapped at the computer. "Huh. Now nothing's coming up at all."

Turning to Laura, Sam said, "Captain, could you assist Officer Standish, please?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Laura went around the desk. "Excuse me. Thanks." Her hands flew over the keys, much faster than Standish had ever seen before. About thirty seconds later, it beeped. She stepped back so Standish could see the screen.

On the screen was Nick's smiling face on the front of a valid Colorado driver's license that had his birthday as June 6, 1960. The birth certificate stated his place of birth as Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Another photo was attached to a bio that indicated he'd become a US citizen at the age of seventeen when he emigrated from his homeland. It also listed his academic achievements at several of the more prestigious universities in North America and one in the UK. A one non-fiction hardback was attributed to him as well as numerous articles in science journals. There were also photos of him with Steven Hawking in 2006 when he was awarded the Copley Medal, Yoichiro Nambu, Makoto Kobayashi, and Toshihide Maskawa at the presentation of the latter three's Nobel Prize awards ceremony in 2008.

Standish didn't say a word, just went into the holding area and came back a short time later with Nick in tow. He handed the explorer a yellow envelope with his personal items and watched him give Sam a hug. "Excuse me, are the two of you related?" he asked Daniel and Nick.

"Yes," they said together.

"Cousins," Daniel said at the same time Nick said "Brothers." They looked at each other then at Standish.

Standish rolled his eyes and snorted in frustration. "Which is it? Brothers or cousins?"

"Well, actually I'm his…" Nick started.

"…half-brother," Daniel finished.

"Actually, it's closer to a quarter," was his grandfather's rejoinder.

"Shut up," Daniel told him, his teeth clenched. "You wanna get us thrown in jail again?"

Carolyn and Laura just snorted while Sam hid a smile behind her hand. The hand fell to her side, "Let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice." Nick said as he held the door for the women.

When Daniel drew even with him he said, "_Told_ you you were going too fast."

**Geneva, Switzerland**

_**Palais des Nations**_

"Now that we're all here, let's get right to business." Shen Xiaoyi said to the others in the room. She stood in the middle of the short part of the U-shaped conference table. "As you all know, James Coolidge has resigned and we have spent the last couple of weeks deciding on who his replacement will be." She picked up a remote, activated the plasma screen at the far end of the room and took her seat. The figure of Shadows swelled until it filled the entire screen. Once again, his features were shrouded by a hat and scarf. The lack of ambient sounds and the neutral background obscured his possible location.

His eyes, the only features they could discern, looked from one face to the other. Some, like Shen, glanced away guiltily. "Hello, my friends. For those who don't know me, I am Shadows. The abrupt departure of James Coolidge has left a void within the IOA which I intend to fill. Are there any objections?" There were none. "The first piece of business I would like to discuss is the reinstatement of Richard Woolsey as a member of this board."

There was a murmur of conversation but Russell Chapman, the UK delegate, was the only one to speak. "But he's in Pegasus commanding the Atlantis expedition. How…"

"It's a relatively simple matter to conference him in." Shadows lifted one hand and clicked a remote. His own video box shrank and moved to the left side of the screen as another joined it on the right. Inside was the somber face of Richard Woolsey. "Thank you for joining us, Richard."

"Glad to be here…Shadows." Richard, wearing his uniform rather than a suit, nodded a greeting to each of the board members seated around the table. They all returned the gesture.

"For the record, if I am not able to attend a meeting, _Richard_ will speak on my behalf." There were no dissenting opinions so he continued. "On to the next item on our agenda. Now that it is Henry Hayes' final year in office, shall we discuss who we will be endorsing in the up-coming Presidential election?"

**Stargate Command**

**Carter's Office**

"Come in." Sam looked up at the knock on her door to see Nick enter. "Thanks for coming, Nick. Have a seat."

Nick sat down and crossed his legs. "I want to thank you for preparing my new identity and all the documents to go with it."

"Walter did most of the work but you're welcome. I'm just sorry we didn't get it completed before this little, um, incident."

Nick waved away her apology. "While not as exhilarating as living on another planet, it was an adventure in its own right." He shifted in his seat. "The reason I'm here is I would like for you to consider hiring me in the same capacity as you have my grand…I mean _Daniel._" With a sheepish glance, he said, "Sorry. Have to stop referring to him as my _grandson_ if I'm going to be mixing and mingling with the general public."

Sam smiled in understanding. "Most would probably think you were kidding."

"You're right. The world has changed a great deal since I was born or rather _reborn_."

The commander of the SGC agreed as she opened the top left drawer of her desk and extracted two documents. She pushed the first one over in front of Nick.

"What's this?"

"It's a non-disclosure agreement. Initial in the places indicated and sign on the last page, please."

Nick flipped through the pages giving them a cursory read-through then initialed and signed as she'd directed. Sam took the papers and replaced them with another, thicker stack, waiting while he quickly perused that document as well.

"But this is…" He didn't finish the sentence, just initialed and signed in the indicated places and pushed it back to Sam.

She picked it up, added it to the non-disclosure agreement, folded them both into a manila folder and came around the desk to Nick's side. When she stood, he did as well, his old world manners kicking in automatically. She removed his visitor's badge, replaced it with an official SGC badge and handed him an electronic keycard. Extending her hand, he shook it with a dazed expression. "Welcome to the SGC, Doctor Ballard. "

"Thank you. I'm…" he seemed stunned, "…_overjoyed_ to be here, General Carter." For a moment they just looked at each other then Nick broke protocol and gathered Sam into a hug.

"Oh!" She pushed out of his arms. "Uh, you've been assigned to the office across from Daniel's. Now that you're official, don't you have work to do?"

Nick laughed. "Indeed." He went to the door and opened it. "Samantha, my dear, I do have one question. 19_60_? Did you have to make me so…old?"

* * *

Carolyn was in the lab working on a research project when Nick arrived. She was wearing the jumpsuit portion of a hazmat suit, the helmet and gloves on the table close by, and peering into a microscope. The opening of the door made her turn around just as Nick gathered her into a hug. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around causing her to squeal in protest. "Nick! What're doing? Put me _down!_"

"I just came from Samantha's office." He put her back on her feet but kept hold of her hands.

The medical doctor's eyes lit up. He'd told her he was hoping to be a permanent part of the team. "Really? That's wonderful!" They hugged again.

"What's going on?" Nishant Chandrakala and several technicians wondered over to see what the fuss was all about.

Nick drew himself up to his full height. "You are looking at the newest _official_ member of the Stargate family."

The group erupted in handshakes and back slapping, all their voices blending together in a cacophony of sound until finally, one by one, they drifted back to work.

Carolyn and Nick made plans for dinner and when he was gone, she turned back to her microscope with a smile.

**Later That Night**

Nick looked up at the light knock on his office door and Carolyn entered dressed in her off duty clothes. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yes. I just need to finish this one last…hey!"

The dark-haired doctor snatched the ancient tome from his hands and laid it on the table he was using as a desk. "Sam's already impressed with you or you wouldn't be here so working around the clock won't get you points with the boss."

He rubbed his eyes and stood. "You're right."

Carolyn took him by the hand and he followed her out. Eventually they arrived at her quarters. "Here we are."

Looking confused, Nick said, "I thought we were going to dinner."

With a smile, she opened the door and urged him inside. "We are." She'd had a table brought in and it was set with real china, cloth napkins, candles and the vase with the pink camellias he'd given her. The scent of chicken and roasted vegetables was in the air. "It's a celebration dinner for _two_."

"Wonderful." He held her chair then seated himself across from her. Taking his napkin from under the silverware, he spread it across his lap. After pouring the wine, they took a drink and set the glasses aside.

When they finished eating, Nick reached across and took Carolyn's hand in his. "Carolyn, I want you to know, to tell you…it's not possible for me to express how happy I have been since my return to Earth and being able to make up for all the lost years with Daniel. I've been especially happy these last few weeks with you, my sweet lady." He kissed her hand.

"Me too, Nick. After my parents' divorce, I kept my heart closed because I didn't want to be hurt the way _they'd _been hurt." She squeezed his hand tight, bringing her brown eyes up to meet his blue ones. "Then one day I met someone who made me rethink that decision. He was handsome, charming, intelligent, funny, sweet and just a little corny. And suddenly, I had the urge to dance within the fire."

"Pardon?"

Carolyn smiled shyly. "It's something Nishant said. He told me I should take a chance, stop being cautious when it came to…love."

"Your friend is wise." Nick stood, bringing Carolyn to her feet and into his arms. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. After removing her shoes, he kicked off his own and lay down next to her, sweeping her close.

She draped one leg over both of Nick's and rolled them until she was looking down into his handsome face. Laughing at his yelp of surprise, she leaned down to kiss him, her knees on either side of his hips.

His hands touched her thighs, hips and waist, slipping easily under the edge of her top to stroke along the smooth skin of her back. "Mmm. Carolyn, you feel so…good." He gasped when he reached her shoulder blades without encountering any barriers.

Pushing herself upright with her hands on his chest, Carolyn began unbuttoning his shirt. She parted the edges and pressed her palms to his stomach just above his waist. Moving upward to his shoulders, she rubbed the skin there a bit before curling her fingers and scraping them through the hairs on his chest.

In response to her sitting up, his hands moved to her sides, down to her hips and around to caress her backside through her pants. She liked that but she wanted more it seemed for she took his hands and moved them around to the front closure of her pants. Sliding the fingers of one hand between the material and her skin made her moan. The moan intensified as he unhooked the button and lowered the zipper, all without his eyes leaving hers. Her sharp intake of breath made him smile when those same hands slid inside the loosened pants and found their way to her backside again, only this time they slipped under the edge of her panties just enough to tease.

She liked that and let him know by pulling her top off over her head and tossing it to the floor. He sat up, hugging her to him, the bare skin of their chests slipping and sliding from the light sheen of perspiration that had grown. Her aggressiveness was arousing. Too arousing. He lay back and rolled until he was above her allowing him to have a little more control.

They watched each other for a few heartbeats then her hands found the buckle of his belt and opened it. However, when she reached for the tab of the zipper, he stopped her by taking her hand. After kissing her fingers, he hugged that hand to his chest. "Carolyn, I…It's been a long time since I've been with a woman and never with one quite so bold."

"I'm sorry. You want me to stop?"

"Oh, good heavens, no! It's just…if we don't slow things down a bit…" he actually blushed, "…well, you get the idea."

"Yes, I do. But don't worry." She used her thumb to rub his lips and he retaliated by nipping it with his teeth. "The doctor will take _good_ care of you."

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Nick thought to himself as he surrendered all control.

* * *

Laura knocked on the open door to Daniel's office. "Hi. Remember me? We were supposed to have dinner tonight."

Daniel winced. He'd gotten busy and lost all track of time again. "Yeah. Sorry. Think Nick and Caroyln'll forgive me?"

With a smirk he was at a loss to interpret, she waited for him to join her in the hall. "I doubt they'll even notice we aren't there."

"Why do I have the feeling you're telling me something without telling me _anything?_"

She laughed. "Nothing gets by the *great* Daniel Jackson, does it?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Pink Camellias mean "longing for you" and Baby's Breath mean "innocence."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks to my brainstorming buddies, mostly Shadows-of-Realm.

**Disclaimer: **I know this should have been mentioned before, but I don't own any part of the Stargate franchise except some DVDs and the OC's.

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 18**

**The Next Morning**

Daniel tried to ignore the annoying sounds coming from across the hall but couldn't. It had been going on for _hours_. It would stop for a few minutes then start up again. He closed the door to his office _and_ Nick's but it still got through. Not as much, but enough to get on his nerves.

He thought about going to his quarters to work but everything he needed was here. That meant there was only one thing he could do to stop the noise: cut it off at the source. Tossing his pencil on the desk, he went into the hall and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he opened it and leaned in. "Nick? Nick!" He went to stand behind his grandfather.

Nick was wearing an iPod so he tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. "Good Lord, Daniel. _Why_ are you sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't snea-"

"What?"

Daniel pulled the buds from Nick's ears noting that the music was so loud that he couldn't have heard the knock. Likewise he couldn't hear that he had a singing voice that sounded like someone was skinning a cat while it was still alive. "You might want to turn it down before you ruin your hearing _and_ my sanity."

"Oh, sorry." He shut the device off. "Tell me, what is _wrong_ with this Lady Gaga? She doesn't seem to have ever had a happy relationship."

"Um…" Daniel took the iPod from Nick's hand and shoved it into his jacket pocket. "She's…difficult to explain."

"It's the same with Alanis Morissette. Are there really that many bitter women in the world these days?"

"I…not really. Why don't you let me get you something to listen to that _won't_ rot your brain?"

"That iPod thing belongs to Lieutenant Kovacs."

"I'll get it back to her. Right now, I'm just relieved you've stopped singing." Daniel's tone became distracted as he stared at the plasma screen Nick was filling with information about the Zapotecs. Keeping his eyes on the screen he reached behind him, dragged over a chair and sat down. He took the keyboard and pulled it over so he could type. "See that?" The cursor moved over to highlight a section of text. "What if we change this word to this…" tap, tap, taptaptap, "…and now we have…"

"Yee-es. That changes the entire meaning of the phrase, which in turn changes this one…"

"Yes!" Daniel passed the keyboard back to Nick when he gestured and before long, he'd completely forgotten what he'd come in for.

**Sankt-Peterburg, Russian Federation**

**Home**** of ****General** **Pavel Zolnerowich**

General Pavel Zolnerowich went to the small refrigerator in the kitchen of his moderate-sized apartment overlooking the north shore of the Neva River. Taking out a bottle of Baltika 3 beer, he popped the top and took a long swig as he went back to the living room where the television sat staring at him like a creature that was threatening to swallow him whole. It was for watching football and his grandchildren when they visited.

He took off his uniform jacket and hung it in the closet. On the way to his favorite armchair, he turned on the radio. The program was in the midst of a concert of the works of Nikolay Sokolov. The current selection was Elegie for violin with piano accompaniment, Opus 17. It was one of Pavel's favorites.

When Coolidge had resigned from the board, Pavel had fanned the flames of hope that he'd be the one to step into the American's shoes as the _de facto_ leader. The introduction of Shadows had trampled that expectation but after he was contacted by the man and the things he'd said, no objection could be made. That's why he hadn't cast a negative vote when he made his announcement or reinstated Richard Woolsey.

Just before he sat down, the anger he'd been suppressing since the conference in Geneva exploded. His left foot swung out and kicked the trash can that sat beside the chair. It was empty as it sailed across the room to slam against the wall above the worn yet comfortable sofa.

Pavel threw himself into the chair, finished off the beer and sent the bottle sailing after the trash can. Made of thick glass, it merely bounced off the wall and landed on the cushion next to the can.

**Stargate Command**

**Nick's Office**

Nick and Daniel were pacing back and forth in front of a chalkboard, somehow managing not to run into each other. It was one of Daniel's thinking mnemonics. He stopped and stared at one particular symbol, picked up the eraser and started to rub out the translation but Nick stopped him by tapping the board in a different place. Daniel nodded and made the change.

They'd been just like this for hours, not talking. Just staring and pacing and pacing and staring, occasionally making a change to what was already there as well as adding to the unknowns.

When Nick stopped pacing, Daniel did as well. Both men stood still, hand on chin with the other arm across their chests, brows pinched together in thought. The light glinted off Daniel's glasses as he rubbed his eyes. It was the same hand that his watch was on so he checked the time. They'd been at it for hours without a break. "Nick, why don't we…"

"I made love with Carolyn last night." Nick broke in.

"Um…" Daniel stopped what he was doing, stunned, "…what?"

Nick turned to face his grandson. "I said…"

"Nnnunnhh…" waving a hand to stop him, Daniel took a step back.

"Sorry, my boy, but like it or not, I'm in this body for the rest of my life." He turned away in embarrassment from Daniel's shocked expression. "And with it comes all the, uh, advantages of being this age."

"I…"

Nick rubbed a hand through his hair. "You know, I had a bit of a crush on Laura at the beginning. Even started to ask her on a date once. That's when I found out you and she were an item. I've never had a female friend before so it's understandable that I'd mistake her overtures of friendship for something more. Now I realize that the camaraderie she and I have will endure and I wouldn't trade it for all the tea in China.

"Then I took a look at Carolyn, seeing her as a woman and not my doctor. I began having feelings for her that I hadn't in a very long time, not since your grandmother passed. However, that's beside the point. I need advice on what my next step should be. Samantha would have been my first choice but she's got enough on her mind at the moment."

"But…"

"I _know_ what you're going to say. I need to learn to work these things out on my own, but what you've failed to remember is that I haven't dated much less made love to a woman in so long I barely remember the last time." He turned away from Daniel and leaned his hands on the desk, his head hanging down.

"Well, uh…"

"Next you're going to say I should talk to Gunny, Siler, Walter or Cameron. Or perhaps Laura. She is, after all, the first friend I made after returning to Earth so it's only fitting that I go to her, right? At any rate, it should be anyone but you because, well, a grandson just doesn't want to hear that his grandfather is having a tumble with a woman he's not married to." Pushing off the desk, he headed for the door, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Thanks for the talk, my boy. It was _very_ enlightening. I'm famished. Let's go get something to eat." With that, Nick opened the door and waited for Daniel to follow.

He stared at his grandfather wondering what just happened. "Glad I could help."

**Atlantis, Pegasus**

**The Office of Richard Woolsey**

Woolsey looked at his watch, picked up his tablet PC and crossed the bridge to the Operations area. "Chuck, I'll be on a conference call for at least the next hour. I'm not to be disturbed for anything less than a dire emergency."

"Yes, sir."

He turned to go then swung back. "Oh, and advise Doctor McKay that being annoyed by one of his staff does _not_ constitute a 'dire emergency'."

Chuck couldn't help but grin. "I'll tell him."

The doors closed behind the expedition commander and he was ready for his call. Within moments, the plasma screen came to life and a figure in a hat and scarf, bathed in darkness, appeared.

"Good morning…Shadows." Woolsey said with a tongue in cheek smile.

"Richard. How are things going in Pegasus?"

"The Wraith are being unusually quiet which means they're probably up to no good."

Shadows allowed a hint of amusement to touch his eyes. "Just watch yourself. A great deal of trouble went into getting you back on the board. I'd hate for all that work to have been in vain."

"I'll be as careful as possible under the circumstances." Pulling his tablet to him, Woolsey said, "This is the most secure channel in either galaxy. Must you wear that disguise every time we speak?"

The hat was pushed back a little allowing just a bit more of his face to be seen. "There's no such thing as an unhackable video transmission. You of all people should know that." The hat was pulled back down. "Right now they're going along with our recommendations but if they knew who I really was…"

"Given your current…occupation, they would be less than amused." Woolsey tapped the tablet's screen. "I have a meeting with my senior staff in just over an hour so we should begin."

"Of course." Paper rattled as Shadows looked for something on the desk in front of him.

"By the way, that plan you had to eliminate Coolidge was brilliant." Woolsey grinned dryly. "How did you know that General Carter wouldn't shoot him for making such a vile suggestion?"

A chuckle passed between the two galaxies. "I didn't." He consulted something out of camera range. "Our first order of business is, believe it or not, next year's Superbowl. I think it's time for an underdog to have a chance at the gold and diamond ring." One dark eyebrow crawled upwards to disappear under the hat's brim.

"You may have a point."

"So, who do you like this year, Richard? The Bucs or the Bills?"

**Duratis**

**Harvest Festival**

**Day One - Noonish**

Sam had finished pitching her tent and leaned down to toss her duffle into the far corner. When she straightened, Cam, Daniel and Teal'c were just walking up. Their tents were spaced around the clearing that the Duratans had cleared of brush just for the Earth delegation.

In the distance, Gunny could be seen directing the guards in tent placement according to a plan of his own. It was also his job to schedule the escort rotation. Whether they liked it or not, all senior staff, except Teal'c who vehemently refused, was assigned at least two escorts that would take turns, six on and six off, for the duration of their stay.

Cam had also declined but Gunny just gave him an unblinking stare making the Colonel feel as if he'd somehow been insulted, so it was agreed but not very agreeably, that Cam would have an escort as well. He especially wasn't happy to find that the Gunnery Sergeant himself would watch over his commander as he'd planned on ditching his "bodyguard" whenever and as quickly as possible and Brackman would be very hard to lose. He grinned evilly to himself and decided it was an unspoken challenge that he just had to accept.

Rubbing his hands together, Cam waited for Sam to join them. "So what's up first? Lighting the torch? Smoking the peace pipe? Breaking bread? Floor show? Cirque du Soleil?"

Sam huffed at his mild disdain. "All of the above, I think." Her friends fell into step as they made their way back to the village, followed at a discreet distance by their escorts. "You know, as much as I enjoy camping out, three nights is my absolute limit."

"I agree. After our last overnight trip, I'd just as soon sleep in a regular bed and cook out in the back yard."

Sam gave Cam a sideways glance. "Is that your not-so-subtle way of trying to wangle an invitation to my family reunion barbeque?"

"No. Just stating a fact." They walked a few more steps. "But if you happen to have room for one more…"

She shook her head. "If I invite _you_ then I'll have to invite Teal'c."

The Jaffa inclined his head taking sarcasm for an invitation. "It would be an honor to meet your family, General Carter."

Sputtering a bit, Sam finally said, "But I wasn't…never mind."

Daniel, walking behind her, said, "If Teal'c coming, _I'm_ coming."

The leader of the SGC threw her hands up in the air. "And I suppose, if you're coming, Nick'll wanna come. And if you and Nick are coming then I couldn't possibly leave out Captain Cadman and Carolyn since the four of you are practically inseparable."

"I'll have to check with them but it sounds like fun. Pencil us in and I'll let you know when we get back." Laura was still on Earth teaching classes on explosives to the new SGC recruits. Just as they reached the village, Daniel asked, "We're all staying with Mark, right?"

All Sam could do was roll her eyes and make a mental note to email Mark to let him know that there'd be seven more for the barbeque and to make reservations for five rooms at a nearby hotel. Daniel and Cadman would probably bunk together as would Nick and Carolyn. She, Cam and Teal'c would each have their own rooms.

Her friends would probably want to go to all the other events as well. She coughed to cover a laugh when she thought about Teal'c visiting Knotts Berry Farm and having his picture taken with a giant mouse.

**Duratis**

**Harvest Festival**

**Day Two - Midday**

Cam leaned against the bole a large tree, trying to calm his panting. He'd been running and hiding from Gunny for more than an hour and had yet to be caught. A record! Smiling to himself, he relaxed just a little. It was wicked humid and he needed a drink but didn't dare open a bottle of water because sounds carried in the forest. Chancing a peek around his hiding place, he could see nothing but trees, bushes, rocks, fallen and dead trees, branches and a few hardy flowers. Though he couldn't see them, he heard small creatures moving through the undergrowth and occasionally scampering through the boughs of the trees. Insects chirped, squeaked and twittered in their musical accompaniment of the sun.

With a smirk and a silent scoff, Cam decided it was safe to get a drink but before he could open the side pocket of his BDU pants, a bottle of water came into his vision over his right shoulder. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Cam did a wide-eyed double take spin that was worthy of being included in a Three Stooges skit. He turned around to see Gunny standing behind him, the big man's P-90 dangled from its strap, his arms crossed and a smug grin on his rugged face. The leader of SG-1 gulped but didn't say anything when his escort uncrossed his arms and tapped him once on the shoulder. "Tag. You're it…sir."

**Duratis**

**Harvest Festival**

**Day Three - Sacktime**

Sam opened the rainfly of her tent and nodded to Corporal Kwan who left to do her usual perimeter check while her commander got ready for bed. Just as she was about to enter the tent Sam heard someone coming toward her running flat out. Turning, she was almost run over by Cam who'd been looking over his shoulder instead of watching where he was going.

He did a strange little dance to avoid her, muttered "Sonofa…" skidded to a stop, backtracked, said "Excuse me," and dived into her tent. Before pulling the rainfly closed, he brought a finger to his lips. "Sh."

She was standing there looking as if she was waiting for a ride to pick her up when Gunny came running up. He looked around, cocking his head to the side listening. "Ma'am, have you seen…"

Sam just pointed over her shoulder into the distance. Gunny nodded his thanks and was off again, disappearing into the dark forest. She uncovered the entrance and said, "You can come out now, he's gone."

"No friggin' _way_." He crawled to the far side so she could enter. "He will _not_ leave me alone. I can barely even take a _whizz_ by myself. Let me stay for a little while? Just an hour or so."

Sitting cross-legged across from him, she took pity on him. "You don't have to go."

"But…"

"The tent's big enough for both of us. You sleep on that side and I'll sleep over here."

Cam looked down awkwardly, "Oh. I thought you meant…"

"I know." She pulled her boots off and set them aside then removed her uniform shirt preferring to sleep in her tank tee. "Too many eyes and ears."

"Agreed." Cam took off his boots and waded his shirt under his head for a pillow. "'Night."

"'Night."

**Duratis**

**Harvest Festival**

**Day Four - Early Morning**

Cam drifted slowly toward wakefulness which was unusual. He was either awake or asleep, seldom in between. Shifting slightly, his eyes opened wide when he felt a band tighten across his chest. Concentrating on not moving, he began to feel an intermittent tickle on the back of his neck. He moved again and the band and tickle disappeared, accompanied by a rattling snore and the rustle of clothing and sleeping bags.

Mentally counting to three, he rolled to his right, coming down on top of the person who dared invade his private sleeping quarters during the night, pinning arms above the head. He looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. Sam's lightly blushed look of irritation mixed with a little excitement almost made him laugh but he knew better and cleared his throat instead.

"The hell are you _doing_, Mitchell?"

"Sorry, Boss-lady. Forgot where I was." His tone was contrite but the glint of amusement in his eyes told her otherwise.

"Um, you wanna get off of me?"

He shrugged. "Not really." Shifting to get more comfortable had the inevitable result and he enjoyed the darkening of the blue of her irides, the pupils widening. Lowering his head to kiss her, he yelped when she jerked her arms free, wrapped her hands around his neck and rolled. Cam's arms went around her upper torso as they twisted and thrashed back and forth on the floor of the tent battling for control.

When they stopped, Sam was on top pressed against him, her knees on either side of his thighs. A fine sheen of perspiration covered the skin above the scooped necks of their military-issue tank tees. They were panting from their exertions and each time they inhaled deeply, their chests pushed together even more. Her hands were gripping the material of his shirt, the short nails digging into the flesh of his upper back. His arms were around her waist, his warm palms resting on her ribs near her spine. Flexing his fingers caused her to make that sound in the back of her throat that he found so tempting, as if she were telling him to… Moving his hands up between her shoulder blades, he pressed her even closer, their bodies melding together and lips touching.

* * *

The brightness of morning invaded the dim lighting inside the tent then was blocked by a pair of massive shoulders covered in camouflage. Sam rolled one way and Cam the other until they were as far from each other as possible within the confines of the tent.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like, Sergeant."

"Yes, Ma'am." He started to back out realizing now that what he'd heard wasn't the sounds of fighting, exactly.

"No, really. I…it's just…what I mean is…" Cam stopped his explanation when Gunny just stared back with the same expression he'd used to make his superior agree to the escort. "Never mind."

Sam finished tying her boots and was buttoning her shirt when Gunny backed up, flipping the rainfly closed behind him. "He doesn't believe us."

Cam agreed but there was nothing they could do about it. He pushed a hand through his hair. "He won't say anything."

"I know." She avoided his gaze and crawled out of the tent. By the time he joined her, she'd already tucked her shirt in and finger combed her short blonde hair.

Cam tucked his shirt in and watched as Gunny gathered the men and woman together, ostensibly for a pep talk but with their backs to he and Sam. He silently thanked the man for his discretion.

* * *

Brackman did a quick check of the area but he was the only one close enough to see the front of the General's tent. Just to make sure, he strode over to the troops and drew their attention by calling them to an impromptu meeting. Reiterating what he'd told them the day before caused many to shoot him puzzled glances but no one commented. Moments later, Sam and Cam arrived and together the entire Earth delegation headed for the village for the fourth and final fun-filled day of the Duratan Harvest Festival. Sticking on their most diplomatic smiles, they joined their hosts for the ritual breakfast of super strong tea, fresh fruit and homemade bread.

From that moment and until they returned to Earth, Gunny never left Cam's side except when one or the other went to relieve himself and for once, the Colonel didn't complain.

**Stargate Command**

**Operations**

Siler entered the Gate Room with a team to perform routine maintenance. Normally this was Foster's job but he was on R&R and wouldn't be back for at least a week. Not to mention that he'd been avoiding the area and its occupant since Walter clocked him during the blackout.

Walter checked that no offworld teams were scheduled to arrive for at least two hours and began a diagnostic. It just so happened that Siler was doing the same for the other systems leaving the men with nothing to do for the time being.

Taking out a non-networked laptop, the gate tech was going over Sam's schedule for the upcoming weeks when Siler spun a chair around and straddled it, his arms resting on the back. "So, Walter, you and Vala?"

"Why does that surprise you, Sly?"

Siler rubbed his earlobe and adjusted his glasses. "Doesn't seem your type. I pictured you more with a she-nerd."

The balding man turned from his perusal of the laptop. "So you think only cerebral women would be interested in me?"

"No, of course not. It's just…you have to admit it wouldn't be most people's first thought when they saw you together. I mean, ever since she's been here the two of you have done nothing but arg…oh." Siler nodded understanding. "Foreplay."

Walter rolled his eyes. "That doesn't explain…um, never mind." He turned back to what he'd been doing to avoid his friend's eyes, scrolling through the schedule until he came to Sam's vacation days. She would be gone for nearly a week so he'd planned his own time off to coincide. He was looking forward to seeing his sister and the kids. His brother-in-law had been killed in a carjacking three years ago and their parents were gone so it was just the five of them.

"You taking her with you?"

"To my sister's? Not sure she wants to meet my family or if she'll _ever_ want to."

Siler shrugged one shoulder and lowered his voice. "She's the kind of woman you take home to meet mom…after you've locked dad in the basement."

Secretly agreeing but ignoring his friend's comment, Walter continued. "The kids like to hike so I'll bring her back a souvenir from Snoqualmie National Forest or maybe Mount Rainier."

A loud beep drew Siler's attention. He stood up but didn't immediately leave. "Maybe it's just me but I think you're underestimating her." With that parting shot, he was gone leaving Walter alone with his thoughts.

**Duratis**

**At the Stargate**

"Should we try again, General?" Brackman asked.

Sam turned her left wrist over. "Walter had no way of knowing we'd be coming back early so he's probably doing a diagnostic. Let's just relax and dial every ten minutes until we get through."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sam walked over and sat on a rock to wait for the next dial out attempt. After a few minutes Gunny came over. You could seldom guess what he was thinking but this time Sam knew what was on his mind. "Have a seat, Gunny."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He paused then got to the point. "About this morning, I want you to know that no one but me saw what happened and it won't be included in my report." The big man glanced around casually making certain they wouldn't be overheard. "Personally, I think the powers that be have their heads so far up each other's…"

"Gunny!" She warned.

"What I'm _saying_ is, what you and…anyone else do in private and on your off time is your own damn business and _not_ that of the buttheads in Washington." She thought about asking if he'd ever flouted the Uniform Code of Military Justice but decided against it, giving him a smile of thanks instead. He stood, flexing his neck first to the left then to the right making it crack. "Time to call home again. Maybe this time we won't get a busy signal."

**Stargate Command**

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Sergeant Harriman's Quarters**

Flipping the bathroom light out, Walter carried his dopp kit to the bed, slid it into a side pocket of his duffle bag and zipped it shut. He did a mental checklist but hadn't forgotten anything. Picking up his bag and a smaller one, he shut off the overhead light and opened the door.

Standing there, hand raised to knock, was Vala also carrying a duffle bag. Her hair was back in a fluffy ponytail and she was wearing jeans, a T-shirt and sneakers. Not her usual attire. She gave him a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Uh…"

"We're going to visit your sister, right?" Drawing him out into the hall, she pulled the door closed.

"I…"

"Sly tells me your family lives someplace called Yakima. I'm really looking forward to this trip. I haven't been _anywhere_ but Colorado Springs since I returned to Earth." She pulled him along until he finally stopped dragging his feet and began walking on his own.

"Wha-"

"I just _know_ we're gonna have lots of fun. And instead of a souvenir, you can show me this Snoqualmie-Mount Rainier thing yourself."

"But…" He hadn't invited Vala because he didn't think she'd be interested. She didn't seem the family type though she'd shown interest in his the time she'd come to his quarters to apologize. _I thought it was just to be nice but maybe not._ Still, it had been a way for them to start to become friends which lead to their current relationship. While he was musing to himself about her motives, they arrived at the Gate Room. "Uh, you're not gonna…"

"You have my solemn vow that I'll behave while we're there."

"Okay, but…"

"But nothing." She looked up at the technician who was Walter's replacement while he was on vacation. "We're ready to go, Corporal."

"Sergeant?" The young woman confirmed and Walter nodded.

"Yes. Ready."

Vala took him by the hand and gave him a smile. Just as the transporter took them, Walter returned her smile.

* * *

Sam dropped her bags on the floor of the Gate Room next to Teal'c's and Cam's. A few minutes later Daniel, Laura, Nick and Carolyn came in, adding their bags to the mix.

Laura tried not to feel nervous at spending off duty time with her superior but having Daniel and Nick there would make it easier. She did a quick mental inventory to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and started when someone touched her on the arm.

"Glad you could join us, Captain." Sam smiled trying to make Laura feel at ease.

"Thank you, Ma'am, though I'm sure it wasn't your idea."

"True. Doesn't mean you're not welcome." Hands clasped behind her, Sam made a small shrug. "Just one thing."

"Yes, General?"

"Beginning immediately, when we're both off duty, please call me Sam."

Laura did her best not to show her surprise and was only partly successful. "Of course, Ma'am. I mean _Sam_."

The commander of the SGC turned when the group was informed over the PA, "_Odyssey_ is ready to transport at your convenience."

**Yakima, Washington**

**The Home of Karen Jones**

The car pulled up and parked in front of a single story brick home. The yard was well kept with a garden to the left of the front door that was filled with colorful plants and flowers. There was a small brick fence partially enclosing it and a small patio with two chairs and a table. There was also the inevitable garden gnome only this one was reclined against a rock engraved with the words "welcome to my garden."

Walter and Vala got out, pulled their bags from the trunk and headed for the front door. They only made it halfway up the walk before the door opened and Walter was swarmed by a group of people all talking and laughing at once. The boy took Walter's bags and the youngest girl got into a tussle with her brother for the privilege of carrying them.

A mixed breed black and white Lab danced around the group barking for his share of attention. The dog, a six-year old male named Dudley, wagged his tale so fast his backside wiggled until Walter finally squatted down to rub his ears and neck.

"Excuse me." All conversation came to a stop and five faces, six if you counted Dudley, turned to stare when Vala spoke. She gave them a small wave. "Um, hi."

Four sets of eyes got wide as they looked at the attractive dark-haired woman standing on the sidewalk.

"Can we help you?" Karen asked but Walter spoke at the same time.

"She's, um, with me." He motioned the dark-haired woman forward. "Vala, this is…"

"…your sister Karen. And the other three are her children, Darla, Jeff and Sally." She smiled, proud of herself for remembering. "Walter talks about you all the time."

"And you are…?" Again it was Karen.

Now his confidence diminished a little. He'd never brought a woman home to meet his family before. "Vala Mal Doran. She's my, uh…"

Vala took him by the hand pulling him close to her side. "I'm his girlfriend."

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** This is the part where I thank my brainstorming buddies. This time there's only one: Shadows-of-Realm. Normally I would have at least a small amount of input from LoneRanger1 but he is, at this very moment, beset by RL intrusions into his FFL. In this case, it's a good thing.

This chapter is filled with irreverence, angst, and, hopefully, a few surprises. R&R, please.

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 19**

**Garden Inn**

**Pasadena, California**

**Evening**

Sam threw her bags on the bed and went to look out the window. She'd planned on staying in her brother's guest room but that changed when her friends invited themselves to come along. It would have been rude to leave them on their own so she'd come to the hotel too.

She went into the bathroom to put her personal items away and was about to call her brother to let him know they'd arrived when someone knocked on her door. After checking the peephole and seeing no one she opened the door, looking left and right but the hallway was empty. Shrugging, she pulled her head back in and heard the knock again. This time the source was the door in the wall she shared with the room next door. She opened it to see a grinning Cam. "I'm not buyin' what you're sellin', buddy." When she tried to close the door again, his hand came up to stop it.

"Before you hurt me, you gotta know _I_ didn't request connecting rooms." Carrying a bottle of root beer from the mini bar, Cam stepped past her and gave a quick glance at the room. Except that it was a mirror image, it was identical in all but the color scheme. His was yellow while hers was green.

"Neither did I. So…a coincidence?" She said with a cheeky grin as he handed her the bottle. After a long drink, she handed it back and he finished it off.

"Exactly."

They both jumped when someone knocked on her main door. Cam beat a retreat back to his room, closing both doors behind him and Sam moved a chair in front of it vowing it would remain there throughout their stay.

Daniel looked over her shoulder. "Did I hear voices?"

"Radio."

"Oh. Uh, the rest of us are heading downstairs to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Sam grabbed her keycard just as she heard Teal'c knocking on Cam's door and making the same invitation. The seven members of the SGC met at the elevator and were soon sharing food and conversation, thankfully not about work for a change.

**Yakima, Washington**

**The Home of Karen Harriman Jones**

"Excuse me?" Karen just stared, eyes very wide and mouth open.

"OMG." Jeff rolled his eyes. "So Uncle Walter has a GF. What's the BFD?"

His younger sister, Sally, eight years old and very outspoken, laughed. "And _you_ don't, lame-o!"

When Jeff made to chase her, Walter wrapped an arm around the boy's neck and told him with mild rebuke, "Watch how you talk to your mother, Jefferson. And Sally, be nice to your brother while our guest is here." The girl ignored him as she always did.

"Oh, man, I _hate_ that name!" Jeff pushed out of his uncle's grasp and headed for the house dropping Walter's bags just inside the door.

The girls ran after their brother while the adults brought up the rear.

"So, how did you two meet?" Karen asked, one arm looped through her brother's, his other hand still holding Vala's.

"Work."

Karen took a longer look at Vala. "_You're_ in the Air Force?"

Vala laughed. "No."

"She's a civilian contractor working at the base where I'm stationed." Walter opened the door and waved the women in ahead of him.

"Yes. Walter's eyes met mine over a stack of requisitions, in triplicate of course, and it was love at first sight." She smiled brightly at him.

Karen rolled her eyes and sent them into the living room where the kids were playing a Wii game while she checked on dinner.

Walter drew Vala close to his side, whispering in her ear, "That's _not_ how it happened and you know it."

"Yeah…" her arms went around his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at his nape, "…but it makes her happy so…" she shrugged and gave him a quick kiss.

Picking up his bags, he tossed them next to the sofa out of the way then snagged hers. "You can have the guest room. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I'm your girlfriend. It would look odd if we didn't sleep together, in the same room at least."

"Oh. Right." He picked up his bags again and led the way down to the guest room.

**Pasadena, California**

**The Home of Mark Carter**

**Noon the Next Day**

The group from the SGC pulled up in front of Sam's brother's home in the SUV they'd rented in order to be able to transport everyone at once. Cassie came running out the front door to envelop first Sam then Daniel and Teal'c in bone crushing hugs. She was followed out by David, Lisa, Mark and Stephanie whose greetings were a little more restrained.

The introductions were noisy and chaotic but eventually everyone was led through the house and out to the back yard. There were poles for a volleyball net and lots of lawn games to play. They decided to start with volleyball. A short time later the net was up and they'd chosen sides. With one too many to make it even, Stephanie opted out and went into the house to roll out the coolers filled with ice, bottled water, juice, a few soft drinks, and beer.

* * *

When it got dark and most of the food was gone, they drifted inside to play video and board games. Cam was the big winner when it came to Spacecraft Alpha and Sam came out on top in Scrabble with Cassie a very close second.

While the others were playing video games, Teal'c watching from the sidelines, Sam was in the kitchen talking to Stephanie, Mark and Daniel. The doorbell rang and one more was added to the chaos. Sam instantly recognized the voice and her smile vanished as she turned to her brother and said accusingly, "You _didn't!_"

"I wouldn't do that to someone who can break me in half without blinking." She could see Mark was serious and was saved from making an angry retort when Pete walked in.

"Hey," he greeted the room in general before turning to his former fiancée. "Hi, Sam."

"Hello, Pete." The tension in the room climbed to gargantuan proportions making all the occupants twitchy. Daniel faded back and eased out of the room followed closely by Stephanie and Mark.

"Um…how you been?" He watched her face hoping to see some of the same feelings she'd once had for him but all he saw was discomfort.

"Not bad. I'm in charge of…you know now."

"Great. Mark told me you were coming and I was hoping we could talk. Please?" Pete gestured at the back door. "Just for a few minutes."

"Um…"

Footsteps sounded behind them. "Introduce me to your friend, Sammy-baby."

Sam and Pete faced Cam with identical expressions of shock. Sam's was mixed with a healthy dose of WTF and OMG-did-he-just-_say_-that. Forcing herself not to stutter as she was prone to do in these situations, she made introductions. "Cam, this is Detective Pete Shanahan. He's my, uh, ex-fiancé. Pete, Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He's…"

"…her _current_ fiancé." Cam extended his hand and gave the other man a wide grin. Ignoring Sam's sharp glance, he draped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"You're _engaged?_" _What the __hell__?_ _He just called her __Sammy-baby__ and she didn't deck him? She never liked pet names when __we__ were together._

"Yeah."

"To be married?" Pete sounded as if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah." The police detective took a step back, rubbing the back of his head as Cam snorted derisively. "You didn't expect her to become a nun after the two of you broke up, didya?" He pulled Sam into a full embrace. It was so sudden that her hands came up to rest on his chest as if to push him away and the eye that Pete couldn't see winked at her.

"Uh…"

"Because she's _anything_ but a nun. Right, darlin'?"

There in her brother's kitchen, Cam kissed her like he meant it and she not only allowed it, she participated enthusiastically. They came up for air when they heard the front door slam.

* * *

Teal'c, for whom drinking alcohol was like drinking water, drove back to the hotel. In the elevator, Cam asked no one in particular, "So what's on the schedule for tonight? Anyone wanna watch pay-per-view?"

Nick and Carolyn declined as did Daniel and Laura. Teal'c advised them that he would be spending the next few hours in _Kel'no'reem_. Though he no longer had a symbiote, he found the meditation relaxing.

Sam covered a yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed early."

"Y'all don't know what you're missin'. _Hot Tub Time Machine_ is destined to be a cult classic," he tempted but no one bit. With a shrug he went into his room and closed the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they'd gone to their rooms, Cam knocked on the connecting door and Sam opened it wearing her usual sleep attire, boxers and a tank tee, her hair damp from the shower. He was similarly dressed, his hair damp as well. She stood back to let him in.

"We need a new code. That one about the movie and going to bed early is…" he told her.

"…lame?" Drawing Sam into his arms, Cam attempted to kiss her but she avoided him. "_That's_ why it works. It's so lame no one would think we were using it as a code."

"If you say so." He finally captured her lips and was gratified when she not only returned it but with a yearning he'd seldom felt from her. The longer their lips touched, the more passionate it became. He reluctantly pulled away, lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "I've wanted to do this since the first time you spiked the ball at my head." He stretched out beside her and she used the bottom of one foot to rub up and down his bare leg liking the way the hairs tickled.

"Why didn't you?"

He slipped his hand under the edge of her top to touch her stomach. "My team was ahead."

"You still lost."

Laughing, he slid the hand under her top around to her back and rolled until she was lying across his chest, her right leg falling in between his. "Because you always have to be on top."

She grinned at him with one eyebrow lifted impertinently, wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled them back into their previous position. "Not always." Both of her hands slid up his back under his shirt. When they reached his shoulders, one hand gripped him tightly on a pressure point making him wince. "By the way, Mitchell, if you wanna live to retirement age and beyond don't _ever_ call me Sammy-baby again."

**Yakima, Washington**

**County Memorial Hospital**

**Two Days Later**

Vala wrinkled her nose at the antiseptic smell of the hospital's emergency room. She didn't like it but didn't complain because it was her fault they were here. Well, sort of. Actually, it was Jeff's fault. Pacing and thinking, her thoughts cut off when Walter's sister returned.

Karen had been in an examination room with her son. The boy had snuck up behind Vala and, acting on instinct, she'd responded as she'd been trained to. "It was just a strained muscle. He'll be in a sling for a while but he'll be fine.

"Thank goodness." Vala was relieved. "I really am sorry."

"Me too, sis." These were the first words Walter had uttered since they sat down. "I probably should have warned him not to play his usual tricks around her."

Karen gave the dark-haired woman a scornful glance. "You must not spend much time around kids if you can do that to a child."

Turning away so they wouldn't see her face, she didn't respond and Walter came to her defense. "Karen, she had a daughter but…"

"…she _died?_ Oh, God and here I'm just goin' on and on about a minor injury." Karen put her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Vala put on a false smile as she turned back to Karen. "There's no way you could have known."

"Just the same…"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Jeff and a nurse. "Here you go, buddy." She handed Karen several sheets of paper. "Be careful from now on. As charming as you are, we do _not_ want to see you in here again."

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned to Vala. "Sorry I poked you in the butt with my hockey stick. I was just tryin' to scare ya."

Karen and Walter waited for Vala to respond. "And I'm sorry I hurt you." She stuck out her right hand for a fist bump. "Friends?"

Jeff glanced sideways at his mom and uncle then tapped her fist with his. "Yeah. Maybe you can show me how to do that next time you and Uncle Walter visit."

"I don't think so." Karen grinned ruefully. "How about if we enroll you in karate instead?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be so _cool!_" He pulled out his cell phone and began texting one handed. "I gotta tell Jonas! _His_ mom won't even let him play _basketball_."

**Pasadena, California**

**Four Nights Later**

The crew from the SGC, joined by Mark and his family, went out to dinner on this their last night in town. Cassie and Lisa insisted on sitting next to Sam leaving Cam to sit between Teal'c and David across from them. Sam thought it would have been better if he'd been next to her because then she wouldn't have had to see him watching her the entire time though that would have presented its own problems.

Mostly she talked to the girls but whenever she looked up there he was watching her, his forehead creased in thought as if he were trying to make a difficult decision or send her a telepathic message, she wasn't sure which. Eventually he did look away and she knew he'd figured it all out. She just wasn't sure she'd like the answer.

* * *

Cam watched Sam from across the dinner table. Several times she'd caught him at it but he just looked away as if it were nothing though it was most assuredly something. He'd been thinking about their relationship, their personal one, and where it might be headed but didn't like the path that was shown to him so he made a difficult decision. Though it wasn't a reason to celebrate, he had another beer.

* * *

Sam sat on the foot of the bed watching the connecting door between her room and Cam's waiting for him to knock. She'd already unlocked her side and all that remained was for him to do the same and join her as he had every night since they'd arrived.

Sitting there with nothing to do but think since her shower, she became conscious of the fact that each time they'd gotten together, it had been _her_ idea and_ her_ room, never his. She thought maybe the reason he wasn't here now was because he was upset that this part of their relationship had all been on her terms and felt he had little say in how it went down.

It wasn't like they could actually go on a date, _per se_, because of the non-frat regs. But he was more than capable of standing up for himself in any situation. That's why she was surprised that he hadn't made more of an effort to defend his honor, so to speak.

She pushed off the bed, pulled open the connecting door and knocked on the second one like a cop raiding a drug lab. The door was opened almost immediately. He didn't look happy or unhappy to see her, just resigned.

"Can I come in?"

Cam stood back so she could enter but left the door open, a fact that hadn't escaped her notice. He was in the process of changing so he was shirtless and barefoot but still had his pants and dog tags on. Though she liked looking at him like this, she didn't let it distract her. "What's up?"

"That's what _I _wanna know." She sat on the foot of his bed as if she had every right to be there waiting for him to speak. "You have something on your mind so let's hear it." Crossing her arms and legs, Sam waited.

"Okay. Here it is." he leaned against the dresser, ankles crossed and hands gripping the edge near his hips, "As much as I've enjoyed our occasional romps and especially these last few days…"

"You're breaking up with me."

"Yeee-ah." She didn't say anything, just looked down at her feet. "That first night, you were mourning Barrett and I was a _convenience_, someone to fill the void, to help you feel better."

Her head came up sharply then looked away again. "It wasn't _like_ that."

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Suddenly, there was good ol' Cam, in the right place but at the wrong freakin' time, just like always." When she didn't deny it he went to the window and looked out, arms crossed, his dog tags swaying. _That's the story of my life. Why did I think it would be different with her?_

Sam watched him go then followed. He didn't turn around so she reached out a hand, thought better of it and let it fall back to her side without touching him. "I-I'm sorry." She walked to the connecting door, closed it behind her and locked it. Grabbing the remote, she tuned the television to something mind-numbingly dull and stretched out on the bed to watch.

Cam listened to her near-silent footsteps whisper across the carpet. They paused at the door and he braced himself for the slam but it never came. It was closed softly followed by the _snick _of the lock, signaling the end of this element of their relationship. He only hoped they'd eventually get past this and become friends again. Moments later, he went to close and lock his side.

He changed into his pj's, threw himself down on the bed and turned the television on with an angry jab of his thumb. "Why the _hell_ do I always fall for the wrong girl?" After adjusting the pillows so he could see better, he settled down to watch a rerun of _Mork and Mindy._ He was asleep before the opening credits ended, the remote clutched in one hand.

**Stargate Command**

**Sam's Office**

**One Week Later**

Daniel knocked and entered without invitation. She flashed him a scowl he ignored just as he always did.

"Got a minute?" he asked as an opener.

"Sure. What's up?"

He sat down, one arm slung over the back of the chair. "You're welcome."

"For what?" Daniel didn't answer, just gave her an "oh really?" stare. "_You _arranged for the connecting rooms? Why?"

He grinned, pointed two fingers at his eyes then at her. "I've seen the two of you. Lingering glances, furtive smiles, simultaneous sleepless nights. Shall I go on?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Tell it to someone who doesn't know you like I do." She kept her gaze averted. "The two of you have been moping around ever since we got back which leads me to believe that you broke up that last night."

"How did you…never mind." Pushing away from the desk, Sam went to the observation window that looked down into the Gate Room. She leaned on the window ledge bringing her close enough for her breath to fog up the window. "I'll just have to work it out on my own."

The door opened and Carolyn stuck her head in but Daniel waved her out so she softly closed it again leaving the two friends alone. "I haven't told anyone and don't intend to."

"I know." Sam stepped back, crossed her arms and looked him in the eye. "The thing is the regs're in place for a _reason_, Daniel. Discipline and the chain of command _must_ be maintained or order will breakdown."

Daniel waved his hands dramatically. "And chaos will hold sway over the universe. Heard it. Don't believe it. If I did…"

"You wouldn't be with Cadman." She made it a statement.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, the lenses reflecting the overhead light. "I care about her, Sam. If I'd let some antediluvian set of _rules_ control who I could and couldn't be friends with, I'd have missed out on everything she and I have had together…or might possibly have in the future."

Sam turned away from him. "It's _not_ the same thing. I'm a General and the commander of this base. _I'm_ supposed to be the _example_, not contravene the rules at every turn."

"That's the mentality of a first-born." Daniel realized he wouldn't be able to get through to her, not like this, so he appealed to the scientist in her. "There a flaw in your logic, Doctor Carter."

She scowled at the more-than-implied insult. "What?"

"If you obey all the rules, yes, you'll one day become General and get to run the entire show, but you also miss all the fun."

The door slammed a moment later but she didn't even twitch. With a world-weary sigh, she went back to work.

* * *

Nick entered the Mess Hall, glancing around the room. He located his quarry sitting alone reading a paperback and making a face as he sipped from a cup of lukewarm decaf. Grabbing a cup for himself, Nick zigzag between the tables and sat down across from him. "Mind if I join you, Cameron?"

"Sure." Nick didn't say anything, just watched the military man over the rim of his cup. "What's on your mind, Doc?"

"Nothing."

Cam shrugged. If all Nick wanted was company, it was okay by him. He sure didn't feel like talking, especially to someone who was so happily in love. Nick wasn't shy about letting it show either and it was _really_ annoying.

"Ever heard of Garth Brooks?"

Laughing, Cam tossed his book aside. "Ol' Garth is practically a _god_ to us country boys. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." Nick reached into his jacket pocket, took out a CD in a hard plastic cover and passed it over. The top was blank indicating it was a burned CD. "Give that a listen, my boy. You might find it enlightening." He drank one last swallow of coffee, pushed back from the table and left without a backward glance.

**IOA Video Conference**

**One Week Later**

"…I'd like to propose that the F-304 program direct report be transferred from Homeworld Security. The _crew_ would still be military but they would be taken under the civilian auspices of this board." Shadows made the pronouncement without fanfare or advance notice, waiting while the others absorbed the information. "Comments? Remarks? Observations?"

"I have several comments, remarks, observations and objections." General Pavel Zolnerowich said.

"Please continue, General." Shadows spread his hands wide to include the other eight members of the board. "As they say in America, we're all ears."

Pavel's eyebrows drew together in annoyance. "My first concern is that, in taking control away from the military, the development of the technology will suffer. How are we to continue to defend Earth without forward momentum?"

"I'm glad you asked that, General…"

**One Hour Later**

"…Since we obviously can't come to a consensus, let's shelve this item for the time being." Shadows folded his hands together in front of him. "I have one last piece of business to discuss." He waited while an aide came and whispered in the ear of Tatsuya Masaru, the Japanese delegate. The gray-haired man nodded then turned back to the screen. "I propose that the name of this committee be changed to the Oversight Advisory Board."

The group discussed it, again at length then it was put to a vote. As always, Richard Woolsey was the first to cast his vote of approval. As had been the rule rather than the exception since the inclusion of the mysterious Shadows, the vote was unanimous. They wished each other a good night and signed off.

Shadows shut down his video feed with a satisfied smile, removed his hat and scarf, stowed them out of sight and went about his usual business.

**Stargate Command**

**Daniel's Office**

**A Week or so Later**

Nick walked into Daniel's office without knocking. "So, what's the word, my boy?"

"Word?"

Daniel's grandfather closed the door and lowered his voice so they wouldn't be overheard. "Samantha and Cameron? Matchmaking?" he prompted.

Tossing the pencil on the table, Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Nada. They're not avoiding each other but the friendly camaraderie they had before is gone. Fortunately, only you and I have noticed."

Nick seated himself at the desk, hands folded in front of him. "So what's our next course of action?"

Staring at the older man, Daniel snorted. "This isn't _Fiddler on the Roof_. Leave them alone. They'll figure it out."

"I don't know about that. Things rarely go according to one's youthful, heroic master plans."

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." The archaeologist stated firmly.

"But, Daniel…" Nick whined.

"Nick! _Stop_ being such a _yenta_." Daniel waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Go back to your office and _get_ back to work!"

With a snort of vexation Nick closed the door a little harder than he meant to. A moment later the door opened again, Nick pointed a finger in Daniel's face with a heated expression. "I am _not_ a yenta!" This time he slammed the door so hard items on the shelves to the left and right rattled and shook. One on the end nearest the door fell over but thankfully didn't break. Again the door opened, Nick righted the object, said a hasty "sorry" and closed the door more gently this time.

Daniel shook his head and chuckled as he went back to work.

**OAB (formerly the IOA) Video Conference**

**Two Months Later**

"…If there's no other business, I move we adjourn." Shadows consulted something off screen. "Is two weeks from today good for everyone?"

One by one each of the others checked their schedules nodded in agreement and logged off leaving only Woolsey and Shadows still linked.

"We still need one more vote to make the changes we want to the 304 program, Richard."

"I know. In this instance, I'd rather have their cooperation without the coercion."

"I agree."

The commander of Atlantis looked beyond the screen and nodded to someone out of range. "A friend of yours would like to have a few words." Woolsey moved to the side, replaced by a grinning face with brown hair and eyes.

"What've you got for us, Chuck?"

The Canadian adjust his seat. "Okay, here's the skinny, Shadows." He said the name with his tongue stuck firmly in cheek. "I've done some tinkering with the satellite, integrated some Ancient tech I'm sure Doctor McKay won't miss and even if he does, well, you don't need to know the details. Suffice it to say, the relay we have going between Pegasus and the Milky Way is better than any other top-of-the-line and completely unhackable. Well, except by me and _maybe_ Doctor McKay."

"Good work, Chuck."

"Thanks. Uh, before you go…"

"Yeah?"

"Mom said to give Aunt Mary her love and to remind her and Uncle Ed they promised to come to Calgary for Christmas this year."

Shadows laughed. "I'll tell them. You coming?"

"And miss a chance to beat the snot out of my cousin at _Threshold 3-Gateway to the Stars_? I'll _be_ there!" With that, Chuck went back to his station in the Operations area and Woolsey moved back into view.

"Good night." Woolsey shut down the feed and went back to his office.

* * *

Chuck put in a request to take leave at Christmas then checked to see what his position on the waitlist was and found twenty others ahead of him. With a few keystrokes, he changed his request to the first position, moved Amelia's to second, cleared out of the program, removed all evidence of his intrusion and went back to work. Pumped up from his recent foray into espionage, he started singing _Secret Agent Man_.

"Chuck!"

"Hmm?"

"Cut it _out_ before I have you arrested for creating a public nuisance." Amelia was looking at him with amiable annoyance. They were great friends but Chuck couldn't carry a tune with a forklift.

He flipped her a jaunty salute. "Yes, Ma'am." After a few minutes, he asked, "What're your plans for Christmas?"

"Hopefully…" she crossed her fingers, "…home to see the fam. You?"

"The same. My cousin's in the US Air Force and he'll be there. This'll be the first time in almost ten years the entire family's gotten together all in the same place at the same time aside from weddings and funerals."

"Your cousin is in the _US_ military?"

"Yeah. Mom's older sister married an American Air Force officer. He's retired and they live in north Texas. I have three cousins but only one followed Uncle Ed into the military."

"Oh." She checked the time. "We're off in thirty. Dinner?"

"Sure." He pointed his thumb at her, his eyes on his monitor. "Your turn to buy."

* * *

Shadows made certain the video feed was completely severed before shutting down his non-networked laptop. He pushed back from the desk, removed the hat and scarf and locked them in a secret panel set into one wall of his office. He'd just sat down again when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A young man in uniform stepped in. "Your meeting with General O'Neill begins in fifteen minutes, sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant." He shoved his work laptop into its case, checked his hair and uniform in the mirror brushing away imaginary bits of fuzz and headed out. On the outside of the door was a small sign:

Davis, Lt Col Paul, Homeworld Security 2IC.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 20**

**Colorado Springs**

**4.8 Months Later**

**Early Evening**

Sam, Vala, Carolyn and Laura had spent the day at the spa and shopping. Now they were in The Eight Ball, a bar that served generous helpings of food, games and live music with a side order of dancing.

At the moment, the band was belting out a country song that made the women tap their toes in time to the music. It was upbeat and raucous, about a woman advising others not to fall for a cool drink of water in a cowboy hat because he'd break their hearts. Sam wanted to tell them to shut it off because it was the same song she and Malcolm had danced to when they'd come here on their first date, but didn't bother. It had been a while since his death and she'd finally come to terms with the fact that he'd been head over heels in love with her but she hadn't loved him. She'd been very fond of him and respected him as an agent, but there was a part of herself that she'd kept from him that she'd never shown to anyone except…

She cut that thought off with a snort of annoyance. The server came to the table and, as tonight's designated driver, she ordered a Diet Coke. She also ordered an appetizer platter for them to share while the others ordered a pitcher of beer.

A few minutes later she excused herself and headed for the ladies room. Turning the corner to the left of the bar she came upon a sight she never wanted or expected to see. A man and woman were hugging each other tight and not in a casual way. These two were definitely more than just friends. The man was as familiar to her as her own reflection because they worked together and had once been more than friends, at least for a while, but the woman was a stranger. Sam did a quick about face and went back to the table.

"That didn't take long," Carolyn commented. She lifted her glass, the diamond solitaire on her left hand flashing in the overhead lights. Laura was sporting a similar piece of jewelry.

"There was a line." She picked up the menu. "Let's order."

* * *

Jasmine gathered Cam into a tight hug which he returned with equal gusto. "Cameron Mitchell, imagine runnin' into you here. Still in the Air Force?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah. I don't like to brag but I'm a Colonel now."

The slender redhead laughed and gave him a playful shove then took him by the hand. "Brag? You?"

"A man can change, can't he?" He laughed with her. "What're you doing in Colorado Springs? The glamorous life of a star get to be too much for you?"

"Actually, I'm here with my husband. He has friends here so we decided to drop in for a few days before jetting off to the Caymans for our honeymoon."

"You got _married?_" He hugged her again. "Congratulations. I'd like to meet him. Where is he?"

"Behind you wondering why you're all over his wife."

Jasmine pulled away, her face lighting up. "Marty, honey, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Cameron Mitchell. Cam…" she took the hand of a short, balding man with glasses, giving him a loving glance, "…this is my husband, Martin Lloyd. We met when I had a guest starring role on _Wormhole X-Treme!_ as an alien high priestess. If I play my cards right, I might be starring in the spinoff, _Gateworld X-Treme!_"

"Colonel Mitchell." Martin greeted him.

"Hey, Marty. Good to see you again." They shook hands.

"Uh, you too, Colonel." The smaller man slipped an arm around his wife.

"You two _know_ each other?" Jasmine asked. "Small world." When both men laughed she looked at them as if they'd lost their minds.

"You could say that." Cam snorted.

Though Marty was rather plain-looking, his wife was very pretty with red hair, green eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She was also taller than him by at least three inches. "How do you know my wife?"

"College." Cam decided that discretion was called for so he lied like a wall-to-wall carpet. "We were in the same study group."

"Oh." The smaller man brightened as he looked around. "Is General O'Neill here?"

"No. He's still in DC."

"What about Murray?"

"Probably ridin' the mechanical bull and showin' the rest of the guys how it's done."

"Well, tell them I said hello." Marty turned to his wife. "Ready to go, Jazz?"

Jasmine nodded and put her hand on Cam's arm. "It was good seeing you again, Cam. Take care."

Cam watched them go with a smile. Jasmine really did love the mousy little man who was the producer and creative consultant for the television show that was based on Martin's knowledge of the Stargate program. The government continued to allow the show to run for plausible deniability reasons.

"Colonel Mitchell." Cam turned to see Teal'c coming toward him, Siler supported between Gunny and Walter. Siler was holding a towel filled with ice to the back of his head. "Sergeant Siler has once again been injured. The manager of this facility wanted to contact the first responders but I advised him that we would transport him ourselves."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Why can't you stay out of trouble, Sly?"

"Don't know, sir. Can we go? My head's killing me."

Siler turned to go toward the dance floor and Cam grabbed his arm steering him toward the exit. "Whoa, buddy. This way." The men left behind the bright lights and tempting scents and sights of the bar, got into their vehicle and turned it in the direction of the SGC, none of them ever noticing the women sitting on the far side of the dance floor.

**At An Undisclosed Location**

**Somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere**

Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis ignored the little voice in the back of his head that was reminding him of the OAB meeting that was taking place at this very moment. O'Neill had assigned him to make the security arrangements for the upcoming peace conference being held at this super-secret location. This conference was so secret he hadn't even been told its location until this morning causing him to make a hurried call to Pegasus to inform his two co-conspirators he'd have to miss the meeting.

At the thought of his Canadian cousin he snorted remembering the three years they'd spent together in Calgary. When Paul was ten, his dad had been posted to a project so secret that his family hadn't been able to go with him so he and his mom had gone to live in Calgary to be near her family.

They'd rented a house down the street from his mom's sister, Hannah, and her family. Uncle Bob had been a contractor who'd done fairly well for the family. Chuck's siblings, Robert, Jr., Joan and Cecilia, were all older and pretty much ignored the two boys who quickly became inseparable. That friendship had managed to stay strong though they'd been separated by distance and circumstances the majority of the time since.

Paul made a few notations on his tablet PC then left the small room he was using as an office and went down to the car that took him to the next building that had to be secured. Checking the time once more, he calculated and realized that he'd most likely be asleep when Woolsey called to inform him of the results of the OAB meeting.

Woolsey, Chuck and he still weren't completely certain of everything they wanted to accomplish with their subterfuge and coercion but at least they knew it was working. If some of the members still failed to fall in with the party line, well, they'd just have to be replaced. But that was for later. Before he went to sleep tonight he had to figure out how to be in two places at once. In his guise as Shadows, he was expected to make an appearance at the peace conference that, as an Air Force officer, he'd been given the responsibility of protecting.

With a sigh, he opened the door and took his place at the head of the table. "Thank you all for coming. I know this was last minute so we'll get this over with as soon as possible so you can get home to your families."

**OAB Video Conference**

**That Same Night**

"…On the matter of the proposal to transfer the F-304 program direct report from Homeworld Security to this board, all those in favor…" Woolsey had already raised his right hand. He watched as Tatsuya Masaru, Doctor Laleh Singh, the Persian delegate, Shen Xiaoyi, Russell Chapman and James Marrick all raised their hands as well. The only dissenters were General Zolnerowich, Hadhi Ballo from Africa and Jean Lapierre. Though Shadows was not in attendance, Woolsey had been given his proxy. That made seven for and three against. "The motion is carried in favor. When this meeting is concluded, I will personally inform all interested parties." His eyes met those of each board member. They'd all been strangely quiet during this the first meeting Shadows had not attended since he took over from Coolidge. "Well done, everyone. I'll see all of you at the peace conference in a few days. Until then, take care."

Woolsey kept his face neutral until the last video feed shut down then allowed a smile of satisfaction to cross his features. "Chuck, get General O'Neill for me, please. He should be at home now." He addressed the only other occupant of Atlantis' conference room.

"Yes, sir." The Sergeant went back to his workstation and dialed the 'gate. Within moments he had Jack on the line.

"Sorry to disturb you at home, General. I have some news…"

**Washington, DC**

**Office of General Jack O'Neill**

**0755 the next Morning**

Jack entered his office ignoring for the moment the items his assistant had placed on his desk prior his arrival. The papers, folders and packages were sorted according to a system of Jack's own devising. Most of the work could have been done on the computer but he preferred actual paper he could hold and carry with him as he paced or take to the Mess Hall if he so desired.

It Can Wait (ICW) - Can wait until he had nothing better to do. This was the largest stack. Anything in this stack eventually found its way to one of the others so he never bothered to check it.

Do Now - Due by the end of the week. Still large but not as big as ICW.

Vital - Three days or less. Moderate, fewer than fifteen. Mostly supply requisitions requiring approval.

Imperative - EOB today. Bigger than Vital but smaller than Do Now. Reports and such from all departments.

Urgent – 1200, 1500 at the latest. Averaged thirty to fifty. Today there were about thirty-two.

Earth Shattering – Can wait until after his first cup of coffee but has to be done ASAP. Mostly stuff that had migrated from Urgent. Seldom more than ten a week.

Uh-oh - The fate of humanity is in his hands. Usually meant he'd been awakened during the night. This was the smallest stack of all. Thankfully, there were none.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed a donut and went to his desk. Taking a sip of the hot beverage, he flipped open the top Earth Shattering file. By the time he finished the last one it was past 1100. He'd approved seven promotions, denied two others for various reasons and put two aside for further consideration.

His assistant, an overly perky Lieutenant with short dark hair and green eyes, had been in and out several times advising him in that little-girl voice of hers that he needed to get to Urgent ASAP because people were calling. Finally, just so she'd leave him alone, Jack picked up the first file and read the name Carter, Brig. Gen. Samantha on the tab. The name on the second file also leapt out at him, Mitchell, Col. Cameron.

He perused first Sam's request then Cam's. Both were requesting reassignment. Sam had applied for the position of head of Science, Research and Development (SRD) at Area 51 to take the place of the retiring Doctor Emmett Brown. With her scientific background, she was the front runner for the position, though it would change the focus from civilian to military. Not to mention that there weren't that many senior officers qualified to take over from her and most were content to stay where they were.

The _Hammond_ was undergoing a complete stem-to-stern upgrade, most of its non-maintenance crew having been reassigned to other ships or positions within Homeworld Security. A few of the older crew members had taken retirement, including Colonel Gilliam Forbes, the now-former commander. At this moment, Gil was probably on some tropical island, sipping an umbrella drink and holding hands with his wife of twenty-three years. Mitchell wanted the vacant position and of all the candidates, he was the most qualified.

Seldom surprised at anything, he sat there staring at the files side-by-side on the desk, hands linked together over his stomach, elbows on the armrests. Both were open to the formal request page. Neither had given a reason for their request and it bothered Jack. That and receiving them on the same day. Something besides the obvious was going on and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

Eschewing the intercom, he opened his office door and bellowed, "Velas-" the Lieutenant was already there, "…quez." When he opened his mouth to speak again, she beat him to it.

"I've rescheduled all your appointments for today. The _Odyssey_ is ready to transport you to the Cheyenne Mountain complex at your convenience, sir."

He still missed Walter, but somehow Velasquez always knew what he wanted to do even before _he_ knew he wanted to do it. "_How_ do you _do_ that?"

The young woman just smiled. "It's my job to anticipate your needs before you express them, sir."

"Maybe I should call you Radar."

"Excuse me?" Now she looked confused.

"Never mind. Five minutes."

Jack closed the door on her response. "Yes, sir."

**Stargate Command**

**Operations**

Walter stood as Sam entered Ops. "I've just received word that General O'Neill is on his way."

"When?"

A flash of light in the Gate Room announced an arrival, the guards snapping to attention. "Immediately."

Sam exchanged a look with the Sergeant and went to meet her superior officer. She didn't have to wonder why he was here; she'd known this was coming though she'd hoped it would take him a few days to get to it. Taking a deep breath and pasting on a smile of welcome, she entered the Gate Room, hands clasped behind her back. Jack had a slightly relaxed command style so instead of a salute, she nodded her greeting. "Welcome back, sir."

"Good to be back." He glanced at the guards. "At ease."

Sam followed him out into the hall, up the stairs and into the conference room. He took his place at the head of the table and it was now that she noticed that he carried not one but two service folders making her wonder who the second one belonged to and why that person was also worthy of personal attention from the head of Homeworld Security.

"Have a seat, Carter."

Holding in a sigh, she seated herself to his right. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"…and that's why I'm requesting a transfer, sir." Sam finished speaking and waited for Jack to digest what she was saying.

"I see." Instead of responding, he opened the second file. "What are your thoughts on Mitchell's request?"

"Sir?"

Jack could see from her face that she had no idea what he was talking about and turned the file so she could see the application.

Sam's forehead creased in thought. "He must have a good reason for requesting reassignment, sir, _and_ for contravening the chain of command. What uh…"

"_Hammond._ Forbes retired." Jack sat back in his chair, legs crossed, watching her with his best deadpan stare.

"I heard. He was a good commander."

"And?"

"And…" she took a quick sip of water from the bottle in front of her avoiding his gaze, "…Colonel Mitchell would serve well in that position." Jack didn't say anything for so long she had to fight the urge to fidget. "Is that all, sir?"

"For now."

* * *

A few minutes later Cam entered the conference room and came to attention. "You asked to see me, General?"

Jack gestured. "Sit, Colonel. Let's talk."

"Yes, sir." Cam took the seat recently vacated by Sam.

* * *

Jack's thoughts chased each other around and around inside his head coming at the situation from different directions but all roads lead him to the same conclusion. Having once been in this same situation, the evidence was undeniable, at least to him. Now all he had to do was fix it so this time didn't end with the same dismal outcome. Fortunately, someone who was three million light years away had recently given him the exact tool needed to make such repairs. Taking a pen from his shirt pocket, he approved one request, denied the other, retracted the point and put it back in place.

The head of Homeworld Security glanced at the clock. A rumbling from his stomach reminded him he'd had nothing to eat but a donut since 0800 so he scooped up the files, tucked them under his arm and went to the Mess Hall. Just because his final decision was easy didn't mean he couldn't make it at least _look_ challenging.

* * *

Sam sought out Cam and located him just as they both arrived near the Mess Hall. "Colonel, we need to talk."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She drew them down to the corner where a maintenance hatch was located and the hall made a ninety degree turn. They were alone but she still lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "Why?"

Cam clasped his hands behind him. "Why the transfer or why did I go over your head?"

"Both."

He waited while a group of scientists passed though they didn't seem to notice the couple in the corner talking quietly. "For the first, you _know_ why. Ever since Pasadena the tension's been thicker'n a Canadian fog. I thought we'd eventually find a way to get past everything but it's been _months_ and nothing's changed.

"As for the second, I wanted to avoid a scene just like this one." He was ticked off and not above showing it, even to her.

"This _isn't_ a _scene_. This is your commanding officer demanding answers."

Cam looked her in the eye for the first time in weeks. She wasn't smiling. That dangerous glint had intimidated more than a few junior officers but had never done so to him before and it didn't now. "Which I've given you." They looked at each other for a few more heartbeat. "Am I dismissed, _General?_" He made her rank sound like an insult.

Sam nodded, took a few breaths to get her temper under control then followed him into the Mess Hall. Though she wasn't hungry she needed to refuel so she could think. She grabbed several items without caring what they were and went to the table Cam was already sharing with Teal'c, Daniel, Nick, Carolyn and Laura. She wanted to sit elsewhere but it would look odd if she didn't sit with her friends. There were two vacant seats, one next to Cam and one across from him at the opposite end of the table next to Nick. She took that one.

* * *

Jack entered the Mess Hall, noting that Sam and Cam were already seated at SG-1's usual table. He carried his turkey sandwich and iced tea to an empty table, placed the files near his right hand, opened the top one and appeared to be engrossed in what he was reading. What he was really doing was observing. Mostly he was watching Sam and Cam not watching each other. They spoke but the usual lighthearted banter was strained. By the time he'd finished eating, he could feel the tension. It permeated the room making everyone jittery. With an internal grin he made sure it stayed high by pretending to make notes.

**Conference Room**

**Two Hours Later**

Sam and Cam were already in the conference room when Jack returned from lunch. He'd kept them waiting on purpose. They stood when he entered then resumed their seats still not looking at each other.

Jack opened one of the folders, flipped through the pages, stopped occasionally to read something he written, raised his eyebrows, looked at Sam then closed it. He saw her let out the breath she'd been holding. Next he performed the same treatment on Cam but took a little longer.

When he was done, both were unnerved and it showed. They began tapping their fingers on the tabletop, realized what they were doing and stopped.

He stacked the folders carefully aligning all the corners then sat back with his right ankle resting on his left knee and just watched them for a while without speaking, his eyes tracking back and forth between them. They almost jumped when he dropped his foot back to the floor.

To Cam he said, "Wait outside but don't leave."

Cam stood, exchanged a quick "we are _so_ screwed" glance with Sam and left them alone.

* * *

Cam paced back and forth outside the conference room. He could hear voices but not what they were saying and was too nervous to think of trying to eavesdrop. After what seemed like hours but was in reality only fifteen minutes, the door opened again.

Jack shook Sam's hand. "Thank you, sir."

She hurried past Cam, her eyes averted. At the last second she shot him a quick glance and he could see her trying not to smile. What she couldn't hide was the twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Colonel." Jack stood back to let him enter and closed the door.

* * *

When she heard the door to the conference room click shut she let a full on smile cover her entire face. There was a bounce to her step as she approached Ops startling Walter. He came to his feet as she reached him.

"Is everything okay, Ma'am?"

"Everything's _great_, Walter." She gave his biceps a squeeze and a shake.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your transfer." He cleared his throat nervously. "I would like to go with you, if you don't mind."

Her head was shaking confusing the Sergeant. "General O'Neill denied my transfer. I'm not going anywhere." She snorted and poked him in the chest. "And neither are you." He looked so relieved she gave him a sympathetic smile. "But if I _was_ leaving, you'd be the first thing I'd pack."

"Really?"

"Of course." She turned sharply when the conference room door creaked open. It was another one of those things she kept around that reminded her of General Hammond. At this moment she was glad she'd left it alone because it gave her time to make tracks.

* * *

Jack rocked in his chair playing idly with his empty water bottle. "Got a call from the OAB at 2352 last night." He glanced up at Cam's face but he was hiding his thoughts behind an unreadable expression. "Going forward, the F-304 program will report directly to them. FYI, you'll still have to answer to any officer above the rank of Colonel."

"But…"

"It's need-to-know for the new commander of the _Hammond_." Jack stood and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Colonel Mitchell."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack gave up a rare smile. He gathered up the folders and empty water bottle but Cam was still standing in the same place. Aiming a thumb over his shoulder, he said, "Carter's looking for you."

Cam grinned at him. "Yes, sir!" The door slammed behind him.

* * *

Sam slowed her quick strides so the running footsteps behind her could catch up. Turning the corner, she stopped and pressed her back against the wall. Sure enough, Cam came sprinting past a moment later and kept going. "Where're you goin', Mitchell?"

Cam skidded to a stop and backtracked much like he'd done that night when he was hiding from Gunny. "I, uh…" He came back to stand across from her. She smiled at him and he gave her an affectionate one in return. "…wanted to see if you were gonna to go to the movie tonight."

She crossed her arms, her expression coy, almost flirtatious. "Depends. What's playing?"

"I'm told it's the quintessential date movie,_ Partly Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs._"

Shaking her head, she pushed off the wall and started down the hall. They fell into step side-by-side, hands clasped behind their backs. Sam shrugged. "Think I'm just gonna go to bed early."

"Ya know that's a great idea."

* * *

Nick watched them go with an air of smugness. He'd known they were perfect for each other the first time he saw them together. Taking a headset from his pocket, he slipped it over his ear and tapped it. "Daniel, come in."

"_I'm here._"

"I have something to tell you."

Daniel huffed in annoyance. "_I've told you before, Nick. The meatloaf __always__ smells that way_."

"No, no. Operation Matchmaker is a success."

There was a pause as Daniel worked out what his grandfather was saying. "_Oh, Sam and Cam finally made up._"

"Indeed they have." Nick's footsteps took on a jaunty bounce. "What would you think of the first triple wedding in SGC history?"

**Later That Night**

The bathroom light flicked out and Sam slipped under the covers to cuddle against Cam resting her hand over his heart. His arm went around her back to pull her closer and her head came down beside her hand. Light as a feather, his fingertips trailed up the outside of her arm then down her side to her waist and around to glide over her flat stomach. Her skin felt like satin but that didn't matter. She could have been ugly as homemade sin and he'd still want her over and above any other women in any universe. "You asleep?"

"Just about." She tried to cover a yawn.

"Tell me somethin'." He rubbed his cheek on the top of her head wondering what she would look like pregnant and found that he actually liked the idea of them having kids together. It was strange that he'd never even thought about being a father until he met her.

"Anything."

"Why'd you request reassignment?" He felt her smile against his pectoral muscles.

"It's silly. Last Saturday I had dinner in town with Cadman, Carolyn and Vala and saw you with another woman. An attractive redhead." She stopped talking and shifted uneasily.

"Jasmine? She's an old friend from college."

"I…didn't want to be around to see you with someone else. One of us had to leave so…"

"You were jealous? That's sweet." He tilted her head up with a hand on her chin and kissed her on the lips, cheek, temple. "I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"Oh?"

He chuckled lightly and she felt it where they touched. "Yeah. I finally fell for the _right_ girl."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thanks again to Shadows-of-Realm for the brainstorming sessions.

I see by the Traffic tab that people are reading POE. I would appreciate some reviews aside from SoR and occasionally LoneRanger1 and DaniWilder. BTW I haven't heard from my friend RoryFaller in a while. Whatcha up to girl?

Sandy


	21. Chapter 21 and Epilogue

**A/N:** Mascara/Tissue alert…

**The Principle of Existence**

**Chapter 21**

**Eight Months Later**

**Sam's Office**

**Three Days Before the Big Day**

After reading the last page of the report in front of her a fourth time without comprehending it, Sam set it aside, leaned back in her chair and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. The wedding was three days away and she'd hardly slept the last few nights. Most of her time awake was spent thinking about her father who'd passed away just before her engagement to Pete had ended. Pete was a good guy but she hadn't really loved him the way he deserved. She'd pushed him away all because of a fantasy she'd harbored about someone else.

She and that someone else had finally talked about their feelings for each other, began a relationship, and even talked about marriage. Eventually, though, they'd come to realize that, while they cared for each other as more than friends, both of their destinies lay elsewhere and their lives with others.

With a groan she stood and went to the observation window. Siler had a maintenance crew in the Gate Room swarming over the 'gate, ramp and other equipment. All were engaged in tasks that she'd performed herself for one reason or another during her life in this underground facility. Her office door opened, closed and familiar footsteps sounded on the utilitarian carpet just before a pair of strong arms slipped around her waist and pulled her against him.

Cam kissed her on the neck and she relaxed into his comforting embrace. He released her, turning to lean on the ledge next to her so he could see her face. "Talk to me, Sam. What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

Sam's head turned toward him sharply. He knew her so well. "I've been thinking."

With a rueful grin, he reached over and moved a lock of hair that had fallen across her cheek, tucking it behind her ear where it belonged, or rather where she tried to keep it. She usually kept her hair short, just to the nape of her neck, but now it was down below her shoulders because she hadn't bothered to have it cut the last few months. "You're _always_ thinking. It's about the wedding again, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He took her by the hand and led her to the small sofa near the door. "What is it this time?"

She chewed her lower lip nervously. "What would you think if we…didn't get married?"

"In three days or ever?"

"Ever."

Cam took a deep breath. He knew she loved him though she'd only said it a few times and only after he'd said it first. Watching her face, he had an appalling thought. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No! No. I-I'm just not sure I'm ready to do the whole white gown, fancy cake, open bar bit. _Why_ are you shaking your head?"

"You're not getting out of it that easily. We _have_ to get married. Dad's been practicing walking you down the aisle for _weeks_." His arm went around her shoulders. "And he's bragging to anyone who will sit still long enough about 'his daughter, the General'."

She looked at him incredulously. "So _we_ have to get married because your dad's _tired?_"

"No-o. We have to get married because…" he ticked each item off with his fingers "…we have the license, the invitations have gone out and the RSVPs received, your brother's in Scotland makin' sure everything's just right, and you already have the dress _and_ the shoes."

"Are those the only reasons?" Her tone told him she didn't think it was good enough. "Out with it, Mitchell."

"That's it exactly."

"What is?"

Cam scooted around so he could get at his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I've already filled out the paperwork." He tossed the page in her lap and watched while she read it. "Remember when we argued over whether you should keep your name or take mine? Well, your adoring fiancé has found the _perfect_ solution."

"Cameron Mitchell, _what_ did you _do?_"

"When our I-do's are said and done, you and I will be known as General Samantha Rene and Colonel Cameron James Carter-Mitchell." She didn't say anything, just kept looking at the paper but he had the idea that she wasn't really seeing at it anymore. "Sam?"

Without answering, she got up, locked the door, closed the blinds then went to the big observation window and did the same. When she returned to him he'd moved from the sofa. Taking off her jacket and tossing it away, she framed his face with her hands and kissed him.

His hands skimmed up her back then down to pull her tight against his chest. Before his hands could decided what to do next, she pulled away from him, whispered "I love you" and captured his mouth again as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders to the floor.

Spinning her around, he maneuvered them both to the desk, pulled away long enough to move the phone, laptop, etc. out of the way and lowered her onto her back. Her hands yanked his shirt from the waistband of his pants while his were occupied unbuttoning hers.

* * *

Walter knocked on Sam's office door, thought he heard her say "come in" but the knob wouldn't turn. "General?" He knocked again and this time heard someone say "oh, crap." As he started to turn away the door opened and Cam walked out running his hand through his hair.

"Thank you for your assistance, Colonel. Our meeting was very informative." Sam pushed stray hairs stuck in a light sheen of perspiration off her forehead.

"Any time, General." Cam turned to go but noticed that Walter was looking at them both with mild amusement that he tried to cover.

"What?" Sam and Cam said together.

The Sergeant cleared his throat and looked down in embarrassment. "You're, uh…"

"Walter!" Sam was standing with one hand on the door, the other on her hip and slight annoyance on her face.

"Um, you're…wearing each other's…shirts."

Cam looked at himself then at Sam while she did the same. A button from the front of the shirt Cam was wearing popped off and fell to the floor. "Hmm. Thought it was a bit small."

"Holy _Hannah_." With a heavy sigh Sam took Cam by the hand, they went back into the office and closed the door. Three seconds later the lock clicked.

By this time Walter had forgotten why he'd come up here in the first place so he went back to his desk and cleared Sam's calendar for the rest of the afternoon. He also sent a message to the _Hammond_ informing them of the same for Cam. The only explanation he would give was, "He's in a meeting."

**Three Days Later**

**Dalhousie Castle **

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

The combined weddings of Daniel Jackson and Laura Cadman, Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell, Nicholas Ballard and Carolyn Lam went off without a hitch, or rather only one. During the reception, Sergeant Siler knocked over a champagne fountain. No one was surprised it happened but he somehow managed to drench Gunnery Sergeant Brackman as well. Thankfully it happened _after_ the wedding photos had been taken while both were still in their dress uniforms.

Vala was Sam's maid of honor. Laura's maid of honor was Sylvia Crandall with whom she'd been friends since the age of six. For Carolyn, it was her mother, Kim. All three women looked stunning in burgundy off-the-shoulder, floor-length, sleeveless chiffon.

Walter, in his dress uniform, was best man to all three men.

The surprise attendees were Jack O'Neill, accompanied by Nancy Sheppard to whom he'd recently become engaged, and Pete Shanahan and his new girlfriend, a fellow cop. Rodney and Jennifer had been invited but she was about to give birth. Travel through the wormhole was contraindicated so they sent their regrets.

**Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da**

**Life Goes On…**

Three years and four months later, Laura, Carolyn and Sam gave birth within days of each other. Not that it had been planned that way. Far from it but somehow, that's just how it all worked out. Fate sometimes had a twisted sense of humor.

Laura and Daniel had a set of twin girls they named Athena and Thalassa.

Carolyn and Nick had a set of triplet girls aptly named Faith, Hope and Charity.

Sam and Cam were blessed with twin boys. Their parents named them Jacob and Walter.

As happy as this time was for the families, it was also tinged with sadness at the loss of their good friend, Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler. He died saving the life of his commanding officer when an energy entity invaded the SGC. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Security protocols had been put in place to prevent it but the creature had hidden in an unused file in the tablet PC Doctor Jones carried with him on missions with SG-7.

They eventually figured out it was trying to escape from a predator on the planet they'd been exploring but not before it had tried to kill Sam who was five months pregnant at the time. It hadn't meant to but it was frightened and lashed out at the first person who came within range. Siler pushed Sam out of the way and the bolt of electricity hit him between the eyes flash-frying his brain, killing him instantly.

A few days later, his funeral played to a packed house on Earth and was transmitted to Atlantis via the next databurst. Many people got up to talk about the Sergeant and there were more than a few tears. Per his request, his ashes were scattered in space by the one person he respected above all others, Major General Samantha Carter-Mitchell.

**Three Years Later**

**OAB Video Conference**

**Every Ending is a New Beginning**

"Thank you for coming to the final gathering of the OAB." Shadows said from behind his disguise. "We've done many great things over the years, not the least of which was giving the city of Atlantis its autonomy."

Woolsey couldn't keep a small smile from turning up the corners of his mouth. He knew what was coming, his eyes flicking from face to face waiting for their reactions.

"Now that we've made the decision to disband this committee, I believe it's time you knew my true identity."

Watching over Woolsey's shoulder, Chuck saw his cousin remove his scarf and hat. He did it slowly and dramatically, reminding the Atlantean of the scene from _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_ when Khan removed his protective clothing to reveal himself to Chekov and Terrell.

The physical disguise gone, Shadows flicked off the electronic voice altering device then moved out of camera range to turn on the light. He slipped into the uniform jacket that showed his rank to be General (newly promoted and set to replace the retiring Jack O'Neill), slicked a hand over his military short hair that had touches of gray at the temples and resumed his seat.

Aside from Woolsey, the only other member who didn't look at him with expressions of consternation, puzzlement and dismay was former president Henry Hayes who had replaced James Marrick when the American businessman had been felled by a massive stroke two years before.

Henry sat back in his chair and laughed. Not just a snicker, snort or chuckle. It was a loud, full-bodied, straight from the diaphragm expression of hilarity and mirth, almost a guffaw. Eventually he wound down, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his eyes and face. "Thanks, General. I haven't had a good laugh in _years._ Not since the look on Kinsey's face when I fired him as Vice President."

"You're welcome, Mr. President." Paul addressed the others. "For those of you who _don't_ know me, my name is Brigadier General Paul Davis. My current position within the United States Air Force is second in command of Homeworld Security under General Jack O'Neill. Are there any questions?" The group erupted in a babble of angry voices. He waved a hand for silence. "One at a time, please. Shen, would you like to start?"

Her attractive features had stiffened into a blank expression but she couldn't hide the rage that smoldered in the depths of her brown eyes. "I would indeed." Her voice was tight as she conveyed her opinion for the next twenty minutes, occasionally devolving into her native language of Chinese in her haste to express her emotions.

Davis bore her invective with poise and patience as if he found it all incredibly amusing, which he did. With a flick of his eyes, he could see the same on the faces of Henry Hayes, Richard Woolsey and his cousin Chuck who had likewise stopped hiding in the…shadows.

* * *

**The Principle of Existence**

**Epilogue**

**2055 - Summer**

**Colorado Springs**

**The SGC Reunion**

The SGC alumni who attended the reunion brought their spouses, children, in-laws and grandchildren to this once-every-five-years event.

Daniel and Laura had a total of seven daughters, two sets of twins with a set of triplets in the middle: Athena and Thalassa, Abbeygail, Cadence and Tatiana, and Venus and Calliope.

Not to be outdone, Nick and Carolyn did the same with triplets first then two sets of twins: Faith, Hope and Charity, Grace and Patience, and Serenity and Temperance.

At last count, they had nearly fifty grandchildren between them. In alphabetical order: Anaya, Anthony, Aurora, Brenna, Bronwyn, Callista, Casper, Cyrus, Dante, Daphne, Declan, Desiree, Dinah, Felix, Galatea, Griffin, Grainger, Harper, Harry, Isis, Kaden, Kingsley, Kehinde, Lorelei, Mackenzie, Marcus, Maxwell, Nicodemus, Noah, Pandora, Panya, Paris, Percival, Phoebe, Royce, Sawyer, Tandori, Tate, Taylor, Thaddeus, Toi, Tristan, Tucker, Virgil, Waverly and Zackary. To make matters even more complicated, there were another five on the way, possibly more.

Sam and Cam were not nearly as prolific. They had one set of twin boys with the rest coming one at a time: Jacob and Walter, Janet, Malcolm (at Cam's insistence), and Wendy.

By the time of the reunion, they had the following grandchildren: Amanda, Camryn, Francesca, Fox, Harper, Jericho, Kade, Lily, Quinn, Penny, Perpugilliam, Peter and Phineas, also with more on the way.

Eight months and three weeks to the day after Siler died, Vala and Walter became the proud parents of a son they named after his father's best friend, Sylvester Siler Mal Doran-Harriman, Sly to his family and friends. And he had _lots_ of friends as well as the entire SGC family to watch over him and tell him stories about his loyal, dedicated, courageous, kind, gentle, loving and accident-prone uncle who was missed every day by everyone who knew him. They eventually gave young Sly siblings: Bella, Davis, Egon and Lucy.

Their grandchildren were named: Abigail, Cassidy, David, Henry, John, Lysandra and Walter.

Many more SGC personnel were in attendance with their families. All together, there were enough to completely fill the Cheyenne Mountain Inn with more that lived and worked locally.

**Family and Friends**

**A Haven in a Heartless World**

The room was huge, able to hold 400+ people as well as tables, chairs, food and whatever else went with it. The sofas looked soft and comfortable as did the armchairs. Though they were made of state of the art materials, they looked like something out of a vid about the early 21st century. The electronic equipment was better than the best that could be purchased by the general public because, well, they had connections that went back to the previous century.

Walter's wheelchair was a perfect example. Actually, wheelchair was a misnomer. It was more accurate to say that it was a chair-sized antigravity device with a seat. The retired SGC member had fallen while playing with his grandchildren a few days ago. Oddly enough, he'd tripped over the child of his oldest son, Sly. He wouldn't have to use the chair much longer though, maybe another six days or so, but the teasing would go on for months.

Daniel, Nick and Cam, holding court on one of the comfy sofas, watched the sea of young faces around them. They were surprised at how many had stayed to hear stories of the early days of the Stargate program before it was declassified instead of going outside to play games, visit the Cheyenne Mountain complex, swim or any of a dozen other events.

The oldest of the kids was in her teens with the youngest being the toddlers and crawlers that played within the force field at the other end of the room watched over by the CCSS, the Carter Child Safety System and at least three human caretakers, mothers, fathers, grandmothers and grandfathers that took turns. Most of them were the offspring of the three men who'd just finished telling the story of how they met and married their wives.

When they were done, they waited for a reaction from the assembled group but the kids all stared back in disbelief. "Well…" Daniel said, "…_say_ something."

Amanda, Nick's oldest grandchild, crossed her arms. "Do you expect us to believe that Grandpa Nick is _really_ 135 years old? We're not _stupid_, you know. We learned in history class that _way_ back in the 20th century most people seldom lived past 78 years old."

Daniel huffed. "We _explained_ that, Mandy."

"Yeah, yeah." Sarcasm dripped off the voice of a boy barely thirteen with blonde hair and blue eyes that would no doubt grow up to look just like his grandfather, Cam. "We _know_. You went to the planet of the Zapruders and they rejuvenated him then he came back to Earth and married Aunt Carolyn." He scoffed.

"Harper! Watch how you talk to your Uncle Danny or you'll be hand pickin' zucchini at the co-op hydroponic farm until _you're_ an old man. Now apologize." Cam ordered.

The boy looked stubborn for a moment, his chin coming up defiantly but he eventually backed down. "O-_kay_. Sor-ry."

Nick brushed his white hair off his forehead. "And it was _Zapotecs_, my boy. Zapruder was the fellow who took the famous movie of President Kennedy being shot."

Daniel took a drink from the cup at his right hand. "So what's next, kids? Any requests?"

A girl of nine with red hair and green eyes, Pandora, Pandy to her friends and family, stood up waving her hands excitedly. "Grandpa Danny, tell us the one about how Aunt Sam blew up the sun."

"Is that what you wanna hear?" The others chorused enthusiastic agreement as Daniel cleared his throat. "Let's see. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I were on the planet Vorash, a Tok'ra base, when a Goa'uld Ha'Tak came into orbit…"

A boy aged seven waved his hand. Daniel peered at him a few seconds finally coming up with his name. "What is it, Peter?"

"Where were Uncle Nick and Grampa Cam?" They asked this every time. Probably just to annoy.

"Weren't there yet. Uh, where was I? Oh, yeah. Jack and Teal'c were on the planet to meet with the Tok'ra council and confront Tanith about being a traitor." A little girl with very curly white-blonde hair and bright green eyes raised her hand shyly. "Yes, Toi?"

She got to her feet and stood in front of Daniel. "Grampa Jacob was there, too, right?"

The elderly archaeologist pulled Toi onto his lap and tickled her. "Who's telling this story, pipsqueak? Me or you?"

She giggled and hugged his neck. "_You_ are, Grampa Danny."

"Then hush while I tell it." He urged her to take her place on the floor. "The Tok'ra were preparing to evacuate when Apophis arrived with his fleet and Sam came up with the idea to..." Daniel cupped his hand around one ear and gestured.

"Blow up the sun!" The kids obediently shouted.

"Right!" Daniel's voice lowered dramatically. "So they waited until _just_ the right moment and Sam dialed P3W-451, the planet with the…"

"Black hole!"

"…then she and Jacob launched the active Stargate into the sun and…"

"Blew it up!" The younger children jumped up and made the sounds of a mighty explosion while spinning in place just as Sam, Carolyn and Laura walked in.

* * *

"He's telling the blowing up the sun story _again_." Sam complained while Carolyn snickered and went to take her shift watching the younger ones leaving Laura and Sam alone.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Sam. Maybe it's time to take him upstairs and put him to bed."

With a sigh and a smile, Sam waved to her husband. "No, its fine. At least he isn't telling the one about P3X-595."

This caught the former explosives expert's attention, her eyes widening in anticipation of fresh gossip. "What happened?" Sam hesitated and Laura pounced. "It was something _embarrassing_, wasn't it? What was it?"

"Uh…"

"Come on. Pleeeese?" Laura's friend of nearly fifty years opened and closed her mouth as if she were undecided whether or not to tell the tale. "I will take it to the _grave_. Pinky swear!" She stuck out her right hand, finger extended.

After a few heartbeats of deliberation, Sam hooked her pinky around Laura's. "I've never even told Cam about it." Her voice barely above a whisper, she began, "SG-1 was on a mission to P3X-595. Within minutes of our arrival, we came upon an ambush. A group of thieves were attempting to kidnap the daughter of the village ruler. We rescued her and the Sovereign threw this huge party in our honor. They served this celebratory drink that tasted like grape juice but had a kick like Everclear. Before I knew it, I'd taken off my…"

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking with this story to its conclusion. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Next up is a sequel to Chuck's Canadian Crime Connection, C4 - The Cee-quel, and a new story with Sam as the central character set after _Trio_ but before _The Last Man._

Also, kudos to my brainstorming buddies: Shadows-of-Realm, LoneRanger1 and DaniWilder to name a few.

Gracias, Namaste, Merci,

Sandy


End file.
